Por cien dólares
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi vende su cuerpo en un antro llamado Hottes. La propuesta de un cliente regular le dará mala espina pero terminará aceptando sin saber que ese será el comienzo de un camino lleno de complicaciones. "Quieres un turno con Circus? Son cien dólares". Longfic/Ereriren/Eruren/Trío/R18/lemon/Angustia/Prostitución - Para Fa Teufell/Nana Ral
1. Una simple fantasía

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Cuánto tiempo cierto? Bueno, aquí les traigo esta historia que está escrita hasta el capítulo 9 (verificado por Fa Teufell, pa que vean que no miento), y estará programada para salir todos los domingos y jueves. Tendrá un total de 10 capítulos, de hecho ya empecé el final, de manera que lean tranquilos que no se va a cortar, ni tampoco voy a demorar.

Aprovecho para dar varios avisos: 1) Durante la ultima semana de este mes y todo JUNIO Y JULIO, vos a cerrar absolutamente todos los fics pendientes. YES, aquellos que vienen esperando algunos desde hace más de dos años, es un compromiso oficial. La idea es que para Agosto no queden ningún fic abierto. Hice una programación interna de hecho. Espero llegar con lo planificado. 2) Una vez todo finalizado abriré un blog personal con algunos originales y estaría encantada de que fueran tan amables de visitarlo y decirme si les gusta o no, como siempre todo tipo de comentarios serán recibidos con todo gusto.

Esta es una historia con mucho contenido adulto y sí me refiero a lemon y porno al por mayor, aviso desde ya para aquellos que no les guste este contenido, que sé que hay varios. Seguramente me dirán: Luna, en serio? Otra vez sexo? YES, AMORES, porque me gusta escribir de esta temática y me encanta ver a la OTP toda acaramelada y dándose amor a nivel físico. Lo siento por los que detestan esto, tengo muchos otros fics sin contenido adulto y hay mucho talento en el fandom así que siéntanse libres de elegir a quien más les guste para leer. Nothing moore.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido R18, lemon, lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. En esta primera entrega hay trío Erwin/Levi/Eren, todo el capítulo va de eso y no se repite luego, están advertidos.

* * *

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**_ Primero y principal a **Fa Teufell** (pueden encontrarla en Tumbler, FB e IG) una extraordinaria artista que se ha encargado de hacer la portada perfecta para esta historia y que además ha sido la esclava de leer mis capítulos, que manera de molestarla pobre, pero es una santa y me ha dado todas sus impresiones y eso me entusiasmado mucho. Segundo a **Yaoi´Blyff** que amablemente me ha beteado el capítulo con su exigente y experimentada pluma, gracias por tu tiempo y cariño, la persona que me ha brindado más herramientas para mejorar en este camino que es escribir. Y tercero a todas aquellas personas, tan amorosas y amables que me acompañan día a día en mis posteos feos de FB, los que comentan, votan y siguen apoyándome, a todos ustedes GRACIAS MIS AMORES, le puse mucho amor a esto para ustedes. Enjoy.

.

.

_**"En resumidas cuentas, el deseo se presenta**_

_**como el tormento del hombre".**_

_**Jaques Lacan**_

.

.

Cuando Eren abrió la puerta frunció tanto el ceño que hasta parecía enojado ¿Quién mierda era "ese"?

—Hola, soy Levi —saludó cordialmente el otro.

Tenía las manos dentro de unos jeans negros con algunos rotos (que se habían hecho a mano, no de fábrica), una camisa blanca con el cuello un poco arrugado y un buzo encima de color celeste con una impresión de pelotas de tenis mezcladas con letras que en definitiva no decían nada coherente.

Disimuladamente lo miró de arriba abajo antes de correrse para dejarlo pasar.

—Hola —devolvió como si le costara saludar.

El muchacho entró, estaba masticando un chicle de menta y se apostó a un costado.

—¡Erwin! —ladró el de ojos verdes, haciendo sobresaltar al recién llegado, lo que logró que lo mirara de nuevo con esos ojos gruñones.

—Wow, tienes una voz potente —susurró Levi, probablemente intentando ablandar el ambiente glaciar que se había instalado desde el primer segundo. No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y se puso a mirar cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo.

Cuando el rubio enorme como ropero se apareció en la sala, siempre con su semblante bonachón y mirada de cachorro bueno, Levi relajó los hombros y lo miró expectante.

—Ah, ya veo, ¿tú eres Levi?

—El mismo, mucho gusto —dijo desde su posición y guardando el celular.

Los tres se quedaron hundidos en un breve silencio.

—Eh, bueno, si les parece me voy a bañar —propuso Levi con suavidad.

—Claro, claro, sígueme —le contestó Erwin, lo guio hasta el baño de la planta baja, le indicó cómo utilizarlo y le ofreció una toalla.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó Levi y el rubio asintió, fue hasta la habitación y lo trajo.

—Gracias, grandote —dijo aceptando el pomo sin abrir, luego lo miró significativamente. Erwin rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, finalmente el más bajo cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo de agua caliente.

Erwin fue a reunirse con su novio quien se encontraba notablemente molesto, estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del living.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó tranquilo.

—¿Tú lo elegiste? ¿No había alguien más feo y aterrador? No creo que se me ponga dura con ese tipo.

—No, yo no lo elegí, le pedí a Nile que me recomendara una persona sana, limpia, flexible, me dijo que es de lo mejor que tiene.

—¿Ah sí? Pensé que administraba un folladero, no el tren fantasma del parque de diversiones.

—¡Eren! —Se sorprendió Erwin—. No es tan desagradable. Además dijiste que no querías alguien llamativo y, te recuerdo, "ni más lindo que yo".

—Tampoco era para exagerar. No lo sé, me cae mal.

—Eren, hemos hablado sobre esto cientos de veces, después de todo el que comenzó a hablar al respecto fuiste tú. Ya estamos en este punto, no podemos echarnos atrás.

Levi demoró sus buenos quince minutos, mientras Erwin traía los preservativos y disponía de todo lo necesario. Puso la tetera a calentar para hacer un poco de café, sería una larga noche, habían pagado por dos turnos completos y realmente esperaba aprovechar el tiempo.

El tercero en cuestión volvió más refrescado, ya sin el buzo y con la camisa desprendida, su cabello negro con puntas de color azul oscuro algo húmedo. Eren notó dos cosas, el tipo era fibroso, se notaba el cuerpo bien marcado a pesar de lo delgado que parecía, tenía demasiadas perforaciones para su gusto. No era de tener prejuicios con eso pero no dejaba de joderle profundamente. Levi tenía un aro en la ceja, las dos orejas perforadas con unos pequeños aros plateados que las adornaban, nada demasiado llamativo, un hélix en una de ellas. Tenía un piercing de dos puntas apenas sobre su clavícula un poco por encima del hueso del lado derecho. Ahora que prestaba más atención tenía pintadas las uñas de negro, de las manos y los pies, bien a lo maricón, lo que si le sorprendió es que no tenía tatuajes visibles, capaz cuando se desnudara, aunque… no tenía muchas ganas de verlo desnudo.

Eren se sentó de mala gana en uno de los sillones que adornaban la sala y se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo quieren hacer? ¿Empezamos aquí o vamos a la habitación? —preguntó Levi que si bien estaba serio parecía bastante dispuesto a iniciar la noche.

—¿Qué opinas Eren? —consultó Erwin.

—Vayan ustedes a la habitación, ya los alcanzo —respondió parco.

—Levi, hice café, ¿quieres servirte un poco? Está en la cocina, por el pasillo a la derecha.

—Claro, gracias —dijo entendiendo el mensaje y se retiró.

—Eren, si no quieres le diré que se vaya ahora mismo —consultó Erwin con mucha seriedad y bajando el tono de voz. El otro parecía un niño enfurruñado—. ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te molestó tanto? Estaba todo bien hasta hace una hora.

—Ya te lo dije, me cae mal el tipo, no es… atractivo, no me calienta.

—Dale una oportunidad, no juzgues un libro por su tapa.

—Erwin, no te pongas filosófico cuando estamos a punto de cogernos un prostituto.

—Disculpen —dijo Levi apareciendo con una taza verde con bananas en la porcelana—. No quiero molestarlos, en serio, pero tengamos sexo o no yo me llevo mi paga igual, ¿está claro, no?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —dijo Erwin sonriéndole para brindarle tranquilidad.

—Esa es mi taza, no la uses —habló Eren, que seguía molesto.

—OK, ahora la devuelvo —volvió a la cocina y Erwin miró a Eren para luego menear la cabeza visiblemente avergonzado de su comportamiento.

—Bueno —dijo Levi regresando—. Eren, ¿quieres que te la chupe un poco? Si no se te para está todo bien, pero al menos quisiera intentarlo.

Erwin se rio y Eren le devolvió una mirada de hielo al más bajo.

—De acuerdo, veamos qué tan bueno eres —aceptó al fin. Erwin corrió a mesa ratona para darle lugar a Levi y se sentó en el sillón del costado para disfrutar del espectáculo.

El más bajo se sacó la camisa, no tenía tatuajes, su piel era blanca y sin marcas visibles. Fue hasta donde estaba Eren y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Erwin manipuló el control remoto del equipo de música para poner música romántica y acorde a la situación. Comenzó a desnudarse a un costado, mientras Eren seguía mirando con desconfianza al desconocido.

Tenía el cuerpo bastante marcado, aunque no dejaba de verse un poco "frágil" y demasiado delgado para el gusto de Eren. Sin embargo pudo apreciar, una vez que lo tuvo más de cerca cuando le estaba abriendo el pantalón y bajándole el cierre de la bragueta, que tenía unos bonitos ojos grises y rasgados. Se miraron un momento con intensidad y Levi se relamió, sin ánimos de parecer sensual, simplemente por acto reflejo, se pudo apreciar entonces el piercing bonito y brillante que tenía al medio de la lengua. "Tan típico de esta clase de personas", fue lo que Eren pensó.

Se estremeció cuando le agarró el pene con sus manos blancas y tibias, observó de reojo a Erwin que ya estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo y sentado a sus anchas, con una expresión de complacencia, mientras observaba todo el espectáculo. Levi no era muy expresivo, pero era bueno con sus manos, escupió en sus palmas para poder hacerlo mejor, parecía muy concentrado en lo suyo y Eren no pudo evitar descruzar los brazos y agarrarse del sillón mientras se le ponía la respiración pesada.

—Mmm, tienes un chico muy robusto aquí —le susurró Levi mientras sentía como se iba endureciendo entre sus dedos expertos.

Sin muchos preámbulos se agachó y lo engulló hasta la base. Eren abrió la boca, y sus bonitos ojos, bastante sorprendido, y no solo eso, lo mantuvo dentro de su boca por unos segundos antes de soltarlo, para luego volver a tragarlo con ganas. Desde el ángulo de Eren podía apreciar cómo se le marcaban las venas a Levi en el cuello y la frente por el esfuerzo, sin embargo no sentía que hiciera arcadas, o que protestara, más bien todo lo contrario. Un denso manto de saliva espesa salía de la boca del más bajo y Eren estaba absorto en la tremenda felación que estaba recibiendo.

Admitía que la fricción del piercing se sentía bien. Levi alternaba succiones con el masaje de sus manos y miraba a Eren de tanto en tanto demostrándole lo mucho que estaba disfrutando él también de hacerle eso. A medida que se endurecía y crecía, Levi hacía más variados y jugosos ruidos. En cierto momento, que ni él mismo se dio cuenta, estaba moviendo su cadera y embistiendo esa boca tan habilidosa y cumplidora. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo empujó sutilmente hacia su cadera, pudo sentir el undercut de cabello de Levi raspando contra sus falanges y le pareció… bueno, sexy en cierta manera.

Está bien, tenía que aceptarlo, el enano ese era muy bueno con la boca. De hecho era tan bueno que hasta había olvidado a su novio que estaba masturbándose lentamente mientras observaba todo. No estaba mal dejarse llevar un poco, quién iba a pensar que ese hombre poco atractivo tenía la boca tan suave y exquisita. Levi succionó con lentitud y lo fue tragando hasta la base ahora con un poco más de dificultad por el grosor y lo hinchado que estaba. Eren echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

El de cabello oscuro tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero no se quejó en ningún momento, solo seguía chupando con las mismas ganas iniciales.

—¿Te gusta, Eren? —preguntó Erwin, notablemente complacido.

—Ugh, sí, es bueno en esto.

Levi se detuvo un momento y se puso de pie para terminar de desnudarse. Tenía un culo pequeño pero bien formado, un pene de tamaño normal, que resaltaba por lo rosado tirando a colorado en la punta. Estaba pulcramente depilado en la entrepierna, al igual que las axilas, no así las piernas pero se notaba que no era una persona velluda, al contrario de Erwin, por ejemplo.

Volvió a arrodillarse, mientras seguía mamándosela a Eren, con una mano acariciaba los testículos del de ojos verdes y con la otra, luego de embadurnarla con su propia saliva se metía los dedos en su agujero ya algo preparado.

A esas alturas del partido, Eren ya estaba bastante entregado al disfrute. Hasta que Erwin se puso de pie un poco ansioso de tanto aguantarse, levantó a Levi del brazo, y los invitó a la mesa del comedor, que era de roble lustrado.

Ayudó a Levi a subirse encima y tirarse de espaldas. Eren se les unió luego de quitarse el resto de la ropa, su novio le tendió un preservativo.

—¿Quieres empezar? —le ofreció, a lo que asintió tomando el profiláctico, abriéndolo de inmediato para colocárselo.

Se posicionó entre las piernas de Levi quien estaba masturbándose mientras se metía tres dedos sin dificultad para entonces. Bueno, no era TAN feo, solo que le daba impresión lo pequeño que lo veía en relación a ellos dos. No era su intención lastimarlo o que saliera sin poder caminar. Al parecer Levi notó la duda en su mirada.

—No te contengas —le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras quitaba sus dedos y se recostaba del todo en la mesa—. No me voy a romper, solo tómalo con calma al principio.

Una ola de excitación invadió al moreno, sobre todo porque su novio estaba mirando el proceso. OK, admitía que esto de hacer un trío parecía que no era una mala idea después de todo. Erwin se puso detrás de Levi del otro lado de la mesa, de inmediato el más bajo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, el filo de la misma le daba en la nuca así que le permitía ese movimiento, y desde esa postura primero lo masturbó con sus manos, mientras lamía y succionaba los testículos del rubio con pasmosa tranquilidad.

Eren enfiló su hombría al rosado y pequeño agujero, preguntándose si es que ese hombre sería capaz de aguantárselo todo. Empujó despacio y notó como la cabeza entraba con bastante facilidad, increíble. Era apretado como se podía esperar, pero no lo suficiente para doler, más bien todo lo contrario. Se quedó quieto unos segundos pero Levi le hizo señas con una mano, mientras no dejaba de chuparle la entrepierna a Erwin, de que avanzara, de manera que avanzó. Sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna a medida que lo iba invadiendo. Volvió a sorprenderse cuando Levi asentó la punta de los pies en el borde de la mesa y elevó las caderas para que tuviera mejor acceso, ¿cómo carajos hacía eso? ¿De qué estaba hecho? ¿De plastilina? ¿No tenía huesos, acaso?

No solo eso, comenzó a subir y bajar la cintura en el aire, haciendo que Eren contrajera hasta los dedos de los pies de la deliciosa fricción que estaba recibiendo. Lo ayudó brindándole apoyo a la estrecha cadera con sus manos mientras comenzaba a embestir con mejor precisión. De pronto notó algo extraño. Levi metía los testículos de Erwin a su boca, quien resoplaba enardecido y completamente absorto en el intenso gozo del que era protagonista, mientras con una mano lo masturbaba con fuerza, no era una masturbación normal, iba lento y apretado a la punta y luego bajaba rápido y de un solo movimiento a la base, para luego repetir y repetir el movimiento.

Eren enarcó una ceja.

A ver, el enano era una eminencia en follar, eso estaba completamente claro en estos momentos, pero por muy bueno que fuera, a menos que sea un adivino, ¿cómo es que sabía el movimiento exacto que Erwin amaba para que lo masturbaran? Es decir, hello, él era el puto novio, era obvio que conocía de memoria todas las cosas que a Erwin le volaban los sesos. No pudo seguir pensando porque Levi le puso los pies sobre los hombros y le dio el control para que lo bombeara con bastante fuerza.

Eren se debatía entre seguir follándoselo como si se fueran morir mañana o reprocharle a Erwin sobre esa forma tan particular de pajeárselo ¿Podía ser una coincidencia?

Levi dejó las bolas de Erwin y abrió su boca, recibiendo las estocadas de Eren a la máxima potencia, y engulló el falo del rubio. Eren pudo notar incluso como se le hinchaba el cuello, ¿dónde le cabía tanta carne a ese tipo? Era prácticamente un fenómeno de circo o algo así.

Estuvieron un buen rato en esa postura, hasta que Levi se levantó, el rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas de tanta sofocación con el pene de Erwin y se giró, levantó una pierna sobre la mesa y la punta de su pie de la otra lo apoyó en el suelo, Eren volvió a metérsela hasta la base desde atrás y lo escuchó jadear y retorcerse de puro placer.

J-O-D-E-R.

Un profesional en toda la expresión de la palabra. Acarició la espalda blanca y fornida que se retorcía y se movía sugestivamente, mientras con sus manos y boca seguía atendiendo la entrepierna de Erwin. Luego de un tiempo indefinido, donde ya tenían a sus cuerpos goteando de sudor, decidieron ir a los sillones.

Esta vez Erwin se puso un preservativo, se sentó al medio del sillón más grande, Levi se puso encima de cuclillas, dándole la espalda al rubio y con tranquilidad dejó que lo invadiera con su muy bien dotada herramienta. Luego de algunos minutos, más seguro y acostumbrado, se secó unas gotas de sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y llamó a Eren a su costado. Mientras subía y bajaba sobre el pene de Erwin, se la mamaba al otro con bastante maestría.

¿Cómo carajos coordinaba tan bien todos los movimientos? Ya nadie quería preguntar, solo disfrutar de esta criatura lasciva, que con su cara de póker escondía tantos ases bajo las mangas.

Nile era uno de los mejores amigos de Erwin, manejaba tres antros importantes en la ciudad, de los cuales dos eran para gays y lesbianas, el otro era un bar show que estaba lleno la mayor parte del tiempo. Erwin le había mencionado escuetamente que hacía poco se había enterado de un negocio oculto de su amigo, que era justamente el alquiler de chicos y chicas con fines sexuales, y que le dejaba un enorme margen de ganancia. A Eren le picó el bichito de la curiosidad.

Luego de conversarlo por mucho tiempo, decidieron cumplir una fantasía que ambos tenían, sin embargo los últimos días antes del suceso Eren era el más esquivo, ya no tan seguro de querer hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que estaba sucediendo y a decir verdad la estaba pasando de lujo.

Eren estaba de pie sobre el sillón, dejando que Levi se la chupara como se le diera la gana y volvió a notar un detalle extraño. Erwin lo embestía desde abajo, mientras con una mano lo masturbaba y con la boca le mordisqueaba en la base del cuello, logrando que Levi se sobresaltara cada tanto. Se bajó del sillón y tomó un nuevo condón, tiró de Levi y lo trajo con él al sillón individual, hizo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él ¡Ah! Esa deliciosa sensación de ser recibido por las calientes entrañas del más bajo.

Le gustaba tocarlo, Levi parecía sensible a las caricias, a cada vez que le chupaba las tetillas, cerraba los ojos y gemía de una manera ronca y masculina que era una delicia escuchar. Erwin se le puso en la espalda, le besaba sobre los hombros y lo masturbaba al ritmo de las estocadas de Eren. En cierto momento Erwin asentó una rodilla sobre uno de los apoya brazos del mueble y Eren comenzó a comerle la entrepierna, mientras Levi seguía montándolo y cambiando la intensidad y el ángulo de las estocadas.

Esto era mil veces mejor que cualquier película porno. Eren se daba cuenta de la asombrosa resistencia del más bajo y ya no le generaba ningún remordimiento ponerse un poco más rudo, de hecho el de cabello negro y azul parecía disfrutar obscenamente de esa sesión de sexo. Para entonces calculaba que ya habría pasado más de una hora.

—Uf, joder, ah, voy a… a-acabar —anunció Levi, mientras apretaba sus tetillas y movía la cadera en círculos.

Erwin volvió a la espalda de Levi para masturbarlo de nuevo, con Eren sincronizaron sus movimientos hasta que el de ojos verdes sintió como lo apretaba con fuerza Levi, a los pocos segundos notó que contenía la respiración y todos sus abdominales se marcaban segundos antes de recibir una poderosa y abundante descarga de esperma sobre su propio torso. Mierda, había salido muchísimo, en serio, ¿cómo es que un pene no tan grande lograba volcar todo eso? Levi todavía tenía pequeños espasmos y su semblante lucía relajado ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Erwin quien se masturbaba porque aún no había acabado.

—Mmm, sí, estuvo increíble ¿Qué bueno que se te paró, no Eren? —se dirigió al de castaños cabellos quien notó cierta soberbia en la frase, cosa que no le gustó un carajo.

Levi se levantó antes de que Eren se pusiera fláccido y fue a encargarse de la erección de Erwin. Se la mamó con las mismas ganas de un inicio hasta que el hombre le acabó en la cara. Luego se levantó para ir a bañarse rápidamente.

Erwin fue a la cocina y trajo un refresco de cola bien helado junto a tres vasos y los posavasos. Se sirvió y le sirvió a Eren quien estaba prendiendo un cigarro luego de deshacerse del preservativo usado.

—Buen polvo, ¿no?

—Mmm.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó su novio notándolo molesto de nuevo.

—Erwin, júrame que no lo conocías de antes —le dijo con completa seriedad, el rubio enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas, que no soy idiota, ese chico sabía exactamente cómo te gusta masturbarte. Y no es una maldita coincidencia.

El rubio rio con auténticas ganas y se secó las lágrimas de la risa antes de enfrentar a su novio. Lo atrajo hasta el sillón y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Te pusiste celoso, mi amor? No lo conocía, eso te lo juro, hoy fue la primera vez que lo vi. Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero mientras tú te lo follabas yo le marcaba el ritmo con mi propia mano, seguro fue eso. Deja que me recupere y te folle como te gusta, eres el único en mi corazón, ¿entiendes eso?

Eren aflojó su malhumor y lo besó, apasionado, ilusionado, necesitaba creerle, confiaba en Erwin. Luego de unos 10 minutos, Levi regresó del baño y agradeció el refresco vaciándose todo un vaso de un solo envión. Estaba con sed. Decidieron entonces ir a la habitación.

Los tres desnudos en la cama se acomodaron de manera que Erwin estaba sentado contra el respaldar de la cama, Levi le chupaba los pectorales, mientras lo masturbaba con las manos, Eren le metía mano desde atrás, a veces deslizaba dos dedos dentro de Levi para masajear su próstata y hacerlo gruñir de gusto.

—¿Haces algún deporte? Estás todo marcado —preguntó el de ojos verdes.

—Ci-ciclismo —contestó entre jadeos el otro.

Luego Levi se acostó, Eren se acuclilló de tal manera que su trasero recaía sobre la cara del más bajo quien se dedicó a chuparlo y brindarle un beso negro memorable, en tanto que Erwin le chupaba la polla. Esta vez se lo tomaron con mayor calma. Se calentaron mutuamente hasta estar empalmados a más no poder.

Eren embestía de costado a Levi, que era una madeja de estertores cada vez que el otro lo empalaba, mientras que Erwin se la metía a Eren. El de ojos verdes sentía que se iba a desmayar, por el esfuerzo y por el placer tan enorme, mientras su pene era succionado por el frente, su próstata era estimulada por detrás, jamás había tenido la dicha de estar en un lugar tan privilegiado.

Luego de que se cansaron de esa postura, Levi montó a Eren. Apretado y suavemente, meciéndose y refregándose contra su cuerpo, de manera acompasada y rítmica. Eren aprovechaba para mordisquearle el pecho, ya que había notado lo sensible que era en esa zona. Entonces sintió a Erwin apretándose contra su espalda, giró un poco su cabeza y se quedó quieto, inspirando lento y profundo.

—OK, muchachos, cuiden de mí, con mucha tranquilidad, ¿sí? No hay apuro —bromeo Levi antes de que empezara la parte más pesada de la noche, al menos para él.

—¿E-estas seguro? —consultó Eren un poco asustado, lo veía tan pequeño en esa especie de sándwich entre ellos dos que dudaba que no pudiera salir lastimado con tanta carne dentro del cuerpo.

Levi asintió tranquilo. El novio del rubio notó que Levi cerraba los ojos y se concentraba a medida que Erwin empezaba a entrar en su cuerpo también. Todo estaba resbaloso y tan apretado. Eren sintió como todo se comprimía sobre su polla y era una sensación tan deliciosa que no podía siquiera hablar de toda la descarga de lujuria que le invadía el precioso cuerpo. De tanto en tanto, Levi aspiraba de a bocanadas y apretaba el muslo de Erwin para que se detuviera o continuara.

No fue muy fácil poder sincronizar todo, los penes de los dos más altos se salían y se movían a diferentes ritmos, así que incluso en un momento los tres terminaron riéndose, pero siguieron intentando hasta que el fin lo lograron. Eren y Erwin estaban quietos, mientras Levi era el que marcaba el ritmo.

El de ojos verdes estaba en verdad impresionado, ¿quién hubiera creído que ese chico bajito pudiera aguantarse todo lo que le estaban haciendo? Sin dudas Levi era bastante erótico, se alegraba de haber dejado que le engullera la polla para haber llegado hasta ese punto. Con sus manos estimuló las tetillas de Levi, que estaba visiblemente cansado y con el rostro rojo de tanto esfuerzo. Se quedó quieto y Erwin marcó un ritmo un poco más rápido ahora que no había tantas dificultades para moverse. Eren lo apretó en una pierna para que se detuviera cuando vio una mueca de dolor en Levi.

—E-está bien, está bien sigan, sigan —alentó el más bajo.

Eren lo masturbó un poco para aliviarlo y se recreó en lo hermoso que se veía Erwin todo sudado y excitado, si hubiera podido lo hubiera besado, pero la posición no se lo permitía.

En cierto momento sus ojos conectaron con los de Levi, el cabello lacio y con las puntas azules húmedo por partes, algunos pegados sobre el rostro rojizo y sudado, acercó su mano a su cara y con el pulgar acarició la mejilla del hombre en un acto reflejo, como infundiéndole valor, aunque no lo necesitara. Levi corrió su rostro para capturar su dedo con la boca, chupándolo con fuerza y sugestivamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que la lujuria lo llevara a la cima del placer.

Después que los tres pudieran alcanzar un merecido orgasmo la fiesta se terminó, Levi fue a bañarse por segunda vez en planta baja, Erwin y Eren lo hicieron arriba por turnos. Cuando Eren salió del baño Erwin estaba roncando en la cama. Por lo que fue hasta abajo donde Levi estaba tomando el café frío en un vaso.

—Lo siento, no encontré otras tazas y no quería husmear —se excusó mientras apuraba el vaso.

—Eso debe estar helado —acotó Eren.

El muchacho estaba ya vestido de pies a cabeza, tal como había llegado. Sacó el celular y pidió un taxi para irse, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

—Erwin… ¿ya te pagó? —preguntó Eren con cautela, pero serio y de brazos cruzados.

—Sí, él arregla con Nile.

—Dime, Levi, ¿ya conocías a Erwin de antes?

El más bajo revoleó los ojos y pensó un poco antes de responder.

—Lo había visto un par de veces cuando fue al bar. A veces trabajo en la barra y preparo tragos. Nile pasa la mayor parte de las noches en "Hottes", así se llama el bar, y bueno, a veces va tu novio a conversar con él, eso es todo.

Eren no le creyó ni un poco.

—¿Hace cuánto que te dedicas a esto?

—Mmm, hace un tiempo.

—¿Te gustan los tríos?

—La verdad no mucho, pero bueno, la paga era demasiado buena para decir que no.

—¿Atiendes muchas personas en tu… jornada laboral?

—¿Eres periodista o algo así? —Eren se encogió de hombros y fue a una vitrina para sacar un whisky y se sirvió, no le ofreció nada a Levi que miraba atento por la ventana a ver cuándo se aparecía el dichoso taxi—. No hago esto de tiempo completo, solo de tanto en tanto, estoy más en la barra que otra cosa.

—Pero igualmente lo haces, te entregas a personas desconocidas.

—Es sexo, y el sexo me gusta —respondió con simpleza mientras se frotaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Cuántos me das?

—¿Veintidós? —Levi negó—. No más de veinticinco.

—Equivocado, tengo venti-casi-treinta.

Eren frunció el ceño, ¿se estaba burlando de él? Imposible, no tenía más de veinticinco. Bebió de su vaso y se acercó para quedar frente a Levi, se notaba que el más bajo estaba algo incómodo.

—¿Por qué aceptaste estar con nosotros?

—¿Por qué más, Eren? Obviamente por dinero, no trabajo para una *ONG, precisamente.

—Ya veo, entonces vendes tu cuerpo simplemente por dinero, déjame adivinar: infancia difícil, pobreza, oh, y no olvidemos que probablemente tu tío te violaba.

Levi elevó apenas la comisura de sus labios. Hijo de puta que se había quedado dormido y lo dejó a merced del lobo.

—Y te olvidaste decir que mi padre me abandonó y tuve que vender mi cuerpo para comer —agregó burlón.

—Mmm, mucho no comes, estás bien flacucho.

Levi miró por la ventana y sacó su celular para reclamar la demora del taxi, al parecer el hombre se había perdido en el barrio que estaba lleno de pasajes que cortaban y bifurcaban las calles principales convirtiéndolo en un laberinto, de hecho le había costado un poco llegar.

—No entiendo por qué no usan el maldito GPS —soltó bajito y guardó su celular.

—Por lo visto no te gustan mucho los piercings —dijo el más alto con notable sarcasmo.

—Exacto, los detesto.

—En lo personal creo que son horribles, pero claro cada cual es dueño de hacer lo que quiere con su cuerpo.

—Amén. Ahí está mi taxi. Bueno, un gusto, Eren, nos vemos —dijo extendiendo su mano y el otro lo saludó con parquedad.

Una vez afuera suspiró aliviado, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Pero lo había hecho bien según creía. Estaba cansado a morir, quería llegar y dormir dos días seguidos. Le dolía un poco el trasero, pero bueno, no se quejaba, había acabado dos veces, lo que era bastante inusual. Eren follaba rico y tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, ¿por qué era tan jodidamente apuesto? Apoyó la espalda en el asiento y cerró los ojos luego de dar las indicaciones a su departamento. Ya estaba hecho, ahora solo debía tranquilizarse y seguir adelante.

Al día siguiente por la noche llegó puntal a su trabajo. Nile ya estaba revisando la caja y dando las órdenes para que todo estuviera en orden.

—Levi, ¿cómo te fue ayer? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te maltrataron o sí?

—No, se portaron bien, solo, déjame en la caja hoy, por favor, me mata la cintura.

—Por cierto, te habían reservado un turno a las cuatro, ¿vas a aceptar o lo cancelo? Lo reservó la semana pasada y se me pasó, pero cuando revisé la agenda lo recordé.

—¿Aquí? —Nile cabeceó en confirmación—. ¿Quién reserva con tanta anticipa…? Ah, ya —se dio cuenta ante la mirada de su jefe—. Sí, bueno, pero cóbrale plus —agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos rieron ante la mención del extra y Levi fue a cambiarse para atender la caja. Era noche de martes así que no estaba del todo lleno.

Erwin llegó a eso de las dos de la mañana y como siempre fue a saludar a su querido amigo, quien le invitó algunas cervezas Stella Artois, cortesía de la casa en una mesa especial cerca de la barra principal. Desde la misma saludó a Levi agitando su mano, quien se acercó y se quedó de pie a su lado.

Conversaron unos momentos y Erwin le pasó la mano por la cintura mientras seguía sentado y luego le palmeó el trasero juguetonamente. Nile bromeaba al respecto también, Levi se agachó y le susurró algo en el oído a Erwin que lo hizo estallar en risas, en ningún momento el rubio le quitó la mano de encima. Luego Levi tuvo que ir a la barra a cobrar y ya se quedó allí hasta las cuatro cuando Mike le dio el relevo. Entonces salió de los vestidores con una mochila en mano, ya no tenía el delantal negro que era parte de su uniforme y Erwin se puso de pie para seguirlo por un costado donde se perdieron escaleras arriba al sector de los reservados.

En la barra de enfrente, escondido en un rincón, bebiendo despacio, se encontraba Eren, rechazando varias invitaciones que le hacían un par de bonitas mujeres trans tanto como un par de hombres. Sentía a la furia hervir en su vientre ¿Así que no se conocían, eh?

Pagó su última consumición y salió del antro para subirse a su Camaro negro. No iba a hacer las cosas arrebatadamente, se iba a tomar su tiempo, iba a consultar con Armin y luego iba a pensar cuidadosamente la decisión a tomar. De algo estaba seguro, esto no iba a quedarse así.

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

Glosario:

ONG: organización no gubernamental, se refiere a una organización sin fines de lucro.


	2. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí el segundo capítulo, vieron que cumplí? Espero les guste y sino coman limones... Ok, no, solo dejen un comentario y su votito, si están leyendo esto en Fanfiction: no sean cabrones culo aplastado y dejen un maldito review, se agradece de todo corazón, besitos miles.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido R18, lemon, lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción, relaciones homosexuales hombre/hombre. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Por ahora eso.

* * *

.

.

**_"Nadie sabe las goteras de una casa hasta que está adentro"._**

**_Jorge Bucay_**

.

.

—Circus… —lo llamó Farlan alcanzándole un papel de brillante color fucsia—. Ya tienes el primero y segundo turno pedidos.

—Uf, bueno —aceptó leyendo, uno era un cliente conocido, un viejo que hablaba hasta por los codos pero que con un solo polvo se quedaba tranquilo, el otro era nuevo, ¿Armin? Lo que sea, el nombre era lo de menos.

Terminó su turno en la barra y subió a los reservados, se fue dando un baño para esperar a Dot. Se preparó como siempre, tenía sueño así que sacó una lata de café de su mochila y se la bajó de un solo trago, odiaba el café helado pero necesitaba despabilarse, luego se delineó levemente los ojos y se puso un poco de corrector para disimular las ojeras.

El viejo le trajo un costoso vino que disfrutaron mientras contaba anécdotas de sus alumnos de Historia en la Universidad estatal. Levi se reía de tanto en tanto, le hacía preguntas y seguía bebiendo. Luego le pidió que se sentara en su falda, lo manoseó a su gusto y terminaron follando de manera lenta y tranquila. Si algo apreciaba de su cliente es que era bastante suave, no la tenía demasiado grande así que por lo general era como un trámite.

Lamentaba no poder recibirle los regalos que el vejete siempre le quería prodigar, porque era bastante generoso, pero es que no se lo permitía Nile, después los clientes se tomaban atribuciones que no eran o se querían hacer los novios. Aunque el alcohol de buena calidad era bienvenido, con Dot siempre tenía alguna excelente botella para degustar.

Luego que salió de bañarse le metió mano unos minutos más mientras le besaba los hombros y le decía lo delicioso que había estado. Siempre era así y Levi le agradecía la compañía como era su costumbre. Una vez que el hombre se fue se tiró de espaldas en la cama. Entraba una suave y refrescante brisa por la ventana y tenía ganas de fumar, pero mejor se aguantaba. Los turnos dobles eran un dolor en el culo, literal. Especialmente hoy que se sentía tan cansado, ¿quién sería ese tal Armin? ¿Otro viejo pervertido? Como fuera, haría lo suyo así se venía rápido y él podía irse a casa a dormir.

Recordó la primera vez que Nile le ofreció hacer ese tipo de servicios, no era por lindo, sabía perfectamente que ser agraciado no era lo suyo, pero tenía plasticidad, una habilidad poco común. Una vez por beber demasiado les había demostrado a todos sobre la tarima de eventos lo que sus años de shows de contorsión le habían brindado y quedaron asombradísimos. Su flexibilidad, y que se quejaba poco aunque los clientes fueran un poco brutos, le dieron la posición que tenía ahora. Ya tenía experiencia de antes, pero nunca lo había contado hasta ese día que su jefe se lo propuso. No era el más buscado o el más popular, pero tenía clientes fijos que le generaban interesantes ingresos. Necesitaba el dinero, estaba ahorrando para comprarse una casa. Claro que le faltaba mucho aún, al ritmo que recaudaba actualmente tal vez en tres o cuatro años juntaría el total y esperaba que su popularidad no decayera en ese tiempo, se tenía fe.

Se puso de pie cuando se hicieron las tres. Se vistió de nuevo y esperó sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El tal Armin golpeó e ingresó sin esperar respuesta, el rostro de Levi no ocultó su sorpresa.

—Buenas noches, Circus —saludó el alto hombre de ojos verdes.

—Buenas noches, ¿Armin? No sabía que ese fuera tu otro nombre.

—¿Por qué deberías saberlo de todas maneras?

Levi se encogió de hombros y se relajó otra vez, "sorpresas te da la vida", pensó.

—No lo es —dijo Eren tomando una de las sillas a un costado y colocándola frente al otro, se sentó con cara extremadamente seria y lo miró como si quisiera destrozarlo con ese simple gesto.

—¿Te gustó tanto que viniste por más? —Levi rompió el silencio con una tonada entre risueña y burlona.

—No eres nada especial si me lo preguntas.

—Oh, entonces ¿a qué se debe tu visita? —preguntó con la mayor parsimonia mientras revolvía en sus jeans y sacaba un pequeño paquete de cigarrillos, tomaba uno y lo encendía.

De inmediato Eren le quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo tiró por la ventana para volver a sentarse donde estaba. Levi lo miró como si con sus ojos pudiera decirle que era un cabrón y guardó el paquete.

—Odio el olor a cigarro, no fumes. Vine a hacerte unas preguntas.

—¿Qué eres, *Lois Lane? Preguntas, ni que estuvieras haciendo un documental.

—¿Eres o no el amante de Erwin? —directo y sin vueltas

Levi lo observó por largos segundos sosteniéndole la mirada, pero sin abrir sus labios.

—¿No tienes las agallas para responder, eh, maricón?

Al de cabello negro le daban casi risa los celos desenfrenados de ese hombre y cómo en vez de ir a hablar con su novio estaba ahí regalándole cien dólares y perdiendo su valioso y hermoso tiempo. Eren era un hombre extremadamente guapo, también se había preguntado, luego del fogoso encuentro, por qué Erwin lo había elegido disponiendo de un novio tan lindo, ¿tal vez tuviera un fetiche con los hombres de menor estatura? Eren no merecía eso, pero bueno, él solo hacía su trabajo, no estaba para psicoanalizar gente y menos ayudar a resolver sus problemas.

—Te quedan cincuenta minutos, Eren o Armin, o como carajos te quieras llamar, ¿vamos a follar o no?

—Te pagaré —dijo tomando su billetera, las cejas fruncidas, la abrió y sacó unos cuantos relucientes billetes de cincuenta dólares, Levi lo miró sin mosquearse—. ¿Cuánto quieres por responderme con la verdad?

—Esto no funciona así, amigo, tengo una tarifa por hora y un servicio que brindar, es contra las reglas ventilar secretos de otros clientes o aceptar regalos, y eso incluye el dinero.

—Oh, pero que correcto resultaste —dijo con rabia guardando el dinero—. Eres tan poca cosa —masculló con dolor en la voz—, ¿como puede venir a este cuartucho de mala muerte a follar contigo?, que asco y que decepcionante.

Levi suspiró, se puso de pie y fue hasta una pequeña nevera que estaba escondida en un rincón, abrió la puerta y sacó dos latas de cerveza. Una se la ofreció a Eren quien aceptó a regañadientes. Ambos abrieron sus bebidas, excepto el escaso ruido de autos de afuera y un desperfecto en la luz de neón de un cartel del motel de frente, nada más hacía ruido.

—Creo que sería mejor que fueras con un terapeuta, amigo, te lo digo en buen plan, yo no te puedo ayudar —habló Levi, sentándose en la cama y bebiendo otro fresco trago.

Luego miró con atención a su cliente, con el semblante triste, esa hermosa camisa roja que cubría un más hermoso torso, su bronceado, sus ojos de ensueño, oh, sí, recordaba perfectamente lo rico que se había sentido coger con él, lo sorprendido que estaba cuando lo conoció.

—Ya veo —soltó el más alto, bebió un profundo trago hasta terminarse la lata por completo y le dedicó una mirada bastante agresiva—. ¿Por qué te dicen Circus? —Levi enarcó una ceja—. Lo escuché en la barra:_ "Hoy le toca un cinco a Circus",_ lo susurró el bartender cuando yo estaba por subir.

—Antes hacía shows de contorsión, a alguien le pareció divertido decir que trabajaba en un circo, otros cuantos lo creyeron y no sé, luego quedó el apodo.

—¿Contorsión? Eso explica muchas cosas, ¿tan flexible eres?

—Bueno, eso depende de la ocasión.

—No se te ve muy elástico —dijo con molestia aunque la otra vez había notado sus capacidades.

—Ponte de pie un momento. Vamos, no te haré nada que no te guste.

Eren obedeció. Levi lo empujó hasta pegar su espalda a la pared y se le paró enfrente. Levantó con lentitud una de sus piernas, su pie llegó a un costado del rostro de Eren, y apoyó su tobillo en su hombro, haciendo una perfecta apertura de piernas, todo siempre de pie.

—Joder —soltó Eren y Levi emuló una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—Y aún no termino.

Tomando su pie con la mano derecha lo llevó por detrás de su propia cabeza y Eren abrió la boca. Luego despacio lo destrabó y volvió a apoyar su pie en el suelo.

—OK, eso no es muy normal.

—Ya ves.

Eren lo pensó un momento mientras Levi se alejaba para ir a sentarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué el otro le contara de las aventuras de Erwin? Era obvio que no iba a suceder. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No tenía las agallas de enfrentar a su novio, ¿qué tal si Erwin quería terminar? Estaba asustado, molesto, no sabía cómo mierda seguir ¿Dejaría que Erwin se saliera con la suya? Era culpa del rubio, él lo había llevado, a ese prostituto, había tenido el tupé de llevarlo a la casa que compartían. No podía perdonarlo y a la vez no quería enfrentarlo, ¿qué hacer?

—Desnúdate —le ordenó con voz fría mientras se acercaba a la cama, Levi lo miró con curiosidad—. No te regalaré cien dólares por una charla de la que no me llevo nada más que incertidumbre, así que desnúdate, te voy a follar.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—¿Te estoy pagando, no?

—Claro, como gustes, Eren.

Había una tensión muy grande en el ambiente, y si bien Levi lucía relajado no dejaba de estar alerta, le desconcertaba bastante la reacción del hombre para ser honestos, ¿por qué quería tener relaciones con él? Solo esperaba que esa mirada de psicópata que tenía no fuera una advertencia de un fatal desenlace. Se desnudó sin tanta prisa y se giró, Eren se acercó, le sacaba más de una cabeza de alto, se notaba mucho más corpulento y grande que él.

Le tocó el piercing encima de la clavícula y luego el de la ceja, Levi sintió escalofríos ante las caricias tan escuetas, como si la punta de los dedos de Eren emitieran leves descargas de electricidad. Metió el pulgar a su boca y miró adentro el piercing sobre la lengua que brillaba apenas con la triste luz que arrojaba el foco sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Por qué te perforas así?

—Boque e guta —respondió con el pulgar en la boca todavía, Eren lo sacó.

—¿No deberías tener un par de tatuajes si tanto te gusta sufrir con agujas?

—Soy alérgico a las tintas —respondió y luego levantó un brazo para mostrarle una especie de lunar hinchado cerca del codo de color negruzco—. Aquí hicieron una prueba de punción y se encapsuló manchando mi piel, así que no puedo hacerme tatuajes, pero piercings sí.

—Y te pintas el cabello —dijo tocando las puntas azules, Levi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya te la puedo chupar o vas a seguir preguntando? Solo digo porque con la boca llena no voy a poder hablar mucho.

—Tienes razón, puedes empezar.

—Te voy a pedir que te bañes antes.

—Estoy limpio.

Levi lo miró unos segundos y finalmente se arrodilló, realmente esperaba que estuviera limpio de verdad. Le abrió el pantalón y en pocos segundos tuvo en frente el pene de Eren que estaba semierecto. Tal como la otra vez, lo tomó con sus manos previamente ensalivadas y lo lamió un buen rato para luego meterlo a su boca con ganas. Eren cerró los ojos y emitió un sonido de placer.

No muchas veces le tocaban clientes tan lindos, más bien todo lo contrario, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina, no importaba quien tuviera al frente, simplemente pensaba en algo que lo calentara lo suficiente o en lo hermosa que sería su casa y ya, con un poco de lubricante e imaginación todo se podía.

Se sentía bastante orgulloso de esa hermosa erección que le llenaba las fauces en estos momentos. Luego de unos diez minutos Eren lo tomó de un brazo y le pidió que se recostara. Apreció como el joven se quitaba la camisa y sacudía sus pantalones para que cayeran al suelo, solo se quedó con las medias de algodón negro en los pies.

—No estás muy duro —notó Eren tomando su entrepierna con una de sus manos calientes.

—N-no importa, ya, ya estoy listo, no te preocupes por eso —se giró y tomó un preservativo de la mesa de luz, sin embargo cuando intentó ponérselo a Eren, el hombre se posicionó entre sus piernas y se agachó para hacerle una mamada—. ¡Ah, n-no, no hace fa-falta! ¡Hey, ah!

—Para mí sí lo hace —respondió tercamente el otro y siguió con su labor bucal.

—Joder, como quieras, uf.

Eren lo hizo con dedicación, con cuidado, enviándole un sinfín de exquisitas sensaciones al otro. Cuando al fin lo notó excitado y erecto por completo lo soltó. Escupió en su mano y lento metió dos de sus dedos sorprendiéndose de lo suave que estaba su entrada y lo bien que lo recibía.

—Tuve un turno a-antes —respondió Levi dificultosamente, su rostro comenzando a llenarse de gotitas de sudor—. Te digo que estoy listo, s-solo mételo.

Intentó incorporarse para ponerle el preservativo pero Eren lo empujó por el pecho apretándolo contra el colchón.

—No tengo apuro, aún me quedan media hora, lo haré a mi manera.

—Sí, sí, OK —aceptó relajándose.

Eren volvió a escupir en la abertura y deslizó de nuevo sus dedos muy profundo. En poco tiempo encontró ese pequeño bulto de placer y lo frotó con suavidad pero insistentemente, hasta que Levi se comenzó a retorcer, bufando y respirando con dificultad.

—Ya, oye, ¡oye! Para, para un momento —el cuerpo del más bajo temblaba de lujuria.

—Ssshh, calla, que no me dejas concentrarme.

Levi apretó los dientes, mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en algo que no lo llevara tan al límite, pero Eren era bueno con sus manos. Finalmente retiró sus dedos y sin muchos preámbulos se puso el preservativo para finalmente empezar a entrar en ese pequeño y blanco cuerpo. Mantuvo su mirada en las expresiones de Levi, tenía el rostro ligeramente rojo y respiraba entrecortado, no era escandaloso, tragaba en seco y cerraba los ojos evidenciando el placer que estaba sintiendo ¿Sólo fingía, o realmente estaba disfrutando?

Sintió la erección de Levi golpeando su abdomen, la punta brillosa por el pre semen y se sintió bastante satisfecho del resultado. Tomó una de las blancas piernas y la llevó a un costado, apretando desde la parte de atrás de su muslo con la mano, con gran facilidad la misma se hundió en el colchón, carajo, era cierto que era elástico.

Levi desde su posición se abrazó al torso de Eren y se prendió a sus pezones, frotándolos tentadoramente con sus labios y lengua, Eren sintió las repercusiones de tan sexy acción directamente sobre su pene. También su respiración era agitada y para qué iba a mentir, se sentía demasiado bien hacer esto con ese tipo. Lo miró de nuevo, mientras no paraba de embestirlo, justo en ese momento el otro se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, como aguantándose, gruñó y volvió a atacar sus pezones.

Eren salió de él y lo giró con un poco de brusquedad. Levi inspiró esperando una poderosa estocada, sin embargo no sucedió, giró su rostro por encima de su hombro para ver qué sucedía, Eren estaba mirándole fijamente el trasero. Pero reaccionó a los pocos segundos y comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud. No eran ideas suyas, lo había sentido la otra vez, había una química indescriptible con este hombre, su piel y su forma de follarlo le producían muchas sensaciones deliciosas. Su pene tenía la medida exacta para frotarse justo en su próstata, ni muy pequeño, ni enorme, era perfecto, incluso su grosor que hacía todo mucho más placentero. Comenzó a moverse lento y profundo, su espalda se contrajo al sentir como lo llenaba tan bien.

—Tú sí que eres sensible —dijo Eren con la voz cargada de deseo, mientras una de sus manos subía por la espalda sudada a estas alturas y se afirmaba con fuerza de los mechones más largos que tenía en su cresta.

Bien agarrado, le sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y Levi se volvió dócil, comenzó a mover las caderas sin necesidad de que él lo embistiera, penetrándose él solo. Eren quedó hipnotizado, sin soltarle el cabello mirando absorto en esa parte en la que se unían sus cuerpos. Que buen culo, pequeño sí, ¡pero qué movimientos! Lo soltó y echó el torso un poco atrás para seguir disfrutando de la vista y lo que le estaba provocando.

Luego de un rato, Eren se movió, metió un brazo por debajo de uno de los de Levi y lo levantó del pecho atrayéndolo contra su torso, lo atenazó ahí con sus brazos y comenzó a penetrarlo con rapidez e intensidad. Levi se retorcía, le encantaba esa posición pero no creía aguantar mucho más, trató de masturbarse pero una de las manos de Eren se lo impidió.

—Acabarás solo con el placer de tu culo —susurró caliente sobre su oído, mientras ralentizaba las estocadas y le daba justo en ese punto que lo desarmaba.

Levi tensó la mandíbula, estaba tan cerca, mientras Eren le mordía sobre los hombros y lamía su cuello, chupándoselo por momentos, estaba lleno de buenos puntos en ese sector. El más alto estaba tan excitado que poco y nada le importó el sudor, tenía esta persistencia de querer hacerlo acabar y verlo retorcerse de placer, exactamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Jadeó y apretó los labios segundos antes de que su esencia de derramara inevitablemente, comprimió el pene de Eren dentro suyo y al poco rato el más alto pudo seguirlo.

Se derrumbaron sobre la cama, respirando dificultosamente, mientras sus cuerpos aún sentían los espasmos del reciente acto y la coronación de puro gozo. Una vez que respiraban más o menos normal, Levi empujó el muslo de Eren con suavidad, entendiendo la señal el otro salió de su cuerpo y procedió a quitarse el preservativo. El contorsionista se sentó en la cama con la espalda contra el respaldar y lo miró cansadísimo.

—Ay, no, ¿te pintas los ojos también? Se te corrió toda la pintura, Betty Boop.

—Y las uñas, pero hoy no tuve tiempo —dijo tomando unos pañuelos de papel de la mesa de luz para proceder a limpiarse un poco debajo de los ojos.

—¡Eso sí que es de marica! —dijo cayendo sentado con pesadez.

—Claro, porque no es de maricas cogerse el culo de un hombre.

—Touché. Joder, no venía precisamente a follarte, ahora que lo pienso mejor.

—Si quieres que te consuele son cien dólares más —bromeó Levi que se puso de pie para ir a bañarse—. Mierda se ensució el edredón, Oluo va a regañarme —notó mirando la mancha de su semen sobre el mismo.

No demoró la gran cosa, y cuando salió Eren entró detrás de la estela de vapor que había dejado. Se secó bien y se vistió. Su cliente salió a los pocos minutos y prendió un cigarrillo, Levi lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué? Me gusta fumar después de un buen polvo, no antes.

Levi se encogió de hombros y sacó su paquete para prender otro, se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle, la abrió para que ventilara el olor a sexo y no quedara todo el humo dentro. Estaba descalzo aún, con los cabellos húmedos. Eren se acercó y se apoyó en el marco del otro lado, las luces de neón se reflejaban en sus preciosas pupilas y parecía un poco menos enojado que al inicio.

—¿Realmente no me responderás? Ya sé que te acuestas con él, solo dime si es hace mucho, por favor.

—Considérate afortunado, "Armin", te excediste diez minutos y no te vamos a cobrar por el extra —le dijo mirándolo con aparente indiferencia.

Eren largó una carcajada bastante falsa y tomó una última pitada antes de tirar el cigarro por la ventana y proceder a retirarse. Antes de abrir la puerta le habló sin girarse.

—No me siento orgulloso de hacer esto, pero asombrosamente… me siento un poco mejor.

Y se fue.

—¡Qué personaje! —dijo Levi cuando estuvo solo y se terminó el cigarrillo con lentitud, lo cierto es que quería disfrutarlo sin sobresaltos. Pensó un poco en lo que había pasado.

Definitivamente esa relación no pintaba nada bien, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera había quedado al medio de dos fuegos que no le pertenecían ¿Debería informarle a Nile? No, no era necesario, de todas maneras Eren solo había venido una vez, no quería exponerlo, no mientras Erwin fuera un habitué para él ¿Cuántas veces se había acostado con Erwin? Ya no recordaba, muchas.

La primera vez estaba un poco intimidado por la diferencia de estaturas, pero Nile le había jurado que era un sujeto considerado, y así fue. Eren y Erwin tenían una forma similar de follar, aunque admitía que con Eren, uf, su piel ardía, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien hacerlo. Estaba muy cansado, por lo que una vez terminado el cigarro, bajó al salón y devolvió las llaves.

—Hay que limpiar —le avisó a Farlan.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo? —quiso saber su amigo.

—No sé, ¿normal? Nada del otro mundo —explicó levantando levemente los hombros y el rubio lo miró con muchas dudas.

—Ese tipo estaba de infarto, ¿cómo es que siempre te tocan los guapos?

—¿Ley de Murphy? ¿La suerte de la fea la bonita la desea?

—Eres un puto afortunado, la última vez casi trago viagra, en serio, era una mujer muy mayor. Por un lado tenía que excitarla y a la vez fijarme que no le diera un infarto.

—No me cuentes, en serio, no quiero saber.

—Tenía el culo en las pantorrillas y más arrugas que una uva pasa.

—Y seguirás hablando aunque te dije que no quería saber.

Farlan ignoraba de plano lo que Levi mascullaba.

—Podría haberme hecho una máscara con sus labios vaginales, era como un laberinto para encontrar el clítoris, realmente.

—Oh, joder, ya basta, en serio, no.

—Yo no sé adónde la metí para ser honesto porque era tanta piel sobrante que parecía un *Shar-pei.

—Voy a vomitar, hablo en serio.

—Me haré gay, lo decidí. Ustedes la tienen fácil. Total que solo es ir y entregar el culo.

—Y chupar penes también, arrugados, pequeños, a veces… agrios.

—Eres un hijo de puta.

—Tú empezaste.

—Como sea, ¿era un rarito, esos con fetiches extravagantes, qué onda?

Levi tenía bastante en claro que Farlan tenía un lado morboso, cuando le tocaba un cliente nuevo no paraba de indagar en cómo había estado, a veces satisfacía esa morbosidad y otras veces -la mayoría- solo lo miraba aburridamente sin soltar palabra.

—No, era un espécimen masculino en la flor de su desarrollo con un buen paquete, no creo que necesites más detalles.

—No, gracias, es información suficiente. Pero no entiendo, es lindo y todo le funciona, ¿por qué te vino a buscar?

—Because, I´m Circus —finalizó la charla guiñándole un ojo y agarrando su mochila.

—Algún día te voy a comprar un turno a ver qué tan bueno eres —le dijo Farlan cuando ya se estaba alejando.

—Farlan, deja de parlotear y ven a limpiar a el depósito que te toca —lo llamó Oluo bastante molesto.

Levi salió, el frío de la calle lo despabiló un poco y fue hasta su motocicleta Bajaj Rouser 135 color rojo con negro, amaba esa máquina, se deslizaba en el asfalto como un guante de seda y lo mejor de todo que la había conseguido por menos de la mitad de lo que valía en una subasta que había realizado la municipalidad vial de la ciudad hacía unos meses atrás. Condujo hasta la pensión donde vivía. La mayoría de los inquilinos eran estudiantes universitarios, la verdad es que lo más molesto era tener que compartir el baño, por lo que si podía lo evitaba usando el del antro que era más higiénico. Tenía un pequeño refrigerador y un televisor de antena bastante viejo, pero lo que menos hacía era ver algo.

Dormía buena parte del día, mantenía su pequeña renta con pagos regulares y luego una vez por semana iba y depositaba lo recaudado en su cuenta bancaria. Hacía unos años había aprendido dolorosamente cuando le robaron toda sus ahorros de un par de meses -que guardaba celosamente dentro de una ranura en su colchón-, desde allí aprendió que era mejor la seguridad de los bancos aunque tuviera que pagar el mantenimiento de una cuenta.

No tenía familiares vivos, no que supiera al menos. No tenía vicios en la actualidad, excepto fumar de tanto en tanto, solo quería comprar una casa, donde fuera, ese era todo su objetivo. Y luego ver qué hacer de su vida. Levi no tenía grandes ambiciones, de hecho no las tenía en absoluto, excepto no morirse, tener donde dormir y qué comer, no era muy exigente. Había desistido de tener parejas, no muchos aguantaban que su novio saliera a retozar por las noches con tipos que le pagaban por sexo, aunque tampoco es que estuviera desesperado por enamorarse o algo como eso, era un hombre más del tipo solitario. Agradecía si de vez en cuando le tocaba alguno, como Eren en este caso, que se lo cogía rico, aunque estaba muerto.

Cayó como plomo sobre la cama y apenas se tapó se durmió por completo.

Eren se fue caminando por la avenida a su casa, Erwin le había enviado un par de mensajes preguntándole si lo esperaba para cenar, pero le había dicho que no, que salía con "la banda". Así denominaba a su grupo de amigos, Connie, Jean, Armin y Sasha, la última era como un chico más -estaba de novia con otra mujer muy hermosa-, que era buena para jugar al fútbol o las consolas y siempre traía cosas deliciosas para compartir.

Llegó a su casa y entró, todo estaba en penumbras, antes de subir ya escuchaba los sonoros ronquidos de su novio. Erwin no era silencioso para dormir aunque despierto jurara que nunca hacía ruidos.

Fue hasta la cocina se sirvió un refresco y se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Levi era bueno en eso de atender gente, entendía en parte, pero no justificaba, que Erwin lo hubiera buscado. Sin embargo le dolía la situación, ahora estando en más calma y con la cabeza más fría ¿Por qué Erwin había buscado a otro? ¿No era suficiente con él? Sintió ganas de llorar, los últimos tres años habían tenido una relación sólida y hermosa. No por nada habían apostado a vivir juntos en esa hermosa casa. Pagaban todo a medias, ambos tenían buenos ingresos, Eren como gerente de marketing en una consultora de empresas y Erwin como gerente de una sucursal bancaria de la ciudad.

Se conocieron en una convención sobre financiamiento empresario, se gustaron de inmediato. Erwin siempre se destacaba por su belleza física, su hablar pausado, su enorme sapiencia, Eren había aprendido mucho, a no arrebatarse, a pensar muy bien antes de decidir, a solucionar problemas que parecían imposibles de una manera coherente y sobre todo a confiar. Pero entonces un día bromeando después de ver una película un poco subida de tono, le dice que sería interesante hacer un trío, claro que siempre que fuera con alguien más feo que él para no sentirse intimidado y por un tonto chiste al final la cosa se puso más seria.

Fue cuando Erwin le planteó la posibilidad de contratar a alguien y cuando Eren notó que hablaba en serio era tarde, lo tomó tan desprevenido y en frío que le llevó su buen tiempo reaccionar, mientras tanto solo asentía como un autómata, y cuando quiso detener las cosas ya estaba todo demasiado avanzado. Notaba el creciente entusiasmo de Erwin mientras él se sentía cada vez más y más molesto, trató den enviarle señales indirectas que lo hicieran desistir pero era difícil de disuadir. Y al final le terminó abriendo la puerta a ese tipo menudo con cara de chupar limones agrios.

Su primera impresión fue bastante clara:_ "Este tipo es feo, y desagradable"_. Ahora se preguntaba si habría sido su propio instinto reconociendo al amante de su novio y por eso el rechazo. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía una resistencia digna de admirar y unos movimientos sugerentes y agraciados, hacía maravillas con su boca. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que Erwin le había mentido descaradamente. Había destruido toda su confianza en un santiamén. Y ahora no sabía si lo mejor iba a ser terminar, seguir como si no sucediera nada o seguir pero charlar el tema sacándose las máscaras

Cualquiera de las posibilidades que se le presentaba era dolorosa. Y él mismo se había follado a Levi por bronca, por hacer lo mismo que Erwin, por despecho, por… no sabía qué mierda, pero él no podía ser menos. Además, bueno, lo había disfrutado, no iba a negarlo ¿Era morbo? ¿Era venganza? ¿Era ira? No importaba el nombre, estaba mal, y él lo sabía.

Subió a la habitación, se quitó la ropa y los zapatos, aún su cuerpo exudaba el olor a jabón barato que había en el baño de Hottes. De pronto fue consciente de las posibles marcas, esperaba que Levi no hubiera dejado nada sobre su piel, fue al baño a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían para asegurarse. Luego de examinarse minuciosamente descubrió que no, estaba tan limpio como si nada hubiera sucedido, tan limpio como cada vez que Erwin venía de ese antro y se acostaba a su lado. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus preciosos ojos. No le gustaba esto y no le gustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

Armin le había dicho que, que le metieran los cuernos no era lo peor que podría haberle sucedido, que había cosas peores entre las parejas, como la violencia ¿Pero porque no era lo peor debía soportarlo? ¿Debía aceptarlo y mirar a un costado como si nada sucediera? No, no podía. Además ahora estaba en igualdad de condiciones con Erwin. Se sorprendió pensando en que la próxima semana sacaría otros cien dólares de la cuenta bancaria, porque ahora tenía muchas más preguntas para hacerle a Circus...

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

Glosario:

*Lois Lane: Levi hace referencia a la profesión de este personaje que era una periodista que estaba enamorada de Superman. Pero la referencia es a la preguntas, que Eren parece un periodista.

*Shar-pei: Es una raza de perritos que tiene tanta piel que se le forman muchas arrugas.


	3. El dolor de la traición

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí estoy levantándome al fin, estoy desde el viernes en cama, muuuy mal y enferma, no tienen idea lo mal que estuve, me agarró bronquitis y gracias a los antibióticos y el ibuprofeno hoy por la tarde salí de la cama. Joder, que ya no soy joven y los putos bichos estos se vienen con todo. Casi paso a que me lleven a la clínica, pero bueno, he salido. Igual ustedes quieren saber sobre la actualización y está muy bien, aquí se las traigo. Por fin llegó Junio, vamos a empezar a cerrar historias viejas, tendrán muchas novedades esta semana si es que no tengo una recaída con esta bronquitis del orto. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido R18, lemon, lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción, relaciones homosexuales hombre/hombre. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Por ahora eso.

* * *

.

**_._**

**_"El amor era un huésped, la soledad es siempre el compañero." _**

**_Julia Prilutzky Farny_**

_._

_._

Eren no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Era tan simple como ponerse de pie y enfrentar a su novio que ahora se estaba yendo -otra vez- escaleras arriba siguiendo a Levi. Apuró el resto del whisky en su vaso y sintió ese vértigo comiéndole las entrañas. Una sensación desagradable, como aire frío que le aguijoneaba el estómago y le subía hasta la garganta. Apretó los dientes y pidió una lata de cerveza.

Se puso de pie y se fue a hablar con Nile. Se suponía que ese hijo de puta era el mejor amigo del hijo de puta de su novio, sin embargo no lo conocía, a él que era pareja de Erwin desde hacía tres años, ¿qué curioso, cierto? Ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre porque se había presentado como Armin, y seguiría manteniendo su nombre real a resguardo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Erwin nunca había invitado a Nile a la casa, o si lo había hecho era cuando él estaba fuera, siempre le decía que era un hombre ocupado. Tal vez Nile ni supiera que eran pareja, quien sabe.

—Hey, bienvenido caballero —saludó Nile mirándolo con esos aires de estafador que tenía, o al menos esa era su percepción, que seguramente andaba bastante envenenada por todos los pensamientos horribles que lo estaban torturando.

—Ah, hola, quiero comprar otro turno con Circus.

—Ups, en este momento está ocupado, chico, pero puedo ofrecerte a Reiner —le dijo señalando un tipo musculoso de la barra que no era para nada su tipo.

—¿Circus, no puede? Aunque sea más tarde, no importa, puedo esperar.

El hombre que estaba sentado lo inspeccionó con la mirada, sin dudas el enano estaba bastante solicitado últimamente, pero había tenido un turno completo en la barra, y al ser fin de semana uno bastante ajetreado, no sabía si Levi aceptaría un turno después de Erwin.

—Voy a consultar —le respondió sacando su enorme celular que tenía la pantalla estrellada por algún descuido.

Levi había salido de bañarse y Erwin ya lo estaba haciendo, estaba por prepararse con el lubricante cuando sonó su celular, notó que el mensaje venía de "Nile Boss", lo miró por fuera y abrió los ojos al leer el mismo.

**"Armin está preguntando por Circus de nuevo, puedes atenderlo o lo agendo para la otra semana?"**

Demoró un poco en responder, ¿Eren de nuevo? OK, podía entender que la primera vez se le hubiera ocurrido venir para sacarse dudas, supuestamente, pero ahora… ¿qué quería? Si bien él solo hacía su trabajo sabía que le había ocultado información a Nile, y que si se llegaba a enterar estaría en problemas. Era mejor mantenerse al margen de la situación, todas las condiciones estaban dadas para que todo se fuera a la mierda de un momento a otro y él quedaría pegado en un embrollo de pareja en el que no tenía nada que ver. Ni hablar de que estaba con el mismísimo novio en estos momentos, ¿los habría visto? Estaba seguro que sí.

**"Y? Responde de una vez"** —lo apuró Nile.

—Impaciente de mierda —masculló y escuchó como Erwin cerraba el agua de la ducha, saldría en cualquier momento.

Entonces Eren sabía que Erwin estaba con él, seguramente lo había seguido o algo como eso, no aceptar era lo más lógico. Pero que le pegaran un tiro en la frente si esto no era lo más emocionante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Respondió.

**"De acuerdo, pero dame al menos quince minutos después de este turno, necesito recuperarme un poco".**

Nile mandó una mano con el pulgar arriba y miró a Eren.

—OK, Circus hará un esfuerzo por ti, pero es un sobreturno porque no estabas programado, ya te lo dije la otra vez, debes venir y pedir con anticipación —le hablaba como si se tratar de una consulta médica y Eren enarcó una ceja—. Como sea, esta vez te saldrá ciento veinticinco, si reservas con anticipación respetaré el precio normal, sino pagarás una diferencia como ahora.

—¿Y a qué debe la diferencia si el servicio es el mismo? —escupió con cierta hostilidad el de ojos verdes.

—Se debe a que se me canta los huevos, ¿lo tomas o no, querido?

Eren quería empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo de un certero puñetazo, sin embargo apeló a todo su autocontrol y sacó la billetera para abonar. Haciendo cálculos en su mente, se dio cuenta que era bastante probable que Erwin visitara casi semanalmente al hongo deforme, lo que quería decir que gastaba cuatrocientos (o más) dólares mensuales en cogerse a un puto que no era la gran cosa.

Desgraciado de mierda, la última vez que le pidió colaboración para pagar el servicio de wifi y el suministro eléctrico de la casa le dijo que no tenía fondos en la cuenta bancaria hasta que al empresa le depositara de nuevo. Claro, pero para venir a emborracharse y que le chuparan la verga, sí. Más lo pensaba más encabronado se sentía. Se los imaginó ahí, en ese cuartucho, en esa pocilga horrible, mofándose y riéndose de él, tenía tantas ganas de patear algo, o alguien, daba igual.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras su ceño permanecía fruncido y su rostro en un rictus amargo. No pudo evitar imaginarse a Levi montando a Erwin, haciendo esas patéticas caras eróticas, gimiendo grave y suave casi como el arrullo del ronroneo de un gato, mientras su cuerpo era invadido una y otra vez. Notó con sorpresa, y molestia, que esa imagen lo ponía un poco duro y eso lo cabreó aún más si es que era posible.

De pronto cuando quiso acordar ya había pasado más de media hora, recién entonces cayó en cuenta que no sería nada bueno que Erwin bajara y se encontraran. Por lo que encaró a Nile.

—¿A qué hora estará disponible? Quiero ir a beber algo mientras.

—Ve tranquilo, ¿estarás en la barra de atrás? —Eren asintió—, entonces yo me encargaré que te avisen.

Se escudó en una esquina, bien oculto del otro lado y se puso a tontear con su celular para matar el tiempo. Si Erwin creía que él era el estúpido crédulo que se quedaría en casa tejiendo y esperando su llegada estaba muy, muy equivocado. Desde su posición, de reojo pudo ver el momento en que Erwin bajaba, con el cabello húmedo -prueba de que tal vez había tomado un baño- sonriente y feliz para saludar a su amigo, conversar un poco más y retirarse.

Eren se sentía un poco achispado por todo el alcohol que había ingerido de golpe en ese breve tiempo esperando sumado al malestar que venía mascullando desde hacía rato y que no mejoraba la situación. Lo peor fue que recibió un mensaje a poco que el rubio se había ido:

_**"Amor? Cómo va tu noche de juego de rol con la banda?"**_

**"Genial"** —fue la escueta respuesta que le mandó.

_**"Yo hice palomitas de maíz y terminaré de ver -Lo que el viento se llevó- te extraño, se siente fría la cama sin ti. Pero diviértete, mañana te daré una sorpresa que te compré, presiento que te va a encantar".**_

El muchacho sintió que le subía la bilis por la garganta, le clavó el visto. Él que siempre había creído que Erwin era una persona amable y cariñosa, que gustaba de hacerle regalos a cada momento, ahora descubría que solo había estado contribuyendo a que el infiel de su novio se resarciera, porque con seguridad cada vez que le aceptaba algún regalo el otro se sentía absuelto de sus fechorías.

—¿Señor Armin? —lo llamó uno de los mozos, un pelirrojo que parecía amable—. El señor Nile dice que ya está listo el servicio por si quiere ir —luego miró el trago a medio terminar que tenía en su mano—, podemos llevarle eso al cuarto si gusta.

—No hace falta —respondió con voz de ultratumba mientras hacía *fondo blanco y dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

Caminó apresurado y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ni siquiera tocó la puerta, la abrió y la cerró con brusquedad al entrar, Levi estaba de pie y se sobresaltó con el ruido, Eren lo observó atentamente. Una toalla blanca tirada a un costado de la ventana, el cabello de Levi, con sus características puntas azules, húmedo por la reciente ducha, incluso todavía se sentía el característico vapor que provenía del agua caliente. Se acercó con pasos calculados hasta quedar al frente del otro.

—Buenas noches —habló Levi, que ahora notaba que los ojos de Eren brillaban enardecidos, ¿por qué había pedido encontrarse con él de nuevo?

—¿Te gustó? —le soltó poniendo el mayor peso y desprecio posible en sus palabras, el más bajo sintió perfectamente el olor del alcohol ingerido y se dijo a sí mismo que debía andarse con cautela.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con tranquilidad, tratando de no demostrar que algo, muy poco, pero algo, lo había intimidado.

—Revolcarte con Erwin, eso ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Te hizo acabar? ¿Gemiste como lo hiciste conmigo la otra vez? ¿Eres así con todos o para tus clientes habituales tienes otras concesiones?

Levi suspiró despacio y trató de no demostrar su fastidio, de todas formas estaba acostumbrado a fingir.

—¿Otra vez haciendo entrevistas, Eren? Te aclaro que yo solo hago mi trabajo, ni siquiera elijo con quien hacerlo, porque es solo eso: un trabajo —repitió con lentitud como si el otro fuera idiota.

—¿Tanto te gusta entregar el culo?

—Amigo, estás un poco ebrio, encabronado y no estás pensando bien. Vamos, te pediré una soda y le diré a Nile que te devuelva el dinero —dijo, pero cuando intentó dirigirse a la salida, Eren lo tomó con rudeza de un brazo.

—No. Pagué por ti, y te voy a follar como la zorra que eres.

—En serio, cálmate, no estás pensando con claridad, Eren. Estás descargando tus frustraciones conmigo cuando deberías estar hablando de esto con tu novio.

En un movimiento sorpresivo y rápido, lo acorraló contra la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba a un costado y mientras se desprendía los pantalones con torpeza, intentaba hacer lo mismo con él. El prostituto suspiró de nuevo y se desprendió el pantalón, de todas maneras estaba "suave" por el turno anterior, sacó antes un preservativo de los bolsillos y se lo alcanzó a Eren. No supo cómo pero el más alto coordinó los movimientos suficientes para ponérselo y bajarle los pantalones lo suficiente. Lo empujó por la espalda para que bajara el torso y si bien en un principio su intención era follarlo duro y fuerte, tal vez fuera por el alcohol o el aturdimiento general que le provocaban sus propios pensamientos enredados, se quedó admirando la piel del otro, la forma redonda de sus glúteos, la cintura definida, sus músculos marcados y compactos, sus marcas de Apolo. Estiró la mano y lo acarició deleitándose con su suavidad y textura para finalmente colarle dos dedos en la abertura caliente y preparada.

Sintió como Levi se tensaba, pero a la vez disfrutaba de su toque. Masajeó la próstata de Levi una vez que pudo ubicarla sintiendo las repercusiones en el cuerpo ajeno y escuchando los roncos y sensuales sonidos que lograba con esa preciosa voz suya. Mierda, ¿cómo hacía ese sucio tipo para ser tan encantador a la hora del sexo? ¿Magia negra?

Comenzó a embestirlo con su mano, desde atrás, mientras Levi se afirmaba a la madera y apretaba los ojos suspirando pesado y disfrutando del masaje. Eren le subió la remera para apreciar mejor su espalda, sacó sus dedos y masajeó su pene unos momentos antes de escupir en la entrada, con eso y el lubricante del preservativo sería suficiente. Fue metiéndoselo de a poco, gimiendo por el placer recibido. Se afirmó de las caderas para poder embestir, sin embargo se dejó arrastrar por el gozo, comenzó lento y tranquilo para ir incrementando la velocidad más y más. Salió de él y lo movió para darle a entender que quería tenerlo sobre la mesa, de espaldas, Levi aún tenía los pantalones enredados en las pantorrillas, pero no le dió tiempo de quitárselos. Eren lo invadió otra vez, no había enojo o molestia en sus movimientos, solo ganas de disfrutar.

Levi arqueó su espalda naturalmente, desde esa posición el pene de Eren le daba justo en el punto más dulce de su cuerpo, al no ser tan brusco o violento hacía que se desarmara cada vez que arremetía contra él. Sintió como uno de las manos del otro buscaba su erección para darle alivio. No muchos clientes eran gentiles con su propio placer, la mayoría solo querían descargarse e irse. Muchas veces se había sentido como un objeto al que nadie le importaba demasiado, bueno de hecho su trabajo se trataba justamente de eso. Sabía que el mundo de la prostitución era así, probablemente al principio le resultó chocante, pero luego con el tiempo se fue haciendo a la idea de que mientras menos enredos hubiera con las personas con las que interactuaba, mejor.

Los clientes iban y venían, ninguno iba a quedarse con él, ni él con ellos, era mejor no establecer vínculos y terminar lo antes posible.

Movió su cabeza a un costado para apreciar las facciones de Eren, su rostro estaba levemente rosado, la transpiración le cubría la frente, y parte de los pómulos, pero no caía groseramente, las venas de sus manos estaban marcadas y respiraba con la boca semi abierta en un gesto increíblemente erótico. Que hermoso tipo; si no tuvieran esa clase de relación "comercial", sin dudas se hubiera fijado en él, parecía tener la palabra atractivo tatuada por todo el cuerpo. Su mano blanca y visiblemente más pequeña se aferró a la muñeca bronceada del otro porque lo estaba masturbando tan apretado y jodidamente bien que si seguía así lo haría acabar, y ¡joder!, no llevaban ni media hora en la faena.

-Es-espera... E-Eren, ah...

-No, no, yo, yo también, uf...

Al sentir las contracciones en su bajo vientre, Levi lo apretó ajustadamente en su interior y en muy pocos segundos ambos se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos hasta que recobraron su respiración y Eren salió de su interior. Un poco aturdido, como pudo, llegó hasta el baño para quitarse el preservativo y tirarlo en el tacho de basura y se refrescó un poco el rostro después de acomodarse la ropa.

Levi se puso de pie, maldiciendo el no haberse sacado la remera, puesto que se la había manchado con sudor y su propio esperma. Se la quitó y el resto de secreciones se la limpió con los pañuelos. Ya estaba preparado para emergencias, así que siempre tenía una muda de ropa limpia en su mochila. Se puso los pantalones y fue a buscar la nueva remera para ponérsela luego de darse una ducha. Sin embargo escuchó a Eren llorando en el baño y se detuvo. Se quedó quieto y enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, esto es nuevo -susurró para sí mismo, caminó hasta el baño y tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta.

La puerta no estaba cerrada así que la empujó y encontró al otro sentado en el váter agarrándose la cabeza mientras las lágrimas fluían bastante. En una primera instancia no supo bien qué hacer, nunca le había pasado que alguien se pusiera a llorar así después de habérselo follado, tal vez tuvo que hacer de psicólogo algunas veces, escuchar las historias tristes o violentas de algunos clientes, pero esto lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Oye, ven -lo tomó por debajo de un brazo y tiró de él hasta que se puso de pie. Lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo hizo sentarse y le alcanzó la caja de pañuelos que había sobre una mesa de luz. Eren tomó algunos, lloró un poco más, se sonó la nariz y luego secó su rostro. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos, pero parecía más calmado.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -preguntó mientras le ofrecía un cigarro que Eren aceptó.

-Sí, qué vergüenza.

-Pff, vergüenza es robar, Eren.

-De verdad, yo, no soy de explotar así.

-Tarde para causarme una buena impresión -se burló el otro buscando distender el ambiente, logrando bastante bien su cometido.

-Me siento como la mierda.

-Lamento decirte que si sigues viniendo a este lugar no vas a sentirte mejor, ¿por qué lo haces?

-No lo sé -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-, no es justo que él salga tan sonriente mientras yo me rompo en mil pedazos.

-Pero venir aquí tampoco hará que te sientas mejor, ya ves.

-Es que, tenía la certeza de que podría descubrir porqué, porqué sucedió esto, porqué estamos donde estamos, pero cada vez solo más y más dudas surgen.

-Y no vas a encontrar las respuestas follándome, aunque no me quejo, pero las cosas como son.

-Te detesto -le dijo pero sin verdadero sentimiento, más bien fue como un reproche muy leve-, siempre pareces tan centrado y maduro. Hubiera deseado que fueras arrogante, o idiota o manipulador, o algo que fuera más fácil de odiar. Y además se siente bien hacerlo contigo, si fueras desagradable sería más fácil.

Levi sonrió y eso que él casi nunca lo hacía, meneó la cabeza y le quitó el cigarro a Eren porque ya llevaba un rato entre sus dedos sin ser atendido. El estómago de Eren emitió un sonoro gruñido y ambos se miraron.

-Oh, eso explica muchas cosas. Estar celoso, triste y con hambre es la peor combinación posible, lo sé por experiencia. Te diré qué, vamos a comer una hamburguesa, conozco el mejor lugar de la ciudad y está a poco minutos de aquí, está abierto toda la noche, ¿qué dices?

-¿Siempre invitas a tus clientes a comer?

-No, de hecho por lo general es al revés, pero bueno haré una pequeña excepción, además yo también estoy hambriento. Anda, no puedo dejar que te vayas así a tu casa, entre que no estás sobrio del todo y tienes arrebatos explosivos, al menos deja que me asegure que comiste bien.

-¿Tu jefe no dirá nada?

-Sales y me esperas afuera, en unos minutos me reúno contigo e iremos en mi moto.

-Tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento.

-De ninguna manera vas a manejar en ese estado, iremos, comeremos y luego te vuelvo a traer, para entonces estarás lo suficientemente sobrio como para que la policía de tránsito no te meta en la cárcel y se queden con tu auto. Anda, haz caso y no des problemas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque debo cuidar a los clientes, sin ustedes me volvería pobre -explicó guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose de pie se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha ultra rápida.

Eren soltó un hondo suspiro y esperó como un buen niño. De acuerdo a lo planeado, Eren se fue y lo esperó en la parte de atrás del local donde Levi le había indicado. Miró el reloj eran casi las cinco de la mañana, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba yendo a comer con un prostituto, ¿qué tan bajo podía seguir cayendo? Pero para ser honesto no tenía ganas de irse a su casa y encontrarse con la mentirosa cara de su novio y tampoco podía caerle a esa hora a alguno de sus amigos, el mejor plan era ir a comer con Levi. Luego, con el estómago lleno pensaría mejor las cosas.

En menos de quince minutos Levi salió. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con algunos apliques de tachas muy interesantes. Cabeceó para que lo siguiera y llegaron hasta una moto deportiva negra, la encendió y Eren se subió detrás.

-No tengo otro casco -le avisó antes de ponerse el suyo-, así que agárrate bien, iré tranquilo, de todas maneras a esta hora el tránsito es poco y está cerca.

Eren se afirmó de su cintura y se sorprendió de la destreza del otro, más chico y menos musculoso, para manejar la moto con ellos dos arriba. La moto era una delicia, se deslizaba suave y agradablemente por el asfalto. Disfrutó del aire fresco en su rostro y en pocos minutos estuvieron arribando a un local de comida chatarra. Luego de estacionar entraron. Al parecer Levi era un habitué, se dirigió a una mesita al fondo, bastante discreta y le sugirió la hamburguesa "Doble Todo". Eren aceptó, no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en nada, solo quería aliviar su hambre y echar algo a la barriga para despabilarse un poco.

Una moza los atendió y en menos de lo que canta un gallo tuvieron la comida caliente y grasienta frente a sus ojos. Una maravilla, parecían platos sacados de un catálogo de comidas profesionales. Serían perfectas para una foto. Sin muchos preámbulos tomó el sándwich y le pegó un enorme mordisco, llenándose de aderezo la comisura de los labios. Genial, el sabor le hacía justicia a la presentación.

-¿Y bien? -consultó Levi luego de verlo devorar hasta la mitad del platillo.

-Mmm, meh, está bien.

-¿Está bien? No jodas, es la mejor hamburguesa de todo el distrito, ¿qué eres, *paladar negro?

-Ya, está muy buena, pero tampoco es la mejor del distrito, yo conozco un lugar que es una puta leyenda en esto.

-Imposible -insistió Levi completamente seguro.

-Ya vas a ver, la próxima te llevaré y verás que tengo razón.

Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad, que Levi casi pasa por alto su comentario, casi, ¿la próxima? Oh.

No conversaron gran cosa porque estaban más abocados en saciar su apetito voraz.

-Uf, esto ha sido lo mejor de mi día -confió Levi una vez que se metió el último bocado. Tomó un poco del refresco y luego comenzó a comer las papas fritas con tranquilidad.

-¿Atiendes a muchos cada noche?

Levi lo miró con aparente indiferencia, ahí estaba otra vez, con sus preguntas innecesarias.

-No sé qué te imaginas, pero si tuviera turnos dobles todas las noches moriría en menos de un mes -aclaró Levi-. Te lo dije antes, pero te lo repito por las dudas, estos trabajos me surgen una o dos veces a la semana, es raro tener dos turnos. Al principio me *endulcé al ver tanto dinero junto, pero créeme, el cuerpo humano tiene sus límites. Uno se vuelve más... selectivo en la medida de lo posible, me gusta ganar dinero, pero tampoco voy a quebrarme por un puñado de dólares.

-¿Cuánto te da Nile de lo que cobra?

-Eres un preguntón, ¿eh?

-¿Qué? ¿Es un secreto de Estado acaso? ¿No lo puedes decir?

-Normalmente es un cuarenta para mí y sesenta para él si está de buen humor.

-Joder, que abusivo.

-En realidad no. Tiene su lógica, Nile paga los preservativos, el lubricante, el servicio de limpieza, mantenimiento de las habitaciones, me deja beber a gusto aunque ahora no lo hago casi. Como te dije, al principio te atiborras, luego vas aprendiendo a medirte y cuidarte más. Según lo veo es bastante justo, es mejor que trabajar en la calle.

-¿Trabajaste en la calle?

-Lo hice hace un par de años, demasiado joven y tonto. Sin duda es mejor cuando tienes a alguien que "te cuida", aunque a veces igual surgen imprevistos.

-Oh, entiendo, tiene sentido -aceptó mientras bebía de su vaso, la frescura del refresco le sentó bien-. Oye, ¿cuánto es lo mío?

-No es nada -respondió restandole importancia-. Yo te invité. Ahora, fuera de todo esto, ¿me permites que te de un consejo? De buena onda quiero decir.

-Habla.

-Mira Eren, yo no sé cómo es tu relación con Erwin, no sé qué ideas fantasiosas te hiciste, pero para mí todos los clientes son iguales, es mi trabajo y punto. No me enredo con nadie. En su momento Erwin me dijo lo de que hiciéramos un trío y créeme, le dije que no, que era una pésima idea, pero él fue quien insistió y Nile arregló la tarifa. Yo no buscaba incomodarte, de hecho me sorprendió mucho, es decir, eres bien parecido, bueno Erwin también, hacen una pareja hermosa, no sé porqué tu novio hace lo que hace y creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es hablar con él de una buena vez. No te digo que le confieses que has estado viniendo por tu cuenta, pero debes sacártelo de adentro. Te está matando, amigo, hoy no pudiste contener todo el dolor que esta situación te provoca y para ser honesto me siento un poco incómodo, quiero decir, sin llevarlas ni traerlas terminé metido hasta el cuello en este lío. Creo que no hace falta decirte que será un completo desastre si Erwin se entera por sus propios medios de que estuviste pidiendo turnos.

-¿Por eso no le dijiste a Nile quien soy en realidad?

Levi se quedó unos segundos en silencio, comió unas papas más y se limpió con una servilleta antes de responder.

-Yo no soy quien para juzgar, no quise exponerte, Eren. Si le cuento a Nile irá de inmediato a decirle a Erwin y nos meteremos en un lío, yo por no contarle y tú por hacer esto.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?

-Porque me parece que es mejor que hables con Erwin antes de que esto se sepa por boca de otra gente, ¿acaso no piensas lo mismo?

Eren agachó la cabeza e inspiró hondo.

-Solo viniste estas dos veces, si no vuelves por el antro yo no diré nada y tu secreto quedará a salvo.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Joder, qué eres un dolor en el culo, literal y figurativamente ¿De verdad quieres que vaya a contarle a Nile? ¿O prefieres arreglar las cosas por las buenas con tu novio?

-Para ser honesto no sé qué mierda hacer -se sinceró el de ojos verdes-. Si hablo con Erwin y todo sale a la luz... la relación se dañará tanto que será imposible continuar a su lado, lo amo, no quiero terminar.

-Según lo veo la confianza está destruida de todas formas, seguir acumulando secretos no es la solución y lo sabes. Y tampoco seas tan dramático, sí, es un problema grande, pero si tanto amor hay entre ustedes pueden resolverlo, pueden hablar, hacer terapia, no sé, intentarlo.

-No eres tan malo después de todo -reflexionó el más alto y Levi enarcó una ceja-. Quiero decir, bueno, tenía una idea equivocada de tí, yo pensé...

-Que era el amante de Erwin, me dí cuenta. Pero ahora ya sabes como son las cosas.

-Gracias por el consejo, tengo que pensar muy bien cómo hablar de esto y juntar el coraje necesario ¿Sabes? Nunca creí, nunca me imaginé que algo así podía pasar entre nosotros.

-Mira, no es el fin del mundo, obviamente Erwin no ha actuado bien, pero tampoco está enredado en un amorío, es solo... bueno, sexo, no hay sentimientos u otras cosas que realmente pueden destruir por completo una relación. Y sé honesto, tu comportamiento tampoco ha sido el mejor, entiendo que estabas molesto, pero ahora estás en igualdad de condiciones así que, no te pongas en plan de exigente. Solo trata de arreglar esto lo antes posible.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bien, terminemos la comida así te llevo.

Esa noche cuando Eren llegó a su casa, Erwin dormía plácidamente, mientras él se devanaba los sesos con la situación. Bueno, Levi tenía un punto y tenía razón en todo, pero en verdad no sabía si era posible salvar la relación. No podría confiar otra vez y tampoco podía exigir algo que él no podía dar porque también había metido la pata. Por otra parte... follar con Levi era casi adictivo. Era un sujeto agradable ahora que había podido conocerlo un poco más, tranquilo, centrado, maduro, lindo, al menos si se evaluaban sus habilidades en el sexo. Tal vez... tal vez podría follárselo una vez más a modo de "despedida" y luego se encargaría de hablar con Erwin.

Se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama, a los pocos segundos sintió como Erwin lo abrazaba medio dormido y lo apretaba con posesividad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió rechazo, quería patearlo y tirarlo de la cama. Estaba cansado, agotado de tanto pensar, mejor sería dormirse y luego descansado y más tranquilo podría tomar una mejor decisión.

Cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Levi debajo suyo, excitado, sudado y doblegado por la lujuria fue lo último que recordó antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	4. Por llevar una mala vida

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí la actualización del capítulo. Aaaaah, estoy contenta que les guste la historia!

Sé que dije que Junio venía con cierres, SI, retomaré fics y cerraré varios, pero paciencia he tenido una seguidilla de problemas personales bastante complejos y que me está costando superar en estos días, con decirles que hasta dormir me ha costado, pero el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. AGUANTEN mis valientes, ya pronto retomaré todo lo que me falta. Gracias por la paciencia.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia y sus personalidades, el contexto y etc sí son de mi exclusiva invención.

**Advertencias:** Temas sensibles se tocan, religiosos, por favor leer con cautela. Es un capítulo corto, pero el próximo lo compensa que viene recargado, las cosas avanzan. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar.

POR FAVOR: Denme su amorcito con sus bellos comentarios y reviews, no tienen idea lo mucho y lo bien que me hace saber lo que piensan, gracias por tanto.

Estoy debiendo un regalo de cumpleaños muy importante para una personita super especial que cumplió el jueves pasado. NO ME HE OLVIDADO, estoy complicada, ya vendrá.

* * *

.

.

**"Nadie puede hacernos sentir inferiores sin nuestro consentimiento".**

Eleanor Roosevelt

.

.

Había regresado de andar en bicicleta. No era un profesional, más bien se consideraba un aficionado, pero su disciplina era envidiable; jamás eludía sus 4 salidas semanales. No solo lo ayudaban a mantenerse en forma, sino que además le levantaban el ánimo, le despejaban la mente y le brindaban energía suficiente para poder mantener su ritmo de vida.

Tener horarios nocturnos era perjudicial en todo sentido de la palabra, pero sabía que no iba a dedicarse a eso de por vida, solo necesitaba llegar a juntar el dinero suficiente, luego no había ninguna meta clara pero no iba a devanarse los sesos, solo quería cumplir su objetivo.

Se desnudó en el baño y se duchó, permaneció debajo del agua caliente más de la cuenta. Se mantuvo el depilado de las axilas y la entrepierna y luego que salió de la ducha procedió a afeitarse. Notó que el azul de las puntas de su cabello estaba perdiendo intensidad, por lo que mandó un mensaje a su amiga Petra, que era peluquera, a ver si le conseguía la tintura que necesitaba. Luego se puso un deportivo en color amarillo pastel y procedió a arreglarse las manos. Le gustaba la pulcritud, tener la uñas cortas, limpias, y pintadas en la medida de lo posible. Abrió su estuche y estuvo mirando los esmaltes, que no es que variaran mucho, pero decidió usar el azul océano, a juego con su cabello.

Una vez que terminó con todas las labores para verse decente, arregló su cabello y revisó sus piercings. Tenía ganas de hacerse unos en las tetillas, pero era demasiado sensible en esa zona, aunque era morbosamente adictivo lo de perforarse ¿Se sentiría más placer cuando se las lamieran si decidía ponerles un poco de acero? A Eren le gustaba chupárselas. Se detuvo en su andar y parpadeó con lentitud. Mejor se hacía un té, estaba con hambre, cuando volvió del antro había manoteado una manzana y una banana, no podía llamarse cena o almuerzo a eso, así que mejor se hacía un té y un sándwich grande.

Su pieza estaba impecable, el día anterior había estado limpiando como poseso, así que hoy podía disfrutar de la pulcritud. De paso llevó su ropa al lavadero de la casa. Se cruzó en el camino con Andrés y con Mario que estaban estudiando en el patio, aunque más parecían dormitar sobre los libros, el solcito de la tarde tenía ese efecto arrullador. Dejó el lavarropas andando y enfiló a la cocina. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Carmela, la dueña de la casa, en el lugar. Casi nunca iba, excepto a cobrar regularmente la renta.

-Levi, dichosos los ojos -dijo la señora acercándose y saludándolo con dos besos en el aire uno de cada lado de la cara, como era su costumbre.

-Carmela, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, vine a ver como estaba la pensión -dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento y Levi revolvía entre su cajón de cosas de la heladera, contuvo un gruñido al notar que otra vez le habían comido media barra de su manteca y el yogurt con colchón de frutas había desaparecido. Tomó dos huevos previamente cocidos y pelados, un aguacate, tomate y un poco de queso para hacerse una comida memorable. Puso la tetera a hervir y preparó su taza.

-Bueno, es que algunos se han estado quejando, así que vine a poner un poco de orden.

-¿Quejándose? ¿De qué?

-Max -uno de los chicos nuevos-, dijo que le comían cosas del refrigerador.

-Oh, eso sucede todo el tiempo, es molesto, pero inevitable, a menos que pongamos cámaras.

-Y luego uno de los padres de los gemelos me llamó preocupado, dice que hay rumores que una persona que vive aquí lleva una mala vida.

Levi se giró y miró a la mujer con tranquilidad, como era su forma de ser.

-Que se enteró que alguien de aquí trabaja en un antro y que puede ser mal ejemplo, y bueno, ya te imaginarás el resto.

-Ya veo, bueno, es cierto que trabajo en un antro. Según lo veo más allá del lugar soy una persona honesta, creo que es mejor trabajar allí que ser un delincuente. Bah, es lo que me parece.

-Sí, sí, no es el lugar el problema es... bueno, el oficio. Te iba a dejar una nota -dijo mostrando la hoja que estaba escribiendo momentos antes, ambos se miraron-. ¿Es cierto que, bueno, cómo decirlo, que tú eh... por dinero a veces, bueno, vas con otra gente? -la mujer parecía realmente mortificada y se sobaba ambas manos en franco nerviosismo-. No es como que yo crea esos rumores, no, Levi nos conocemos hace mucho y jamás, jamás hemos tenido ninguna clase de problema, pero por favor, quiero que seas honesto.

-Me parece que mientras te pague en tiempo y forma, no traiga problemas a la residencia y no me meta con nadie de aquí, lo que haga o deje de hacer para reunir dinero es mi problema, y si él, quiero decir Gerard -Levi conocía el nombre del tipo porque lo había visto en el antro-, tiene algún problema con esto, lo mejor sería que viniera y los tres habláramos cara a cara.

-Oh, no, no, yo lo que menos quiero es que haya un enfrentamiento, no, no. Es solo que, yo te defendí, Levi, realmente no pensaba que fueras esa clase de... eh, bueno, de gente. Esto es, un gran problema, es grave. Yo tengo estudiantes aquí, chicos de bien, algunos menores de edad, me pones en un gran compromiso, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, ya veo, ¿entonces?

-Puedo darte hasta fin de mes para que busques otro lugar, te devolveré el depósito si es que la habitación está igual que cuando tú la tomaste, pero lo cierto es que ante esto me veo obligada a tomar una decisión drástica, lo siento mucho, hijo, me duele más a mí que a ti.

-OK, me pondré a buscar otro lugar. Lamento haberte puesto en aprietos.

La mujer se levantó, se la notaba muy preocupada y tomó de los hombros a Levi.

-Querido, sabes que te aprecio como un hijo, deja esa vida por favor -el hombre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no rodar los ojos-, ese camino es el camino del mal, pero puedes reformarte y salir, deja esa vida de daño y perjuicio, no estás haciendo más que condenar tu alma, acepta a Jesús en tu vida -a la señora se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Levi se puso increíblemente incómodo-. Yo voy a orar por ti, ¿sabes?

-Oh, no, no se preocupe en serio, estoy bien -trató de hablar pero la mujer no lo escuchaba, era persistente.

-Dios nunca va a juzgarte, Levi, aquí en este mundo la gente es mala, no entiende, es dinero fácil pero las consecuencias para tu alma...

-Claro, bueno, muy fácil tampoco crea que es, de hecho.

-No tengas miedo, ni vergüenza, Dios es el ser más misericordioso que existe, nos ama a todos por igual, a ti como pecador, a mí, a tus compañeros, a todos.

-Que alivio saberlo -respondió con su cara de póquer.

-Dios te va a perdonar, Levi, aunque andes en valle de mal y de sombras, él nunca te abandonará, lo dice la Santa Biblia.

-Ah, me suena familiar, pero no la conozco.

-¿No conoces la biblia? -preguntó escandalizada la mujer.

-Me refería a la frase que usted citó.

-Ah, claro, bueno, escucha, hijo, si necesitas hablar al respecto te daré el número de un pastor, es casi como hablar con un ángel, te dará el alivio que esperas.

-Eh, Carmela, no es necesario, de verdad, tengo mi consciencia tranquila, lo juro. Bue...

La mujer sacó su celular se puso sus anteojos y estuvo un buen rato revisando hasta que lo encontró.

-Aquí, Steve Corrigan, anota Levi, anota.

El hombre suspiró disimuladamente y comenzó a anotar el número, pero una vez que tuvo el número completo casi se hecha a reír. El famoso pastor era uno de los clientes de Hottes, normalmente buscaba a Reiner pero había estado una o dos veces con él cuando el rubio no se encontraba disponible, de hecho lo tenía agendado como "Santos", usaba ese sobrenombre por lo visto, ¿así que el pervertido ese era pastor? Que jodida broma.

-Escríbele, Levi, por favor te lo pido, arrepiéntete de tus actos, tal como Maria Magdalena que logró la absolución de su vida licenciosa.

-Bueno.

-Todos los días oraré por que salves tu alma -seguía hablando con profundo pesar en la voz-. Toma -dijo sacándose un rosario que llevaba alrededor del cuello y poniéndoselo en las manos.

-Ah, no, Carmela, en serio, yo ni siquiera sé como se usa esto, no soy católico.

-Youtube, hermano, busca tutoriales para rezar el santo rosario, un rosario por día y tu estancia en el paraíso estará asegurada.

-¿Hermano?, de acuerdo -carraspeó-, el agua está hirviendo y... realmente no necesito esto -dijo tratando de devolverle el rosario.

-No lo rechaces, ese no eres tú Levi -dijo la mujer muy seria-, ese es Satanás, Satanás que quiere dominar tu vida y llevarte por el vicio y el pecado.

-Ya, gracias... hermana.

-Eso es, y no te preocupes por el dinero, una vez que Dios entre en tu vida la abundancia y la prosperidad te invadirán sin que tú siquiera lo pidas.

-Oh, tal vez debería haber intentado esto antes, que lástima que nadie me lo dijo. Y, ya que estamos con esto del perdón y eso, si Dios me perdona por mi vida del mal, ¿no podría perdonarme usted y dejarme seguir viviendo aquí? Tal vez eso me acercaría más a Dios, hermana.

-No, bueno, no hay que mezclar patos con gallinas, hijo. Yo te perdono, claro que sí, pero la reputación de la residencia no puede verse afectada. Mi esposo, el general José Miguel Carrasco, en paz descanse y Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria, era muy estricto con estas cuestiones, él fundó este lugar -decía la mujer como si hablara de una institución-, y por su santa memoria no puedo dejar pasar esto, lo siento mucho, hijo. Pero te ayudaré a conseguir un lugar nuevo, eso sí.

-Ya veo. Está bien, entonces, gracias por apiadarse de mi alma y orar por mi salvación, justo lo que necesitaba.

-Eres un buen chico -dijo la mujer palmeando su costado y Levi asintió-. Cuídate mucho, estaré viniendo antes de fin de mes para que veamos todo el tema tuyo, ¿si? Si me entero de alguna pensión o monoambiente te estaré avisando. Ahora me iré porque tengo turno con la podóloga y no quiero llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, Carmela, vaya por la sombra.

Levi guardó el rosario en uno de sus bolsillos y apagó el fuego de la estufa. Suspiró hondo y se terminó de preparar el té. Guardó el resto de las cosas, no tenía ánimos de cocinarse nada, pero como le sonaba el estómago terminó abriendo un paquete de galletas de chocolate que tenía en su mochila. Que problema tener que irse de allí. La renta era baja, estaba cerca de su trabajo, era una zona de poca delincuencia y además le jodía bastante tener que mudarse. Odiaba las mudanzas, tal vez porque cuando era chico con su madre se la pasaban de casa en casa, debido a diversos problemas. Tal vez por eso su mayor sueño era tener un lugar propio. Estaba harto de ir de un lado a otro como hoja que arrastra el viento, sin pertenecer a ninguna parte. Estaba cansado de que lo echaran por los prejuicios, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Por lo general siempre era muy reservado con lo que hacía, puesto que no importaba donde conseguía alquilar, bastaba que un vecino o alguien se enteraran que lo ponían de inmediato de patitas en la calle.

Recordó a su primer ex. Cómo habían construido juntos una casita en un terreno que le había regalado uno de sus parientes a él. Levi era demasiado joven, apenas pisaba los veinte y estaba muy ilusionado con todo. En ese momento ganaba buen dinero con los shows de contorsión, pero luego llegó un día y encontró todas sus cosas afuera. Le dijo que estaba cansado, que no le veía futuro a su relación, que lo mejor sería que se fuera y allí quedaron todos sus esfuerzos y ahorros, en ladrillos que nunca serían suyos. No solo se quedó con el corazón herido, también con los bolsillos vacíos. Desde entonces no había vuelto a convivir, o a confiar plenamente en otros. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Cuando recién había llegado a la ciudad y estaba con dificultades para conseguir donde quedarse, Nile le había ofrecido vivir en el antro, había un par de cuartos libres en el segundo piso al que casi nadie accedía, estaban en su mayoría llenos de cosas arrumbadas que fueron quedando de remodelaciones y renovaciones, pero lo cierto es que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que vivir en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba, no, necesitaba su espacio, principalmente tomar distancia emocional y física de los lugares donde vendía sus servicios.

Tomó su té tranquilamente mientras se iba comiendo las galletas, miró la hora, iban a ser las seis, hoy entraba a las diez, así que tenía un buen par de horas para acostarse y descansar un poco. Una vez que terminó y lavó su taza se hizo una bolita entre las colchas, no iba a sentirse miserable por algo que él no podía cambiar, aunque tampoco le era indiferente -todavía no era completamente inmune al rechazo-, le dolía. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Eren estaba fileteando una carne del día anterior para convertirla en un nuevo manjar. Estaba serio y callado, mientras limpiaba las estanterías del living. Luego su novio se volvió donde él estaba, lo abrazó con cariño y besó su nuca para dirigirse al refrigerador a servirse refresco de naranja.

-Has estado un poco frío estos días -dijo Erwin mientras se acercaba a Eren y se apoyaba contra la mesada para mirarlo con cariño.

El otro empuñando el filoso y enorme cuchillo, no para de cortar la carne.

-Bueno, es difícil estar feliz cuando hay tantas dudas.

-¿Dudas, a qué te refieres?

-Este mes tú pagaras las boletas del suministro eléctrico y de internet, yo ya llevo dos meses haciéndome cargo.

-Claro, no hay problema, ¿eso es lo que te tiene molesto? Eren, si hay problemas con los pagos solo me lo dices y lo solucionaré.

-El mes pasado me dijiste que no tenías nada en tu cuenta.

-Pero fue solo por unos días, si es una emergencia conseguiré el dinero ¿Quieres que te devuelva lo que pusiste el mes pasado?

-No, solo hazte cargo esta vez.

Erwin trató de tomar su brazo y Eren lo alejó de inmediato, ambos se miraron.

-Algo te sucede. Desde ese día del trío las cosas quedaron raras, te dije muy claro que si no querías que solo me lo dijeras.

-Es solo tu impresión, todo está más que bien. De hecho, podríamos repetirlo, ¿no crees? -Eren levantó la mirada y enfrentó a Erwin que estaba serio.

-No, no quiero que lo repitamos.

-Tal vez yo sí. Fue divertido, ambos lo dijimos, ¿qué sucede ahora, Erwin?

-No pensaba volverlo una práctica habitual, solo fue algo del momento que ambos queríamos probar y ya, cumplimos una fantasía, a otra cosa.

-Vaya, tan dispuesto que te mostrabas antes -dijo tomando ahora una planta de lechuga y procediendo a cortarla.

-Estás de un humor de perros, te aviso que ambos dimos nuestro consentimiento, y no escuché qué te quejaras cuando te follaste a Levi.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me invitaste de toooodas las veces que fuiste a ver a Nile, supuestamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con "supuestamente"?

-Me refiero a lo que me refiero, exactamente eso, parece que te diera vergüenza admitir que estás en pareja.

-Ya basta, Eren. Al contrario, me siento orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres conocer a Nile? Perfecto, te llevaré la próxima vez.

-Ahora ya es tarde -habló cabreado mientras comenzaba a cortar tomates-. Yo nunca te oculté, ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos, todo mi entorno te conoce.

-¿Me estás reclamando? Eren, te presenté con todos, con Nile nunca se dió la oportunidad.

-Qué conveniente.

-OK, cuando se te pase la pendejez, me avisas. Iré a cortar el pasto.

Una vez que Erwin se retiró, Eren dejó el cuchillo a un costado. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal y lo sabía. Sus manos temblaban, ¿qué es lo que quería? Se sinceró con él mismo, la verdad es que quería que su novio le contara, no quería acorralarlo, no quería tener que llegar al punto de obligarlo a que le dijera la verdad. Apretó sus párpados y aspiró aire por la boca, no quería llorar, pero tampoco podía seguir fingiendo ¿Qué haría Levi en su lugar? Bueno, seguramente el enano feo iría de frente a hablar las cosas. Admitía que le había sorprendido la madurez y el aplomo del tipo. Tenía muchos prejuicios respecto al hombre, pero se había portado muy bien con él, si hasta lo había llevado a comer y todo. Se sonrió con suavidad al recordar la comida y lo bien que la habían pasado. Bien, estaba decidido, iría a verlo una última vez y luego hablaría con Erwin, si se iba todo a la mierda no le importaba, ya no podía seguir escondiendo lo que le sucedía.

Fue al patio donde Erwin estaba preparando la cortadora de pasto, le acercó un pomo de protector solar.

-Toma, o luego estarás rojo como camarón -le dijo dejando de lado la agresividad.

-Gracias.

-Escucha, Erwin, te voy a pedir lo siguiente, si hay algo que necesites contarme, no importa lo grave o vergonzoso que sea, soy tu pareja, quiero que confíes en mí y no haya secretos entre nosotros, ¿entiendes?

Erwin enarcó una ceja, como si realmente no supiera qué le estaba preguntando, Eren sintió la ira bullendo en su interior.

-Yo voy a esperar, sea lo que sea esperaré que vengas y me lo cuentes y veremos como solucionarlo, solo dime lo que sea que necesites. No te juzgaré y prometo poner todo de mí para comprenderte.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas.

-Ya veo, bien, solo te digo que seré paciente, pero una vez que mi paciencia se acabe, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias, así que... ya lo sabes, reflexiona al respecto. Y otra cosa, la comida estará lista en una hora.

Erwin se rascó la cabeza y suspiró hondo.

Levi se despertó a las nueve de la noche. Se cambió para ir a trabajar. Su estómago le pidió un poco de sustento, por lo que pensó en pasar por algún negocio y comprar algún sándwich vegetariano, aunque no estaba con demasiado hambre, por lo general su cuerpo solía pagar sus estados de ánimo depresivos, ya se conocía. Haría un esfuerzo, era una mierda trabajar somnoliento o con poca energía.

Cuando llegó a Hottes, Farlan fue el primero en darle la bienvenida, él siempre era muy puntual pero ahora estaba llegando una hora tarde y con un agujero enorme en el pantalón a la altura del muslo, y no, no era por hacerse el cool.

-¡Carajo! ¿Qué te pasó, amigo?

-Si te cuento no me creerías.

-¡Joder!

-Un idiota alcoholizado me cruzó con el auto, me lo llevé puesto con la moto y caí de costado, me raspé todo este lado, una mujer se puso histérica y quiso "ayudarme" quitándome el casco, mi piercing de la ceja se enganchó de alguna manera y como ella simplemente tiró y tiró, me lo terminó arrancando. Deberías haber visto, la sangre caía como una fuente y todos empezaron a gritar. Llegó la ambulancia luego de esperarla bastante y me hicieron dos puntos -dijo señalando el lugar que estaba cubierto por un parche-. En fin, sanará y me quedará una cicatriz, mierda.

-¿Pero estás bien? No deberías haber venido, Nile lo va a entender.

-Ya que, necesito trabajar y hacer algo productivo, solo fue un golpe fuerte, no me rompí nada asombrosamente. Iré a cambiarme, tengo sangre en esta remera, aunque no se note -dijo señalando su ropa negra.

-Bien, pero si te sientes mal o algo solo dime.

-Sí, lo haré.

Cuando regresó ya estaba todo bastante organizado en la barra, habló con su jefe y lo dejaron en la caja. Tenía ganas de beber vino pero con los antibióticos recetados sería mejor no mezclar alcohol, por lo que desistió de la idea. Farlan estuvo cerca suyo entreteniéndolo con su cháchara.

-Tengo que contarte lo que me sucedió, no lo vas a creer -le decía mientras limpiaba unas latas-. Nile me arregló un trío con la señora de los perros.

Su amigo se refería a una mujer de dinero, que parecía una coleccionista de perros de raza pequeños, tenía como ocho, solía contratar sus servicios, a veces le hacía pedidos extraños, como esa vez que le pidió que se disfrazara de perro y se la follara.

-¿Un trío?

-Sí, con otro tipo. Es decir, parecía que la veterana quería con ambos, así que bueno, nos pusimos en la faena. El otro era un tipo grande, musculoso, más joven que yo. El punto es que el tipo este, Dean creo que era el nombre, se acuesta en la cama, ella se lo monta y me llama, y dije, bueno, será que quiere que ambos se lo hagamos y...

-¿Y? -Levi estaba de brazos cruzados y lo miraba aburridamente.

-Bueno, la mujer me dice: "Ahora, métesela mientras lo monto".

Levi abrió grande sus ojos y no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de su amigo.

-Y yo estaba cómo, ¿qué? Y sí, me pidió eso, es decir, mientras ella hacía lo suyo ahí arriba yo tenía que, bueno, dársela al de abajo.

-¿Y cómo se sintió?

-No asumas que acepté hacer esa cochinada -dijo con aires de ofendido.

-Vamos, Far, por dinero eres capaz de comer excrementos, te conozco.

-Creo que tienes una muy mala idea de mi persona.

-Tengo la idea que corresponde de acuerdo a como te has comportado desde que empezaste a tomar servicios, no te hagas el moralista ahora.

-En fin, le diré a Nile que se asegure mejor antes de arreglar con ella, o con cualquiera otra.

-Deja de evadir el tema, ¿lo hiciste o no?

-Lo, lo intenté, solo eso, pero al final no, no pude.

-¿Cómo es eso que lo intentaste? ¿La metiste o no?

-Solo la mitad -susurró avergonzado.

-Farlan, mi buen amigo, ya caíste.

-No, no es así, fui coaccionado.

-Sí, claro, te pusieron una pistola en la cabeza, ¿o tal vez en tu culo?

-No bromees, fue un momento muy tenso, y para tu información no lo disfruté en absoluto, ni con todas las fantasías en mi cabeza pude hacer que la zanahoria se mantuviera erguida, uf, fue muy incómodo.

-¿Tanto así? ¿Ella se enojó o qué?

-Fue un desastre, me dijo que bueno, que si yo no podía ser el activo entonces que fuera el pasivo.

-Oh, perdiste tu virginidad anal al fin, y eso que dijiste que me la reservarías para mí -bromeó mirándolo con seriedad, pero Farlan conocía de sobra su extraño sentido del humor.

-No, eso no, jamás entregaré la retaguardia, ni por todo el oro del mundo. Planté cara, puse el pecho a las balas e hice lo que pude, no me lucí, pero más o menos pude salir del paso.

-Te recibiste de marica, bueno ya lo eras -siguió molestándolo.

-¡No soy marica! No digas tonterías -replicó ofendido el rubio.

-Marica tu, marica él, marica yo, marica oh, oh, fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay -entonó animado mientras continuaba gozando de la cara de molestia del otro.

-Cállate, no volveré a contarte nada.

-Es lo que siempre dices, pero te gana el morbo. Como sea, acabaste en el culo de un tipo, eso es lo más marica que existe.

-No acabé en el culo de Dean, ella me la chupó y terminé en su boca, le gustan esas cosas. Igual, no es muy diferente de ponerlo en el culo de una dama.

-Bienvenido a la comunidad, my friend.

-Vete a la mierda -dijo al fin para ir a atender a los primeros clientes que llegaban a la barra.

La noche transcurrió bastante tranquila, Levi estaba tomándose un café cuando lo vio entre la multitud. Eren sobresalía donde fuera. Intentó hacerse el ocupado, pero lo cierto es que sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a la figura que se abría paso entre la gente ¿A qué habría venido? De pronto enfiló hacia su barra y se acercó, sintió una conocida sensación en la boca del estómago. Mierda.

Pasó cerca suyo y lo saludó con un cabeceo que Levi contestó de la misma manera, para luego perderse a un costado hasta donde estaba Nile, ¿en serio? Apuró el café de su taza rosa y trató de distraerse cobrando y mirando su celular, pero lo cierto es que estaba completamente atento a lo que sucedía en ese rincón. Luego vio de reojo como Nile se acercaba.

-Circus, tienes un turno con Armin a las tres, ¿vas a poder? Digo por lo del golpe y eso.

-Sí, no hay problema -se sorprendió lo rápido que aceptó incluso estando tan dolorido.

En cierta manera se sintió contento, Eren había regresado y había pedido un turno, al parecer su noche no iba a terminar tan mal. "Cálmate cabrón, no hagas aspaviento de un simple servicio", se dijo a sí mismo. No era propio de él ese tipo de reacciones. Miró su celular, faltaba una hora aún para dejar la barra. Suspiró y trató de calmarse.

Eren fue a la barra contraria a esperar. Se pidió un vaso grande de cerveza rubia y bebió con tranquilidad mientras se entretenía mirando un portal de noticias en su móvil. Iba dispuesto a sacarse todas las ganas, si iba a ser la última vez, pues sería memorable. Estaba un poco emocionado para ser honestos, esa sensación de estar haciendo algo malo era un plus que lo excitaba en cierta manera. Repasó aquellas cosas que quería pedirle a Levi mentalmente y se notó ansioso de antemano.

Ambos pensaron que hasta el encuentro sería una hora demasiado larga.

.

By Luna de Acero


	5. Algo más que sexo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Sigo viva,a pesar de las balas, los ataques, los incendios y las brujerías, sigo acá. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, a mí me gustó escribirlo en su momento y creo que les va a gustar mucho más el final.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia, el contexto y las personalidades sí. Prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.

**Advertencias:** Contenido R18, lemon, lenguaje explícito, palabras altisonantes, léxico vulgar, uno que otro improperio, eso es todo, enjoy.

* * *

.

.

**_"El corazón tiene razones que a razón ignora". _**

**_Blaise Pascal_**

.

.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó cuando Levi volvió de la ducha refrescado y limpio, Eren se había bañado primero, sin embargo estaba vestido lo que le llamó la atención al prostituto, pero ni modo, después podía sacarse la ropa, o no.

Ahora había un notable morado a un costado de su cuerpo que los ojos de Eren recorrieron con preocupación, el más bajo llevaba solo la toalla blanca en la cintura y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

—Me caí de la moto, a veces pasa.

—¿No llevabas casco? Por tu ceja, digo.

—Oh, sí, si llevaba, justamente se enganchó el piercing, tiraron bruscamente de él y bueno, adiós.

—¿Te duele? —consultó mientras pasaba las falanges de sus dedos distraídamente sobre la piel magullada.

—Poco, estoy con analgésicos y antibióticos, además soy naturalmente fuerte, no es como si me hubiera matado, solo fue un golpe seco, eso es todo, creo que me dolió más lo de mi ceja, ahora sí tendré cara de malvado con la cicatriz que me quedará.

—Bueno, no le eches la culpa al accidente, naturalmente la tienes.

—Gracias, que amable.

—Estaba pensando —dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras sus dedos no dejaban de tocar y acariciar la piel expuesta de Levi—, ¿cómo haces cuando no tienes ganas? ¿Puedes negarte?

—Sí, puedo, lo hice una que otra vez, aunque la verdad es que luego ya te olvidas un poco, la finalidad es ganar dinero después de todo, si te la pasas rechazando gente pierdes.

—Yo no podría hacer esto, acostarme con cualquiera.

—Sí, bueno, no es una profesión para todo el mundo. Si me pusieras a domar leones estoy seguro que terminaría muerto al primer día, cada cual sabe qué puede o que no hacer. Para mí es un trabajo como cualquier otro.

—No, no lo es, ¿no te da asco? Quiero decir, que otras personas te toquen, se metan en ti y eso.

—Si me diera tanto asco me dedicaría a otra cosa, ¿no te parece?

—¿Llevas la cuenta de cuantos…?

—No, eso no importa de todas maneras —respondió resoplando suave, la verdad que esos interrogatorios a los que Eren lo sometía le incomodaban—. Esto que pasa entre estas paredes no forma parte de mi vida personal —explicó con un poco más de calma—, trato en la medida de lo posible de borrar estas... experiencias, no es algo a lo que vaya a aferrarme o que quiera mantener en mi mente, si puedo simplemente lo elimino, me concentro en la gente y las cosas que realmente quiero que permanezcan.

Eren lo miró en silencio, ambos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, a Levi le intrigaba el comportamiento del hombre, no solo por buscarlo (otra vez, punto para su ego) sino para seguir haciendo un montón de preguntas sin sentido, al menos para él.

—¿Algo más que necesites saber o ya quieres que te la chupe?

—En realidad, tengo algunas preguntas más —dijo mientras se quitaba la remera mostrando su agraciada anatomía—. ¿Ese tipo rubio delgaducho de la barra es tu novio?

—¿Quién? —Levi enarcó una ceja y pensó un poco—. ¿Farlan?

—Sí, creo que ese es, digo, te trata con mucha familiaridad, como te abrazó y eso pensé, no sé.

El prostituto se rascó la barbilla y trató de recordar, ¿Farlan lo había abrazado? Porque no se había dado cuenta, bueno, igual eso no tenía ninguna relevancia ahora.

—No, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, es hetero además, da servicios también pero a señoras, damas, en fin. Aunque sí, bromeamos y eso, nos tenemos mucha confianza.

—Ya veo, parecía coquetearte, al menos esa impresión me dió —continuó hablando mientras se desprendía el cinto con lentitud.

—No, en absoluto, estoy muy seguro que a Farlan... eh, bueno, no tan seguro, pero no tenemos esa clase de relación, no, jamás la tendría con él.

—Entonces, ¿no estás en pareja?

—No por el momento.

—Con tu tipo de trabajo, ¿puedes estar en pareja? Quiero decir, no sé, yo me volvería loco si supiera que a mi novio se lo cogen todo el tiempo.

Levi miró con seriedad a Eren y pensó muy bien cada palabra antes de responderle.

—Bueno, es cierto que hay personas prejuiciosas, inmaduras, celosas y posesivas a las que les cuesta mucho comprender que esto es solo un trabajo, ya sé que no es fácil lidiar con algo así, pero si uno tiene la suficiente confianza en el otro, si hay ganas, amor y comprensión, puedes separar las cosas. Incluso actrices y actores de la industria pornográfica llevan una vida normal, o lo más normal posible, paralela a su trabajo, con hijos, matrimonio, en fin. Como te dije no es para todos, pero si uno quiere... Además no es "todo el tiempo" y en general varios son reincidentes así que...

Esta vez fue Eren quien se quedó serio y pensativo ante las palabras de Levi, tiró de la toalla para quitársela y admirar su desnudez, luego habló.

—Esta será la última vez que venga —anunció con una pizca de melancolía en la voz y una de sus grandes manos se asentó en el muslo derecho de Levi con pesadez—. Hablaré con Erwin y... joder, eres tan blanco, ¿nunca tomas sol?

Levi se encogió de hombros y decidió deslizarse al suelo para meterse entre las piernas de Eren, tiró de sus pantalones para quitárselos finalmente, mientras comenzaba a besar y soplar sobre su pene que estaba algo erecto. Con sensualidad lamió sobre el mismo con lentitud y el más alto lo tomó con firmeza de la mandíbula deteniéndolo un momento.

—Abre la boca —le pidió con la voz ronca por el deseo, la respiración pesada, metió el pulgar dentro de la misma—. Saca tu lengua —acarició el piercing, le parecía algo casi irreal—. ¿Te dolió cuando te lo hicieron? ¿Sangraste?

—Uh oco —contestó como pudo con el dedo del otro dentro y la lengua algo afuera, un hilo de saliva se desprendió y comenzó a deslizarse por la mano de Eren.

—Quiero... quiero pedirte algunas cosas. Es decir —sacó el dedo de la boca de Levi quien se relamió por la saliva que se había desprendido y comenzó a succionarle la entrepierna con mayor dedicación. Eren seguía hablando, entrecortado, ahora un poco rojo, sin dejar de mirar la labor de Levi, enredando sus dedos en las hebras azules—, cosas que, mhp, habitualmente no, no puedo hacer, hoy, ¡ah! Hoy quiero hacerlas, quiero ver tu flexibilidad.

Levi lo engulló casi hasta la base, ya estaba bastante hinchado y aunque era hábil había cosas que se le dificultaban. Sin embargo no pudo pasar por alto lo excitado que se encontraba él mismo, había una atmósfera extraña, agradable, cálida, justamente eso era lo extraño. Por lo general solo se trataba de dos cuerpos refregándose y ya, pero ahora, ahora... mierda, tenía unas ganas increíbles de que Eren lo tocara. Sintió a todas sus alarmas internas encendiéndose de repente. Tranquilo, tranquilo se dijo, que de todas maneras esta era la última vez que lo vería, así que no importaba si se ponía un poco melosa la cosa, ¿porqué no aprovechar?

Se incorporó y empujó a Eren para ubicarlo de espaldas y desnudo al medio de la cama, se arrastró para acomodarse entre sus piernas y comenzó a hacerle una felación lenta, profunda, apretada, sacó su mejor repertorio de succiones para deleitar a su cliente, bajó la cabeza y mientras lo masturbaba con una mano, lamía y chupaba los testículos y luego se escurría más abajo. Eren levantó las piernas para darle mejor acceso a su trasero. Era obvio que en su relación con Erwin, Eren era el pasivo la mayor parte del tiempo, así que estaría acostumbrado a esas caricias, fue lo que pensó Levi, para ir hasta su entrada y lamerla a gusto simulando embestidas con su lengua y piercing. Eren arqueó la espalda, respirando dificultosamente, pero completamente a gusto con el trato recibido. Levi sabía lo que hacía sin duda. El más alto disfrutó a pleno de la atención por largos y exquisitos minutos, hasta sentirse satisfecho y se movió para tomar un preservativo de la mesa de luz. Se lo colocó mientras Levi tomaba el lubricante y repasaba su preparación preliminar en la ducha, sí, estaba listo.

—Móntame —pidió Eren, estaba siendo bastante gentil a decir por la excitación que portaba, pero hablaba tranquilo, sin que sonara a una orden como era lo habitual en esos casos.

Levi se movió con lentitud, disfrutando del roce de la piel caliente del moreno con la sensibilidad de sus muslos internos, se sentó en su cintura y se miraron algunos segundos sin decirse nada, el más bajo levantó las caderas y jugó un poco con el pene de Eren y su entrada, hasta que finalmente la cabeza se deslizó con elegancia hacia su interior, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por la inmediata oleada de satisfacción que lo azotó. El otro lo agarró con fuerza de las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo desde abajo, le encantaba la sensación pero lo estaba volviendo loco con la lentitud, necesitaba darle duro y fuerte por un rato al menos, no podía aguantarse más.

Circus meneó las caderas para agregarle un plus de placer al momento, Eren se incorporó y lo abrazó de la cintura para poder dedicarse a mordisquear y lamer sus tetillas, cosa que al más bajo le voló la cabeza. Muchas veces le habían chupado los pezones, pero poca gente logró enviarle escalofríos con la técnica que tenían, Eren estaba en un nivel de experto. Comenzó a jadear bastante y trató de mantener la compostura -y el silencio- pero a cada movimiento del otro se le hacía imposible seguir fingiendo impasibilidad.

Tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus manos y comenzó a ondular la cadera dándole a Eren un espectáculo muy erótico, podía ver y sentir perfectamente como su agujero lo devoraba, mientras sus abdominales se tensaban y sus músculos se contraían, su próstata estaba siendo frotada de manera suave y constante, solo podía concentrarse en su propio gozo, aunque no debería hacerlo, pero lo hacía y se sentía tan malditamente genial. No estaba mal ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

—Jo-joder, ¡ah!

Su pene se balanceaba ante las arremetidas de Eren que intentaba acoplarse a su ritmo y la punta brillaba escandalosamente, porque el líquido preseminal salía gota tras gota evidenciando lo bien que la estaba pasando. El más alto en un movimiento rápido lo giró y lo dejó debajo de él, salió de su interior y bajó su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de Levi para mamársela con ganas.

Sus cuerpos tenían tramos cubiertos de transpiración y era imposible negar la química de sus pieles, se atraían sin remedio, cada fricción, cada caricia, era una invitación a pecar. Bajó la cabeza para poder disfrutar de la forma tan espectacular que tenía su cliente para chupársela y se encontró con una mirada que lo dejó en blanco. Eren lo observaba desde abajo, mientras tenía su miembro en la boca, el ceño poblado y fruncido, los ojos ardiendo por dentro. Mierda. Era una mirada poderosa, bellísima, ¿por qué Eren tenía que ser tan jodidamente hermoso? Sintió que le costaba respirar, por lo que cerró los ojos, tratando de enfocarse en lo que estaba sintiendo que era algo muy bueno, no podía seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, porque justo en este momento... seguir mirándolo era demasiado peligroso.

Eren lo liberó de su boca y se alejó sintiendo que le costaba despegarse pero era necesario si quería cumplir con todas esas posturas con las que había fantaseado antes del encuentro.

—Quiero que lo hagamos contra la pared, ¿puedes?

¿Poder? Pfff, volaría si se lo pidiera, asintió porque le resultaba difícil hablar en ese estado y lo siguió a una esquina de la habitación. Se recreó en la deslumbrante desnudez de Eren. Apoyó la espalda contra el muro, se agarró de su cuello y brincó para guindar sus piernas de la cintura definida y poderosa del más alto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó agitado—, si peso demasiado solo dime y-

—Está bien, no hables más —confirmó mientras tomaba su erección e intentaba metérsela, costó un poco, pero una vez que encontró la abertura el mete saca fue brutal.

Levi sentía que se la estaba enterrando en el alma, más o menos, no se quejaba, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando como pocas veces podía, aunque el sudor y el esfuerzo empezaban a dificultar las cosas, de manera que después de un rato decidieron ir a la mesa. En la cabeza de Eren la postura había sido mucho más placentera que en la vida real, era mejor la estabilidad de la mesa y al parecer se estaba volviendo un fetiche recurrente, después de todo la primera vez que se la metió fue en una situación similar.

Una vez de espaldas, Eren le pidió que abriera las piernas lo máximo posible, y se sorprendió mucho al ver un espagat perfecto de parte del otro. Poco le duró la sorpresa porque estuvo enterrándose de inmediato, para entonces ya llevaban cerca de media hora a toda máquina y aunque estaban aguantando, la calentura, la situación, todo los llevó a que no pudieran más y Levi fue el primero en correrse en tres potentes chorros que le mancharon el pecho. Lo siguió Eren no mucho después.

Lo curioso de todo, si es que podía haber más curiosidades y así era, es que luego de reponerse, beber una cerveza, reírse de un chiste tonto que el más alto largó sin pensar, volvieron a la cama como si fuera lo más natural. Luego de conversar alguna cosa trivial que a nadie le importaba demasiado, a Eren se le puso dura de nuevo. Para entonces solo faltaban diez minutos para cumplir el turno completo.

—Mmm, si te dejo ir con una erección eso hablará mal de mí —dijo Levi antes de llenar su boca con la carne inflamada de su cliente.

—O-oye, uf, es que no traje más dinero —admitió avergonzado.

Las reglas de la casa eran bastante claras, el turno duraba una hora, hiciera algo el cliente o no, no se extendía a menos que comprara el siguiente, y una vez que el cliente eyaculaba la función se terminaba, no importaba si había sido en el minuto uno o en el cincuenta y nueve.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a Nile, será nuestro secreto, después de todo no volverás, así que... cierra la boca y fóllame rápido —pidió mientras se ponía en cuatro sobre la cama.

Eren se puso el segundo preservativo de la noche y los siguientes quince minutos casi hace gritar a Levi, de puro placer claro está. Le dió sin parar, masturbándolo por momentos, mordisqueándole la espalda, tal vez dejó alguna marca por ahí, no estaba seguro, eran tantas las ganas de cogérselo que algunas cosas surgían sin pensárselo demasiado. Los últimos cinco minutos fueron una delicia, aunque el más bajo casi pierde su cadera en el proceso, pero concluyó que había valido la pena.

Se tuvieron que duchar juntos y a los apurones, porque ya llevaban casi diez minutos más de lo debido y Levi no quería que Eren pagara nada extra porque no llevaba más dinero en efectivo encima. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla mientras estaban bajando las escaleras y no coordinaron bien los cuerpos, pero bueno, no se sintió mal. Eren se fue directo a la salida y Levi a hablar con Nile.

—Demoraste —dijo su jefe, no era un reproche, pero hacía mucho que Circus no se excedía en tiempo con algún cliente.

—Sí, bueno, es que no se me paró al principio.

—OK, OK, no hacen falta los detalles, ¿todo bien?

—Sí.

—Ese chico te busca mucho últimamente, ¿no?

Levi se encogió de hombros y le sacó el resto de la lata de energizante que Nile tenía sobre la mesa para bajárselo de un solo trago, estaba destruido y todavía tenía que llegar a su casa, encima su moto estaba chocada por lo que debía ser de lo más cauteloso, mejor despabilarse un poco. Pasó por la barra y saludó a sus compañeros para luego irse.

Manejó despacio y tranquilo hasta la residencia, al otro día tenía que ponerse de cabeza a buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

Llegó a su habitación y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, wow, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no le pasaba, bueno esa vez del trío pero era entendible. Cayó en peso muerto, a duras penas se quitó los pantalones, le ardía el lugar del golpe por si fuera poco, así que se metió entre las colchas y aunque le rugían las tripas se durmió casi al instante.

Al otro día se despertó tarde, tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para ir a lavarse los dientes y afeitarse, luego se preparó un café, estaba lloviendo y levemente fresco. Sacó su paraguas rojo y fue a comprar pan -o lo que quedaba en la panadería a esa hora, lo mejor salía bien temprano apenas abrían sus puertas-, pasó por la farmacia y compró analgésicos. Mordisqueando unos mignones de corteza crujiente llegó a su casa, tomó queso y fue a su habitación. Se comió cerca de cinco pequeños sandwichs que hizo con lo que tenía, terminó su café y se sintió mucho mejor. Recién entonces, tonteando con su celular en un estúpido juego de jardinería virtual, su mente comenzó a reflexionar sobre los hechos recientes.

Se sentía realmente muy bien hacerlo con Eren. Se entendían, sus cuerpos eran compatibles, y además el tipo era atractivo, seductor sin siquiera esmerarse. Suspiró. PERO, era un cliente y solo eso, bah, de hecho ni siquiera era un cliente, porque ahora no volvería a verlo. "Debería haberle pedido su número", parpadeó lento ante este pensamiento, "no, ¿porqué se lo pediría? Bueno, tengo algunos teléfonos de algunos clientes, pero porque fueron citas arregladas fuera del antro, solo por eso. No tengo ninguna excusa para pedírselo a Eren". Momento, ¿excusa? ¿Necesitaba una excusa? Se tiró de espaldas a disfrutar de la insípida visión del techo. Ya estaba hecho, Eren no volvería, fin, no era necesario enredarse.

Se sentó de nuevo y dijo que mejor llamaba al taller para llevar a su pobre y mutilada moto, ya podía sentir de antemano como se le iban un par de billetes grandes para el arreglo. Carajo.

...

Erwin dormía sobre el pecho de Eren quien miraba el techo ¿Dónde estaba el botón de reinicio de su mente? Parecía habérsele tildado con un único pensamiento: Levi gimiendo, acabando, moviéndose, chupándosela, abriéndose como un compás. Parecía que todos los canales de su imaginación estaban pasando la misma película en función continuada. Suspiró pesado. Eso se había sentido... se había sentido indecentemente genial, tan genial que a poco de haber acabado ya estaba erecto de nuevo y ahora mismo... bueno, no, ahora mismo solo tenía un leve endurecimiento matutino, aunque no iba a negar que tenía unas ganas locas de buscar de nuevo al enano del demonio para volver a sentir ese sabor a gloria.

Mierda, se estaba metiendo en un gran lío sin duda. Pero no, él había dicho que iba a ser la última vez y así sería. Aunque si lo racionalizaba, ¿qué diferencia había entre ser infiel una o cinco veces? Ya estaba hecho, ¿no? Carajo, ¿su mente estaba jugando con él? Se mordió el labio inferior pensando y pensando. Una parte de él gritando que debía volver a ir, que ya había caído en la infidelidad y que además Erwin lo había hecho primero, mientras que la otra parte gritaba que no, que la estaba embarrando, que más era peor. Estaba confundido, inquieto, molesto y quería ver a Levi una vez más.

...

Pasó una semana y luego otra. Nada nuevo, todo igual que siempre, demasiado igual. Excepto por un hecho que le cambió la noche de su viernes, en la que iba a salir más temprano porque no tenía turnos y además al otro día tenía descanso.

Farlan llegó raro, taciturno, como un televisor al que se le baja el brillo, parecía un fantasma. No quiso hablar al principio, pero cuando Levi notó que estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta -Nile los dejaba, pero esto no era un comportamiento normal-, decidió ponerse firme y abordarlo de una buena vez.

—Dime de una vez que te pasa. No aceptaré un "nada" como respuesta.

—No es momento.

—Tampoco dirás mucho cuando caigas redondo, porque al paso que vas terminarás completamente ebrio y Nile te pateará el culo.

—Karina —gimoteó mientras los ojos se le entrecerraban con pena.

—¿Karina? —le costó recordar que era la novia, no solían hablar mucho de ella, solo recordaba con vaguedad que era alguien importante para su amigo—. ¿Qué con ella?

—Me dejó, me llamó y me lo dijo, ni siquiera de frente con total cobardía me llamó y me dejó.

—Bueno, tal vez pueden hablar y ver si arreglan las cosas.

—No, fue clara, está con otro. Tenía muchas esperanzas esta vez, yo... bueno —sacó una cajita pequeña de un bolsillo y se la pasó a Levi.

—Uf, ¿en serio ibas a proponérselo? No me imaginé que eras un tipo de matrimonio.

La gema del pequeño pero precioso anillo titiló cuando abrió su estuche. Joder, no sabía que Farlan tuviera intenciones tan serias con ella, de hecho siempre que bromeaban como no la nombraba pensó que solo era una compañía pasajera. Su amigo era de terminar una relación y de inmediato iniciar otra, no le gustaba lidiar con la soledad. Vio en sus pupilas todo el dolor y la frustración de alguien a quien le han roto el corazón. Llevaban... ¿cuánto tiempo juntos? ¿Un año? ¿Año y medio?

—Ya veo —dijo devolviéndole la joya—, pero emborracharte y perder tu trabajo no es el mejor paso a seguir. Aguanta un poco, te esperaré y saldremos a beber juntos, no es una solución pero es lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer.

Su amigo lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste pero agradecida.

—Significaría mucho para mí que me acompañaras esta noche, en verdad, no quiero estar solo.

—Sí, bueno, me cobraré el favor después, total que en una semana tengo que mudarme y me vendrían bien unos brazos extras.

—Eres un demonio.

—Ya ves, nada es gratis en esta vida —dijo palmeándole la espalda.

Evitó que las siguientes dos horas Farlan no terminara vomitando en el baño, le quitaba los tragos y lo ayudaba con la afluencia de gente. Nile lo miró curioso de que se hubiera quedado en vez de marcharse. Los sacrificios que uno hacía por los amigos.

Se abrigaron y salieron al estacionamiento, habían decidido ir a casa de Farlan, porque si bien Levi ya se iba de la residencia, no quería formar un alboroto si su amigo se ponía ebrio y hacía alguna monería. Grande sería la sorpresa de ambos cuando al salir se encontraron con Eren que estaba esperando apoyado contra el capot de su auto. Farlan miró a Levi y él le pidió unos minutos para luego acercarse.

—Hola —saludó el más alto, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una bocanada de vapor le salió de sus labios por el frío.

—Hola, tanto tiempo.

Se miraron unos segundos sin saber muy bien como continuar, pero fue el de ojos verdes quien tomó la palabra.

—Te debía una cena, por lo de la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Así que pensé, bueno, mejor saldo mi deuda lo antes posible. No sabía a qué hora ibas a salir así que estuve esperando.

—¿Por qué no entraste?

—No sabía si iba a encontrarte, no vi tu moto, así que pensé en esperar un poco y sino me iba.

Levi se preguntó si esa habría sido la única vez que Eren habría estado esperando en el estacionamiento y de alguna manera su corazón se aceleró, maldito órgano que necesitaba para vivir.

—Bien, comer suena genial, pero eh —se giró para mirar a Farlan que los esperaba unos metros atrás—, verás, lo dejó la novia y está fatal, no puedo dejarlo solo.

—Ya veo, bueno, será en otra ocasión.

Levi quería gritar de la frustración, probablemente esta fuera la única oportunidad de ver a Eren, pero los amigos estaban primero que nada.

—O-oye, emm... bueno si quieres puedo darte mi celular así, no tienes que esperar la próxima y...

—Claro, claro —Eren sacó su móvil y anotó el número que le dictó el otro—. Bueno, que les sea leve —se despidió y subió a su auto.

Levi cabeceó a modo de saludo y volvió con Farlan que lo miraba intrigado.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé.

—No lo sé, un carajo.

—Ya, suficiente tenemos con tu tema, luego nos encargaremos de los míos, hoy tú eres el protagonista.

Cruzaron hacia la avenida, el frío se comenzaba a sentir y no había un puto remis o taxi por ninguna parte, estuvieron congelándose el trasero unos diez minutos hasta que el auto de Eren estacionó al frente. Bajó una ventanilla y los miró.

—Suban, los acercaré, a esta hora no hay nada, me sentiré mal si me voy a mi casa y ustedes se convierten en pingüinos.

—Acepto —decidió Farlan por los dos y ni lerdo ni perezoso se trepó en el asiento de atrás.

Levi se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

—No es buen negocio te diré, este idiota vive en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

—Los alquileres son baratos y las propiedades más grandes —se defendió el rubio.

—Tengo el tanque lleno, no hay problema.

—Si ves una tienda abierta detente, hay que comprar alcohol, mucho —pidió Farlan.

—Como mande, patrón —aceptó Eren de buena gana—, pero a cambio me dejan beber con ustedes.

—Te lo dije rubio, nada es gratis en esta vida. Por cierto, no deberías beber si vas a manejar —le advirtió a Eren.

—No hay problema, solo será un poco y me despabilaré antes de regresar.

Así fue que los tres terminaron en casa de Farlan, con unas cantidades importantes de alcohol que no se podría terminar un regimiento, cigarrillos y chocolates con maní.

Apenas llegaron Farlan prendió el calefactor, puso música ochentosa a reproducir y se acomodaron en unos puff muy monos que tenía en una especie de living comedor de la casa que alquilaba.

—¿Para qué alquilas una casa tan grande? —Preguntó Levi luego de abrir una lata de cerveza negra, su preferida.

—Soy claustrofóbico, necesito espacios amplios.

Eren decidió empezar con un refresco de lima y uno de los chocolates, las expectativas eran comer una rica hamburguesa pero su noche había cambiado de rumbo, tampoco se quejaba, como buen curioso que era le parecía una ocasión perfecta para saber más de la relación de esos dos. Claro que no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, si bien bromeaban de tanto en tanto, Farlan se despachó llorando y quejándose de su ruptura, mostrándole fotos a ambos, bebiendo y volviendo a llorar. Aunque no aportaba mucho hizo lo posible para aliviar al rubio, con Levi le dieron consejos y trataron de confortarlo de la mejor manera.

A eso de las seis Farlan estaba nock out, desmayado de lo borracho y bien acurrucado en una colcha en el sillón más grande, mientras Levi y Eren fumaban y conversaban sobre la vida en general.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu moto?

—Te dije que me chocaron, está en el taller, la semana entrante me la devuelven. Carajo, tengo hambre.

—¿Tu amigo tendrá algo para comer?

—Habrá que investigar.

Se fueron a la cocina, Levi había estado un par de veces en el lugar, pero tampoco se sentía tan familiarizado. Estuvieron revolviendo los cajones, pero lo mejor que consiguieron fue una lata de café, azúcar, una paquete de galletas saladas y una lata de atún desmenuzado. Fue una odisea encontrar un abrelatas en todo el desorden (con decir que había un colador en el freezer del refrigerador ya es algo).

—Con razón lo dejó la novia, pendejo, no sé como no ha muerto de hambre aún.

Se rieron un poco más, un poco achispados por las bebidas y abrieron el atún mientras el agua de la tetera se calentaba. Estaban famélicos y las galletitas desaparecieron al igual que el contenido de la lata.

—Café y atún, no era lo que esperaba pero todo sirve —dijo Eren apagando un cigarillo.

Levi hizo café para ambos y pudieron calentar el cuerpo. Estaban ambos apoyados en la mesada de la cocina y el silencio los envolvía, no era incómodo en absoluto, estaban tranquilos. Levi se estremeció cuando Eren corrió un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja y se acercó para mirar más de cerca.

—¿Otra perforación?

—No es nueva, la tenía de antes, no eres muy observador.

—¿Te da placer? Digo, ¿hacerte esas cosas?

—¿Ya empezamos con las preguntas de nuevo?

—Bueno, según lo veo o te pregunto cosas o te follo, ¿cuál prefieres?

Levi se giró para bromear al respecto, pues entendió que estaba bromeando, pero al ver la mirada predadora de Eren, comprendió que hablaba en serio. Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, juntar sus labios por primera vez.

.

Luna de Acero


	6. ¡¿Qué está pasando!

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, cumplidora como nunca les traigo la actualización y un pequeño anuncio, recuerdan que dije que este fic iba a tener 10 capítulos? (o dije 9?) Bueno, no, va a tener 13, estoy escribiendo los últimos, así que no se preocupen, para cuando llegue ese momento ya va a estar super terminado. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la temática y le hayan dado una oportunidad, el sexo antes del amor, porqué no? Bien, eso es todo, espero lo disfruten, y por cierto, GRACIAS!

Por cierto (toma mucho aire) NO SEAN FLOJOS y denme su amor convertido en comentarios, votos y reviews, lo exijo rait nau! (pone los brazos en jarras y cara de malota).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido R18, lemon, lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción, relaciones homosexuales hombre/hombre. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Enjoy.

Un agradecimiento muy muy especial a **Fa Teufell**, que ella ha leido y le ha dado el visto bueno a este capítulo, toda mi gratitud a ti alma hermosa!

* * *

.

.

_**"Disfruta de la vida. Hay tiempo de sobra para estar muerto". **_

_**Hans Christian Andersen**_

.

.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado, tampoco es que pudiera pensar muy bien con tanto alcohol encima, aunque no estaba ebrio, bastante picado sí ¿Y también sería culpa del alcohol que todo el cuerpo se le hubiera ablandado con un simple roce de labios?

Si Levi dudó una vez que despegó sus bocas, que solo habían estado en contacto por uno o dos segundos, Eren no lo hizo. Antes de que se le pudiera escapar tomó su rostro entre sus manos de largos dedos y volvió a juntar sus labios. El sabor del café aún persistía como una invitación a beberlo, un café peligroso e irresistible. La lengua del más alto repasó la zona y se deslizó gentilmente dentro de la cálida bóveda bucal mientras cerraban sus ojos de inmediato y sus respiraciones se acoplaban a la cadencia del momento.

Apretó el cuerpo menudo con el suyo contra la mesada donde reposaban las tazas vacías, Levi estaba en puntas de pie para poder alcanzar mejor ese manjar ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo besaban de esa manera? La sensación era electrizante, tanto que todos sus filtros quedaron desactivados de inmediato, sus caderas se refregaban instintivamente activando todas las terminales nerviosas a su paso.

Deseo en su estado más puro, explotando a cada roce, Eren tomó la dominancia del beso y exploró su boca de una forma lenta y sensual, sus manos descendieron del pálido rostro para arrasar a su paso, ávidas de sentir, de palpar de encontrar esas apetecibles formas que lo volvían loco; se escurrieron debajo de la remera del más bajo y se adentraron sin necesitar permiso. El cuerpo de Levi siempre le producía la misma reacción, clara excitación, una desesperación abrumante por hacerlo suyo, por verlo disfrutando, acabando gracias a su experticia ¿Qué buscaba, qué quería? Placer, claro estaba, y algo más...

Algo más. Ese era el maldito problema.

Su lengua se encontró con la suave y movediza de Levi, un tirón en su entrepierna se manifestó al sentir el maldito piercing, la succionó provocando los primeros jadeos de su acompañante. Levi se sentó en la mesada para tener mejor ángulo y Eren quedó entre sus piernas, sus manos fueron directo al trasero del más alto y mientras el beso se intensificaba a niveles alarmantes, ambos se metían mano de manera descarada. Cuando ya los labios estaban inflamados y granate Eren decidió hacer un nuevo camino de besos a través del masculino cuello de su presa. No fue nada suave, ni tranquilo, mordía, succionaba mientras le arañaba las espalda con las manos metidas dentro de la remera, entusiasmándose ante las reacciones tan eróticas de Levi. Espasmos, gruñidos, suaves gemidos, contorsiones. La ropa era francamente un estorbo.

No tenía ganas de desnudarse en la cocina, y además estaba un poco aturdido por el vino ingerido anteriormente (además de la cerveza, el vodka y la cosa verde con sabor a menta), así que quería irse a lo seguro. Cuando sintió cómo Levi enganchaba sus piernas a su cintura para tener mejor fricción, lo agarró del trasero y lo levantó en el aire, el prostituto tuvo que aferrarse a su cuello para no caerse y así, sin conocer esa casa ni nada, enfiló para el pasillo, en alguna parte tenía que haber una habitación con una cama decente. Estaba un poco oscuro por lo que se manejó con cuidado, no quería golpear a Levi ni terminar en el piso, aunque le empezaban a temblar las piernas, maldita borrachera.

Levi balbuceó algo que no le entendió así que decidió seguir su instinto, tampoco es que era una mansión como para perderse así que pudo encontrar la habitación más o menos rápido. Caminó en las penumbras y sus piernas chocaron a los pocos pasos contra la ansiada cama. Cayeron con poco decoro y se rieron un rato de la torpeza que portaban. Se sacaron la ropa mientras seguían besándose y Eren comenzó a hablar sin parar.

—Eres lindo, tan lindo, te quiero follar hasta desmayarme ¿Puedo morderte? Lo haré despacio, tienes los labios más suaves que haya besado, lo juro —y la voz se le perdía por momentos porque no podía coordinar bien todo lo que pasaba, su corazón latía alocado y el calor le trepaba todo el tiempo y solo quería seguir, seguir, seguir.

—No sabes ni lo que dices —le susurró Levi, con ese tono grave y amaderado que le encantaba escuchar.

—Lo sé bien, eres lindo, urgh, quisiera comerte —decía mientras le lamía el cuello, las orejas, la frente y todo lo encontraba dulce, esponjoso, agradable—. ¿Te gusta mi polla? ¿Te hace sentir bien cuando te la meto?

—Joder, ni en estos momentos dejas de hacer preguntas, eres tan... mph, desquiciante.

—¿Te gusta mi polla? —repetía mientras tenía el pantalón a media pierna y su bóxer tenso por la enorme erección que refregaba contra el abdomen marcado y blanco.

Levi rio de una manera fresca y auténtica, elevó la cadera para que Eren también sintiera lo suyo y porque le encantaba esto de refregarse como gato mimoso.

—Ya, sí, me gusta, ¿satisfecho?

—No lo sé, no pareces muy convencido.

Levi bufó y empujó al otro para con una gran habilidad poder quitarse los jeans, luchó un rato para sacarse las zapatillas, y cuando al fin lo hizo, quedó desnudo de la cintura para abajo con su entrepierna erguida y palpitante, como un estandarte que se levantaba orgulloso.

—Mira bien, tonto, ¿te parece que te miento?

—Uf, no veo un carajo, espera —Eren manoteó en la mesa de luz, se supone que debería haber un velador o algo como eso, a duras penas encontró un cable y el interruptor, lo prendió pero con sus manos torpes tiró un portarretrato o alguna cosa que hizo crash al hacerse añicos contra el piso.

—Ups.

—Joder, bueno, espero que no sea algo demasiado costoso —habló Levi pero de inmediato se aferró al cuello de Eren para que le prestara atención de nuevo.

El más alto se quedó unos segundos sin habla, Levi estaba despeinado, con la cara roja y desnudo abajo, era una visión apetitosa. Se le tiró encima, sacándole un quejido por la impetuosidad y le devoró la boca, resoplando y empujando con la cadera de manera automática ¡Cómo lo ponía ese tipo! Mientras tanto Levi luchaba con el peso de Eren sin embargo se sentía bien, que lo desearan de esa manera, desearlo él también, estaba en la gloria. Eren le metió dos dedos en la boca y el más bajo se encargó de lubricarlos bastante. Luego, sin muchos preámbulos buscó la anillada abertura y la estimuló un rato antes de meter el dedo medio, un poco apretado y bruto pero pudo alojarlo con relativa facilidad.

Atacó el cuello de Levi, que ya tenía partes percudidas y rojas, mordisqueó aquí y allá, escuchando sus gemidos tranquilos y roncos.

—Qué lindo, lindo, me vuelves loco —seguía hablando y volvía a morder, esta vez marcando los dientes y ganándose un pellizco por parte del más bajo, pero poco le importó.

Rodaron hacia un lado, hacia el otro, en una amalgama de brazos, manos, pies, erecciones, chocando con poca gracia y acoplándose como podían. Al fin Levi pudo acomodarse entre las largas piernas bronceadas y comenzó a chupársela como podía, seguía de espaldas con las piernas de Eren a cada lado del rostro, en un ángulo incómodo pero eso no le impedía mostrar sus habilidades. Eren resoplaba y seguía largando frases incoherentes, vulgares pero efectivas.

Mientras le hacía la felación buscó masturbar a Levi con su mano, aunque apenas llegó a agarrarlo, porque al girar el cuerpo se mareó un poco, terminó apretándolo más de la cuenta porque todo era un descontrol, rudo y excitante al mismo tiempo. Luego volvieron a cambiar de posición, Eren siguió mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando por toda la espalda de Levi mientras sus dedos lo dejaban listo para la acción. Escupió más de la cuenta pero toda lubricación era bien recibida y a partir de ese momento en que sus cuerpos se fundieron, los recuerdos empezaban a hacerse un poco borrosos.

Ninguno llevó la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hicieron, cambiaban a cada rato de postura y gemían y se besaban y no dejaban de tocarse por todas partes, Eren quería mirar dentro de Levi y se llevó una cachetada por pervertido, pero luego lo tenía contra el respaldar, tal vez alguno se cayó de la cama y se hizo un chichón en la frente pero a pesar de todos los contratiempos posibles ninguno se detuvo en la faena. Solo querían más del otro, todo lo que pudieran acaparar, la codicia no tenía límites para ellos.

Recién cuando el sol entraba a pleno por la ventana dieron por finalizado el show. Cayeron como dos bolsas de cemento sobre el colchón y quedaron inconscientes del cansancio en pocos segundos.

...

—Levi, Levi... ¡LEVI, CARAJO!

El hombre se despertó sobresaltado, lo primero que sintió fue un agudo dolor de cabeza que le hizo apretar los dientes, seguido de un destello de luz que le caía sobre la cara como el filo de un bisturí apuñalándole el cerebro. Tenía la boca pastosa y reseca, sentía la mitad de la cara tirante y apestosa, por no decir que todo a su alrededor era un desastre monumental. Estaba completamente desnudo y un par de fornidos brazos lo capturaban de la cintura. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía entumidas las piernas y tuvo que refregarse varias veces los ojos para poder enfocar a Farlan que lo miraba con cara de pocas pulgas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Observó a su alrededor y recién entonces algunos fragmentos de lo que había sucedido horas antes le esclarecieron el panorama.

Oh, por Dios.

Tomó un bulto de sábanas que estaba a un costado y se tapó la entrepierna, pringosa y algo tiesa y miró a su amigo, mientras no sabía ni qué decir.

—El teléfono de tu novio está sonando desde hace como media hora sin parar, parece que es algo urgente o importante, dile que atienda, luego que te arregles un poco te espero en la cocina.

Había un reguero de ropa alrededor de la cama, como si hubiera explotado una granada y se hubieran desperdigado las esquirlas a los costados, con decir que había un zapato de Eren colgando del perchero que había detrás de la puerta, ya era algo. Y hablando de Eren... ¡Eren! Joder, se giró y estaba ahí, cerca suyo, todavía prendido a su cintura, con la boca semiabierta volcando saliva sobre una de las almohadas y el cabello hecho un desastre. Se tocó la mejilla porque tenía un poco amortiguada esa parte, ¿qué mierda había estado haciendo anoche? Bueno, sabía lo que habían estado haciendo, ¿pero tanto así? ¿Acaso habían perdido la cabeza?

Escuchó el celular sonando a todo dar, le llevó unos momentos hasta que lo encontró debajo de la cama, un nombre brillaba en el frente y eso hizo que pusiera los pies en la tierra de inmediato.

—¡Eren, Eren, joder, Eren! ¡Despierta, oye, oye, te está llamando Erwin! ¡Eren! —lo llamó zamarreándolo.

—No. Hoy no... —respondió mientras metía la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—¡Eren, por favor, despierta! ¡Te está llamando tu novio! —dijo fuerte y el otro comenzó a despabilarse.

Le puso el celular frente a la cara lagañosa y llena de ojeras.

—¿Qué mierda? —dijo con una voz que era irreconocible.

—Que te está llamando Erwin, joder, debes atenderlo, no para de llamarte.

—¿Quién, Erwin? Oh... ¡ERWIN! —repitió a los pocos segundos y una cara de susto se le instaló automáticamente.

Tomó el celular y lo miró un rato como si fuera una bomba en cuenta regresiva entre sus manos.

—Atiéndelo, no lo dejes esperando más tiempo, inventa lo que quieras, pero atiéndelo —le dijo Levi, luego se puso de pie para comenzar a acomodar el tiradero que era el cuarto de su amigo ahora.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió cuantiosos fluidos salírsele desde la retaguardia. CA-RA-JO ¿Acaso no habían usado condones? ¿En serio? ¡¿EN SERIO?! Cojeando se fue hasta el baño, tomó una toalla que estaba colgada en una puerta y se metió allí. Dejó salir el agua un rato para que se calentara y luego se miró al espejo ¡JODERRRRR!

Tenía rastros de que le habían acabado en la cara, de hecho la sensación de tirantez no podía ser otra cosa, ¿tanto habían follado? Se ve que si, a decir por el estado deplorable de su cuerpo. Dejó las sábanas a un costado y se metió en el agua caliente, la espalda comenzó a arderle una vez que el shampoo se escurrió de su cabeza. No supo cómo pero en menos de 10 minutos estuvo despabilado y seco volviendo al cuarto. Eren pasó por su lado como un bólido hacia el baño donde lo escuchó abrir el agua.

Primero se vistió, dejó la ropa de Eren en una silla y sacó todas las sábanas, notó un par de manchas sobre el piso de... Dios, no quería saber de qué carajo eran. Las secó con las sábanas que se irían de inmediato al lavarropas. Tiró sus cabellos todavía húmedos hacia atrás y le acercó la ropa a Eren en el baño. Luego pasó por la cocina donde un muy ceñudo Farlan calentaba agua para hacer café. Puso todo a lavar y regresó.

—Oye, eh, no sé qué decir, anoche ninguno estaba en sus cabales y...

—Mejor no digas nada. No sabía que tú y él tenían esa clase de relación fuera del antro.

—No, no la tenemos, lo juro.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por eso te fue a buscar para cenar?

—Eso... yo no sabía nada de eso, fue la primera vez que lo vi fuera de Hottes, Farlan jamás te he mentido y lo sabes.

—Justamente, porque te conozco es por lo que pienso esto, tú no te irías a la cama con cualquiera y ayer, además de dejarme tirado en el sillón porque te recuerdo que se suponía que ibas a acompañarme y cuidarme, estuvieron haciendo todas sus cochinadas en MI cama. Tienes un moretón en la frente y un collar de chupones y mordidas para tu información, así que no trates de engañarme Circus.

—Mira —ambos se giraron porque Eren se acercaba—. Hablaremos bien cuando se vaya.

Farlan sirvió el café y Eren aceptó una taza que bebió tan rápido que se quemó un poco la lengua. Los tres estaban en silencio y Levi evitaba mirar al más alto.

—Bien, eh, gracias pero debo irme, en serio, y, bueno, lu-luego hablamos. Espero que todo salga bien, Farlan, lamento tu… pérdida, adiós.

Se saludaron incómodamente desde la distancia y se fue, haciendo chirriar las ruedas de su auto. Entonces se sentaron en la mesa a terminar el café.

—Anoche, creo que el alcohol nos hizo hacer cosas que normalmente no —Farlan lo miraba muy serio y Levi largó un suspiro—. Está bien, no fue el alcohol, completamente, pero algo tuvo que ver.

—¿Qué pasa con ese chico? Por cierto, pensé que se llamaba Armin, ¿o escuché mal de Nile?

—Eh, no, su nombre real es Eren, Armin es, es como un seudónimo o algo así.

—¿Es porque no salió del clóset todavía?

—No. Es que, verás ¿Recuerdas ese tipo que me busca seguido, el rubio alto, grande?

—Erwin.

—¿Te aprendes los nombres de mis clientes o qué?

—Soy bueno recordando nombres.

—Como sea, sí, él, resuelta que Eren es, es, es su novio. Escucha Farlan, si te cuento esto es porque eres mi confidente más importante y espero discreción de tu parte, ¿OK? Esa vez que me llamaron para el trío, bueno, fue idea de Erwin, ahí fue donde conocí a Eren.

Farlan estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero no quería interrumpirlo hasta que terminara.

—Al parecer Eren no sabía que Erwin venía a Hottes a buscar sexo, luego de ese encuentro sentí que algo se había dado cuenta o no sé, el punto es que al parecer siguió a Erwin y descubrió que él pedía turnos, entonces volvió y dio un nombre falso, parece que Nile conoce su nombre pero no su rostro.

—¿Cómo es que Nile conoce su nombre?

—Porque Erwin y él son amigos.

—Entonces, Eren vino a Hottes y te pidió a ti, ¿por qué haría eso?

—En un principio solo quería interrogarme, saber si Erwin iba hace mucho, en fin, tenía muchas dudas, que NO respondí, obviamente. Pensé que iba a cansarse e irse pero luego bueno, lo hicimos, era un cliente tampoco es como si me pudiera negar, fue bastante gentil para lo enojado que estaba en ese momento.

—Ya veo, ¿y luego?

—Siguió viniendo.

—¿Y?

—La última vez estaba muy triste, dijo que iba a hablar con su novio o algo así y le rugió el estómago, al parecer no había comido en todo el día por lo que luego del turno fuimos a comer algo, pero eso fue todo, no hubo ni romance, ni nada, solo dos personas hablando hasta le di consejos. Supongo que por eso dijo de devolverme la cena de ese día, no tengo más para decir.

—Sí que tienes, y debes. Para empezar, ¿no deberías haberle dicho a Nile quién era él realmente?

—Claro, pero hacerlo hubiera sido exponerlo a Erwin, Nile iría y se lo contaría inmediatamente, además él no iba a volver, eso me dijo.

—¿No iba a volver? ¿Entonces qué fue lo de anoche? Levi, tú no eres así.

—¿Así cómo?

—No le guardas secretos a Nile, y definitivamente no cubres a otros, ¿por qué lo harías? Él no es nada tuyo, ¿o sí?

—No, ya te dije no quería exponerlo, estaba triste, con el corazón roto y, bueno, no sé, yo solo...

Farlan enarcó una ceja.

—Te gusta, Eren te gusta, esa es la verdad.

—Yo no pedí que me metieran en este embrollo, al final es un asunto que deben solucionar ellos —se defendió molesto.

—Y ahora me metiste a mí.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo te metí a ti? Yo no fui el que se subió a su auto anoche, ¿o tampoco te acuerdas de eso?

—Anoche ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba Eren, solo pensé que era un cliente obsesionado contigo y tú estabas bastante amigable con él, si hasta le diste tu número y todo, vamos Levi, tuviste relaciones con él sin siquiera usar condón.

—Ya dejemos esta conversación.

—No, no la dejamos nada. Porque ahora que sé la verdad si yo mantengo la boca cerrada seré cómplice de ustedes y no. Hablarás con Nile, hoy mismo, y le dirás la verdad. Escucha, soy tu amigo, no dejaré que te hundas con esto, si ese chico regresa, y me juego la cabeza que lo hará, tarde o temprano Nile lo sabrá y se armará un lío bien gordo, ¿quieres perder tu trabajo? Anoche tú me salvaste de que yo metiera la pata, hoy me toca a mí hacerte entrar en razón.

—No puedo hacerle eso a Eren, él dijo que hablaría con su novio.

—Yo no puedo creer como pierdes la cabeza por una polla.

—¡Farlan!

—No voy a mentirte, te guste o no, te duela o no es mi deber como amigo decirte las cosas como son. Y ahora consiénteme porque me siento como la mierda, Karina me escribió en la madrugada y dijo que quiere que le devuelva sus cosas.

—Lo siento, lamento haberte metido en esto, lamento mi comportamiento de anoche y te ayudaré.

—Gracias.

—A ti.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—¿Ah, qué cosa?

—Sí le dirás a ese idiota que te gusta.

—Claro que no. Tiene un novio que ama, yo no pinto nada en esa historia.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? No puedes hablar en serio, ¿un novio que ama? Si lo amara no habría estado en el estacionamiento esperándote, no se hubiera venido con nosotros y definitivamente no te hubiera follado como si no hubiera mañana y no, no culpes al alcohol. A él también le gustas, si amara a su novio tanto como dice hablaría con él y trataría de arreglar las cosas.

—Bueno, basta, no quiero hablar al respecto, dame un puto respiro, te lo suplico.

—Y hoy hablarás con Nile.

—¡Joder! Detente o te golpearé. Por cierto, ¿tienes ibuprofeno o algo?, porque en cualquier momento me voy a desintegrar.

Farlan comenzó a reírse y Levi lo miró taciturno.

—¿Te dio duro, no? Me desperté como a eso de las seis porque tenía naúseas, de hecho fui a vomitar un poco y los escuché, malditos cerdos, me sorprende que no hayan roto mi pobre cama. Tuve que dormir todo incómodo en el sillón, descompuesto como estaba.

—Ya te pedí disculpas, no lo haré de nuevo.

—Al menos uno de los dos se divirtió.

Ambos cedieron a una sonrisa y terminaron el escueto desayuno. Luego de tomar unos analgésicos Levi ayudó a su amigo a juntar todas las cosas de su ahora ex-novia. Farlan lagrimeó un par de veces, mientras le contaba algunas anécdotas de su relación, el rubio estaba muy afectado. Decidieron salir a buscar la moto de Levi que se suponía que ya estaba lista y luego anduvieron viendo un par de lugares para la próxima mudanza. Más que nada Levi intentaba distraer a su amigo y que no se hundiera en la depresión, aunque era difícil.

Cuando cayó la noche fueron a comer unas pizzas a un local cerca de la casa de Farlan, ese día tenían su descanso por lo que no había apuro alguno.

—Necesito dormir —dijo Levi cuando sintió su estómago lleno, unas ojeras enormes le adornaban el rostro.

—¿Te quedas conmigo?

—¿Tan pronto vas a cambiar de bando?

—Ya quisieras, tenías oportunidad si no fuera que tuve que ser testigo obligado de tus folladas en mi habitación.

—Nunca dejarás de molestarme con eso, ¿cierto?

—Lo haré toda la vida.

—Lo imaginaba. Bueno, como sea, vamos a tu casa, no aguanto más.

Una vez que llegaron Farlan prendió el calefactor. Levi fue a calentarse al lugar.

—Envidio esto, aquí siempre está caldeado, este aparato es genial.

—¿Cuánto pagabas en la residencia?

—Unos doscientos dólares, ¿por qué?

—Yo por esta casa pago trescientos y ahora que estoy sin novia me quedará un poco grande, ¿qué dices de que compartamos el lugar? Estoy curado de espanto, así que no tengo problema si te llegas a poner serio con alguien, ¿qué dices?

—Uh, no lo sé, estamos super lejos del trabajo.

—OK, en caso de que no encuentres algo mejor, ya sabes.

—Gracias, Far, en serio.

—Doscientos dólares y la mitad de la luz, gas, wifi y cable de televisión.

—Espera, si pagas trescientos ¿por qué yo debería darte doscientos? ¿No sería lo justo ciento cincuenta?

—Ah, pero qué comercial eres, AMIGO.

—Tú eres un aprovechado, ciento cincuenta, la mitad de las boletas y me encargaré de la limpieza pero tú debes cocinar, nada de cosas de deliverys.

—Ciento cincuenta, la mitad de las boletas, la limpieza y el planchado —dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Si yo me encargo del planchado tú te encargas de doblar la ropa.

—Sí, mamá.

—OK, supongo que tenemos un trato —dijo estrechando la mano contraria—. Ahora me voy a dormir.

—Por el momento solo tengo una cama, y no dormiré en el sillón de nuevo.

—OK, yo dormiré en el sillón.

—Anda, vamos a mi cama que es grande pero no te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—No tendrás nada de sexo de mi parte.

—Qué tristeza.

Se volvieron a reír y en algunos minutos ya estaban acostados, no era la primera vez que tenían que dormir en el mismo lugar. Levi estaba con un pijama de su amigo que le quedaba un poco grande. Justo cuando estaba por dormirse recibió un mensaje en su móvil.

_"Todo ben?"_

Se debatió unos minutos mirando la pantalla entre contestarlo o no, de todas maneras el otro sabía que estaba en línea.

—Contéstale de una vez que quiero apagar la luz para dormir —le dijo su amigo a su lado.

—¿Cómo sabes de quién se trata?

—Porque si fuera otro hubieras contestado de inmediato, apúrate.

"Sí, todo bien, cómo te fue a ti?"

_"Más o menos, arreglando lascosas oNo, ya veremos. Escucha, con respecto a anoche no sé que pasó yo no soy así es decir, la pasé bien, pero esto se está poniendo exxtraño. Podemos vernos yhablar?_

"OK, cuándo?"

_"El miércoles está bien? Erwin viaja ypuedo ir a buscarte"_

Levi suspiró y al fin respondió: "Está bien, ese día termino a las tres"

_"Hecho, nosvemos, que descanses"_

"Igual"

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya te le confesaste?

—Cállate, Farlan.

Durante los siguientes días estuvo armando las cajas de la mudanza. Le daba un poco de nostalgia, hacía muchos años que vivía en el lugar. Esperaba que las cosas con Farlan marcharan bien, sí era su amigo, se conocían y todo pero sabía de sobra que la convivencia podía arruinar muchas relaciones. Un primo de su amigo puso su camioneta por un módico precio, tampoco es como si tuviera demasiadas pertenencias o muebles, así que en tres viajes ya estaba instalado en la casa.

—¿Y esa biblia? —preguntó su amigo que venía de la cocina donde estaba cocinando un guiso para la cena.

—Me la regaló doña Carmela, es bastante fanática de la religión y bueno, se preocupa por la salvación de mi alma, algo así.

—En unos minutos sirvo la cena, hoy tenemos que ir un rato antes porque van a llevar el nuevo pedido.

—OK.

Ese lunes Erwin pidió sus servicios y tuvo que actuar completamente normal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le costó bastante mantenerse al margen, fingir, cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que era otro el que lo estaba tomando.

Farlan lo venía presionando con que hablara con Nile, incluso le dio el viernes como fecha límite, con lo cual estaba acorralado, pero al menos le daría tiempo de encontrarse con Eren, tendría que avisarle lo que iba a hacer al menos.

El martes pasó sin ninguna novedad, excepto que el viejo Pixis había llamado para reservar un turno el jueves para verlo y cuando menos acordó ya era miércoles.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Farlan cuando lo vio llegar, ese día el rubio se había ido al centro de la ciudad y luego de ahí se fue directo al antro porque se le había hecho tarde, con lo que no había visto a su amigo en la casa.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No sueles arreglarte mucho y hoy lo hiciste, ¿qué estás tramando?

Joder, Farlan era peor que una madre sobreprotectora.

—Me visto como siempre, no exageres.

—Claro que no, primero, ese pantalón ¿es a la cadera? Nunca te vi usar una cosa así, está ajustado y es rojo, resalta bastante, y esa remera tampoco te la había visto antes, deja tus clavículas a la vista, además hasta aquí siento el perfume que te echaste.

—Ya basta, Sherlock, tenemos que arreglar todo para el servicio de la noche, iré a ponerme el mandolín.

Farlan no dijo más nada, pero era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo, o mejor dicho estaba por suceder. No fue el único que alabó el look de Circus durante la jornada lo que le dio la pauta que no estaba equivocado en sus conclusiones, así que en un momento de tranquilidad se le acercó.

—¿Te vas a encontrar con él, cierto?

Levi lo miró de reojo pero no confirmó, ni lo negó, solo se hizo el desentendido. Farlan decidió que mejor ya no hablaban del tema, Levi era un adulto y sabía lo que hacía, o mejor dicho creía saber lo que hacía, pero todo este asunto apestaba cada vez más. Tenía miedo de que su amigo saliera lastimado, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Le había hablado de frente, todos esos días, ya no estaba en sus manos, solo esperaba que Nile no se enojara tanto como para despedirlo.

A eso de las dos y cincuenta el móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus apretados jeans rojos.

_"Te espero en la avenida"_

"OK"

Sintió de nuevo esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, esa sensación que no debería tener pero que había cobrado una intensidad inusitada ¿Cuántas veces podía golpearse con la misma piedra? Por lo visto no lo suficiente...

.

By Luna de Acero.


	7. Que si, que no

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí la actualización. Por problemas en Yaciretá estuvimos más de 14 horas sin luz, ah, pero volvió justo a tiempo jaja. Más les vale que dejen sus votitos comentarios y reviews, gracias!

* * *

IMPORTANTE 1: Me olvidé de preguntar esto en el capítulo anterior, me dijeron que querían un poco de Riren en esta historia, todos los comentarios y los reviews cuentan, por favor no se olviden de poner si van a querer o no. El próximo jueves publico la resolución.

IMPORTANTE 2: Necesito explicarles el porqué el uso de la palabra "prostituto". Como sabrán siempre que abordo un tema específico (y por si no lo saben aquí se trata de la prostitución por elección) hay una investigación previa, sumado a experiencias personales que llegaron hasta mí a través de diferentes personas y también hay toda una reflexión de mi parte para poder transmitir algún mensaje, que por lo general no lo digo en las notas de autor, sino que dejo que ustedes mismos descubran. Pero en esta ocasión es importante que sepan el porqué uso específicamente la palabra "prostituto". Tal vez hay personas a las que les moleste que me dirija a esta Levi con esa denominación, pero tengo la intención de que "se amiguen" con el término.

Soy consciente de que cuando hablamos de prostitución, muchas connotaciones negativas vienen a la cabeza: droga, trata de personas, violencia, violaciones, etc, etc. Es cierto que las personas que trabajan de vender servicios sexuales están expuestas a muchos peligros, pero tanto como el obrero de una construcción que debe subirse a un piso alto y su vida depende de un arnés, o de aquel que escala montañas, o en fin podría poner cientos de ejemplos, también lo hacen. Es cierto que existe la trata de personas y es completamente condenable, es un delito y un atentado contra la libertad humana, pero esta historia no va de eso. Separemos las aguas, hay que desmitificar esto de que las personas que venden servicios sexuales lo hacen únicamente por obligación. Muchos, y de verdad se sorprenderían cuántos, lo hacen POR ELECCIÓN, tal como el Levi de esta historia. Es un trabajo que es elegido muchas veces y aunque no sea algo a lo que muchos se dedicarían, hay que respetarlo como cualquier otro trabajo. Claro que la educación de muchos, las opiniones familiares, la religión, en fin una serie de instituciones que tienen influencia en nuestras creencias nos han ido inculcando que esto es algo malo, feo, que es pecado, que es sucio y un sinfín de cosas más. No pretendo cambiar la forma de pensar de ustedes, pero sí los llamo a REFLEXIONAR ¿Por qué condenar a las personas que han encontrado en esta actividad una forma de sustento económico?

Las palabras por sí solas no tienen más poder que el que uno les carga con la asociación. No digo que amemos estos términos, pero le demos visibilidad. La prostitución es una realidad de todas las sociedades del mundo, hacer de cuenta que no existe, o que no nos afecta porque vivimos lejos de esto NO LO HACE DESAPARECER. Es una realidad de miles de personas y creo firmemente que tenemos que empezar a vencer nuestros prejuicios y esa información que hemos recibido desde nuestra infancia donde nos hicieron creer que estas personas están haciendo algo malo. Malo es robar, delinquir, matar, violar derechos humanos, tal vez se considere delito en muchos países porque no hay leyes que regulen estas actividades, porque la sociedad siempre ha cerrado los ojos y ha mirado a otra parte. Yo no lo haré, yo seguiré usando la palabra "prostituto" y sin vergüenza.

Si eres de las personas a las que les molesta el uso de este término, te invito a reflexionar, ¿por qué te molesta? ¿Por qué te genera malestar? ¿Es algo aprendido anteriormente o es algo que se puede cambiar? Pensemos en esa persona que vive de vender su cuerpo, merece nuestro respeto, por eso yo no considero la definición prostituto como algo que debería evitarse o dejar de escribirse. Solo les pido tolerancia, y desde ya muchas gracias por leer esta biblia.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido R18, lemon, lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción, relaciones homosexuales hombre/hombre. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Enjoy.

Un agradecimiento muy muy especial a Fa Teufell, que la última vez hemos tenido un intercambio de opiniones muy importante respecto a esta historia.

* * *

.

.

"Visto un león, están vistos todos, pero visto un hombre, sólo está visto uno, y además mal conocido".

Baltasar Gracián

.

.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo del baño de empleados y se delineó muy suave los ojos. Por momentos pensaba que no debería estar haciendo eso, como si necesitara la atención de una persona que ya tenía pareja, y por otro su lado coqueto no paraba de halagarlo, era cierto, como para que sus compañeros se den cuenta que estaba siendo extremadamente detallista, es porque se había esmerado. Se perfumó de nuevo y salió a enfrentar lo que fuera.

Farlan se le acercó por detrás y le puso las manos en la cintura, el pantalón apena le cubría los huesos de la cadera.

—Si no se casa contigo, lo haré yo —acto seguido le dejó un beso en la nuca y se alejó a tiempo antes de que Levi lo pellizcara.

—Idiota, tsk.

La remera era algo holgada pero no muy larga, de manera que si levantaba un poco los brazos su abdomen quedaba a la vista, de hecho quería lucir la nueva perforación que tenía en el ombligo, esperaba que Eren la notara. La tela era de color tiza y le iba a juego con los jeans, completaba el atuendo con unos zapatos muy varoniles negros, una pulsera de cuero con tachas y un collar negro bien ceñido al cuello.

Eren miraba distraídamente su celular, hacía frío y estaba bastante abrigado, mientras que Levi parecía que estaba en plena primavera, joder que se le congelaban los huesos, pero su mirada impasible y tranquila era digna del mejor premio a la actuación. Cuando el más alto lo enfocó casi se le cae el celular de las manos, mierda, ¿ése era Levi? ¿En serio? nunca lo había visto tan arreglado. El exquisito perfume le llegó al tenerlo cerca y tal vez fuera el atuendo pero no podía dejar de comérselo con la mirada, por un momento se olvidó del verdadero motivo del encuentro pero una vez en el auto lo recuperó. Se saludaron con sencillez y estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Eren se animó a hablar.

—Iremos a ese lugar que te mencioné antes, si te parece.

—Bien, así queda demostrado que "Lamborguesa" es el mejor lugar de la ciudad.

—No lo es, ahora es mi oportunidad de demostrártelo, además ese nombre, por favor.

—Disculpe, señor finoli. Bien que te tragaste la "Doble Todo" sin chistar.

—Justamente, mi hambre me traicionó, y aún así me dí cuenta de la diferencia. Aunque me hubiera gustado llevarte a un restaurante pero a esta hora no hay nada mejor, igual una vez que comas allí no querrás comer en otro lugar.

—Lo que tu digas.

—¿No trajiste tu moto?

Levi no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero si venía en la moto iba a morirse de frío, como le estaba pasando ahora, ¿por qué carajos Eren no prendía la calefacción?

—No, vine en transporte público.

—¿Así vestido? O debería decir desvestido, más bien.

—Oh, no sabía que te habías comido un payaso, tendrás poco hambre ahora.

Eren largó una carcajada aprovechando el semáforo en rojo y luego acercó la mano para tocar el borde de la cadera de Levi que sobresalía por el ceñido pantalón, pero el prostituto le corrió los dedos de un certero manotazo.

—¿Se te encogió el pantalón cuando lo lavaste? —bromeó el hombre, Levi rodó los ojos con suavidad y mantuvo una leve sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Debo comer una hamburguesa sí o sí? ¿O puedo pedir lo que quiera del menú?

—Bueno, la especialidad son las hamburguesas, pero puedes pedir lo que te apetezca. Y, ¿a quién tratas de impresionar con tu atuendo, eh?

Levi prefería cortarse un dedo antes que admitir que lo había hecho por él y conociendo la mecánica del joven, jugaría un poco con su mente.

—¿Oh, tanto se nota? Me alegro, porque luego de la cena tengo que ir a comer mi postre y espero que dicho postre aprecie mi esfuerzo.

—Ah, ya veo, ¿y cómo se llama el supuesto postre?

—Queti.

—¿Ah? ¿Queti?

—Quetimporta.

Eren se comenzó a reír y luego balanceó la cabeza como afirmando.

—Ya voy entendiendo tu sentido del humor.

—Bravo —respondió usando su máscara de indiferencia—. Eso reducirá el número de preguntas.

—No te pintaste las uñas.

—No, no tuve tiempo.

No dijeron nada más, de todas maneras el lugar no quedaba demasiado lejos. Descendieron y Levi al entrar buscó una mesa cerca de la cocina porque se estaba congelando. Al final terminaron pidiendo dos hamburguesas especiales, que fue la recomendación de la casa.

—Bueno yo quería hablar contigo —dijo Eren poniéndose más serio—. Al final aún no he hablado con Erwin, pero lo haré, lo haré. Pensé mucho en las cosas que quería decirle, en lo que siento por él, en si podremos superar o no lo que sucedió y a pesar de todo sigo creyendo que aún estamos a tiempo de evitar que el barco naufrague, no lo sé, ¿tú que opinas?

Levi quería tirarse de un puente, ¿en qué momento creyó, o siquiera se ilusionó, que Eren tendría ganas de hablar sobre otra cosa? Era lo obvio de todas maneras, es decir, ellos tenían una relación de verdad, vivían juntos, uno no tiraba por la borda una relación así por cualquier inconveniente.

—Yo creo que deberías intentarlo, hablar con él sinceramente, que ambos admitan sus errores.

—No sé cómo se tomará el hecho de que... bueno, yo te he visitado. No quisiera contárselo, la verdad.

—Me parece que si esperas sinceridad de su parte, debes dar el ejemplo. No será bueno que le guardes secretos, ya ves adonde han llegado las cosas debido a eso. Solo dile la verdad, que ambos hicieron las cosas mal pero que... bueno que lo amas, es muy probable que las cosas se arreglen.

Eren lo miró con intensidad, como si estuviera atento a sus palabras, pero también a su persona. Levi intentó que ese pensamiento no lo entusiasmara a lo tonto, pero como no recibía respuesta enarcó una ceja, recién entonces el otro pareció reaccionar.

—Tengo miedo, pero tienes razón, hoy mismo hablaré con él. Eres bueno dando consejos, si hubieras estudiado para psicólogo harías una fortuna.

—Bueno, lo intenté cuando era más joven —recordó con melancolía—. En realidad me gustaba la psiquiatría, pero era una carrera demasiado costosa para el presupuesto familiar.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste haciendo shows de contorsión?

—No lo sé, creo que mi profesor de educación física me vio potencial y me alentó a inscribirme en un club de gimnasia artística o algo así, en ese tiempo vivíamos en casa de unos amigos de mi madre que eran muy espirituales, eso decían al menos, y uno de ellos practicaba el agni yoga. Tal vez estaba aburrido, no lo sé, pero le agarré gusto a lo de hacer esas posturas, así que las practicábamos a diario. Era bueno en el club, se me daba muy bien las barras estáticas y los aros, siempre tuve mucha fuerza en mi cuerpo y resistencia. Y bueno, luego estuvimos con unos viajeros, algunos habían trabajado en circos y había contorsionistas, me entusiasmé mucho, era pequeño tal vez seis o siete años, estuvimos casi tres años con ellos. Aprendí de todo. Luego mi madre desapareció, tenía que ganarme el pan, un par de personas me cuidaron un tiempo, me recomendaron en un teatro, de hecho empecé limpiando la sala, luego una cosa llevó a la otra descubrieron mi talento, y listo, un día estaba en el escenario haciendo eso.

—¿Tu madre desapareció?

—Algo así.

Tomaron una pausa porque les pusieron una enorme bandeja al frente, bajo un mar de papas fritas crocantes y doradas de un lado y aros de cebolla rebozados y fritos del otro, dos fastuosas hamburguesas que chorreaban queso cheddar se robaban el protagonismo de la mesa.

—Wow, impresionante, aunque no creo que comamos todo esto, es un exceso.

—¿No tienes hambre? Yo estoy famélico —dijo Eren, tomando una de las hamburguesas en su plato y dándole un mordisco que le hizo recordar a Levi el póster de la película Tiburón.

Lo cierto es que él no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, entre la charla previa y recordar su pasado, más estaba para ir a meterse bajo doce colchas y dormir hasta que el mundo fuera más lindo, al menos para su persona. Sin embargo no iba a ser descortés, inspiró y tomó un par de papas bañadas en ese queso amarillo que se deslizaba y se las metió en la boca, tenían buen sabor pero en verdad estaba inapetente.

—Prueba los aros —insistió Eren colocándole un par en su plato—, son la cosa más crujiente y deliciosa que existe.

Los probó, no eran tan especiales, pero sí, sabían bien. Bebieron un refresco de naranja y Levi quería terminar de cenar para poder irse a su casa, se sentía tan incómodo, tan fuera de lugar.

—No comes mucho, la otra vez tampoco lo hiciste —dijo Eren que ya se había zampado más de media hamburguesa.

—Tú comes demasiado, aunque no se nota.

—Erwin siempre dice lo mismo, él vive a dieta —sonrió espontáneamente al recordar ese detalle—, yo me la paso comiendo frituras, aunque voy al gimnasio, bueno, él también.

Levi se pegó un tiro en la frente con la pistola mental que se había fabricado, sin embargo en la realidad solo sonrió con tranquilidad y trató de morder esa hamburguesa enorme. Ahora la comida le sabía a mierda realmente.

—No estoy muy bien del estómago —se excusó cuando ya no pudo fingir más—. Dejaré la cena aquí, tú ganas, este es un mejor lugar. Ahora, llamaré un taxi, ya sabes, mi postre me está esperando —guiñó un ojo para que entendiera el mensaje.

—Oh, pero puedo acercarte si quieres, ya estoy terminando de todas maneras.

—Mmm, no lo creo, no quedaría muy bien que otra persona me llevara, ¿entiendes?

—Puedo dejarte en una esquina si no quieres que me vea, te ahorrarás el taxi, ¿hasta donde tienes que ir?

Levi inspiró y evitó que se le hinchara la vena de la frente.

—No, Eren, gracias, pero no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mejor sería que fueras y hablaras con Erwin, ¿no crees? —ese chico lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—¿Hablar conmigo de qué?

Ambos se giraron ante el vozarrón que se impuso. Erwin estaba frente a la mesa de ellos con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó al lado de Eren y Levi seguía con el celular en la mano, debatiéndose si llamar un taxi o no.

—¿Así que esta era tu reunión con "la banda"? —le recriminó sin miramientos el rubio a su novio que no sabía qué decir—. ¿Qué haces aquí con Levi?

—Vinimos a cenar, como ves —le respondió el más bajo con toda calma.

—Entonces, ¿me mentiste para venir a cenar con él?

—Eren me citó para hablar de unas dudas que tenía —tomó de nuevo la palabra Levi.

—No estoy hablando contigo —lo cortó en seco Erwin, sin embargo no se amedrentó.

—No estoy pintado y me parece que estoy involucrado en esta situación porque tú me llevaste a tu casa para empezar.

Erwin lo miró sorprendido pero molesto a la vez, así que Levi continuó.

—Eren lo sabe todo, por eso me citó aquí. Te ha seguido a Hottes y nos ha visto yendo a los reservados.

Un denso silencio se instaló en la mesa. Erwin ahora agachaba la cabeza, bien, Levi quería aplacarlo y que no se la agarrara con el de ojos verdes que ahora miraba a un costado y estaba serio, había logrado su objetivo.

—Me parece que ambos tienen mucho para hablar, así que si no les molesta me voy a retirar, tengo compromisos que cumplir.

—Espera un momento —dijo Erwin—. ¿Cómo es que ustedes entraron en contacto a mis espaldas?

—Eren me contactó en Hottes.

—¿Y aceptaste venir con él de buenas a primeras?

—Erwin, ¿acaso me seguiste? —esta vez interrumpió Eren.

—No, aunque tenía mis dudas si era verdad o no que habías ido con tus amigos, porque la última vez las cosas quedaron raras. De hecho, ese viernes que llegaste después del mediodía a casa, tampoco estabas con "la banda" —Levi miró la pantalla de su celular como si fuera a encontrar una respuesta allí—. Dime la verdad, Eren, ¿dónde estabas ese día?

—Claro, te respondo si antes me dices ¿qué haces aquí a las cuatro de la mañana?

—Llamé a Armin y no tenía idea dónde estabas, bah, miento en realidad te quiso cubrir y no pudo, así que decidí buscarte por mis medios y me dio hambre y vine aquí.

—Vaya, que asombrosa coincidencia ¿cierto? —largó con sarcasmo el joven.

—En vista de que no quieres responderme, ¿porqué no le preguntamos a Levi? —se giró para encarar al prostituto que intentaba mostrarse siempre en control—. ¿Viste a Eren antes de hoy? Dime la verdad o ya la descubriré por mis propios medios.

El prostituto soltó un breve suspiro y tomó dos aros de cebolla para llevárselos a la boca, levantó la mano haciendo señas a una de las mozas que estaba junto con sus compañeras a una distancia prudente espiando todo el espectáculo de los tres, la chica se acercó de inmediato.

—Señorita, ¿puede traerme salsa de ajo?, gracias.

—A la orden, señor.

—Levi, no me ignores —advirtió Erwin.

—Tengo hambre, lo siento, no puedo pensar cuando tengo hambre —y volvió a llenarse la boca.

—No hagas un espectáculo, vamos a casa y hablaremos todo lo que quieras —pidió Eren.

—Me parece bien, vamos —le dedicó una última y fría mirada a Levi que seguía masticando a todo dar.

Eren lo saludó con la mano y él le respondió. Una vez que estuvo solo la chica le puso la salsa enfrente.

—Disculpe, pero en unos minutos haremos cambio de turno y necesito pedirle si puede pagar la cuenta antes —dijo la misma chica sonriéndole.

Carajo, Eren se había ido sin pagar.

—Bien, tráeme la cuenta, ¿podrías envolverme esto para llevar, por favor?

—Claro.

Le escribió a Farlan rogando que no estuviera dormido ya, por suerte estaba viendo capítulos atrasados de una serie que le gustaba mucho. Llamó un taxi y en unos quince minutos estuvo en la cama de su amigo que se tragó casi todo lo que había llevado, agradeció que no le hiciera preguntas incómodas y también no tener que estar solo.

Al otro día fue dispuesto a olvidarse de todo, del maldito Erwin, de Eren y de toda la mierda. Tenía que. Tenía una vida y debía retomarla, volver a concentrarse en sus objetivos personales y listo.

La nueva jornada inició normal. Volvía a usar el aburrido atuendo que Nile les obligaba a llevar, remera negra y pantalón de jean azul o que fuera obscuro, más el mandolín negro que tenía impreso el logo de Hottes, una especie de diablo en llamas. Todo transcurría bien hasta que llegó Erwin, fue directo a hablar con su jefe y notó que la conversación no era nada cordial. mucho no pudo espiar porque llegó el viejo Pixis y tuvo que atenderlo luego de terminar en la barra. Pero una vez que salió de la habitación ya bañado, Nile lo llamó a su despacho. Algo no pintaba bien.

—Bueno, necesito que me aclares un par de cosas, Levi. Vino Erwin y no estaba nada feliz, él dice que te vio cenando con su novio anoche.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—Quería averiguar hace cuanto que conocía a Erwin y otras cosas, no le dije nada Nile, mantuve mi boca cerrada.

—¿Para qué aceptaste una cena con él entonces? Pregunto, ya que tu intención era mantener la boca cerrada, ¿o no?

—Tenía hambre.

Lo miró con una seriedad que cortaba cabezas.

—No jodas conmigo, Levi.

—Ya Nile, nadie se murió, el chico descubrió que Erwin venía aquí, estaba molesto, es lo normal, cuando Erwin pidió el trío le dije que esto era una mala idea.

—El que decide si algo es una mala idea o no soy yo, yo soy el jefe aquí y el que maneja los clientes. Este chico vino bajo el nombre de Armin y tú lo atendiste varias veces y no me dijiste nada.

—Un cliente es un cliente, qué importa como se llame.

—No trates de desviar la conversación, eres mi empleado y deberías haberme advertido sobre esto. Sabes de sobra que Erwin no es un cliente cualquiera, es un amigo que es casi como un hermano para mí, y sabes muy bien, porque lo sabes, que lo correcto debería haber sido que vinieras y me dijeras desde el primer momento qué estaba pasando. Tú elegiste ocultarme esta información y lo sabes, y por poco le cuesta la relación a mi amigo. Pero dejando de lado el tema personal, aunque me jode, aquí lo importante es que ocultaste información importante y comprometiste a todos. Tú no conoces a Erwin como yo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en un arrebato de celos viene con una pistola y te raja a tiros o lo hace con alguno de nosotros? Yo no sé cuales son tus motivos y no me interesan tampoco, pero admite que aquí la cagaste y muy mal.

—Lo siento, Nile —respondió acorralado.

—No puedo dejarte pasar esto, estarás suspendido, dos semanas.

—¿Qué? Anda, no puedes hablar en serio. Ellos trajeron este problema aquí ¿y yo soy el que terminará pagando por ello?

—Agradece que no te despido, porque eso es lo que debería hacer. Ahora piérdete que no tengo ganas de verte.

Levi estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, pero conocía a su jefe y seguir discutiendo no iba a derivar en nada bueno, por lo que decidió irse dando un fuerte portazo. Farlan lo estuvo esperando y se fueron juntos como hacían desde que vivían juntos y los horarios les coincidían. Luego en la casa, bebiendo, el rubio le dijo que se imaginaba que algo así podía suceder y Levi le pidió que cerrara el pico porque no estaba de humor.

Aprovechó esas dos semanas para limpiar la casa, acomodar el resto de sus cosas de la mudanza (muchas todavía estaban embaladas), ir a hacer trámites, salir a andar más horas en bicicleta y reflexionar. Ya no tenía veinte años y el trabajo nocturno no era lo ideal, tal vez fuera hora de ir pensando en otra cosa. Estuvo a nada de escribirle a Eren más de una vez, pero al final terminaba desistiendo, cualquier contacto con el tipo sería perjudicial para él. El que sí le escribió fue su ex y casi le acepta salir pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarlo. Debía pensar en su bienestar.

Cuando regresó a Hottes, Nile lo trató igual que siempre. Le dijo que tenía un turno ese día y muchos agendados en los próximos, al parecer los clientes lo habían echado en falta. Pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando vio que el primer turno lo tenía Erwin, ¡qué bien! A él lo castigaban pero el grandote seguía haciendo de las suyas como si nada, ¿injusticia? ¿Dónde? "El karma está atrasado", pensó.

Todo parecía marchar normal, nadie hizo comentarios innecesarios, pero cuando estuvieron desnudos y listos, Erwin mostró los colmillos. Nunca había sido una persona ruda o violenta, además en general el prostituto sabía lidiar con los clientes resistentes e intensos, pero esto se fue a otro nivel. En cierto momento Levi se le escapó de la cama y lo miró molesto, le recriminó la brutalidad del acto y que si no bajaba las revoluciones el encuentro se terminaba ahí mismo. Se lo había dicho varias veces a medida que veía que la situación se ponía más y más intensa pero había sido ignorado de plano. El hombre se disculpó, pero apenas lo tuvo sometido volvió a comportarse igual. Lo terminó pateando en el abdomen y fue a vestirse completamente cabreado. Erwin trató de detenerlo pero no hubo manera, cuando estuvo en el salón habló con Nile y le dijo lo que había sucedido y que nunca más atendería al rubio.

—Tú no decides si atiendes o no a alguien —fue la fría respuesta—, regresa al cuarto y termina el turno, ahora.

—No, no lo haré.

—Regresa al cuarto, Levi o considérate despedido, tú elijes.

—Muy bien, haz como quieras, pero no volveré a ese cuarto.

Tomó su mochila y se retiró. Tenía ganas de bajar a golpes a alguien, no podía entender cómo era posible que Nile no lo hubiera apoyado. Carajo, que mala noche.

Farlan habló con él, con Nile y trató de mediar, pero las cosas estaban demasiadas tensas. Al menos le pagaron la indemnización correspondiente.

—De todas maneras quería buscar otro trabajo —le decía a su amigo tratando de convencerse a él mismo también.

Lo cierto es que se tomó una semana más donde se la pasó más durmiendo que otra cosa, hasta que Farlan lo sacó a tirones para que saliera de su estado depresivo y fuera a buscar otra cosa para mantenerse ocupado. Agradecía tener a alguien a quien le importara, porque era evidente que a Eren ni una pizca, ¿y porqué seguía pensando en él? Su amigo tenía razón, tenía que salir a buscar algo, a hacer algo productivo de su vida. Se inscribió en un gimnasio cercano y actualizó su curriculum, claro que evitando mencionar el tema de "los servicios". No tenía mucha experiencia en otros rubros, así que buscó en los clasificados digitales y estuvo yendo a algunos bares y restaurantes, pero parecía que tenía una halo de mala suerte alrededor porque adonde fuera la respuesta era "Te volveremos a llamar". Joder ¿había algo malo en él?

Cuando menos acordó dos semanas habían transcurrido desde su despido, y aún no había recibido ninguna llamada de regreso de las cinco entrevistas a las que se había postulado. Estaba saliendo del sexto lugar con la cabeza gacha, seguro que no le había ido muy bien, y decidió averiguar sobre algún curso de repostería o alguna cosa que le permitiera ampliar su búsqueda, aunque también podía ver si tenía suerte con los anuncios de conserjes y limpieza donde no había tanta competencia. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con Eren que venía caminando en su dirección. Wow. Estaba usando un traje sobrio y un sobretodo de lanilla gris que el daban una presencia avasallante, la verdad que se sintió poca cosa en comparación, sin embargo mantuvo la barbilla en alto, se preguntaba si lo saludaría al pasar por su lado o simplemente lo ignoraría. Sin embargo, Eren se detuvo frente a él.

—Hola, tanto tiempo.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Me enteré lo de Hottes.

—Oh —la incomodidad se podía sentir a kilómetros.

—¿Viniste por el anuncio?

—Sí.

—Y... ¿cómo te fue?

Levi nunca se iba a explicar porqué, no importaba la situación que fuera siempre terminaba siendo interrogado por Eren.

—Creo que no muy bien, pero bueno, tengo que ir a otros dos lugares por la tarde, hay que seguir intentando.

—Claro, claro.

—Bueno, nos vemos —dijo mientras se giraba, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir conversando con la persona que aún le afectaba en varios sentidos.

—Oye, Levi, ¿vas para tu casa?

"Inventa algo, inventa algo, dí que tienes que encontrarte con alguien", pensó rápidamente.

—Sí.

—Te acerco.

—Eh, no, no hace falta.

—Te acerco, anda, quisiera darte algunos consejos si me permites. Quiero decir, soy gerente de marketing corporativo, podría darte muchos tips de cómo triunfar en una entrevista, en serio.

—¿Me quieres ayudar?

—Bueno, lo admito me siento un poco culpable, digo, las cosas salieron bastante mal y te viste perjudicado, deja que haga esto al menos.

"¡NO! Mándalo a la verga", pensó.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron unos metros hasta el auto de Eren, Levi preguntándose como era posible que se hubiera auto-traicionado tantas en veces en menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde te llevo?

—Oh, a la casa de Farlan, no sé si la recuerdas.

—Sí, por la avenida cuarenta y ocho, ¿vas a la casa de tu amigo? —preguntó luego que se pusieron los cinturones y arrancaba.

—Vivo con él.

—¿Entonces ahora sí son novios?

—Sí, de hecho me propuso casamiento.

Eren miró de reojo a Levi, como no vio una sonrisa ni nada no sabía si estaba siendo sarcástico o estaba hablando en serio, y para ser honesto le cayó horrible la conversación. Decidió seguirle la corriente para confirmar o no la situación.

—¿Y dónde está la sortija entonces? ¿No debería adornar tu dedo?

—No creemos en esas mierdas, nuestra conexión es... espiritual.

A estas alturas Eren comenzó a reírse, un poco de nervios y otro poco porque quería confirmar de una vez que era una broma, pero Levi seguía muy serio.

—¿Y cómo están las cosas con Erwin?

—Bien, bien.

—Tampoco veo una sortija en tu mano, ¿no se te ha propuesto?

Qué bien se sentía poner en un aprieto a Eren.

—En realidad, me lo ha propuesto... un par de veces. Pero... no sé, aún estamos pensándolo, después de lo que sucedió decidimos tomarnos las cosas con más calma.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

—Bueno, gracias, espero que estés bien —dijo Levi mientras abría la puerta, pero enarcó una ceja cuando vio a Eren descender del vehículo también.

—Muéstrame tu guardarropa. Anda, solo serán unos minutos, dije que te iba a dar consejos y eso haré, solo te pido que no te tomes nada a mal, es simple asesoramiento.

Sin mucho convencimiento Levi lo hizo pasar, todo estaba impecable por dentro, con tanto tiempo libre se había dedicado a acomodar, ordenar, clasificar y refregar una y otra vez. Caminó hasta su habitación con el más alto por detrás, de pronto su mañana se había puesto bastante extraña. Una vez dentro del recinto, Levi abrió las cortinas y luego las puertas de su placard, todo estaba pulcramente doblado y colgado.

—¿Farlan no se encuentra?

—Debe estar durmiendo, tuvo servicios anoche.

—¿Dejas que tu novio tenga servicios?

—Claro, así no me rompe los cojones a mí. Bueno, aquí está, ¿qué ibas a aconsejarme?

Eren miró la ropa, buscó entre las remeras y se sorprendió bastante.

—Wow, pensé que la mayor parte de tu vestimenta sería negra o de color oscuro, pero esto es como si el arcoiris me golpeara el rostro a cada rato.

—Me gusta la ropa colorida. Mi madre solía decir que tenía alma de hippie.

—Nunca te vi con ropa demasiado alegre en el antro.

—El uniforme son jeans oscuros y remera negra, ocasionalmente puede uno saltearse la ropa un poco, pero en general a Nile no le gusta. Si fuera por mí sería otra historia, bueno, supongo que ahora tengo esa libertad.

—Sí, pero no abuses. Veamos, esto, esto, y esto de aquí puede ser —dijo separando dos remeras blancas y una gris—. Los colores básicos siempre dan un aspecto de pulcritud. Y si vas a buscar en restaurantes u otros lugares más familiares debes presentarte acorde al lugar.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy mal vestido?

Eren lo miró de arriba a abajo con atención.

—Bueno, estás para un servicio, pero no para atención al cliente a plena luz del día —Levi se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama—. No te molestes, sé de esto, muchas gente de recursos humanos trabaja con nosotros, hazme caso y verás que volverán a llamarte. Veamos, ¿tienes camisas?

—En la última puerta.

—Esto está mejor —dijo tomando varias perchas y acomodándolas por colores—. De esta mitad para aquí, es un sí, de esta mitad para allá, es un no. Al menos para entrevistas, ¿realmente usaste esto? —comentó tomando una en color verde fosforescente.

—Sí.

—Como sea, ahora veamos los sacos.

—No tengo, los detesto.

—Deberías tener al menos uno, ¿cómo haces con las reuniones formales?

—No he tenido nada como eso en años. Y si no le pido a Farlan alguno prestado.

—Él es mucho más grande que tú y no estamos en los noventa, su ropa te quedará de la mierda. Te recomiendo que inviertas en un traje, preferentemente negro de vestir. Como sea, ¿sweeters, buzos, chamarras?

—Allá a la izquierda.

—¿Tonos pastel? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué eres de *"fashion police"?

—Evítalos, los colores pasteles son como tomar café tibio. Este color maíz está bien, este rojo aunque es un poco fuerte el tono, este morado y este blanco, estos son geniales, especialmente el maíz que va con el negro y resaltará en ti que eres blanco. Mira, puedes combinar las camisas blancas o negras con éste, la celeste con el blanco, y las color hueso, tiza, beige con el rojo. El morado solo con las blancas. Pasemos a tus pantalones —dijo mientras los revisaba—. ¿No tienes ningún pantalón de vestir?

—No sé ni qué es eso —contestó Levi con tranquilidad mientras veía como Eren revolvía por todas partes.

—Bueno, este jean clásico y este negro creo que estarían bien, no uses nada demasiado ajustado, ese jean rojo es un "no" rotundo.

—No soy idiota, tampoco lo usaría para ir a pedir trabajo, a menos que sea vendiendo el cuerpo otra vez.

—Zapatos, esos negros que tienes están muy bien.

—Fiu, al menos acerté a los zapatos.

—No uses esa campera con tachas, es linda y cool, pero no para una entrevista. Veamos, este cardigan oscuro está muy bien.

—Es horrible.

—Sé lo que te digo, esto es lo que debes usar o una chaqueta de cuero simple, sin tachas o demasiado llamativa. Otra cosa, ¿no puedes quitarte los piercings? Especialmente el de la lengua.

—No, no lo haré, prefiero no conseguir el trabajo que quitármelos, me gustan, son parte de mí.

Eren suspiró.

—OK, como tú digas, lo que sí vas a tener que hacer es teñirte, de ninguna manera puedes ir con esas puntas azules.

—¿Por qué no?

—Desentona con la ropa, te da aspecto de rockero sucio y delincuente.

—No soy rockero y menos que menos un sucio.

—Dije que das el aspecto, no que lo fueras ¿No eres rockero, en serio?

—No me quejo si ponen rock para escuchar, pero prefiero toda la vida el pop.

—No me jodas, es una broma.

—No, amo a Miley Cirus, Rhianna, y los de la vieja escuela Madonna, Christina Aguilera, y la diosa Britney.

El más alto tenía la boca abierta y una mueca de espanto.

—Bueno, tu mal gusto no solo es en la ropa.

—¿Ya terminaste de aconsejarme? Porque te agradezco que hayas defenestrado mi personalidad, pero se hace tarde y realmente tengo hambre.

Eren chequeó su reloj.

—Sí, tienes razón, bueno, vamos, te invito el almuerzo. Ponte esto —dijo armándole un atuendo con algunas prendas que había seleccionado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te llevaré a un buen restaurante.

—No, gracias, a ver si nos pesca tu novio y luego te vas todo apurado y tengo que terminar pagando toda tu invitación.

El hombre se puso rojo en un santiamén y Levi no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan avergonzado.

—Lo siento, de verdad, ese día, bueno fue realmente sorpresivo, con mayor razón, vamos, te compensaré.

—No, Eren, está bien, ya hiciste suficiente, gracias por los consejos prometo que los utilizaré, aunque prefiero comprarme una peluca que teñirme mi lindo cabello.

—Hazme caso, tíñelo. Anda, acepta un almuerzo, no terminé con los consejos, puedo decirte como responder las preguntas de una entrevista, puedo ayudarte a armar un curriculum presentable, ¿siquiera tienes uno?

—La verdad, tengo uno digital, por lo general lo envío por correo electrónico si me lo piden.

—Muéstrame.

Le acercó su celular que tenía una carcaza llena de unicornios, Eren lo leyó con detenimiento.

—Está bastante bien, pero la foto no te favorece, y se puede mejorar. Si me lo envías puedo encargarme, anda, acepta.

—De acuerdo, pásame tu correo por mensaje y te lo mandaré.

—Ahora ponte esta ropa, te haré una foto decente para el currículum.

—OK.

Levi comenzó a desnudarse allí mismo, podía sentir la mirada de Eren sobre su cuerpo y podría haber ido al baño a hacerlo, pero decidió que mejor era ver las reacciones del hombre. Se giró con el torso desnudo para terminar eligiendo la camisa negra.

—Oh, ese es nuevo —dijo Eren con los ojos clavados en el brillante piercing de su ombligo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó enronqueciendo la voz y el otro asintió—. A mí también.

Terminó con la camisa y se giró para bajar sus pantalones y tomar el jean negro, se lo subió con lentitud y estaba seguro que el otro estaría mirándole el trasero, Dios bendiga sus buenos genes, era pequeño pero bien redondo y firme. Luego tomó el buzo maíz. Fue al baño, se mojó el cabello y lo acomodó hacia atrás, no tenía una gomilla para el cabello así que usó el costoso spray de Farlan, tomó un poco de corrector y cubrió un poco las ojeras naturales que tenía y salió.

—Bien, ¿ya estoy listo para la casa de la Familia Adams?

—Quítate el esmalte de uñas y jamás vayas a una entrevista con las uñas pintadas.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, luego del almuerzo podemos pasar por el negocio de un conocido, estaba necesitando cajeros y repositores, tiene una casa de diseño y adornos de decoración, puedo recomendarte.

—De acuerdo, Papá Noel, ¿o debería decir Papi Noel? —bufó a modo de risa y se fue al baño para quitarse el esmalte.

Carajo, no debería estarle coqueteando, ¿dónde estaba su dignidad? Se dejó las manos impecables y regresó. Eren estaba sentado mirando su celular.

—¿Listo? Excelente, vamos al living, hay mejor entrada de luz, te sacaré unas buenas tomas.

—Vaya que te tomas en serio esto de ayudar a la gente, ¿tan culpable te sientes?

—Sí, la verdad que bastante.

—Bien, tendré que aprovecharme.

Eren le tomó algunas sentado de piernas cruzadas, de pie junto a la ventana y otras contra la pared blanca, justo en ese momento apareció Farlan con cara de haber salido de una tumba y los miró con curiosidad.

—Me está ayudando a armar un mejor currículum —fue la escueta explicación de Levi.

—Bien, solo les pido que si van a follar lo hagan en la habitación, con la puerta cerrada preferentemente y si les gusta el escándalo pongan música a volumen alto. Solo quiero una botella de agua y volveré a dormir, a ver si usan condones esta vez.

—Creo que ya tienes suficientes, ¿no? —dijo Levi, notablemente incómodo, yendo hacia la puerta de salida.

—Sí, creo que tengo unos muy buenos ángulos.

—¿Vamos a comer?

—Andando. Adiós, Farlan, me llevo a tu prometido un rato.

El rubio sacó la cabeza de la cocina y los miró.

—Cabrones, ¿adónde se van?

—Tengo almuerzo gratis, el bastardo se siente culpable de que me hayan despedido —dijo el más bajo.

—¿Me traen algo sabroso? Digo, ya que usaron mi cuarto de hotel de amor es lo mínimo que deberían hacer.

—Eren, te hablan —soltó Levi mientras salía hacia afuera como si nada.

—Entendido, te traeré algo, ¿pastas?

—Carne.

—OK.

Eren le fue platicando acerca de las miradas, posturas, temas de conversación, respuestas adecuadas a las preguntas de rigor en las entrevistas de trabajo y Levi iba almacenando toda esa valiosa información. Lo cierto es que era algo bastante nuevo para él, nunca había tenido un trabajo formal estable (de hecho el de Hottes era lo más estable que había conseguido) y ya tenía treinta años, no estaba para seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿dices que no puedo decir "chupar pollas" cuando me pregunten sobre mis habilidades? —dijo el ex prostituto mientras miraba distraídamente hacia afuera.

—Preferentemente, no.

Llegaron a un bonito restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, Levi no recordaba haber visitado un lugar tan lujoso en mucho tiempo, y decidió relajarse y disfrutar. Dejó que Eren eligiera los menúes, no era una persona demasiado quisquillosa con respecto a la comida. Fue una elección acertada, unos tortellinis con relleno de mozzarella y albahaca y una salsa roja deliciosa, tomaron un vino blanco seco y tuvieron una charla bastante amena. De hecho conversaron muchísimo, riéndose de chistes bobos, humor negro y ácido que era del gusto de ambos.

—No puedo creer que te gusten tanto los unicornios, no tiene sentido —dijo el más alto.

—¿Por qué?

—No encaja para nada con tu personalidad.

—No entiendo, ¿qué personalidad tienen que tener las personas a las que les gustan los unicornios?

—No sé, no conozco a nadie mayor a diez años que le gusten.

—Hola, ahora lo conoces. Pediré postre, y si tienen helado multicolor o algo que incluya colores pastel me lo comeré con más ganas.

—Oh, yo tengo algo que te podrías comer con ganas —bromeó, y no tanto, Eren.

Luego del momento gracioso ambos se miraron y de pronto la atmósfera cambió completamente. Levi tragó en seco.

—Creo que pediré el cheesecake de frutos rojos —dijo tomando la carta y tratando de salir del aturdimiento mental que le producían los ojos de ese hombre.

—y yo... ¿Puedo pedirte a ti de postre?

.

By Luna de Acero.


	8. Por cien dólares

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Hoy vine temprano gracias a Sabine (FB) pueden buscar su perfil y deleitarse con unos dibujazos bien chidos de la OTP, es nuestra bebé del fandom pero qué talento! Para tí y para la lectora que cumplía años el domingo pasado y perdí el comentario (estuve releyendo de los dos últimos capítulos y no lo encuentro, perdón), y para todos (todes?) ustedes que comentan, votan y me dejar los más suculentos, hermosos bellísimos reviews que agregan años de vida a mi vida, valga la redundancia.

NOTA DE AUTOR IMPORTANTE: Aquí debo detenerme un momento y pedirles encarecidamente que no se la agarren con Eren, está bien, el muchacho por ahí no hace las cosas muy bien, quien no?, quien no se equivocó e hizo cosas chuecas o tomó malas decisiones? No lo estoy justificando, sino que hay que ponerse en sus zapatos también y ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Imagínense teniendo una relación espectacular de tres años con alguien, con un novio hermoso como Erwin, caballero, inteligente, con buena posición económica y de la noche a la mañana le descubren esta actitud. Para aclarar Erwin no está enamorado de Levi, OK? Ni viceversa, era solo una relación comercial si quieren servicio por dinero. A lo que voy es que seamos un poco más flexibles con ciertas cosas. Eso es todo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido R18, lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción, relaciones homosexuales hombre/hombre. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Enjoy.

Como siempre, gracias a Fa Teufell (FB) por su constante apoyo y visión. Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

**_"Cuando tienes muchas expectativas, te estás preparando para la desilusión"._**

**_Ryan Reynolds_**

.

.

—Y yo… ¿puedo pedirte de postre?

Se miraron algunos segundos de manera intensa.

—No lo sé, ¿puedes? —levantó la apuesta Levi.

En ese momento se acercó el mozo y pidieron sus postres, ambos estaban nerviosos, tanto que la charla se cortó de golpe. Miraron sus celulares un rato, consumieron el último platillo alabando los sabores y conversaron de alguna tontería más sin importancia.

Volvieron al auto luego de que Eren pagara y se dirigieron al local del amigo que le había mencionado, éste era el verdadero Armin. Un agradable hombre de cabello corto rubio, ojos llenos de luz y sonrisa amable. Aceptó la recomendación de Eren, charló un buen rato con Levi y quedaron en acercarle el currículum que estaba en revisión. El trabajo era sencillo, atender el mostrador, hacer los pedidos, recibir las cajas y controlar, acomodar el salón, junto a otras dos personas más.

Una vez que terminaron Eren se ofreció a llevarlo de regreso y Levi volvió a aceptar, para entonces la tensión era tan densa que parecían metidos dentro de una barra de manteca.

—¿Le dijiste a tu amigo que usabas su nombre como seudónimo pirata?

Eren tosió y se puso rojo como un pimiento maduro, Levi sonrió suave como era su costumbre y notó que no estaban tomando el rumbo a su actual domicilio.

—¿Dónde estamos yendo ahora? Te recuerdo que lo normal sería preguntarle a la otra persona y no asumir que la puedes secuestrar todo el día.

Eren estacionó el auto a un costado de la ruta y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el de ojos verdes apretaba el volante y tenía la mirada fija al frente como si se estuviera debatiendo qué hacer. A Levi lo atacaron los nervios.

—Si esto fuera una película de terror éste sería el momento en que sacas tu cuchillo y me lo clavas —trató de bromear sin mucho éxito.

Eren lo miró entonces y se le acercó, no le dio mucha chance de esquivarlo porque lo tomó con firmeza con una mano desde la nuca, para detenerse a centímetros de sus labios.

—Tengo ganas de clavarte, y no precisamente un cuchillo.

—Ah ¿Y qué te detiene?

No hizo falta decir más, juntaron sus labios de inmediato y sus lenguas se buscaron con ferocidad. Todas las voces dentro de su cabeza gritaron al unísono que se detuviera de inmediato, que no podía entregarse con esa facilidad, pero ¿realmente quería evitarlo? Claro que no, tenía ganas de seguir hasta el final, de seguir aunque solo quedaran cenizas.

Apretó los dientes cuando sintió que le mordisqueaba el cuello, la caliente mano de Eren le acarició el abdomen -luego de luchar con la camisa- tirando suave del piercing en su ombligo. Oh. Así que a Eren le calentaban sus perforaciones, por eso tantas preguntas al respecto.

—Vamos a un lugar más cómodo —le susurró en el oído, aprovechando la cercanía para lamer con descaro.

El más alto ni siquiera le respondió, arrancó haciendo sonar las llantas contra el pavimento y se dirigió a la zona de moteles de la ciudad. Ambos tenían el corazón latiendo a toda marcha. Estaba mal, pero se sentía demasiado bien. No querían detenerse a pensar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? ¿Un mes? Y durante todo ese tiempo se habían pensado, se habían deseado, se buscaron entre los rostros que veían a diario, se tocaron a sí mismos imaginándose un encuentro justo como éste. Ni se fijaron el cartel o el nombre del lugar, tal vez había dos palmeras o una, o ninguna, no tenían tiempo de gastar en nimiedades.

Apenas salieron del auto Levi se acercó para abrazarlo, besarlo, refregarse, hasta respirar se hacía difícil, todas esas ganas que habían estado solapadas por las formalidades y las máscaras de la indiferencia los aplastaron, los ahogaron en un océano de caricias y excitación. Eren lo apretó contra la pared, sin atinarle al picaporte para poder abrir la puerta, hasta que al fin lo logró. Trastabillando llegaron cerca de la cama, sin parar de besarse y tocarse, completamente intoxicados de lujuria y apuro.

A pesar de la urgencia de sentirse, se quitaron la ropa con relativa tranquilidad. Cuando la camisa de Levi voló hacia algún rincón Eren se prendió de inmediato de sus pezones rosados y erectos, arrancándole jadeos profundos y sensuales, lo seducía, todo el él, su mirada, la punta de sus cabellos, sus sonrisas misteriosas, quería hundirse en ese universo que era Levi y explorar cada uno de sus planetas, estrellas, soles y metoritos, estaba ávido de conocer, de saciar esa sed abrasadora de información de esa persona que le provocaba espasmos hasta en la parte más profunda de su psiquis.

Se miraron mientras él aún tenía un pezón entre sus labios y Levi le sonrió sin filtros, sin antifaces, sin contenerse, lo deslumbró con ese simple gesto que lo llevó obligatoriamente a capturar sus labios con premura. Hubo una lucha entre las sábanas, breve pero intensa, Eren probó todos sus piercings y Levi descubrió puntos de placer que el más alto jamás pensó que podía llegar a tener. Fue una rotunda victoria para ambos, un trofeo compartido.

Tomaron una ducha necesaria y volvieron a la cama, ya un poco más calmados, más cercanos. Los besos eran recurrentes y largos, sus bocas no se cansaban de probarse, jugaron a acariciarse, darse masajes y tocarse, descubrieron una nueva forma, un camino inexplorado y exultante de nuevas sensaciones. Se cuidaron mutuamente, pensaron en el otro antes que nadie. Se amaron.

El primer asalto fue lento, cargado de electricidad, tensión, gemidos y promesas de más. Se tomaron su tiempo, Levi hizo gala de toda su plasticidad y conocimiento haciendo que Eren perdiera la cordura incontables veces, fue dulce, tentador, sensual, mordiscos jugosos y deleitables, destinados a extinguir el hambre que se tenían ambos. Luego de una pausa donde abundaron los roces tiernos, los senderos de besos y las cosquillas sutiles, pasaron a un segundo asalto apasionado, rápido, demente, veloz, una carrera intrépida con el objetivo de alcanzar la cúspide del placer a como diera lugar. Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, felices de complementarse y celebrar un contrato tácito construido entre miradas y manos enredadas.

Una vez que calmaron sus ánimos, Levi fue el primero en bañarse y cuando salió de la ducha, relajado, contento, tal vez con una muy pequeña chispa de esperanza naciendo por allí, Eren estaba sentado en la cama esperándolo, le sonrió y le extendió una mano cuando lo vio volver. Aceptó el gesto y terminó sentado a su lado, abrazando el costado de ese hermoso hombre que lo abrazaba también. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de su piel, completamente natural y masculino, aún con las estelas del sexo, no, las estelas de haber hecho el amor aún presentes.

Necesitaban hablar, necesitaban ver la manera de hacer algo al respecto porque aunque era obvio que ambos se deseaban había mucho más que simple química. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, a darle su espacio, porque estaba seguro que no era algo que sentía unilateralmente. La mano de Eren refregó con cariño su espalda, tenía puesta su remera porque su camisa debía estar en algún rincón y no tenía apuro en encontrarla. De hecho se estaban prodigando dulces caricias y quería seguir disfrutándolas, aún el turno del motel no se terminaba y querían aprovechar hasta el último minuto.

Metió sus dedos en la melena un poco húmeda de Eren por el reciente esfuerzo logrando que el mismo cerrara los ojos disfrutando del toque, aprovechó para dejar sutiles besos en su fantástico cuello, mientras una de las manos del otro le acariciaba las piernas enviándole escalofríos en todas direcciones y se preguntaba si tendrían tiempo de hacerlo una vez más ¡Qué locura! No recordaba la última vez que había deseado tanto estar con alguien.

Eren abrió los ojos y acercó sus rostros, rozando sus narices lentamente para terminar descendiendo hasta sus labios que se fundieron en otro beso revelador, ¿así se sentía flotar? ¡Qué maravillosa sensación!

—Debo ir a ducharme —le dijo el de ojos verdes perezosamente—, aunque no tengo ganas, me quedaría así todo el día —y besaba el cuello blanco con tranquilidad—. Ya que, lo haré rápido.

—¿Sigues hablando de bañarte o de otra cosa? —preguntó Levi completamente entregado.

Se besaron un poco más, pero el tiempo es tirano y los minutos corrían presurosos, total que podían buscarse otro día, no había que arrebatarse, había tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo. Eren se despegó para ir a asearse, aunque le costaba bastante hacerlo. Entró al baño largó la ducha y regresó apresurado.

—Por cierto, antes que me olvide —tomó la billetera y sacó un billete de cien dólares, acto seguido agarró una de las manos de Levi y le puso el dinero en ella, luego lo besó en la frente—. No quiero que después me reproches de que olvido las deudas; al menos ahora no lo tienes que compartir con Nile —agregó jovialmente antes de meterse en la ducha tarareando contento.

Levi se quedó paralizado mirando el dinero en su mano, parpadeando y tratando de ordenar su cabeza. Inspiró profundo y se puso de pie. Se vistió con rapidez y dejó el dinero en la mesa de luz. Tomó sus cosas y salió del recinto. El guardia del estacionamiento lo miró aburrido pero no le dijo nada por lo que a paso rápido se hizo con la próxima avenida y consiguió un taxi. Cerró los ojos y asentó su cabeza contra el respaldar, necesitaba calmarse. Sentía su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho, completamente lastimado e indefenso. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, bajó rápido y se metió en su casa, no prendió ninguna luz, corrió a refugiarse en su cuarto. Farlan no estaba, tal vez hubiera salido a comer algo o quien sabe, mejor, no quería que lo encontrara en ese estado.

No había necesitado más que un poco de cariño para ilusionarse y montarse un castillo de arena que se disolvió a la primera ola ¿Por qué se había sentido tan real entonces? Esa mirada, ese cariño... solo fue él viendo fantasmas donde no existían. Se abrazó a sí mismo y su celular comenzó a sonar, cortó las llamadas más de cinco veces pero siguian insistiendo, por lo que recompuso la voz y su alma para atender.

—¿Levi? ¿Dónde fuiste? Salí del baño y no estabas por ninguna parte.

—No entendiste nada, Eren.

—¿De qué hablas? Escucha estoy manejando en este momento, ¿estás en tu casa? Mañana puedo ir a buscarte así hablamos con tranquilidad.

—No, no vuelvas a buscarme más, Eren, ni mañana, ni nunca. No puedo darte lo que buscas y claramente tú no me darás lo que yo espero. Estuvo bien, pero ya fue suficiente.

—Levi, hablemos.

—No. Ya no. Que estés bien, Eren, adiós.

Cortó la llamada y tragó, pero aunque intentó por todos los medios no llorar no pudo evitarlo. Se apoyó contra el respaldar de su cama y dejó que fluyera su dolor, dejó que las lágrimas brotaran solas. La última vez que había llorado había sido hacía casi veinte años en el funeral de su madre y ahora sentía que se estaba partiendo en mil fragmentos. Había pasado mucho tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos y decepciones, no podía enojarse con Eren, nunca le había prometido nada, solo que luego de años acostándose con personas diferentes por dinero había olvidado la magia de hacerlo con alguien que le había sacudido la indiferencia, la capa de hielo que había recubierto sus sentimientos. Había creído que entre ellos había algo más que solo piel, claro había algo más, pero únicamente de su lado.

Se sentía defraudado sin ningún culpable a la vista más que él mismo. Hacía mucho hubo un cliente que le había dicho una frase que había decidido conservar, tal vez ni siquiera le pertenecía a esa persona, pero le había parecido importante recordarla: "Levi, la primera vez que te estafan es culpa del estafador, pero la segunda vez, es la tuya". Como un niño que es engañado y que al caer en cuenta se siente desvalido. Recién ahora caía en cuenta de lo profundo que habían escalado los sentimientos.

—No me trates tan bien si luego vas a querer pagarme, bastardo.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de dos semanas antes de que Eren le pidiera a su muy estimado amigo Armin una charla urgente por "cosas de suma importancia que debían ser tratadas en lo inmediato". Su amigo aceptó, y le pidió que se encontraran esa tarde en el café "Casius" que estaba a pocas cuadras de su negocio.

—Me gusta alguien. Me gusta mucho —se sinceró luego de una breve charla preliminar necesaria para preparar el terreno.

—Supongo que no estamos hablando de Erwin —dijo lo evidente mientras Eren se ponía aún más serio y sus ojos se hundían en la taza de café frente a él.

—Quisiera decir que no me importa, Ar, que puedo superarlo, pero el tiempo pasa y eso no sucede. Estoy muy, muy confundido.

—Trata de racionalizar lo que te sucede, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te gusta de esta persona?

—No lo sé, me gusta conversar con él, si lo tengo cerca no puedo evitar las ganas de tocarlo, abrazarlo, protegerlo, no sé, quise ignorarlo al principio pero ahora lo veo muy claro.

—¿Lo abrazaste?

—Sí, e hice muchísimo más que eso, Armin, siento que la piel me arde si lo tengo cerca, lo hicimos un par de veces.

Su amigo lo miró alterado.

—¿En serio, Eren? ¿Le fuiste infiel a Erwin?

Armin no daba crédito a lo que oía, conocía a Eren desde la temprana adolescencia, sabía que no era una persona que se dejara seducir o tentar tan fácilmente, de hecho era una de las cosas que más admiraba de él, su templanza y fidelidad. Esta noticia le caía como un balde de agua heladísima.

—Es largo de explicar, pero sí, y Erwin lo sabe, lo hemos hablado ya varias veces, se lo he confesado. En realidad, el que cayó en la infidelidad primero fue él, con esta persona también, te digo es largo y parece una cosa increíble, un poco lo es. El tema es que, esta persona se vende por sexo, nunca tuvo una relación sentimental con Erwin, él lo contrató no sé por cuanto tiempo y cuando descubrí eso, al principio solo quería vengarme, ya sé que soy un estúpido no me lo digas, es fácil hablar y teorizar sobre estos problemas pero cuando te tocan de verdad uno pierde los estribos y hace cosas que jamás creyó posibles.

—En ningún momento dije que fueras estúpido, no lo creo tampoco, pero deja ver si entendí bien. Ambos se acostaron con esta persona —Eren asintió—, y dices que Erwin se acostaba primero o algo así, aunque él pagaba por eso, ¿es así?

—Sí, yo también al principio también le pagué.

—¿Por qué no hablaste con Erwin cuando lo descubriste?

—Diablos, no lo sé, no lo sé. No pensé con claridad, solo... actué. Ya te lo dije, desde afuera parece fácil de manejar pero cuando lo vives... es complicado.

—Ni qué decirte, amigo, siempre fuiste excesivamente impulsivo desde que te conozco. Admito que al lado de Erwin te aplacaste un poco, pero uno es lo que es. Ahora, fuiste esa vez con él y luego, ¿volviste? ¿Esta persona se puso en contacto contigo para que volvieras?

—No, él no hizo nada. Y si, volví, un par de veces más, una vez después de... bueno, de hacerlo me largué a llorar. Joder, me siento mal de contártelo, él estaba ahí consolándome ¿puedes creerlo? Me aconsejó bien, me dijo que hable con Erwin, que intente arreglar las cosas. Fue maduro, cálido, centrado y en ese momento, no sé como explicarlo pero algo cambió estoy seguro que fue después de eso, fuimos a comer una hamburguesa, él siguió diciéndome que arreglara las cosas con mi novio. Fue muy noble ¿no te parece? Se tomó ese tiempo aunque podría haberse ido a descansar. Y luego hubo una ocasión que... quise devolverle el favor de que me había invitado a comer quiero decir, ahora me suena a una excusa tonta como sea lo fui a buscar pero él estaba con un amigo al que consolaba por una ruptura.

—Bueno, parece una buena persona, digo se la pasa consolando gente.

—Sí. Es una muy buena persona. Esa noche cuando su amigo se durmió nosotros lo hicimos pero fue diferente, nos besamos y...

—Descubriste que tienes sentimientos por él —Eren asintió.

—Las cosas con Erwin están mucho mejor, no volvió a irse o a contratar otras personas por sexo, se ha esmerado, nos hemos pedido disculpas mutuamente, nos hemos sincerado hasta el tuétano de los huesos, lo amo, estoy muy seguro de que lo amo, Ar. Ha estado más pendiente de lo que me sucede, hizo planes para que viajemos juntos a unas playas, salimos más, y yo, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en él —confesó con remordimiento—. Ayer estuvimos juntos y cerraba mis ojos y, no sé como sacarlo de mi cabeza. Quiero verlo, muchísimo.

—¿Hablaste de esto con esta persona? Quiero decir, tal vez es algo que te pasa a ti solamente, disculpa que sea tan frío, es solo que quiero evaluar con el mayor conocimiento posible.

—Él siente lo mismo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. La última vez que lo vi fue hace un par de semanas, me lo crucé en la calle no pude evitarlo y fui a hablarle. Hicimos muchas cosas ese día, no podía dejar de compartir con él, no quería despegarme de su lado, terminamos yendo a un motel. Fue increíble, en serio, me gusta estar con Erwin es genial, pero con él es, no puedo explicarlo, se me retuerce el estomago de solo recordarlo. Los dos hicimos muchas cosas lindas por el otro, no fue solo sexo, y entonces, él vino y se sentó a mi lado, me abrazó y yo a él, fue como si todo a mi alrededor se hubiera apagado, realmente no me importaba nada, incluso si Erwin nos hubiera encontrado. Cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sentí miedo, mucho —miró a su amigo con tristeza en la mirada—, entonces yo tomé mi billetera y... le dí el dinero que cobra usualmente por sus servicios.

—Uf.

—Exactamente, uf. Cuando regresé de bañarme él ya no estaba, dejó el dinero incluso, supe que sería en vano buscarlo, igual le escribí, en realidad lo llamé, pero me dijo que no lo buscara más, no me gritó, simplemente me dijo con calma que me alejara. Es muy maduro ¿Sabes? Yo esperaba que me reclame, que se enojara, que me insultara, que me diera algo que hiciera que nos alejáramos del todo porque soy un vil cobarde que no puede tomar la decisión por sí mismo. Cuando le dí el dinero esperaba que me pateara y él simplemente me dedicó la mirada más triste que le haya conocido. Lo lastimé, Ar, y no hay día que no me sienta culpable. Porque Erwin y yo nos tenemos, estamos bien, nos cuidamos y él está solo, incluso perdió su trabajo por nuestra culpa.

—¿Perdió su trabajo?

—Sí, en el antro donde estaba, su jefe se molestó, el dueño es amigo íntimo de Erwin y él no le dijo quien era yo. Cuando iba a pedir sus servicios nunca usé mi nombre real, cuando Erwin lo supo le dijo todo, así que su jefe lo acusó de ocultarle información, como sea siento que nosotros lo arrastramos en esto, pero fue el único perjudicado con todo.

—Ya veo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y terminaron sus tazas, se pidieron una nueva ronda porque aún había mucho por hablar.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó Eren a la expectativa.

—Es todo muy fuerte, muy intenso. Primero estoy molesto contigo, pasaron todas estas cosas y nunca me dijiste nada, somo amigos, Eren.

—Lo sé, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, no quise aceptar lo que estaba pasando y mi comportamiento fue horrible, no quería que nadie lo supiera ni siquiera tú. Lo siento.

—Ya, no voy a juzgarte, nunca lo hice, deberías tener un poco más de confianza en mí, hablo en serio. Ahora, volviendo al tema. Hay muchos aspectos que debes evaluar bien, para empezar, ¿hace cuánto que conoces a esta persona?

—Mmm, no lo sé, veamos, cuatro meses más o menos.

—Y además del sexo, ¿cuántas veces te sentaste a hablar de verdad con él?

—Tal vez tres, o dos.

—Bien, podemos decir que el mayor vínculo, o estímulo que tienes con él es a través del sexo y la buena química, no hay mucho más aparte de eso, seamos realistas, ¿conoces su apellido, su color favorito, sabes si lee, o si le gustan los dulces, si tiene valores, si ha delinquido, si tiene vicios o no sé, alguna de las miles de cosas que uno quiere saber de la persona que nos gusta?

Eren agachó la cabeza derrotado, pero luego la levantó al percatarse de algo.

—Le gustan los unicornios, los colores fuertes, los pasteles también, le gusta el cheesecake de frutos rojos, fuma, dijo que antes bebía mucho y que ya no lo hace, bueno, ha vendido su cuerpo, es contorsionista, me ha contado parte de su infancia también.

—¿Contorsión? Eren, ¿no es el chico que me presentaste el otro día para trabajar en mi negocio, o sí?

—¿Está trabajando contigo?

—No, tenía a otra persona seleccionada antes que él y la estoy probando, no me está yendo muy bien le cuesta adaptarse, de hecho pensé que si no funcionaba lo podía llamar.

—Joder, espero no haberle arruinado la oportunidad.

—Como sea, volvamos a lo importante y no nos vayamos por las ramas. Está bien, conoces algunas cosas que no sabes si son ciertas del todo, en definitiva no tienes mucho más, en cambio con Erwin ¿qué tienes? Estabilidad, amor, futuro, compañerismo, una relación sana, al menos hasta esto que me has contado que al parecer ustedes lo están superando, y tres años de tu vida invertidos allí. Entonces, en este punto debes ponerte a pensar con sumo cuidado, ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tienes con Erwin por algo indefinido que podrías tener con este chico?

—Supongo que si uso la lógica la respuesta es un rotundo no.

—Ya lo ves, depende de ti y de tu análisis, de lo que quieras lograr para el futuro.

—Estoy cómodo con Erwin, me siento tranquilo a su lado, es verdad, pero también me siento mal, Armin, porque pienso en Levi cuando estoy con mi novio, pensé que con el tiempo, este alejamiento que hemos tenido, en fin, todo podría ayudarme a olvidarlo, pero...

—La mente es compleja, amigo, en tu mente tienes una imagen de Levi que lo hace ver deseable, interesante, seamos sinceros luego de un par de años las relaciones se estacan, se herrumbran, se desgastan, él es como una bocanada de aire fresco, te hace sentir bien, alimenta tu ego, ¿y luego qué? Una vez que el sexo se termina, ¿qué? y escucha lo que te voy a decir, te hablo desde el corazón porque te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti Eren, pero ese chico sabe manejarte en la cama, es un profesional en ese ámbito, después de todo a eso se dedica, entonces no te ilusiones pensando que tienes algo demasiado exclusivo allí porque tal vez no sea así.

Eren le encontraba mucho sentido a lo que su amigo decía, pero a pesar de todo el razonamiento lógico y los argumentos había un deseo que se acumulaba y crecía a cada momento, un deseo irrazonable, estúpido y loco de volver a verlo. Tal vez necesitaban terapia de pareja con Erwin.

No. Lo que necesita es que le dieran con una maza en la cabeza, solo debía aguantarse y ya, con el tiempo olvidaría todo. Así debía ser.

Ese mismo día Levi estaba trabajando a cuatro manos en la barra. Había una promoción del antro, una especie de "happy hour", a la audiencia normal había que sumarle un contingente de turistas que había venido a diversos eventos en la ciudad y como al otro día era feriado nacional, todos esos factores hicieron que estuvieran desbordados de pedidos, encima Reiner estaba enfermo lo que les hacía la tarea más pesada.

El mismísimo Nile había ido a visitar a Levi una semana atrás. Se sentaron, charlaron mucho, pidió las disculpas correspondientes y le dio la posibilidad de volver. Quedaron de acuerdo que antes de aceptar los servicios se le consultaría y quedaría a su criterio la aceptación de los clientes. Incluso arreglaron un aumento de sueldo de un diez por ciento. Era una empleado valioso, Nile lo necesitaba de regreso como fuera. Y Circus regresó. Si bien lo ponía contento recuperar su trabajo estable de nuevo, lo único que ensombrecía esa breve felicidad era la posibilidad de tener que cruzarse con alguno de los "indeseables que empezaban con E".

—Estoy muerto —dijo Farlan estirando su espalda mientras fumaban un cigarro compartido en la parte de atrás del depósito que estaba lleno de cajones de cervezas y otras cajas de bebidas.

—Nos fulminaron, quiero ir a dormir.

—¿No tienes servicio hoy?

—Tenía uno, le dije a Nile que lo cancelara, no soy superman.

—Genial, nos iremos juntos, entonces. Por cierto, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy perfecto, ¿por?

—Ya sabes porqué.

—No pasa nada, está todo superado. Ahora hay que mirar hacia adelante.

—¿Nile te pidió que le devolvieras la indemnización?

—Ésta le voy a devolver —dijo haciendo un movimiento vulgar con la cadera y Farlan largó una carcajada.

—Anda, terminemos de limpiar así podemos irnos.

Salieron a los empujones para ir al estacionamiento, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al encontrar a Eren allí, como haciendo guardia.

—¿Te ayudo? —le susurró Farlan por la espalda, Levi negó y le tiró las llaves de la moto.

—Ya te alcanzo —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el otro.

Eren inspiró y se acercó también, estaba nervioso, al contrario de Levi que parecía tranquilo.

—Levi, hola, te estaba esperando.

—Me doy cuenta, ¿qué quieres, Eren?

—Necesito que hablemos, estuve pensando mucho y —se sorprendió de la frialdad con que el más bajo lo observaba, no parecía ni molesto, ni sorprendido, pero no estaba feliz, eso era seguro—, hay muchas cosas que me están sucediendo, tenemos que hablar, un café es todo lo que te pido.

—No.

—¿No?

—No. No tenemos nada que hablar. Por involucrarme demasiado terminé sin trabajo, hace apenas unos días lo recuperé y no haré nada para ponerlo en riesgo de nuevo, además ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Fui a tu casa, la moto no estaba y decidí dar una vuelta, la vi aquí, entré hace un rato y te vi en la barra, así que volví a salir y te esperé.

—OK, como sea, dejemos esto aquí, tuvimos un par de momentos lindos y ya, cada cual con su vida. Lamento tener que ser tan cortante, pero quiero irme a descansar, trabajé realmente duro hoy, espero sepas comprender.

—Sí, claro. Por cierto, te ves bien.

—Gracias, nos vemos, adiós —saludó escuetamente antes de girarse para marcharse.

Eren volvió a su auto y se metió dentro, apoyó la frente contra el volante y se mordió el labio inferior. El escandaloso ruido que su corazón estaba haciendo en estos momentos no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Había caído completamente, hasta los huesos.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	9. Déjame ir

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy bien, me olvidé de avisarles el resultado de la votación sobre si habrá riren o no, EL RIREN GANA chiquistrikis! But, no se preocupen, en el momento que salga que será mucho más adelante (cofcap13cof) les daré la debida advertencia y lo marcaré con letra negrita así las que no quieren pueden saltárselo. Bien por todos sus votos!

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a la gente que se esmera y me hace fanarts sobre Circus y Eren, el dibujo que precede a este capítulo me lo ha hecho BlossomyAS, pueden visitar su perfil en FB como Blossomy The Cat, pasen por su perfil que hace unos artes increíbles y este Circus le quedó una maravilla, fíjense que los colores del fondo es en honor a los unicornios que le gustan tanto al protagonista, ¡qué detalle!

Para la portada del capítulo anterior la fabulosa Sabine me autorizó a usar su arte, una viñeta que es una belleza, me enamoré por completo, Sabine logra captar excepcionalmente bien las emociones de nuestra querida OTP y siempre está apoyando y comentando, muchísimas gracias! También pasen por su perfil en FB y deléitense con los maravillosos dibujos que hace, está como SABINE.

Y por último una artista que no hace falta que la presente porque es internacional y se ganó nuestro amor porque dibuja como los dioses, también vean su página en FB, Fa Teufell, autora de la portada de este fic y que ha estado leyendo los capítulos antes que ustedes y dándome su punto de vista que es super valioso para mí.

A TODAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Y claro, a ustedes mis amores, sin ustedes esto no sería posible. Gracias por dejar los prejuicios de lado y darle el amor que Circus merece! Ahora si, al fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), tristeza, angustia, lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

**_"Nuestras vidas se definen por las oportunidades, incluso las que perdemos"._**

**_Scott Fitzgerald_**

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto. Le había escrito un par de veces, si bien no estaba bloqueado nunca recibió respuesta, no sabía si lo había leído o no, tenía urgencia por verlo, parecía una maldición. Se encontraba pensando en él sin siquiera darse cuenta. Como esa vez que estaba teniendo una charla telefónica muy importante con un ejecutivo de otra empresa para poder hacerse cargo de la campaña de publicidad de una reconocida marca de alimentos de mascotas y luego de cortar había escrito "Levi" en su libreta un montón de veces.

Salió a despabilarse y caminar por el centro de la ciudad, hacía un poco de frío. Mentiría si no dijera que tenía la esperanza de encontrárselo por ahí, de casualidad como había sucedido la otra mañana, cosa que no sucedió. Sin embargo pasó frente al escaparate de un negocio y se quedó mirando las cosas que había. A veces simplemente le servía como ejercicio mental para repasar sus conocimientos: _"Esa estantería al medio corta la fluidez de la presentación, debería estar atrás. Esos niveles de plataformas no están alineados, esos colores ¡por favor! Alguien debería asesorarlos, espantan clientes en vez de atraerlos_", no podía con su genio. Después de todo era un apasionado del marketing y un perfeccionista. Sin embargo no todo se basaba en la belleza y la estética, solo mírenlo, prendado completamente de un tipo bajito, blanco como un vampiro y lleno de perforaciones, oh, no olvidemos ese espantoso color azul en su cabello.

Pensando en todo eso sus ojos dieron con un objeto en particular que le llamó poderosamente la atención, un par de pantuflas rosas con una cabeza de unicornio. Su imaginación se activó de inmediato, pudo recrearlo, desnudo y sonriente sobre sábanas blancas de seda y con esas pantuflas en sus pequeños pies ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Suspiró y volvió a mirarlas, ni siquiera sabía cuanto calzaba y aunque lo supiera no era como si pudiera comprar eso y llevárselas como regalo ¿o sí? Siguió caminando, sin saber cómo hacer, al parecer podía ir hasta el fin del mundo y Levi seguiría clavado en medio de sus pensamientos.

Terminó comprando una chuchería que le pareció linda o algo como eso, entonces decidió regresar. Jean le había escrito para que se juntaran en su casa a festejar el cumpleaños de Connie. Le avisó a Erwin de su salida y pasó por una licorería antes de ir a la casa de su amigo.

Fue un encuentro divertido, aunque miraba la hora sin parar, a eso de las dos de la mañana, luego de jugar a la play, comer pizza, tener un partido de cartas y tontear con la banda, dijo que estaba cansado y se retiró. Todos lo abuchearon por irse temprano y Armin le dedicó una mirada extraña, pero no le importó demasiado, manejó directo a Hottes. Demoró en ingresar porque había una fila enorme de gente. El lugar explotaba. La música estaba a tope con una mezcla entre electrónico y pop. A poco de ingresar pudo verlo en la caja de la barra principal. Estaban trabajando fuerte. Se acercó como pudo y luego de esperar un poco fue atendido.

—Hola, un vodka de frambuesa —pidió todo nervioso, Levi lo reconoció no se mostró ni un poco sorprendido.

—Bien, son tres dólares —le cobró con rostro serio.

—Levi, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo extendiéndole el pago.

—No puedo, estoy trabajando como ves.

—Nile me ha prohibido comprar un servicio y realmente quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Podrías correrte un poco? Debo cobrarle al de atrás —dijo sin prestarle atención en absoluto—. Hola, lo tuyo son once dólares. Bien, aquí tu vuelto. Hola, ¿qué vas a pedir? —continuó atendiendo como si Eren no estuviera allí.

El hombre esperó y esperó. El cabello de Levi estaba completamente negro, ya no llevaba las puntas azules. Tenía nuevos piercings, uno en el labio, un industrial en la oreja derecha y había vuelto a perforarse sobre la cicatriz de la ceja. Sin duda le gustaban las agujas. Estaba más delgado, ¿o era su percepción? No, sí que estaba más delgado. Tenía las uñas pintadas de azul oscuro y un poco de delineador hacía que sus ojos grises resaltaran. Estaba bastante ocupado, así que decidió ir con su trago a otro lugar, lo terminaría y se iría al estacionamiento. Hablaría con él a como diera lugar.

Levi salió después de las cuatro, Eren había prendido la calefacción y casi pasa de largo con el sueño sino fuera que se había puesto una alarma para que sonara a cada hora. Salió del auto y corrió hasta la moto del otro antes de que se fuera.

—Hola, te estuve esperando, ¿podemos hablar ahora?

—La verdad estoy muy cansado, ya viste que tuvimos una jornada intensa, ayer dormí poco, en verdad quiero irme a descansar.

—Unos minutos, por favor.

Levi lo pensó unos momentos y al fin respondió:

—No aquí, no quiero malos entendidos si Nile u otra persona te ve. Vamos a mi casa pero hablaremos afuera.

—Te llevo.

—Tengo mi moto, te veo allí —dijo girando para ir a buscar su vehículo.

En unos veinte minutos estuvieron llegando a casa de Farlan. Ese día el rubio tenía descanso y había aprovechado para salir a divertirse con "una nueva novia" -eso dijo pero Levi no le creó ni un poco- que se había conseguido. Entró su moto al garaje, cerró y luego de suspirar hondo enfiló al auto de Eren. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y estuvieron en un silencio incómodo por un rato.

—Bueno, ¿querías hablar, no? Habla.

—Sí, tienes razón. Escucha, estuve pensando mucho sobre la última vez que nos vimos, es decir, reflexionando. Estuve mal, lo sé, todo iba bien hasta que me comporté como un cretino.

—No te agobies por eso, ya pasó, así que si eso te preocupaba que no lo haga más. No te guardo rencor ni nada parecido. Claro, me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dicho de frente que solo te interesaba follar y nada más, no puedes culparme por confundirme un poco.

—Es que no fue así —Eren lo miró esta vez, girando su cuerpo para darle énfasis a su discurso—. Voy a ser honesto, como debí serlo desde un principio. Cuando fui a verte, la primera vez estaba muy cabreado, yo pensaba que eras amante de Erwin y no sé creí que los dos se había puesto de acuerdo en eso del trío para joderme. De verdad yo no había ido con intención de que termináramos teniendo sexo, estaba enojado, y luego, bueno... Se siente bien hacerlo contigo, demasiado bien. Nunca le había sido infiel a alguien antes, así que yo me sentía mal pero a la vez cuando te veía... Por suerte pude conocerte mejor y, me gustas.

Levi lo escuchaba con atención, no estaba preparado para que Eren fuera tan directo, tampoco quería interrumpirlo, iba a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirle y luego él debería escuchar todo lo que tenía para responderle, así que se mantuvo en calma, al menos en apariencia porque aún le afectaban sus palabras.

—En algún momento, bueno después de esa vez que me invitaste a comer sentí que estaba equivocado que me había hecho una idea de ti completamente errónea. Cada vez que conversamos, que me muestras como eres fuera de la alcoba, me gustas más. Lo pensé mucho, lo medité, me dije que tal vez solo me estaba obsesionando por como inició todo esto pero si tengo que sincerarme, es más que eso. Traté de enfriarme, de que esos lapsos de tiempo sin vernos me ayudaran a pensar mejor, a darme cuenta que solo era un capricho o la adrenalina de hacer algo que no está bien, lo pensé de mil maneras y, no, no es así, estoy seguro. No puedo olvidarte. Me preocupa saber si estás bien, si descansaste, o comiste, o no sé, quiero saber de ti, quiero verte. No hay excusas, no hay un motivo que me impulse a esto más que las ganas de verte, solo eso.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué hay de Erwin?

Eren bajó la mirada y apretó los labios antes de responder.

—Lo amo.

—Claro, ¿y entonces? ¿Para qué estás aquí diciéndome todo esto? ¿Qué buscas, Eren?

—Lo amo pero... quiero estar contigo también.

—Ajá, ya veo, ¿qué esperas que suceda? ¿Que te diga que sí?, ¿que podemos probar algo a espaldas de tu novio? Andaremos por ahí cogiendo de tanto en tanto y diciéndonos cosas lindas a escondidas hasta que tú decidas qué quieres, ¿eso es lo que propones?

—No, no es así.

—¿Y cómo es entonces?

Eren bajó la cabeza y Levi se reacomodó en el asiento, ante el silencio del más alto decidió tomar el toro por las astas.

—Tsk. La verdad no quiero nada contigo, lo digo por mi propio bien. Me pasé mucho tiempo pesando en la felicidad de los demás, descuidando mis intereses y salí muy herido, no volveré a pasar por eso. También me gustas, no es ninguna novedad, pero estás en pareja y está mal. Antes también, debería haber tenido la voluntad suficiente para decirte que no, pero me dejé llevar, me equivoqué y así terminaron las cosas. No hay un espacio para nosotros, Eren. Tienes una relación muy fuerte y no tienes capacidad para decidir en este momento, tampoco te voy a poner en esa encrucijada. Ninguno de los tres merece esto. Así que, hagamos lo correcto.

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Eren...

—Quiero estar contigo, Levi —tomó su mano más próxima, se encontraba fría en comparación con las suyas.

—No —Levi sacó su mano, inspiró y lo miró manteniéndose firme—. Basta de equivocarnos. Vuelve a casa, abraza a tu novio, piensa en tu futuro. Fue lindo, no lo negaré pero no podemos arriesgarnos por algo que no sabemos como puede terminar. En el hipotético caso que dejaras a Erwin, si las cosas no salen bien estoy seguro que me echarás la culpa y no, no me haré cargo de eso. No siempre se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere, somos adultos, actuemos bien. Sabes que tengo razón.

Eren se alejó y pegó su espalda al respaldo del asiento, tenía un nudo en la garganta, Levi tenía razón en todo y aún así no quería renunciar.

—Escucha, podemos, ¿podemos ser amigos?

—Por ahora preferiría que tomemos distancia. No es fácil para mí, si te veo... es mejor evitarlo. Hasta que las cosas se calmen.

—Entiendo. Yo, quería darte una cosa que compré por ahí —dijo revolviendo los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. No sé, lo vi y me dije que era perfecto para ti.

Sacó una bola de nieve pequeña, dentro de la esfera había un unicornio blanco parado en dos patas, lo puso en las manos de Levi que lo miró por un buen rato.

—Gracias.

—Levi, quiero que sepas que para mi no tienes precio. Al menos eso quiero que quede claro, fui un idiota —apretó el volante con fuerza mientras hablaba—, si ese día no te hubiera dado ese billete las cosas serían diferentes. Mierda.

Levi sintió que el corazón se le volvía a partir, ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto?

—No existe el "hubiera" —dijo cuando al fin pudo encontrar su voz, Eren lo miró—. El pasado no se puede cambiar, solo cuenta el presente, es así, así que no te mortifiques, de nada sirven los remordimientos, solo mirar hacia adelante y seguir. Tal vez fue mejor así para que pudiéramos tomar la decisión correcta. Escucha, hace frío y estoy cansado, ya es hora de despedirnos.

No quería alargar más la agonía, sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire, apretó el regalo entre sus temblorosos blancos dedos y trató de mantener la compostura. Las manos de Eren rodearon las suyas y su rostro se acercó peligrosamente.

—¿Puedo tener un beso al menos? El último —suplicó el hombre.

Ante la duda del prostituto Eren terminó la distancia y lo besó con ganas, Levi sintió como si lo sacudieran por dentro, el temblor se extendió a todo su cuerpo y cuando abrió la boca para poder respirar, Eren aprovechó para profundizar el roce. Estaba aplastado contra la puerta helada y el cuerpo ardiente del hombre, acorralado, sin escapatoria, sintiéndose débil para defenderse, sin embargo haciendo un esfuerzo supremo lo empujó con firmeza con su mano, sus labios se despegaron y sus respiraciones se sentían agitadas. El rostro de Levi era de completo dolor y el más alto quedó paralizado.

—Ya basta, déjame ir Eren, por favor.

Y ese "déjame ir" se refería a mucho más que solo abrirle la puerta del auto.

—Sí, lo siento.

Se alejó y Levi no lo pensó dos veces, abrió y salió a paso rápido, si quedaba un minuto más toda su determinación se desintegraría. No, tenía que ser fuerte, allí no había nada seguro para él. Seguir adelante sería aceptar montañas de dolor, no. Él no era competencia para Erwin, Eren lo terminaría dejando de lado cuando se hartara.

Apenas pasó el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto se desplomó en la cama. Miró la figura en sus manos y sintió como la tristeza lo abrazaba. La dejó sobre su mesa de luz y tambaleándose se fue al living, prendió el calefactor y se instaló en la cocina. Buscó en los anaqueles de la alacena y sacó una botella de vodka y una caja de jugo de mango. Le escocían los ojos, pero no lloraría, ya lo había hecho, no caería de nuevo. Preparó la combinación, le echó unos cubos de hielo y buscó en su celular sus canciones favoritas, esas que le levantaban el ánimo aunque tuviera un día difícil.

Miley Cirus se desgañitaba con Wreking Ball y con ese tema se fue el primer vaso, lo más rápido que pudo tragárselo, solo quería embotarse y olvidar. Se puso de pie y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de la canción. Había platos por lavar, cuando terminó el segundo vaso se puso a lavarlos, luego conectó su celular al home theather del living. Agarró una franela y un lustramuebles. Beber, limpiar, cantar, limpiar de nuevo, beber, beber, y por momentos reírse como idiota, especialmente de las estúpidas letras de las canciones románticas. Joder, debería hacer sus propias canciones, aunque no sabía cantar ni tocar instrumentos. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba limpiando los mismos muebles de nuevo guardó las cosas -¿las guardó?-. Ya no sabía qué número de vaso era, pero llevaba más de la mitad de la botella de vodka. Le pareció que estaría bien hacer contorsión, así que lo intentó. Algunas cosas le resultaron muy bien y otras hicieron que la habitación le diera vueltas, cuando se golpeó fuerte la cabeza contra una de las sillas decidió parar. Agarró la botella y se tiró en el sillón después de sacarse los zapatos y mientras se la terminaba directamente del pico puso sus pies en la mesa ratona. Hizo un diálogo entre sus sus medias.

—Hola, hola me llamo Eren y soy un tremendo estúpido. Hola, Eren me llamo Circus, ¿quieres cojer?. Sí, claro, mmm, mmm.

Hacía ruidos mientras refregaba sus pies y luego comenzó a reírse otra vez, como al parecer la botella se había terminado -¿qué había pasado?-, fue a la cocina a buscar más. Encontró un vino blanco y solo Dios sabe como logró sacarle el corcho y ¡adentro! Subió el volumen cuando Shakira estaba cantando Hips don´t lie. Y aunque quiso bailar terminó sentado sobre la mesa bebiendo y pensando en porqué la pared era tan jodidamente blanca.

Cuando Farlan entró a la casa se encontró con un espectáculo inusual, lo primero que hizo fue bajar el volumen, luego mirar a su amigo que estaba con una cara terrible sentado en la mesa y descalzo.

—Yoy, Farlancito, ¿qué cuentas, amigo?

—¿Levi? ¿Por qué hablas así? —notó las botellas y lo amigable que estaba el hombre—. ¿Estás borracho?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

—Yo creo que lo estás, ¿qué pasó? ¿No fuiste a dormir? Son la una de la tarde.

—Sí, ya iré, ya iré. Oye, tenemos que pintar las paredes, son tan blancas, dan frío de solo mirarlas.

—Claro, deberíamos hacerlo. Mira traje pizza —dijo señalando unas cajas que había dejado sobre la mesa ratona al llegar—. Pensé que ibas a estar durmiendo y quise traer algo para comer, te estás saltando los almuerzos demasiado.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tú nunca tienes hambre y me estás empezando a preocupar, has perdido peso.

—Es la ge-genética, soy naturalmente delgado.

—No, te conozco, cuando algo te agobia dejas de comer. Anda, ven, vamos a alimentarte un poco.

—No, no, si como ahora voy a vomitar, creo. Más tarde.

—¿Puedes decirme que pasó?

—¿Que pasó con qué?

—Levi, tú no eres así, no te emborrachas de la nada para empezar, ¡carajo! ¿Te tomaste tú solo esas botellas?

—Un poco de vodka y vino, no me regañes, lo voy a reponer.

—¿Un poco de vodka? ¿Dos botellas, un poco de vodka? —dijo alarmado.

—No exageres, fue una, solo una.

Farlan levantó las dos botellas y se las puso frente a la cara.

—Oh, se... se duplicaron, mira.

—Se duplicaron una mierda, ¿por qué bebiste tanto?

—Mmm, ¿tenía sed?

—Dame eso —dijo quitándole la botella de vino que tenía y de la que había bebido pocos tragos entre las manos—. Ve a dormir, Levi, te voy a levantar para que comamos, no puedes estar todo el día sin comer.

—Espera, espera, necesito ayuda. No me puedo parar.

—Bien —Farlan dejó las botellas en la cocina y volvió para agarrarlo de la cintura—. Andando.

—Necesito ir al b-baño.

Luego de orinar, evitar que se partiera la frente contra el lavamanos, lo acompañó a su cuarto. Cayó pesadamente en la cama. Farlan le quitó los pantalones y lo envolvió en el edredón.

—Me preocupas, idiota —dijo el rubio refregando su cabeza con cariño.

Levi no decía nada, siempre era así. Cuando atravesaba un mal momento se encerraba como una ostra, jamás mostraba su dolor al mundo. Pero lo conocía bastante como para darse cuenta de las señales de inmediato. Antes solía beber mucho, si bien nunca lo había visto vomitando o dando un espectáculo lamentable, de hecho hasta parecía que no estaba borracho, pero él lo sabía, era su manera de escapar. Comía poco y se hacía más perforaciones, esas eran todas las señales.

Notó que Levi miraba fijamente a un costado y vio la bola de nieve con el unicornio, un adorno bonito y llamativo, considerando que Levi no tenía adornos prácticamente en la habitación. Un par de libros, su notebook, dos fotos -una con su madre y otra con los hippies que lo habían cuidado cuando era pequeño-, el televisor y un gato de alambre que quien sabe de dónde había conseguido. La agarró y la rodó entre los dedos.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? Es linda.

—Me la dio Eren.

Oh. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Dejó el adorno en su lugar y palmeó su espalda.

—Vas a estar bien, no estás solo, ya deja de hacer tonterías. Duerme, te despertaré para que comamos.

—Si.

...

Se despertó con resaca, ya conocía esa sensación, se refería a ese vacío que se le instalaba en su pecho, como un agujero negro que le drenaba la alegría y las fuerzas. Inspiró un par de veces y cerró los ojos. Los golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de su concentración.

—Levántate o te levanto yo, el agua está corriendo en la ducha.

—¡Ya voy!

Tomó una toalla y una muda limpia de ropa, se dió un buen baño y una vez limpio y peinado fue al living. Eran las nueve de la noche, pero parecía que no hubiera dormido nada. Había un plato con un guiso que de solo verlo le revolvió el estómago. Aceptó el analgésico y el antiácido que apuró con un vaso con agua.

—Vas a comer, Levi —dijo Farlan serio—. No dejaré que vayas a trabajar sin nada en el estómago, te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—Farlan, no eres mi padre, sé cuidarme y no puedo comer en este estado, vomitaré todo.

El rubio fue hasta la cocina, demoró unos minutos y volvió con un sandwich simple de queso y una manzana, se los puso enfrente.

—Esto no te va a descomponer. Encima que me preocupo por ti, no le cocino ni a mi novia.

—¿Quién es la afortunada esta vez?

Levi hizo un esfuerzo y comenzó a comer la manzana, pero Farlan no dijo nada, notaba su cara de culpabilidad y rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio, Farlan?

—Espera, estuvimos hablando largo y tendido, estaba realmente arrepentida.

—No tienes dignidad —dijo Levi mientras seguía masticando.

—No es fácil, la amo.

—No tendremos "esa charla" de nuevo, eres adulto, tú sabrás. Solo déjame decirte una cosa: las personas no cambian.

—Quiero intentarlo, nos merecemos una oportunidad.

—Por... ¿quinta vez o es la sexta? Sí, ¡wow! la quinta es la vencida.

—Corta eso —pidió mientras se sentaba a comer su plato de guiso.

No se dijeron más nada. A las diez menos cuarto salieron apresurados al antro, llegaron unos minutos tarde, pero incluso así fueron los primeros en arrivar.

—Circus, te llama Nile —le dijo Fred que luego se fue al depósito a traer cajas.

Levi se ajustó el mandil y se fue a ver a su jefe, era para coordinar unos turnos, había mucha gente para esa semana, así que charlaron para ponerse de acuerdo y organizar los pedidos, tenía un par de clientes nuevos, iba a ser una semana agotadora. El jueves tenía tres turnos y le pidió no trabajar en la barra, de hecho no estaba del todo seguro de poder aguantar, pero se había hecho el propósito de juntar el dinero para su casa lo antes posible, además mientras más ocupado se encontrara mejor.

Esa noche volvió a beber, no tanto como el día anterior, pero no se privó de cerveza y un vaso de whisly. Farlan lo tenía vigilado, de vez en cuando le golpeaba la cadera o el hombro cuando lo veía prendido a un vaso. Estuvo muy gentil con los clientes, charló con un par y hasta bailó un poco con una chica muy linda rubia y más bajita que él. Solo quería divertirse.

Farlan manejó, ya que si bien no estaba ebrio era lo suficiente como para que la policía de tránsito le quitara la licencia. Llegaron, esta vez comió un poco del guiso y se duchó para ir a dormir. Tenía que acomodar sus horarios, estaba dejando de lado el gimnasio y sus salidas en bicicleta que tanto bien le hacían. Se acostó y vio de nuevo la bola de nieve. Maldita sea, ¿por qué le regaló eso? Ahora cada vez que la miraba lo recordaba, la tomó entre sus manos y lo sacudió, las partículas brillantes que simulaban nieve volaron por todas partes dándole ese aspecto de tener una burbuja de magia entre los dedos. Lo acercó a su rostro y besó el vidrio cerrando los ojos. Era fácil querer, pero muy difícil olvidar.

Eren sirvió el desayuno y Erwin se sentó a la mesa, venía de afuera todos los días entrenaba religiosamente, siempre se levantaba temprano para salir a correr, tenían una cinta en la casa, pero el rubio decía que nada era mejor como la cosa real, Eren prefería no congelarse el trasero y prefería correr en la comodidad y calidez de su casa.

Erwin notó que el semblante de su novio estaba un poco decaído.

—¿Todo bien? —dijo con una sonrisa, Eren lo miró y asintió antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios—. Estuve hablando con Sussy, ya sabes, la agente de viajes, me dijo que podíamos agregar unos días de crucero al programa, iba a decirle que sí, pero preferí preguntarte.

—No puedo pedir más días de vacaciones.

—No hace falta, no hay que agregar nada, son dos días menos de playa, pero considerando que vamos a estar diez días en Las Bahamas, podríamos variar con el crucero, ¿qué opinas?

—Sí, suena bien.

—¿Qué sucede, Eren? Hace días que estás como desganado, ¿pasa algo en la empresa?

—No, todo va muy bien. De hecho tenemos dos proyectos nuevos que... bueno, no importa, tenemos mucho trabajo y eso es muy bueno.

—OK, ¿entonces?

—Te contaré, pero por la noche, si seguimos demorando llegaremos tarde —dijo mientras se ponía de pie para levantar las cosas.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te pase a buscar? Puedo dejarte ahora.

—No, está bien, iré en mi auto. Lamento dejarte solo pero hoy hay una reunión muy importante y no quiero llegar tarde, tú todavía tienes que bañarte.

—No te preocupes, anda, yo me encargaré de lavar las cosas —dijo poniéndose de pie para encargarse de levantar la mesa.

—Gracias, nos vemos.

Erwin suspiró, no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, porque claramente no era así.

Todo transcurrió con bastante normalidad, excepto que cuando Eren llegó a su casa a la noche Erwin no estaba. Le escribió para preguntarle dónde estaba y le dijo que había ido a visitar a Nile un momento, que regresaría temprano. El hombre sintió que se le hinchaba la vena de la frente ¿Nile? ¿En serio? Más le valía que no fuera a pedir un turno o lo castraría.

Erwin conversó un rato largo y tendido con su amigo, claro que su visita tenía otras intenciones, quería saber de primera mano si Eren había estado yendo a Hottes en ese último tiempo. Nile le dijo la verdad, que lo había visto hacía como un mes y que le había negado el servicio con Circus, que luego de eso, al menos que él recordara, no lo había visto de nuevo, al menos no por ahí. Una vez que terminó su conversación fue hasta la barra. Al ser un Martes todo estaba bastante tranquilo, poca gente, música tranquila. Se instaló en una esquina y Levi lo miró de reojo, se acercó cuando lo llamó con una mano.

—Hola, Circus.

—Erwin, tanto tiempo —Levi había bebido un par de cervezas así que estaba relajado y un poco curioso de ver por allí a su antiguo cliente.

—¿Tienes unos minutos? Quería conversar un momento contigo.

—Claro, siempre que pidas algo no puedes estar en la barra sin beber.

—OK, prepárame un Martini dry.

—A la orden.

—En primer lugar, quiero pedirte disculpas, en serio —el prostituto lo observaba mientras preparaba el trago—. Ya sabes, por lo de la última vez, hice mal las cosas.

—Oh, eso. Sí, está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

—Lo digo en serio, no estaba en mis cabales, me conoces, sabes que no soy de actuar así. Me ha mortificado mucho este tema y quería zanjarlo.

—Entiendo.

—Y otra cosa, por favor, deja a Eren en paz.

Levi se detuvo y enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

—No hace falta fingir, yo sé que entre ustedes pasaron cosas, pero nosotros hablamos y lo superamos, estamos juntos, con muchos proyectos en común, estuvimos pensando en formalizar completamente nuestra relación y-

—Momento, tiempo, tiempo —pidió el más bajo y dejó la copa frente al otro—. Para tu información Eren y yo no tenemos nada, no sé en que te basas para venir a hablarme de esa manera. Sí, lo tuve de cliente un par de veces y nos encontraste cenando juntos, que dicho sea de paso yo solo le estaba diciendo que arreglara las cosas contigo, así que no sé qué es lo que has estado imaginando, pero no lo hagas. Yo no lo veo hace mucho, no está en mis planes tampoco, así que dejemos las cosas claras, no quiero involucrarme de nuevo, ni saber absolutamente más nada de ustedes dos.

—Júrame que no lo has visto recientemente y me iré, no volveré a molestarte, lo prometo.

—¿Estás sordo o qué? Ya te lo he dicho, hace mucho que no tengo contacto con Eren.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

—Joder. Adiós, Erwin, si quieres otro trago se lo pides a mi compañero —dijo girándose para irse del lugar.

Farlan miró de reojo toda la interacción y se acercó por las dudas. Vio a Levi meterse al depósito y le pidió a Reiner que se encargara de la barra un momento. Lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás donde vió un fogonazo del encendedor y una estela de humo.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? ¿Qué pasó con el mastodonte rubio?

—Nada, todo está perfecto.

—Anda, no seas terco, puedes contarme —dijo quitándole el cigarrillo para darle una pitada.

—¿Puedes creer su imbecilidad? Vino a decirme que me alejara de Eren, es de no creer.

—¡Qué idiota!

—Lo es.

Erwin terminó el trago y salió del antro, se sorprendió de encontrarse con Eren en el estacionamiento, estaba apoyado en su auto. Caminó hacia él, serían cerca de las doce, relativamente temprano.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No debería ser yo quien reciba una respuesta a eso? ¿Por qué volviste a este lugar?

—Te lo dije, vine a visitar a Nile.

—Sí, claro, ¿crees que soy estúpido?

—¿Qué?

—¿Viniste a pedir un servicio?

—No digas tonterías, te lo prometí, que nunca más haría algo como eso.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que creerte?

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Me voy a casa de mi madre por unos días, no se te ocurra ir a buscarme —le dijo mientras enfilaba hacia su Camaro.

—Espera, ¡Eren! Oye, no puedes irte así. No hice nada malo, solo vine a visitar a mi amigo debes creerme, ¿quieres que entrar y preguntarle? ¡Eren!

El de ojos verdes lo ignoró por completo, se subió en su auto y arrancó. Estaba muerto de celos, sentía que la furia le subía desde el estómago hasta la garganta, pero no era por su novio. No. Lo sabía bien, era porque se había imaginado a Levi brindándole un servicio a Erwin y eso fue más que suficiente para hacerlo estallar en llamas. Erwin le importaba un carajo en esos momentos, su imagen no podía empeorar frente a sus ojos y sabía perfectamente que los celos que lo consumían en este momento eran por el más bajo. Necesitaba alejarse de todo, necesitaba calmarse, o cometería una locura.

.

By Luna de Acero


	10. Buscando un unicornio

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Cumpliendo como siempre y entrando en la recta final de esta historia que al final tendrá 16 capítulos (ya está escrito hasta el 15 y estoy trabajando en el final, así que lean tranquilos mis amores). Estoy sorprendida (y feliz) por todo el amor volcado a Circus. Solo espero que el día de mañana si la vida los pone frente a otros Circus (trabajadores sexuales) ustedes puedan tener una visión más cercana y más comprensiva de sus realidades. Les agradezco inmensamente el apoyo, el cariño, los comentarios, reviews, estrellitas, todo, gracias.

Quiero pedirles disculpas, les dije que en Junio empezaba a cerrar fics, hay dos cosas que me tienen estancada, las comisiones que no las puedo terminar (tengo un bloqueo importante), problemas variopintos laborales, a principio de mes estuve enferma muy mal y en fin, este fin de semana les traeré por lo menos dos finales, uno seguro de "Cumple mi deseo", un fic viejo donde Levi es mujer y una diosa zorro mágico le cumple el deseo de convertirla en lo que Eren más quiere (alguien puede decirme que carajos me fumé para hacer eso?) y el otro estoy en una disyuntiva pero algo saldrá. El domingo como siempre tendrán la continuación de esta historia. Eso sería todo por ahora.

Por cierto, quiero hacer una recomendación sobre un fic que estuve leyendo y me tiene completamente atrapada, "Perspectiva" de **Charly Land**, les dejo el link aquí (espero FF no me lo borre): s/13087052/1/Perspectiva

También tiene otros fics terminados que son una locura, como comerse el cielo a bocados: La maldición de Saturno, Bonitos y Gorditos, Ratones de ojos saltones, Durazno, De una historia en un charco (este lo amo profundamente) y con ella hace un tiempo hicimos una colaboración que está aquí en mi perfil de Wattpad por si quieren buscarlo, se llama "Él, debajo de la cama", tétricamente desgarrador. Todo lo que escribe esta mujer es oro puro. Bien, ahora si dejo el spam y al fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Locuras cometidas por beber hasta perder la cabeza, NO BEBAN QUERIDES, esto es solo para entretenerlos, no para que lo imiten. Listo.

Como siempre, gracias a Fa Teufell (FB) por su constante apoyo y visión. Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

_**"La primera cosa de la personalidad humana que se disuelve en el alcohol es la dignidad".**_

_**Anónimo**_

.

.

El temido jueves llegó. Levi venía de una semana con muchos turnos y estaba en verdad agotado. Esa noche entró directo a las dos de la mañana ya que no iba a trabajar en la barra. Atendió a Pixis hasta las tres y luego a un cliente que hacía mucho no venía, Milo, un francés delgado y tartamudo que se disculpaba por todo. Era un buen hombre, pero sus inseguridades y su excesiva timidez para enfrentar relaciones lo habían hecho aislarse del mundo con respecto a temas de pareja. No era muy bueno en la cama, pero Levi le enseñó un par de trucos y con paciencia lo hizo experimentar cosas nuevas, logró que se soltara y disfrutara más sin tanta culpa. Fue un lindo reencuentro, Milo le contó las novedades en su vida, que casi se pone de novio con un colega pero que aún estaban coqueteándose y charlaron más que otra cosa.

Todo venía bien hasta el último cliente, éste era nuevo, se llamaba Red George, al menos así estaba anotado. Era de la altura de Levi pero con una musculatura mucho más desarrollada, bastante parco y mal hablado, bruto y descortés, además los pies le olían a diablos. Levi lo invitó a ducharse pero no quiso, sin muchos preámbulos lo desvistió a los tirones y se puso el preservativo para darle y darle sin parar. La tenía bastante grueso, así que por momentos era incómodo, intentaba concentrarse, tocarse para sobrellevar el dolor, pero ya era el tercero en la noche y estaba de verdad cansado. Varias veces tuvo que detener el acto y poner una pausa porque le empezaba a arder, si bien usó lubricante y todo por momentos el roce era tan violento que terminaba pidiendo un descanso.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a parar?, es la tercera —preguntó extremadamente molesto, mientras Levi bebía agua y se refregaba la cadera.

—Escucha, amigo, no soy un un agujero de silicona soy una persona ¿OK? Te lo dije antes, estás siendo demasiado brusco, o bajas la velocidad o terminamos aquí.

—Yo pagué por un servicio y me lo vas a dar.

Esta vez Levi sintió que se le inflaba la vena de la frente.

—Lo que te daré será una patada en los huevos si no bajas la velocidad y me tratas con respeto, ¿está claro? —habló con firmeza y afilando la mirada.

Red George no era muy colaborador que digamos y cuando le atenazó los brazos por detrás de la espalda y le dio duro y parejo por algunos minutos mientras Levi le gritaba que se calmara, la paciencia del prostituto llegó al límite.

Terminaron en una comisaría, el tipo con la mandíbula fracturada y severos golpes por todo el cuerpo, Levi con un ojo morado, los nudillos de la mano derecha pelados y el labio partido. El hombre los acusó de haberlo estafado y Levi dejó asentado que iban a tener sexo de mutuo consentimiento sin intercambio de dinero pero que se arrepintió a la mitad y que el tipo lo quiso forzar, lo desnudaron para la requisa, debían verificar que no tuviera el dinero oculto en alguna parte, pero claro no encontraron nada. Nile declaró que el hombre se había gastado el dinero en bebidas y que no sabía nada más al respecto sobre sus preferencias o actividad sexual, que si bien rentaba los cuartos de los reservados nunca husmeaba en los usuarios. El comisario de la estación, el viejo canoso Zackley tenía sus arreglos con el antro, así que convencieron al hombre de que lo mejor sería que levantara la denuncia o la contradenuncia por violencia y abuso sexual sería mucho peor, eran demasiadas voces contra la del hombre por lo que terminó aceptando.

Antes de retirarse el comisario llamó a su despacho a Nile y a Levi. Hablaron un momento en privado y el prostituto tuvo que quedarse un rato a chuparle la polla para que "no hubiera ninguna investigación posterior". Luego de eso, terminó al fin su noche pesadillezca y se volvió a su casa. Nile le dio el día para reponerse (y por los golpes) y le dijo que el sábado lo esperaba de nuevo.

Levi se tiró boca arriba en su cuarto. Le dolía el rostro y se sentía miserable. Todo lo sucedido le había hecho revolver algunas vivencias oscuras de sus primeros tiempos en el mundo de la prostitución.

Cuando trabaja en el teatro haciendo shows, hubo un corto lapso de dos años en que habían sido muy populares, pero luego muchos artistas se pelearon con el dueño porque decían que la división de las ganancias era injusta y terminaron renunciando. Tenía casi diecisiete años en ese momento, menor de edad como era no se animaba a abrirse paso por su cuenta como el resto, además que no sabía qué hacer aparte de la contorsión. No había terminado la secundaria baja y no conocía nada del mundo fuera de las paredes del teatro. Como los mejores números de actuación ya no estaban -y fueron reemplazados por artistas mediocres, payasos torpes y magos de medio pelo- la gente iba poco, las críticas eran nefastas y las finanzas comenzaron a dar en rojo.

Cierto día repartiendo panfletos para atraer gente al show se le acercó un hombre mayor, como de cincuenta años, charló con Levi un rato largo lo que a él le pareció extraño, pero trató de mostrarse cordial, hasta que le hizo esa propuesta. Una follada por un billete verde de los grandes. Ya no era virgen, había tenido una que otra experiencia, pero le pareció algo que no podía tolerar así que lo rechazó educadamente. Esa misma tarde le comentó al director lo sucedido, pensando que ambos se reirían y quedaría como una anécdota de color, sin embargo fue él quien lo animó a dar el siguiente paso.

**_"Si tuviera tu cuerpo y juventud, yo sin duda lo aprovecharía"._**

Lo pensó con cuidado, el tipo iba regularmente a las funciones y esperaba pacientemente para saludarlo al finalizar. Terminó yéndose con él, no fue tan malo como se imaginaba y además del dinero ligó una cena estupenda. El director vio la oportunidad también y con la excusa de que iba a ayudarlo, comenzó a arreglarle una agenda. Levi tuvo muy malas experiencias porque el hombre ni se fijaba la clase de gente que quería ese servicio, dejó que ese tipo manejara su vida, no solo eso a veces no le daba un céntimo alegando que él le daba comida y techo y debía pagar por ello, entendía que era necesario pero terminó convirtiéndose en un abuso. Adoraba el teatro, era un lugar muy querido por él, más decidió abandonarlo cuando cumplió al fin sus dieciocho.

Deambuló un tiempo por las ciudades aledañas, durmió muchas veces a la intemperie, se hizo amigo de algunos *linyeras, trató de conseguir clientes en algunas esquinas solitarias, pero más de una vez *se fue a las manos con otras prostitutas, proxenetas, otros chicos, porque "la zona" ya estaba tomada y lo corrían al no tener la protección de nadie. Eso sin contar que más de una vez tuvo sus roces con los clientes, los servicios eran en condiciones deplorables y él no sabía muy bien como sobrellevar ciertas situaciones.

Había días que no sacaba ni para comer, y no solo eso los policías eran un fastidio, al principio quería resistirse y terminaba encarcelado por días, hasta que aprendió que con hacerles un servicio o una mamada de tanto en tanto evitaba que lo jodieran eso con los que aceptaban. Pero el problema lo tuvo con un par que lo tenían entre ojos, eran homofóbicos, así que cada vez que lo encontraban lo extorsionaban, le sacaban hasta el último dólar que portara encima y siempre con algún golpe de regalo. Llegó a tragarse los billetes envueltos en un preservativo para no tener que entregar la recaudación, luego vomitaba y recuperaba el dinero. Esporádicamente conseguía trabajo como lavacopas o mesero, pero nunca le duraban demasiado porque terminaban enterándose sobre lo que hacía por las noches, nadie quería un prostituto -menos que menos si era hombre- entre los empleados de los "respetables" negocios. Se fue acostumbrando al rechazo, a que de la nada podían tirarlo a la calle como perro con rabia.

No quería recordar esas épocas, si bien no renegaba de lo que era y lo que hacía para ganarse el sustento tampoco es que se sintiera super orgulloso. De hecho siempre evitaba hablar de aquello, no era algo que él quisiera ocultar, pero había aprendido que se evitaba problemas si lo mantenía en secreto. La gente era prejuiciosa y malpensada. Tampoco es como si quisiera dedicarse a eso el resto de su vida. Suspiró fuerte, no quería ponerse a pensar en eso, porque la verdad si no era vendiendo su cuerpo, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? ¿Ser cajero en un McDonalds? Ya tenía treinta años y todavía no había podido comprarse ni un rancho.

Desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a estar solo y ser independiente, nunca le había molestado demasiado la soledad, y ahora notaba que era bastante fácil acostumbrarse al cariño, a una caricia, un abrazo, un beso. Tenía a Farlan, era como un hermano a estas alturas de su vida, sabía que él se preocupaba y se cuidaban mutuamente, aunque... cuánto anhelaba que alguien pudiera amarlo de verdad. Jamás iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero tenía un alma bastante romántica; a veces espiaba a una que otra pareja en el antro que se miraban con amor, que se abrazaban o se decían cosas bonitas y él siempre imaginaba que algún día encontraría a una persona especial para vivir esos momentos tan anhelados.

Se hizo una bolita y se cubrió con la colcha, tenía tantas ganas de llamar a Eren, sabía que si le pedía que se vieran el otro aceptaría de inmediato, con seguridad lo buscaría, irían a comer, pasear, tendrían esa intimidad tan exquisita y excitante, y luego... él se iría con su novio. Apretó la bola de nieve contra su pecho y se quedó completamente dormido.

Eren miraba la pantalla de su computadora mientras el café reposaba a su costado, helado. Eran las once y apenas había hecho uno que otro sorbo desde las nueve cuando su linda secretaria Rico le había llevado el vaso térmico. Estaba sacándose pendientes de encima, contestando emails, haciendo o recibiendo una que otra llamada. El viaje con Erwin estaba programado para dentro de dos semanas y aún no había vuelto a su casa. Estaba en lo de su madre todavía. Habían hablado con su pareja, estaban de acuerdo en casi todo, sin embargo él seguía insistiendo que un tiempo separados les vendría bien, aunque no se lo creía ni un poco, solo era él poniendo una excusa para tener algo de distancia. Se estaba sintiendo sofocado y abrumado por todo.

Siempre había adorado estar con Erwin, cuando se enamoró lo dio todo, no era la primera vez que intentaba ponerse en pareja, pero sí la primera vez que se comprometía hasta los huesos. El rubio fue atento, galante, caballero, lo contenía y le enseñaba cuando estaba dando sus primeros pasos en la profesión, todo lo vivieron con mucha intensidad. Su novio era perfecto, o bueno parecía perfecto hasta que descubrió ese sucio secreto.

Lo había hablado con su terapeuta, con Armin, con Sasha, con su madre, hasta con Levi y la respuesta era siempre la mismo: Quédate con Erwin, pueden arreglarlo. De hecho se suponía que ya estaba arreglado, ¿por qué entonces se sentía como si hubiera una distancia insalvable entre ellos ahora? Una especie de grieta que no paraba de crecer. Y hablando de Levi... detuvo sus dedos que estaban redactando un email sobre el teclado y suspiró. Recordó la última charla, sus dedos fríos, su rostro pidiéndole que lo dejara ir, sus labios suaves y sus besos gentiles. _"Es un capricho, solo eso, ya pasará"._

Eran diferentes, siempre que sentía que su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear pensaba en eso. Levi le había dicho: _"no existe un espacio para nosotros"_, tenía razón. Se movían en ámbitos distintos, además no sabía con la gente que Levi estuvo involucrada, cuántos usaron su cuerpo -¿cuántas manos, cuántas bocas, cuánto semen, cuántos hombres?-, no podía decir que no le molestaba porque sería faltar a la verdad, claro que le pesaba y además... la prostitución era un estigma viviente, adonde fueran, adonde estuvieran siempre podrían terminar encontrándose con alguien que se hubiera acostado con él. _"Mamá, te presento a mi nuevo novio, gana dinero acostándose con personas, pero oye, no lo juzgues antes de conocerlo"_. Golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado, un dolor le atravesó la sien anticipándole una fuerte migraña.

Todos los días entraba en ese embudo de ideas y frustraciones. Se puso de pie y observó por la ventana, había estudiado mucho, había hecho trabajos durísimos para poder llegar donde estaba ahora, Erwin estaba a su altura y no hablaba del físico sino del trabajo, la reputación, en cambio Levi no era... no podía, por más que lo pensara desde cualquier ángulo posible, era un "no". Recordó ese abrazo, esas caricias, ese gesto que le dedicó, relajado, contento, como un gato que se refriega contra las piernas, su madurez, lo cálido que podía ser y lo bien que se sentía intimar con él. Pero no era algo que pudiera perdurar, no había punto de comparación con Erwin. Solo tenía que resignarse y ya, dejaría de desearlo en algún momento y todo volvería a la normalidad. Así sería.

...

Karina lo estaba maquillando tapando las secuelas de la pelea anterior, aunque no la soportara por todo lo que le hacía a Farlan tampoco era como si pudiera prohibirle ir a la casa, de manera que había terminado aceptándola a regañadientes. Petra había ido a visitarlo también, le había puesto una tintura nueva y todos halagaron el cambio de look, luego cenaron pollo a las brasas con papas fritas, tomaron un poco de cerveza y vino y decidieron salir de fiesta.

Fueron a "Ninfa", un antro que la rompía en la ciudad y que quedaba bastante lejos de Hottes. Levi estaba dolorido por los golpes pero también tenía ganas de divertirse, además sus amigos lo animaron. No se midió con el alcohol, tampoco quería perder la conciencia pero digamos que no se contuvo demasiado y junto a Petra y Farlan bebió una cantidad considerable.

En cierto momento estaba muy aturdido y riéndose sin parar, así que decidió mandarle un audio a Eren -de hecho la idea principal fue llamarlo, pero le fue imposible recordar como eran los pasos para hacer eso-, lo buscó entre sus contactos y primero le mandó un mensaje: _"Hooola, Eren, escucha, tengo algo importante que decirte"_. Entonces puso su dedo sobre el micrófono y se despachó sin filtros:

"_**Yoy, Eren, What´s up? Oh, te seguiría hablando en inglés pero hay dos problemas, uno, no sé si me entenderías y dos, no sé hablar en inglés tampoco, me sé algunas palabras solamente", **_se rió un rato y luego volvió a la carga,_** "Oye, te escribía para decirte... ¿qué era? Oh, sí, ¿tienes otros unicornios que quieras regalarme?, porque son tan jodidamente hermosos, en serio. A qué no sabías esto: solo las personas vírgenes pueden tocar a un verdadero unicornio, ¡¿qué mierda?! Es decir, nunca en mi puta vida voy a tocar un engendro de esos, puta madre. No importa, te puedo tocar a ti ¿no? Eres cómo mi unicornio personal"**_, luego volvió a reírse con frescura. Se sintió una voz a lo lejos: _"¿Con quién estás hablando, Circus?"_ y Levi respondiendo: _**"Con un unicornio"**_. Se escuchaban muchas más risas y una voz acercándose, parecía ser la de Farlan: _"¿Ya estás borracho?"_ y Levi otra vez: _**"No, que va, estoy bien, mira, mira puedo pararme de manos"**_, y luego el audio se cortaba.

Entonces iniciaba el segundo: _**"Hooola, Eren, ¿sabes quién soy? Soy Levi, escucha tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer una hamburguesa "Doble Todo"? Aquí no hacen hamburguesas, solo te sirven cerveza y... no sé qué mierda es esto, es una cosa pegajosa de color rosa que sabe a caramelo, deberías probarla, ¿te gusta lo dulce?"**_ y la voz de Farlan en el fondo: _"¿Qué estás tomando? ¿De dónde sacaste ese vaso? Petra, deja de darle bebidas"._ Escuchó la respiración de alguien demasiado cerca del auricular: _**"Carajo, creo que me metí en problemas",**_ soltó con tonito musical, se rió y volvió a hablar: _**"Farlan es como la patrulla antialcohólica en estos momentos. Bueno, entonces, ¿vienes? Te quiero mostrar una cosa, estoy en... **(Petra, ¿cómo se llama el lugar? Ah sí)**, estoy en... **(¿Cómo dijiste? Ya)**, que se llama Ninfa, es un antro, ¿vienes? Si no vienes me avisas porque tengo que salir a la puerta y hace un frío de la mierda". **_Luego se escuchaba de nuevo a Farlan: _"¿A quién le estás hablando? ¡Levi! Dame el celular"_, luego eran ruidos confusos y se cortaba.

Eren estaba en pijamas, sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación escuchando los audios, le escribió de inmediato:

_"Estoy yendo para ahí, te mandaré un mensaje cuando esté en la puerta"._

Levi le mandó otro audio: _**"Woww, ¿en serio? Pensé que no funcionaría, ¿estás despierto? Joder. Entonces vamos a ir a comer hamburguesas, ¡yey! Bueno, avisame pero no le digas a Farlan porque me tiene vigilado, tsk".**_

Eren se visitó rapidísimo, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba arrancando el auto con su corazón desbocado. Salió a toda marcha hacia el antro, había puesto el nombre en Google maps y la voz del mismo le iba indicando la ruta para llegar. Una vez que estacionó le escribió, pero decidió adelantarse e ingresar, total que a esa hora (faltaba poco para que cerrara), ya no cobraran entrada. Ingresó y a pocos metros lo vio muy sonriente bailando con una chica baja de pelo cobrizo y facciones tiernas, la misma lo tenía de la cintura, compartían un trago y se reían bastante. Estaba sorprendido, nunca lo había visto así de simpático, ¿estaría drogado? El problema principal es que Farlan estaba con ellos y había una chica rubia alta que abrazaba de la cintura al rubio, pero no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Levi. Decidió mandarle un mensaje, simple y directo:

_"Sal, estoy en la puerta"._

A Levi le llevo unos momentos hasta que agarró su celular y revisó.

—Voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

—Voy contigo —dijo Farlan y Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Estoy bien, bieeeennn, dejame cagar tranquilo, joder.

—Estás tan borracho que apenas puedes pararte, iré contigo dije.

—No, ya, quiero ver si encuentro algo interesante, no seas aguafiestas. Karina, haz algo con tu novio, ¿quieres?

—Amor, déjalo, no es un bebé.

—Prometí cuidarlo y eso haré —refutó Farlan y fue por detrás del contorsionista.

—Como sea, vamos que me explota la vejiga.

Caminaron un buen trecho hasta los baños que estaban en el fondo, Levi observó a un tipo besándose con una chica contra uno de los pilares mientras sostenía un trago y vio su oportunidad, calculó las distancias (lo poco que podía con el aturdimiento que tenía) y se frenó en seco haciendo que Farlan lo chocara y a su vez golpeara el vaso del que se derramó una buena parte.

—¡Cuidado, idiota! —masculló el tipo molesto.

—Oye, lo siento, está demasiado lleno y frenaron delante mío.

—¿Y cómo piensas solucionarlo, eh?

—Joder, te compraré otro, solo... ¿Levi?

Se escurrió como arena entre los dedos y prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, bueno en realidad intentó llegar lo antes posible, giró en dirección a uno de los pasillos que conectaban a la salida y entonces lo vio. Estaba de pie con una camisa blanca y un buzo rojo encima de unos jeans que le quedaban de infarto.

—¡EREN! —gritó a viva voz llamando su atención, y la de varios alrededor.

El más alto se giró y sonrió, lo que no se esperaba era el ímpetu de Levi que pegó un brinco y se le trepó cual koala abrazándolo mientras sonreía feliz.

—¡Eren! —volvió a llamarlo con alegría mirándolo con ansias y de inmediato unió sus bocas sin pensárselo mucho.

El olor a alcohol era notable y estaba pesado, pero aún así recibió esa fantástica muestra de afecto y se sintió feliz también. Una vez que Levi despegó sus labios para poder respirar estaba sonriendo y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—¡Eren! ¡Quería verte!

—O-oye, pesas.

—Sí, lo siento, bájame —una vez con los pies en tierra miró hacia atrás como buscando algo—. ¿Sabes? Deberías sacarme de aquí porque en cualquier momento va a venir la policía, tú me entiendes y si te ve, me van a regañar —explicó para luego guiñarle un ojo—. Además, dijiste que iríamos a comer hamburguesas, vamos yo te invito.

—OK, vamos, pero, ¿no deberías avisarle al menos?

—Sí, sí, cuando salgamos, anda, anda —dijo empujándolo.

Salieron, y caminaron juntos hasta donde Eren había dejado estacionado el auto, notó que Levi temblaba un poco, hacía tanto frío que las respiraciones dejaban estelas blancas de vapor y la escarcha se extendía por doquier. Eren se sacó su buzo rojo y se lo cedió al otro que lo aceptó de buena gana. Tenía una remera fucsia con unos dibujos extraños de varios colores, si bien la cresta permanecía de color negro, todo el undercut estaba teñido de un furioso violeta, haciendo juego con sus uñas, que estaban cortas y pulcras. El pantalón era gris oscuro con algunos rotos sobre la rodilla y muslo (así era el modelo) y terminaba el atuendo en unos borcegos negros altos. Al menos no se veía tan pálido y delgado como la última vez.

Subieron al auto y el celular de Levi comenzó a sonar.

—Vamos arranca, ve al negocio que quieras, da igual, hoy puedo *tirar la casa por la ventana.

—¿No deberías atender?

—Uh, si, pero una vez que estemos un poco lejos.

—Ese Farlan te cuida más que un padre.

—¿Verdad que sí? Se lo dije, pfff.

—Por cierto, el violeta te sienta bien, bueno, en general todos los colores, aunque tus uñas me perturban.

—Ah, nuevo look, Petra, la chica con la que estaba bailando, ella es estilista, y me regaló esta atención, es tan linda. Nos conocemos desde hace, no sé como diez años.

Levi prendió la radio y buscó algo de pop para poner.

—Mmm, huele bien —dijo olfateando el buzo del más alto.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar Eren es en lo adorable que se veía Levi con su ropa, le quedaba un tanto grande y las mangas le tapaban las manos prácticamente. Mierda, ¿por qué era tan lindo?

—Pareces contento —trató de iniciar conversación.

—Claro, tengo nuevo look y voy a ir a comer hamburguesas contigo, cualquiera estaría feliz, excepto que ahora debo atender a Farlan que no deja de llamar —dijo mientras tomaba su celular y atendía—. Hello, my friend, ah, sí, lo siento... mmm, sí, lo siento dije, te devolveré lo que te haya salido el trago, oooh, si, está bien, bueno... me fuí —Eren escuchaba la voz alterada del rubio del otro lado, Levi miraba por la ventaba mientras escuchaba sin replicar—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, volveré antes de convertirme en calabaza lo juro. No, no voy a tomar más, lo prometo, es más iré a comer. No, no estoy solo. Lo sé, uuff, voy a cortar Far, no me regañes, lo sé, ya cálmate. Sí, lo sé, tienes razón, pero no volveré ahora, luego hablamos. Adiós.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, perfecto, me va a regañar —dijo sonriendo y Eren se dio cuenta que esa actitud tan diferente de Levi se debía seguramente a todo el alcohol consumido.

No iba a mentir, cuando recibió los mensajes se había puesto contento y ahora que se miraba por el espejo retrovisor, ni siquiera se había peinado muy bien, saltó de la cama se puso lo primero que había encontrado y salió más rápido que un bombero para ir a su encuentro ¿Cuánto había pasado de la última vez? Joder, y ahora lo tenía ahí tan cerca, tan dispuesto, contuvo la respiración para calmarse porque estaba un poco alterado. Levi parecía tranquilo, iba tarareando mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Parece que va a llover, no me gusta mucho la lluvia.

Eren lo miró de reojo y dobló en una salida para dirigirse a la hamburguesería que le gustaba al más bajo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque te mojas, duh. Muchas veces me tocó empaparme hasta los huesos y no es muy lindo, después te enfermas y bla, bla.

—¿Por qué me escribiste?

—Qué pregunta más idiota, Eren, es porque quería verte, ¿para qué más? ¿Tú no querías verme?

Eren abrió la boca para contestar pero luego desistió de la idea.

—Oye, contesta cerdo, ¿tú no querías verme?

—Eh... s-sí.

—Ya veo, detén el auto —dijo poniéndose serio.

—¿Qué?

—Detén el auto, ahora.

—Espera un momento, no puedo detenerme aquí —explicó mientras miraba a los costados a un par de vehículos y una moto.

—¡Detente ahora!

—En eso estoy, espera.

Finalmente se detuvo a un costado, apenas el auto dejó de moverse Levi se bajó dando un fuerte portazo, Eren lo llamó pero lo ignoró, de manera que fue detrás de él.

—¡Espera te estoy diciendo! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? —tuvo que agarrarlo de un brazo para que el otro se girara y lo mirara molesto.

—Está bien, ya entendí, no quieres verme, ahora suéltame, me voy a mi casa.

—¿Qué? No, Levi, estamos en medio de una ruta, tu casa está a más de quince kilómetros.

—No me importa, solo mira como llego yo solo, suéltame.

—No, ¡ya basta! Cálmate un momento ¡Qué rayos! Está bien, está bien, sí, quería verte, me moría de ganas de verte, ¿así está bien para ti?

Levi lo miró un momento y pareció creerle así que relajó en semblante y volvió a sonreír.

—Y bueno, ¿tanto te costaba responder eso? Tsk, volvamos que muero de hambre y frío —y se giró para subirse al auto otra vez.

Eren suspiró y también ingresó al vehículo. Se quedó mirando el rostro de Levi por unos momentos.

—Arranca, anda, tengo hambre.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué carajos te pasó? —acercó su mano y tocó cerca del costado donde se notaba el morado, además el ojo tenía un pequeño derrame sanguinolento y el labio tenía una costra cerca del piercing.

—Me cagué a golpes con un estúpido, eso. Pero estoy bien, anda, arranca de una vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Mmm, ayer, ¿o fue antes de ayer? No creo que fue ayer, sí, y bueno ese tipo quiso hacerse el listo, me folló duro, me dolió, así que le rajé la cara, nadie jode conmigo, le quebré la mandíbula al hijo de puta.

—¿Te... dolió?

—Sí, un poco... no, bueno fue bastante, pero ya estoy bien, me recupero rápido, él si que le va a llevar un buen tiempo, tengo mano pesada aunque no parezca.

—Mierda —Eren se conmovió visiblemente, sintió un vació en la boca del estómago.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Eren se acercó y lo abrazó con sentimiento, con cuidado, tratando de mantener a raya las emociones, Levi se dejó abrazar pero no devolvió el gesto, solo cerró los ojos y aspiró el exquisito perfume de Eren, ah se sentía bien estando ahí, tan cálido y genial, ¿por qué no podía ser así por siempre? Una vez que lo soltó, le acarició el rostro con dulzura y suavidad, como si no quisiera romperlo, tenía los ojos húmedos pero no había llorado, Levi lo observaba con un poco de desconcierto.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, me siento bien, bien borracho —luego se carcajeó—. Anda, quiero comer, cabrón.

Eren puso en marcha su Camaro y en unos diez minutos estacionaron en el negocio. Descendieron y el más bajo parecía que había llegado a Disneylandia. Pidió una porción de papas fritas que era lo que salía más rápido porque ya no se aguantaba el hambre y un helado de vainilla en cono. Eren pidió una hamburguesa regular, había cenado bien así que no tenía apuro.

Apenas llegaron las papas, Levi se metió dos bocados enormes y luego echó su esfera de helado sobre el resto. Eren abrió los ojos que casi se le salen de las cuencas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Como —dijo mientras devoraba su enchastre y parecía disfrutarlo estupendamente.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Tú no sabes, no hables.

—Nunca había visto semejante combinación.

—Te acostumbras y es más, te termina gustando.

—Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

—Sucede que... hace un tiempo, hace más o menos, eh, no sé un par de años cierto chico que está aquí pero no voy a decir su nombre se estaba muriendo de hambre, entonces a veces revolvía en los desperdicios de cierto negocio de venta de comida rápida. La dependienta no lo quería para nada, así que las sobras las metía en los tachos de helado semi vacíos que le iban quedando, hasta que yo iba al otro día... digo este chico, la comida se mezclaba con los restos de helado que se derretían, y bueno, era comerlas así o no comerlas, así que te digo te acostumbras. Yo ni siquiera era consciente de eso hasta que un día comiendo en este lugar lo recordé, ¿puedes creer que ahora me parece un sabor genial? Yo que sé, está bueno, deja comer en paz.

—¿Pasaste muchas carencias?

—Ay no, aquí viene la lluvia de preguntas —dijo mirando hacia arriba—. Nada que me mate, ya ves, sigo vivito y coleando, coleando más que nada. Por cierto, ¿no tienes un unicornio por ahí escondido para mí, o sí? El que me dejaste lo he cuidado muy bien, hasta lo he bautizado, se llama Ruperto.

—¿Ruperto? ¿Por qué ese nombre tan horrible?

—Oye, no seas malo, no te vaya a tocar un día tener un hijo que se llame así. Si existe un reno que se llama Reynolds, puede existir perfectamente un unicornio que se llame Ruperto —aclaró para luego darle un gran mordisco a su enorme hamburguesa que acababa de llegar.

—El reno se llama Rudolph, no Reynolds.

—Me vale, a nadie le interesan los renos de todas maneras.

—¿Cómo no? Sin ellos Papá Noel nunca llegaría a tiempo para dejar los regalos en Navidad.

Levi lo observó un largo rato con sorpresa y luego relajó el semblante, se limpió el rostro con una servilleta y habló.

—Pues para tu información Papá Noel jamás me visitó, lo único que teníamos seguro en navidad era frío y doble función. Ah, esto está delicioso.

—¿Jamás tuviste regalos de Navidad?

—No, pero un chico muy apuesto me regaló un unicornio, hace unos días —y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Eren no podía seguir comiendo, no se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que ese hombre frente a él había pasado, más sabía más emocional se ponía. Decidió no hacer más preguntas. Terminaron de comer, pagaron a medias porque Levi no quería que lo invitara y volvieron al auto.

—Ah, bien reza el dicho: "panza llena, corazón contento", ¿no?

—Me alegro que hayas saciado tu hambre —respondió Eren mientras ponía contacto con la llave para encender la calefacción, aunque no quería ponerse en marcha aún.

—¿Me llevarás a mi casa? Sigo viviendo con Farlan, oh, Farlan, cierto, me va a dar un gran sermón, estoy en problemas. Puedo colaborarte para la gasolina.

—No hace falta, el tanque está lleno, sí, te voy a llevar, ¿estás apurado? Pensé que podíamos hablar un poco.

—¿Podemos hacer algo mejor que hablar? —preguntó mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Eren y lo miraba con deseo.

—Necesitamos hablar, y no es que me falten ganas de agarrarte y sacudirte como colcha vieja, pero necesitamos hablar primero.

Levi volvió a su asiento y lo miró con recelo.

—Bueno, empieza —le cedió.

—Yo... no sé qué hacer. Te extraño, te pienso mucho pero también pienso mucho en Erwin, me fui unos días a casa de mi madre porque necesitaba espacio, aire, pensar y ver qué hacer. No sé qué hacer, a veces quisiera olvidar todo esto.

—¿Eso quieres hacer? ¿Olvidarme?

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera, se trata de lo que es correcto. Me escribiste y yo solo... vine prácticamente corriendo, no lo pensé, solo hice lo que sentía.

—Claro, ¿me llevas a casa? Por favor.

—No, espera, no te enojes.

—No estoy enojado —dijo ya mucho más serio—, de verdad, no lo estoy. Pasa que después de comer se me está pasando un poco la borrachera y estoy siendo consciente de la estupidez que hice, digo, no debería haberte escrito, lo siento. Hagamos de cuenta que no nos vimos y ya, de hecho —se quitó el buzo con un solo movimiento y se lo devolvió a Eren—, gracias, creo que mejor me tomo un taxi.

—¡No! No, por favor quédate un momento más que no terminé de hablar —Eren puso seguro en las puertas y lo miró con súplica en las pupilas—. Si tú no me hubieras escrito, tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho yo, porque te extraño, porque quiero verte, saber de ti, mira nada más como estás. Póntelo —ordenó empujando el buzo contra su pecho, Levi lo agarró—. Quédatelo, es tuyo ahora, no será un unicornio, pero bueno, al menos te abrigará.

—OK, está bien, aunque me queda un poco grande —dijo mientras se lo colocaba de nuevo, la verdad estaba haciendo demasiado frío para hacerse el terco.

—Vamos a los asientos de atrás —pidió Eren luego de quitar el seguro de las puertas, con un poco de reticencia Levi accedió.

Una vez sentados allí, Eren lo atrajo contra su pecho y lo abrazó desde atrás.

—Oye, Eren, que no traje preservativos, ni lubricante, así que...

—Ssshh, solo quiero que te quedes así conmigo, ¿no te gusta?

—Sí, pero... luego tienes que irte y entonces, duele un poco —respondió con sinceridad mientras la mano de Eren se enredaba con la suya más próxima.

—No quisiera irme.

El corazón de Levi se disparó de inmediato, sintió que sus pómulos se calentaban, evidenciando que era probable que se estuviera ruborizando, a Dios gracias Eren no podía verle la cara desde esa posición, se estremeció al sentir un par de besos sobre su cuello expuesto. Juntó valor de donde no tenía y se giró para enfrentar esos ojos verdes y hermosos. Siempre aceptando su destino, siempre cediendo, siempre perdiendo... no hoy.

—Quédate conmigo, Eren.

—Oh, Levi.

Sus bocas colisionaron, el calor y la felicidad se derramaron en sus cuerpos de inmediato, rotaron sus cabezas para buscar un mejor ángulo y entonces... ¡BAM, BAM, BAM!

—Levi, sal de ahí.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Farlan?

Los ocupantes del vehículo estaban asombrados por la interrupción, salieron y el rubio se plantó al frente del más bajo con el rostro lleno de venas inflamadas.

—¡Te busqué por todas partes! Dijimos que no íbamos a separarnos, y no voy a decir más porque... vamos a tener una charla en casa, nos vamos.

—Hey, espera Farlan, Levi y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación muy importante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Conversaban con sus lenguas? —luego se giró para mirar a su amigo—. Me dijiste que te cuidara y eso estoy haciendo, y con la borrachera que tienes vaya uno a saber qué cosas van a poder conversar, no, nos vamos a casa.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón —aceptó Levi mientras se acercaba a Eren—. Es mejor que me vaya ahora, hablaremos en otra ocasión y... lo siento.

—Espera —quiso ir detrás de él que ya estaba caminando hacia el auto de Karina, la novia de Farlan, pero el rubio se le interpuso, cuando vio que Levi estaba algo lejos le habló a Eren.

—Mira, yo no tengo nada en contra tuyo, no me interesa tu vida, pero MI amigo la ha pasado muy mal, como la mierda por los problemas en que tú y TU novio lo metieron. Haznos un favor y no vuelvas, Levi no está solo, estoy yo a su lado.

Luego se giró y se fue. Eren se quedó perplejo ante todo ese despliegue de ferocidad... ¿Qué carajos había sucedido?

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

**Glosario:**

*Linyeras: Homeless, gente que vive en las calles.

*Irse a las manos: Que terminó a los golpes, peleando.


	11. Más allá del sexo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Tengo un par de cositas que subir hoy así que desde tempranito voy a comenzar, y cómo a este capítulo ya lo tengo perfectamente listo bueno, aquí está. Quería agradecerles por ser tan compresivos con Eren, que si bien mucho están enojados respecto a que siempre está nombrando a Erwin deben considerar que sigue siendo su novio, que tuvieron una relación de tres años donde se amaron mucho, que hasta llegaron a convivir! Pónganse en el lugar de Eren y verán que no es tan fácil decir, bueno la corto de una vez y hago lo que quiero con otra persona. Es cierto que se han mentido, se han engañado y que la relación tambalea, sin embargo Erwin es un hombre muy guapo, que siempre lo ha tratado bien, con un pasar económico muy bueno, y no dejemos de lado el trabajo de Levi que no es precisamente un trabajo que muchos puedas aceptar en una pareja. En fin. Paciencia, ya veremos como se encamina esto. Por lo pronto muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, los que apoyan, dejan sus comentarios, votitos, reviews (amo los reviews).

Este capítulo irá dedicado a Agatha Cris, así la pueden encontrar en FB, es una joven maravillosa que hace un arte precioso, con un sentido del humor increíble, pasen y no se van a arrepentir.

Como siempre muchas gracias a Fa Teufell que ha leído este capítulo antes y siempre me da su opinión, es la autora del precioso Circus que tenemos en la portada del capítulo. En el próximo capítulo voy a nombrar Y RESPONDER REVIEWS a todos aquellos que quieran dejar su granito de arena. Muchas gracias!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Locuras cometidas por beber hasta perder la cabeza, NO BEBAN QUERIDES, esto es solo para entretenerlos, no para que lo imiten. Listo.

* * *

.

.

_**"Si persigues dos conejos, ambos escaparán."**_

_**Anónimo**_

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Farlan no le dió ningún sermón, se acercó a su habitación cuando Levi estaba metido entre las colchas con el buzo de Eren como única prenda para dormir.

—No volveré a entrometerme, lo prometo —dijo con mucha más calma—, pero quiero que sepas que te mereces algo mejor, que mereces alguien que te quiera todo el tiempo y no solo cuando le conviene.

—No es fácil para él, lo sé. No lo estoy justificando, no es eso Farlan. Pero tú también lo sabes, cuando vendes tu cuerpo... no es fácil que te elijan, además tiene una persona que ama. Hice una tontería, no debería haberle escrito. Discúlpame, me porté como un crío.

—¿Quién no hizo tonterías por amor?

Levi agachó la cabeza y abrazó sus piernas, sí, había hecho muchas tonterías, era hora de poner las cosas en orden de una buena vez.

Mientras tanto, luego de dar unas vueltas Eren estaba manejando a la casa que compartía con Erwin, le había escrito y le había dicho que necesitaban hablar cuanto antes, el rubio le había respondido de inmediato y le pidió que fuera a desayunar con él. Era el momento de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Estacionó y se bajó sintiendo aún que los labios ardían por el reciente beso con Levi.

—Hola —saludó una vez que se hizo con el cálido interior de la residencia, se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en el sillón grande donde Erwin lo estaba esperando con tazas de humeante café.

—Hola, amor, ¿cómo estás? Se te extraña aquí.

La mirada del rubio era tranquila, agradable, Eren evitó abrazarlo o darle un beso en los labios, no podía seguir comportándose de esa manera, era un adulto y debía responsabilizarse adecuadamente por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Escucha, estuve pensando mucho en nuestra última charla. Estos días en casa de mi madre me han ayudado un poco pero a la vez sigo confundido. No voy a ocultar lo que me sucede con Levi, me pasan cosas con él —Erwin se mantuvo calmado pero eso fue una daga que se enterró al medio de su pecho—. He reflexionado, lo pensé y lo volví a pensar, no puedo evitarlo, querer verlo, compartir con él, conocer más de su vida, también he pensado mucho en nosotros, en que no sé en qué momento todo esto se empezó a ir a la mierda. Estuve ciego este último tiempo, creyendo que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros, pero no fue así. Por algo saliste a buscar lo que yo no podía darte.

—Ya te lo he explicado, fue solo un error, una tentación en la que caí, no esperaba sacar nada de esto y no hay día que no me arrepienta, lo sabes —en su semblante se notaba que estaba hablando con la mayor franqueza, Eren lo conocía.

—La verdad ya no sé qué creer.

—Eren, ya me he disculpado muchas veces, lo seguiré haciendo las que haga falta —le tomó la mano más cercana y trató de mantener la compostura—. Te amo, solo tuve una debilidad, no volverá a suceder, puedes estar completamente seguro de eso. Dijimos que nos daríamos una oportunidad, que nos permitiríamos reencontrarnos y sigo creyendo en lo mismo. Escucha, Levi te está confundiendo, es bueno en lo que hace, no lo niego, pero es solo sexo, una vez que te canses y tu deslumbramiento acabe te darás cuenta que perdimos algo maravilloso y para entonces ya no habrá caso. Yo estoy dispuesto a que olvidemos este episodio, si bien yo fui el que hizo las cosas mal en un principio, tú también has faltado a nuestra relación.

—No lo niego, y no quiero mentirte, estoy interesado en Levi.

Erwin inspiró hizo una pausa, había estado intentando hacerlo desistir desde la primera vez que conversaron. Estaba seguro que el chico ese estaba haciendo lo posible para seducir a su pareja y lograr que se separaran. No entendía el porqué actuaba de esa manera, ¿sería por envidia? Claro, seguramente esos fueran sus motivos, tal vez al darse cuenta que jamás tendría una vida digna como la de ellos. Lo que no entendía es cómo Eren se dejaba envolver de esa manera, había estado pensando seriamente en qué hacer al respecto y existía una posibilidad que no le gustaba en absoluto pero tampoco le quedaban muchas opciones. Mientras más le prohibiera ver a Levi más crecerían las ganas de Eren, por lo que jugándose la cabeza decidió hacer lo que le parecía más sensato.

—Escucha, te propongo lo siguiente, puedes ver a Levi, yo no lo impediré, sácate las dudas antes de que viajemos, con todo el pesar de mi corazón me haré a un lado. Sal con él, charla, conócelo, no lo sé, haz todo lo que quieras sin la menor culpa, incluso si es necesario fóllatelo, no diré nada, trato de entenderte, de verdad. Una vez que puedas saciar tus dudas, vuelve a mí, viajemos, tendremos nuestro tiempo a solas, para charlar, ver si realmente hay o no una oportunidad para nosotros. Estoy dispuesto a darte ese espacio, pero una vez que volvamos de viaje te pediré que decidas. Según lo veo tenemos mucho en común, hay esfuerzo, tenemos proyectos, metas, podemos ayudarnos profesionalmente. Tuvimos un traspié, ¿qué pareja no los tiene? Pero sigue existiendo amor entre nosotros, ¿o me equivoco?

Eren apretó el agarre de la mano de Erwin y arrugó sus facciones en una mueca de franco dolor, Erwin tenía razón, había mucho amor entre ellos todavía.

—Así es... necesitas sacarte esa incertidumbre o no podremos seguir adelante. De todas maneras tampoco soy tan altruista de decirte que vas en una dirección acertada. Te lo dije la otra vez y lo repito, Levi es una bomba de sexo y seducción, pero no vas a encontrar nada más, ¿crees que dejará de trabajar vendiéndose? Es lo único que sabe hacer, es un círculo vicioso, el que se acostumbra a eso no sale, sin mencionar que es un peligro latente por infecciones, enfermedades, tú no sabes lo que él hace dentro de esas paredes, Nile me ha dicho que mucha gente pide follar sin protección y a veces acceden ¿Qué futuro tienes con él? Adonde vayas siempre habrá alguien que haya sido su cliente, es una ciudad pequeña, sin contar con que deberás afrontar el hecho de que tuvo relaciones con cientos de personas aparte de ti. Sabes que soy una persona de mente abierta, que jamás he discriminado a nadie, no lo hago con él, pero la realidad es la realidad, ¿él es una persona que te sentirías orgulloso de mostrar en público? ¿Ante tus amistades, tus pares laborales, tu madre? Podría haberse acostado con uno de tus amigos, no lo sabes.

Eren sacó su mano de entre las de Erwin y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Maldita sea, todo lo que le estaba mencionando habían sido justamente esos temores que lo atacaban por todas partes, si Levi tenía sentimientos por él, ¿podría cambiar? ¿Podría dejar ese trabajo si él se lo pidiera? ¿Tendría que mantenerlo? Su cabeza voló un poco al imaginárselos viviendo juntos... Despertar y encontrárselo en su cama, desnudo y mirándolo de esa manera que lo hacía perderse en sus rasgados ojos grises. Carajo, ya se había ido por las ramas, ¿y porqué siempre se lo imaginaba desnudo y en una cama? ¿Erwin tenía razón? ¿Solo había deseo sexual entre ellos? ¿No había nada más?

No. Sí que había. Recordó sus besos, su sonrisa, esa sin filtros ni precios, sus consejos, su voz calmada, su madurez, se refregó las sienes.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas? Eres una persona sensata, sé que debes estar de acuerdo conmigo en mucho de lo que te he dicho.

—No lo sé, necesito hablar con él también.

—Estoy seguro que ni siquiera llegarán a estar ni tres días en paz antes de que estalle alguna pelea —afirmó con aparente aplomo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Erwin sonrió con tristeza y agarró su taza para beber un poco.

—Te conozco Eren, eres celoso, para ti será una tortura y él no dejará la vida que tiene, ahora le va más o menos bien, a pesar de que no es un crío sigue siendo joven y tiene un cuerpo lindo, pero los años irán cayendo, tendrá cada vez menos clientes y quien sabe cómo vaya a terminar sus días, si es que no se enferma de algo grave antes. No le estoy deseando nada de eso, pero es la realidad, es lo que sucede con los trabajadores sexuales. Sientes cosas, está bien, ¿pero estás enamorado de él?

—No lo sé.

—Trata de separar lo sexual y pregúntate qué te queda, te sorprenderás con lo que tú mismo descubras. De hecho, ¿por qué no sales con él un par de veces? Solo salir, sin sexo de por medio, solo para que veas que fuera de la cama entre él y tú hay una diferencia tan abrumante que no vale la pena tirar todo lo que hemos construido por un poco de buen sexo. Además, podemos mejorar, podemos aprender cosas nuevas juntos, merecemos más que una decisión a las apuradas, Eren, y lo sabes.

—Suficiente, eres bueno con las palabras, no trates de usar tus armas en mí. Soy consciente de los riesgos, por eso esto no ha ido más lejos, encuentro mucha razón en algunas cosas que has mencionado, pero lo cierto es que... debo sacarme muchas dudas. Entonces, tomaré tu ofrecimiento y veré si todo esto es solo un capricho... o no. Agradezco que me tengas paciencia y me des mi espacio, Erwin.

—De todas maneras lo hubieras hecho —aceptó—, así que mejor hacerlo sabiéndolo que a mis espaldas ¿Te irás ahora? Puedo pedir la mañana y podemos pasar un rato juntos.

La propuesta era tentadora, pero también sabía que Erwin podía ser sumamente encantador cuando quería, y lo que necesitaba ahora no eran más incertidumbres. Si iba a hacer esto ahora debería hablar con Levi y ver como estaban las cosas por ese lado, no podía ser tan necio de decidir solo por su cuenta. Se puso de pie, resistiéndose a esa mirada cautivadora que le gustaba tanto.

—Volveré antes del viaje, tal vez nos haga bien este tiempo distanciados. Conversaremos entonces.

Erwin se puso de pie y lo agarró de un brazo para atraerlo hasta él y abrazarlo con cariño.

—Te amo, Eren. Por favor no olvides todo lo que hemos pasado, todos los buenos momentos, todo lo que somos y podemos ser. Lo admito, fue mi error, pero un error que podemos superar si así lo deseamos. Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decidir, aunque eres mi persona más importante tampoco estaré esperándote por siempre, sé que esto no puede evitarse y te doy este voto de confianza porque sé que te darás cuenta con el tiempo lo que de verdad te conviene.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios y Eren se fue. Erwin cayó pesadamente en el sillón y comenzó a llorar. Dolía tanto, por un capricho, por una mentira todo se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. Tal vez lo merecía, pero solo Dios sabía lo arrepentido que estaba. Recordó las palabras de Nile, alentándolo a que probara, que se permitiera ser un chico malo alguna vez. Qué fácil fue caer en la tentación, disfrutar de otro cuerpo, la adrenalina de hacer algo prohibido, incorrecto. Un error que podía costarle perder a la persona más valiosa de su vida. Solo esperaba que Eren se diera cuenta que al lado de ese prostituto no conseguiría nunca ser feliz. Nunca.

Eren fue a casa de su madre, esquivó las constantes preguntas de si ya había arreglado las cosas con Erwin y se tiró a dormir, necesitaba recuperar un poco de sueño, estar con la mente despabilada y tranquila para poder asimilar las cosas, para poder definir qué diablos quería hacer. Levi se recreaba en su mente una y otra vez, imposible de evitar, arraigado en lo más profundo de su psiquis. Y las palabras de Erwin retumbaban, como un juicio que lo perseguía sin darle tregua. Ya no entendía nada, si es que su novio decía todo eso por su bien o simplemente para no confrontarlo y lograr que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

No.

Las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes, y lo sabía. Aquellos dulces años quedarían en su pasado, para siempre. Había, claro, cierto acostumbramiento que se extrañaba mucho, compartir los desayunos, las charlas, las risas, las novedades del día, los regalos, las atenciones, hacer el amor conociendo perfectamente al otro, la camaradería, esa sonrisa enmarcada con los zafiros que tenía por ojos, sentirse cobijado en un pecho grande de brazos fuertes. Se sorprendió de encontrarse lagrimeando por inercia, o eso quiso creer. Extrañando lo conocido y a la vez anhelando ese camino nuevo, salvaje, loco que significaba Levi. Quería develar todos sus misterios, conocer sus pensamientos más profundos. El prostituto le provocaba un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, poder cuidar de alguien, protegerlo, enseñarle... ¿Era solamente su soberbia hablando? Esa sensación de sentirse superior, de creerse un ser benevolente, que podía cambiar la vida de otra persona, ¿eso le daba satisfacción? Sin duda sí.

Carajo. Estaba tan confundido y atribulado. Cuando estaba con Erwin parecía volver a ser una persona coherente y lógica, ponía los pies en la tierra y se sentía estable. Pero bastaba alejarse, encontrarse con Levi, besarlo y sentir que se borraba el mundo, que lo atraía con una fuerza superior a la gravedad, ¿por qué le costaba tanto decidirse? Se durmió entre angustiosos remolinos de pensamientos que lo drenaban a una desazón, un angustia existencial espantosa.

Descansó un par de horas, se despertó y se dio una ducha para despabilarse. Eran ya cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Calculaba que para entonces tal vez Levi estaría despierto, por lo que se arregló, se puso perfume y fue en su auto a buscarlo.

Cuando tocó la puerta lo atendió Farlan con cara de pocos amigos, era evidente que había una tensión espantosa entre ellos. De mala gana fue a llamar a Levi que estaba limpiando su habitación o algo así le explicó luego de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Era una tarde apacible y al fin después de muchos días el frío se había retirado, así que podía esperar afuera sin problemas. Había salido el sol y una corriente de aire un tanto cálida andaba alborotando a las hojas que el otoño reciente había dejado desparramadas en las canteras.

Lo vio salir y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Tenía el cabello húmedo y peinado hacia atrás, le quedaba realmente bien, excepto por ese violeta rabioso que llevaba en el undercut. Pero bueno, entonaba con su forma de ser. Tenía una de esas remeras eclécticas de color azul francia con unas nubes blancas y rosas sobre el pecho, un jean blanco y un par de zapatillas negras. Podía tener treinta pero por su contextura y su look aparentaba mucho menos, de lejos incluso podía pasar por un adolescente. Era la primera vez que lo veía usando unos anteojos oscuros y cuando lo tuvo cerca pudo ver los moretones y recordó que estaba un poco golpeado, lo que hizo que la preocupación le mordiera por dentro con fuerza.

—Hola —le saludó con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola, lamento haber venido así tan... bueno, esta mañana no pudimos hablar bien.

—Sí, escucha Eren, quiero disculparme por escribirte sin haberlo pensado, estaba muy ebrio y, no medí las consecuencias. Espero no haberte metido en aprietos.

—No lo hiciste. De todas maneras si no me hubieras escrito de igual manera nos habríamos encontrado tarde o temprano. Por eso, ¿te parece si vamos por un té o un café? Así nos sentamos y conversamos más tranquilos.

—OK, vamos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tocarlo, para no comerle la boca y pegarlo a su cuerpo como lo exigían sus deseos. Quería demostrarse -y tal vez a Erwin también, aunque no estuviera presente-, que podía haber mucho más que solo sexo entre ellos.

¿Podía? Tenía que.

Subieron al auto y Eren manejó en silencio. Levi sintonizó alguna radio y sin decirse nada estuvieron metidos en sus propias mentes hasta que aparcó en un café que estaba cerca de una plaza. Levi se pidió un té helado y él un capucchino, con las bebidas en mano caminaron por el lugar donde había bastante gente y los niños disfrutaban de los juegos en el centro del lugar. Se sentaron en un banquito frente a una fuente, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y se sentían bien, así haciendo algo tan simple.

—Con Erwin nos hemos tomado un tiempo para pensar —largó sin anestesia y el prostituto lo miró de reojo mientras sorbía el líquido de su vaso.

—Oh.

—No quiero mentirle más y tampoco quiero seguir luchando contra lo que está sucediendo, porque es evidente que siempre terminamos cayendo en lo mismo.

—¿En lo mismo?

Eren sonrió y miró a Levi.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

—Mmm, prefiero que seas más específico.

—Nos gustamos, queremos... esto, estar juntos, compartir.

—Follar.

—Conocernos mejor.

—Y follar como locos.

Eren suspiró y se refregó la frente. Levi lo golpeó suave en un brazo y le sonrió contento.

—Estaba bromeando —Eren le devolvió la sonrisa—... o tal vez no. Entonces dices que, ¿te estás tomando un tiempo con tu novio?

—Sí. Quiero conocerte mejor, que tú me conozcas más a mí, hacer cosas juntos y ver si, si es que podemos llevar esto a otro nivel.

Eren se quedó maravillado al notar un muy ligero rubor en el rostro del de cabello negro, Levi bebía de su té y giraba el vaso térmico nerviosamente entre sus dedos blancos.

—¿Tú quieres que... lo intentemos? —preguntó con sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanza.

—Y si no te convence entonces ¿qué? ¿Volverás con el criador de cejas?

Eren hizo una pausa y luego cruzó sus piernas mientras miraba al frente.

—Yo creo que vale la pena probar. Erwin lo va a pensar también, no es como que estará disponible para siempre, en estos momentos no sé si volver con él es lo que realmente quiero. Claro que hay sentimientos que no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, así que —carraspeó—, es muy difícil decidir. Tampoco nos conocemos tanto, y quedó claro que en este "alejamiento" que estamos teniendo yo iba a verte. Así que no estoy haciendo nada a espaldas suya.

—¿Y él no te dijo nada? Te dejó ir, así, como si nada.

—Sabe que yo te hubiera buscado de todas maneras.

—Déjame entender, entonces esto que estás proponiendo, vernos, compartir, bla, bla, es... no sé, ¿una prueba piloto o algo así?

Eren lo miró un rato largo, con cariño, Levi hasta se olvidó qué rayos había preguntado.

—Lo intentemos —Eren puso su mano pesada y grande sobre la suya que reposaba sobre el banco, sus dedos se enredaron naturalmente.

Levi sintió como si se hundiera en un piletón lleno de calidez y amor, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que una sonrisa imposiblemente enorme se adueñara de su rostro. _"Calma, calma, tigre"_, se habló a sí mismo, aunque sentía que quería gritar de la felicidad.

—Está bien, lo intentemos, Eren.

Esa noche en la barra estaba en las nubes, estuvo haciendo una enorme cantidad de tragos, pero mientras todos estaba fulminados y cansados él parecía vivir dentro de una burbuja de espuma de mar donde el verano era eterno y los delfines nadaban libres. Cuando se tomaron un breve respiro de cinco minutos para fumar en la parte de atrás Farlan lo abordó de inmediato.

—Cuéntame de una vez.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas, ¿qué paso entre tú y el cara de lechuza?

Levi se carcajeó bajito y siguió fumando, Farlan enarcó una ceja.

—Estuvimos hablando y luego fuimos a ver una película, comimos palomitas y luego seguimos conversando y después me llevó a casa, eso.

—No te estaría entendiendo.

—Dijo que se tomaron un tiempo con el novio.

—Con Erwin.

—Sí, con él. Eren le dijo que iba a verse conmigo, así que no estamos haciendo nada a espaldas de nadie —aclaró, Farlan estaba perplejo—, y bueno, nos estamos conociendo mejor y ya —sonrió sin poder contenerse, hasta mostró sus dientes y a su amigo casi se le cae la mandíbula.

—A ver, a ver, pasemos en limpio. Se tomó un tiempo con el novio, es decir, sigue siendo el novio porque no cortaron definitivamente y ahora ¿sale contigo?

—Sí, así es.

—No te estaría entendiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¿Está saliendo contigo o no?

—¿Estás sordo? Te dije que nos estamos conociendo, así que sí, salimos.

—Pero no son novios.

—No hace falta ponerle una etiqueta a todo.

—Está bien, tienes razón, esa parte la entiendo, lo que no me cierra es eso de que no se deshizo del novio, es como, eh, una pausa o una mierda así, no es que está soltero.

Levi bajó la mirada y siguió fumando en silencio.

—Sabes que tengo razón, por eso no dices nada.

—Es una oportunidad, Far —dijo relajando el semblante y hablándole suave—, ya sé que no ha terminado su relación con el otro, pero justo ahora tenemos una auténtica oportunidad —le apretó el hombro a su amigo y pidió su apoyo con su mirada.

—Carajo. No quiero arruinar tu humor, te ves lindo cuando sonríes así, pero-

—¿Pero?

—Sí, "pero" ten cuidado, esto no me gusta.

—Bueno, si no sale bien te tengo a ti para que me consueles, ¿o no?

—Últimamente me la paso consolándote, aunque la casa está limpia y nunca tuve tantas camisas planchadas así que, bueno, puedo seguir haciéndolo.

—Oh, amo que seas tan desinteresado.

Farlan se acercó y lo abrazó de improviso, Levi se quedó paralizado ante esto, luego lo soltó y le besó la frente.

—Te quiero mucho, eres una persona increíble, no se lo pongas tan fácil.

—No tuvimos sexo.

—No me preocupa que tengan sexo, me preocupa que te lastime en los sentimientos.

—Carajo, estás más maricón que yo —se burló para quitarle dramatismo a las verdades que estaba escuchando.

—Di lo que quieras, pero si ese cara i´lechuza te lastima, le voy a poner una putiza que no lo va a reconocer ni su madre.

—Cálmate, ¿por qué tanta violencia?

—Lo siento —dijo suspirando y terminándose su cigarro-. Estoy un poco estresado, discutimos con Karina, no importa, no es nada relevante.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Cuando salgamos.

—OK.

Ya no le quedaba gran cosa a la noche, tuvo que dejar la barra porque tenía un turno con el viejo Pixis otra vez. El hombre se había esmerado en arreglarse, a Circus le parecía cuando menos tierno. Sospechaba que el hombre, viudo desde hacía quince años, soltero y chapado a la antigua, albergaba sentimientos por su persona, por lo que cada tanto le recordaba que lo de ellos era puro intercambio comercial. No le gustaba tener que hacerlo, además Dot siempre había sido en extremo respetuoso, pero las cuentas claras era lo mejor.

Recordó cuando las primeras veces ni siquiera lo llegaba a tocar, solo le pedía que se desnudara para él al ritmo de un bolero (su música preferida), mientras el hombre se retorcía los bordes de su prolijo bigote disfrutando del espectáculo. Cierta vez, cuando ya se había animado a intimar, le había confesado que Circus le recordaba muchísimo a su primer amor en la adolescencia. El señor había sido criado en una familia tradicionalista y heteronormativa, con lo cual no pudo vivir su sexualidad con plenitud, siguió los preceptos paternos y se casó con una señorita de sociedad con la que construyó una familia como Dios manda. Claro que sus verdaderos deseos no eran tan fáciles de aniquilar. Tuvo una que otra experiencia, la mayoría simples besos o roces y entre éstas estaba un chico, Circus no recordaba si el nombre era James o Jason, pero solía decir era una copia exacta de él.

—Son como dos gotas de agua —repetía el hombre, mientras los ojos se le humedecían un poco—. Era todo un caballero, nunca me dejó pagar un solo café de los doscientos cuarenta y cinco que compartimos.

Levi por lo general se sentaba en su falda completamente desnudo, mientras bebían lo que sea que el viejo hubiera llevado, era de buen beber, mientras se entretenía contándole anécdotas de su época como docente de la universidad o de su juventud, Levi conocía la mayoría de memoria, sin embargo se hacía el sorprendido cada vez solo para darle el gusto. Por lo general se conformaba con una mamada, pero a veces lo hacían completo, lento, suave. Pixis tenía un ritmo tranquilo, por su edad y porque él mismo era así, flemático, metódico, no tenía apuro, además pagaba sin problemas si se excedía en el horario.

El prostituto le había cogido aprecio con el paso del tiempo. Tal vez fuera su soledad, pero a veces el ambiente con el señor Pixis se le hacía hasta casi familiar. Era como un abuelo, con sus historias y sus expresiones calmas, un abuelo un poco pervertido, pero en general la pasaba bien, ojalá todos sus clientes fueran como él.

Cuando salió de bañarse agarró su móvil y pudo ver las notificaciones una detrás de otra de los mensajes de Eren. Preguntándole si le gustaría que durmieran juntos, que él lo pasaría a buscar. Claro que aceptó de inmediato, se vistió y salió como una cabrita dando saltos de pura emoción.

Se encontraron en el estacionamiento, Farlan salió por detrás de sus pasos y aceptó las llaves de la moto para que Levi y el "cara i´lechuza" se fueran juntos. No era su responsabilidad, le había dicho a su amigo lo que pensaba, había cumplido. Karina le había escrito pero no tenía ganas de agregarle drama a su jornada. Iba a llegar, bañarse y dormir hasta la hora de comer, fin del asunto. Suspiró antes de colocarse el casco, ¿por qué carajos lo cabreaba tanto ver a Levi todo embobado por ese hijo de perra? En fin, que no era su asunto, ellos ya habían elegido.

Llegaron a la casa, descendieron y fueron a la habitación de Levi, Eren se venía mordiendo los mofletes para no agarrarlo y darle todo su amor duro como roca hasta desmayarse. Pero es que le jodían mucho las palabras de Erwin, ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si lo único que había entre ellos era buena química y nada más? Tenía que descubrirlo.

—Eren.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si vas a querer un té o algo? Iré a la cocina, tengo un poco de sed.

—No, estoy bien.

—Ponte cómodo, ya regreso —dijo antes de acercarse y robarle un rico beso de esos labios dorados que le fascinaban tanto.

Se cruzó con Farlan que estaba comiendo una banana y claro no podía dejar de hacerle una joda con eso.

—Te encanta comer bananas cuando no está Karina cerca, lo sé.

El rubio le mostró el dedo medio y siguió masticando con los ojos cerrados porque estaba cansado a morir, mientras Levi ponía la tetera y sacaba el té de jazmín en hebras. Estuvo silbando con alegría, mientras preparaba su infusión.

Mientras tanto Eren se había sacado la ropa y se había quedado en ropa interior, examinó con mayor atención el cuarto, impecable como era de esperarse. Le gustaba eso de Levi, esa pulcritud, que siempre estuviera todo acomodado y en perfecto orden, Erwin era de dejar todo tirado por donde estuviera. Agarró la bola de vidrio que le había regalado y que estaba en la mesa de luz, sonrió conforme, había sido un buen regalo y se notaba que le gustaba mucho, ¿qué otra cosa debería regalarle luego? Uf, sí, unas pantuflas de unicornio, a ver si cumplía esa fantasía de verlo desnudo y solo con esas cosas en los pies._ "No, espera, no pienses en cosas sucias"_, se reprendió a sí mismo, que ahora tenía que concentrarse en demostrar que había más que sexo en esa relación.

Levi regresó con su té, disfrutó del hermoso cuerpo de Eren paseándose por el lugar y se acomodaron en la cama, dejó el té en la mesa de luz y se desnudó en dos segundos.

—Deja que termine mi té y luego te atiendo, bonito —le soltó con su voz grave, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Eren trataba de que los ojos no se le fueran por ese precioso cuerpo, pero era una empresa imposible. Se acostó y pudo admirar el cuerpo de Levi con mayor tranquilidad. Hermosa piel blanca, músculos compactos pero marcados, su abdomen plano y tenso, el acero adornando esas perforaciones que le encantaban y las marcas de dedos que... ¿marcas de dedos?

Levi estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tenía una serie de moretones cerca de la cadera, Eren estiró su mano y notó que con seguridad alguien (¿uno o varios?) le habían dejado una seguidilla de huellas sobre la piel.

—Estás marcado —dijo frunciendo el ceño, Levi lo miró por sobre su hombro y trató de fijarse a lo que se refería.

—Ah, eso, me las hizo el idiota al que le rompí la cara. Me detuve varias veces porque me apretaba que parecía querer arrancarme un pedazo del cuerpo. No importa, se irán en unos días.

Apuró la taza y se giró para trepar hasta Eren con claras intenciones sexuales, sin embargo Eren abrió las colchas y lo invitó a acurrucarse junto a él, Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Vamos a dormir, tuviste un día pesado, debes estar cansado.

—S-sí, pero tengo resistencia, si quieres te demuestro cuánto.

—No, apaga la luz, anda, vamos a dormir.

—¿Seguro?

—Que sí, anda.

Al prostituto le pareció curioso, de hecho estaba un poco excitado y se había imaginado aunque más no fuera un rapidito, pero evidentemente no había quorum para la ocasión, bueno, no había que apurarse, lo tenía ahí para él, para acurrucarse y descansar entre sus brazos, no iba a quejarse. Eren lo abrazó y el calor de sus cuerpos pronto los sumió en la somnolencia, estaban cansados y en pocos minutos estaban durmiendo lo más bien. Ah, que cosa bonita era tener a la persona que te gusta abrazándote así y no, no era un maldito sueño, estaba pasando de verdad.

Eren se despertó porque una seguidilla de dulces besos sobre los hombros y nuca lo hicieron estremecer, abrió los ojos con pereza y enfocó a Levi que tenía el cabello húmedo.

—Levántate dormilón, yo ya fui a entrenar y volví.

—Mñsnsmsns... —refunfuñó y metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—No me obligues a usar otros métodos para levantarte.

—Ya estoy bien "levantado" para el caso —habló desde su escondite y escuchó la risa de Levi.

—¿Deberíamos aprovechar? ¿Mmm?

—Necesito ir al baño primero —contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama, tenía el cabello despeinado y el más bajo le salto encima tirándolo de espaldas.

Lucharon un poco, entre pellizcos y risas, hasta que finalmente Eren se fue a asear. El prostituto había hecho wafles, Farlan ya se los estaba comiendo en el comedor con cara de estreñido, cara que se puso peor cuando Eren se sentó.

—Hey, no te los comas todos —lo regañó Levi y sirvió el café batido, espumoso y caliente que todos disfrutaron.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? —preguntó el rubio al visitante que estaba elogiando el fastuoso desayuno.

—Hoy hacen fumigación en la empresa, tengo el día libre. Quería aprovechar para hacer algunas compras en el supermercado, ¿me acompañas? —ofreció al contorsionista que asintió de inmediato, Farlan rodó los ojos.

Luego de limpiar, vestirse y sacar la basura, subieron al auto de Eren para ir a elegir los víveres. Se fueron a un hiper mercado enorme y estuvieron eligiendo. Levi le dio un par de consejos en cuanto a marcas y precios, especialmente de productos de limpieza, estaban pasando un buen momento sino fuera porque una chica se acercó a saludar al de ojos verdes.

—Eren, hola.

—Sasha, ¿cómo estás?

—Andas perdido, no fuiste a las últimas reuniones, estamos haciendo unos roles que son geniales —luego miró de reojo a Levi y de nuevo a Eren.

—Oh, Sash, te presento a Levi, un amigo.

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos, pero el más bajo notó la tensión que había, por lo que decidió irse a unos estantes y hacerse el de ver unos productos.

—¿Cómo está Erwin?

—Bien.

—Convéncelo así hacemos una barbacoa en tu casa, esa parrilla es excelente —dijo mientras tragaba saliva y se relamía.

—Sí, ya organizaremos algo.

La chica miró a Levi nuevamente y enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, te dejo, Mikasa me está esperando en la fila para pagar, ¿quieres ir a saludarla?

—Mejor en otra ocasión.

—Muy bien, nos vemos.

Y se fue, entonces Eren suspiró. Una cosa era que tuvieran un acuerdo con Erwin y otra muy diferente era ir paseándose con Levi como una pareja feliz delante de medio mundo. Recién fue consciente de ese detalle, en la calle a plena luz del día debía tener más cuidado, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Una vez que terminaron con todo pasaron por la casa de la madre de Eren para dejar las compras, la mujer no estaba porque a esa hora trabajaba. Era dueña de una florería en el centro de la ciudad.

Decidieron entonces ir a almorzar, aunque ya eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que ir de nuevo a Lamborguesa que estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas. Esta vez se pidieron un menú mas saludable, dos ensaladas con trozos de pollo y agua mineral. Hablaron de series -descubrieron que ambos eran fanáticos de la ciencia ficción-, de música -donde se trenzaron en una acalorada discusión sobre el pop-, y luego rieron bastante con un repertorio de chistes vulgares que ambos tenían. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las ocho y Eren se ofreció a llevar a Levi a su casa porque debía alistarse para ir a Hottes.

Salieron y ya estaba completamente oscuro, la temperatura había descendido y se apresuraron para llegar al coche. En el trayecto chistaron a Levi, ambos se giraron.

—Miran nada más, pero si es el chico bonito —dijo un vagabundo que estaba sentado sobre unos cartones a un costado.

Levi se detuvo lo observó bien y se acercó para acuclillarse y sonreírle.

—¿Paco? ¡Oye, eres tú!

—Oh, sí, recordaste mi nombre, ¿qué haces, chico bonito? Se te ve muy bien ahora, ¿estás con tu novio? —dijo señalando a Eren a través de sus guantes sin dedos llenos de tierra.

—No, un… amigo. Oye, ¿y dónde están Cuchi y Molinete?

—Andan por ahí, seguramente revolviendo la basura —se rió y tosió un poco, luego silbó y se acercaron dos perros callejeros que estaban igual de sucios que él.

Levi los acarició y le movieron los rabos mientras lamían sus manos, parecían contentos.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me mandaron al Hospital de la capital, así que me vine, demoré mucho porque nadie te levanta con los perros y no los iba a dejar, pobrecitos, mis queridos. Así que caminamos, caminamos, despacito porque ya las coyunturas no son como antes y con esta tos que no se me quita. Pero bueno, seis días anduvimos, y ahora tengo turno para el mes que viene, así dicen.

—Espera aquí, Paco, ya vengo —dijo poniéndose de pie, luego se giró y le pidió a Eren que esperara, y entró de nuevo al negocio.

—Oye, chico alto —llamó el vagabundo a Eren que se acercó con cautela—. ¿El chico bonito ya no vive en las calles, verdad?

—No, ya no.

—Eso es bueno —habló sonriendo y luego tosió de nuevo—. Me alegra, me alegra mucho, es un buen chico, un muy buen chico.

Habrán estado sus buenos diez minutos en silencio, los perros olfateando a Eren y al fin Levi volvió con una bolsa de papel madera enorme en una mano y un vaso térmico en la otra.

—Paco, aquí tienes —dijo entregándoselas

—No, no, mira esto, es muchísimo, no puedo.

—Anda, cállate y come, viejo, que ya no lo puedo devolver. Por cierto, te dejé pagado el almuerzo para mañana, solo vienes y dices que te cobren a nombre de Circus, ellos ya saben.

—Ah, Dios te bendiga, chico, Dios te bendiga.

—Sí, sí, Dios me debe varias —se burló Levi y sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares para dejarle al hombre—. Escucha, vengo por aquí los miércoles y viernes por la madrugada, si estás con hambre o necesitas alguna medicina vente aquí y nos vemos. No estés comprando alcohol.

—Un poquito, un poquito, para alegrar la vida —respondió sonriendo con picardía.

Levi sacudió la cabeza y se quitó una campera liviana que tenía puesta y se la entregó.

—Anda, póntelo, deja de tomar frío.

—No, no puedo, en serio, es demasiado.

—No, está bien, tengo mucha ropa en casa, póntelo o te lo pongo a la fuerza.

El anciano apretó la tela entre sus manos y sus ojos se humedecieron, sonrió con los pocos dientes que le quedaban y agarró la mano de Levi afectuosamente para dejar un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Eres un ángel, un ángel —decía con la voz quebrada.

—No, en realidad según la biblia soy todo lo contrario, como sea, te me cuidas Paco, volveré el próximo miércoles, ven a comer mañana, puedes pedir todo lo que gustes.

El anciano tosió un poco más, se colocó la ropa y los saludó con una sonrisa de pura felicidad, mientras le compartía a los perros su botín recién adquirido. Eren estaba con la boca abierta y en pocos segundos terminaron el trayecto hasta el auto. Subieron y prendió la calefacción.

—¿Lo conocías? —quebró el silencio con esa simple pregunta.

—Sí, cuando trabajaba en la otra ciudad, bah, era un pueblucho, él fue muy amable conmigo en ese entonces. Yo era un crío, recién estaba conociendo la vida en las calles. Me aconsejó, hasta me compartió su comida muchas veces. Tiene una historia muy triste, su hijo mayor tiene mucho dinero, vive muy bien, pero solía pegarle, gritarle, maltratarlo, como sería que prefirió abandonar su casa e irse. Me alegra poder hacer algo por él, es una buena persona.

—Tú también lo eres —Eren lo miró y sus ojos brillaban como nunca—. Jamás había visto a alguien hacer eso por una persona de la calle, por lo general yo los ignoro, es decir, mi padre solía decir que eran vagos, gente inútil, que no servían para la sociedad, nunca me había puesto a pensar en que, no sé, que podía ser buena gente que cayeron en desgracia.

Levi se quedó en silencio y se rascó la nuca, luego suspiró profundo.

—Ya ves, todos los días se puede aprender algo nuevo. Cuando vives en la calle, aprendes mucho, créeme.

—¿Estuviste mucho tiempo viviendo así?

—La mayoría de las veces tenía como para dormir en un hotel y comer, pero si, tuve algunos momentos en que no había ni un centavo y uno hacía lo que podía. No todos son amables como Paco, al contrario, aprendes a sobrevivir. Lo bueno es que luego de pasar por experiencias así aprendes a valorar lo que tienes, lo que consigues, lo que te ganas. Poder bañarte con agua caliente, tener un techo, hasta poder decidir qué comes es realmente como un milagro, claro que uno se acostumbra a las comodidades y dejas de apreciarlo, te parece algo normal, pero lo cierto es que para miles de personas son privilegios a los que no pueden acceder. A pesar de que fue difícil me hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y al día de hoy soy bastante feliz con lo que tengo, lo que no significa que uno deba conformarse, pero tampoco hay que ser desagradecido.

Eren se acercó despacio, lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo besó despacio, disfrutando plenamente de ese roce.

—Sí, creo que Paco tenía razón, eres un ángel —dijo sobre los labios todavía húmedos y Levi sonrió.

—Bueno, este ángel tiene que entrar a trabajar a las diez, así que...

—Claro, claro.

Fueron a la casa de Farlan y buscó su mochila, notó que la moto y su amigo ya no estaban, por lo que el más alto volvió a ofrecerse para acercarlo al antro. Se despidieron en el estacionamiento. Antes de que descendiera del vehículo, Eren lo abrazó con fuerza contra su torso y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos, lo sostuvo contra su pecho y Levi pudo escuchar el furioso golpeteo del corazón del moreno, cerró los ojos y se aferró a su cintura devolviéndole el gesto, sintiéndose contento, estaba disfrutando de ese hermoso momento, de esa oportunidad y del amor que le desbordaba por cada poro del cuerpo.

Al fin la felicidad lo había alcanzado, lo había tocado con su varita y le había vuelto realidad su sueño, aunque fuera breve, aunque durara poco, eso no le importaba, no iba a privarse de disfrutarlo a pleno. Haría todo lo que pudiera para que Eren lo eligiera, no importaba el precio, estaba dispuesto a todo...

.

By Luna de Acero.


	12. La perfección no existe

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Epale, epale, mi colachonchito, qué estás haciendo Llama del mal? Ya te dió de nuevo el ataque de matar personajes de nuevo? En fin, tranquilos mis amores, que hay Eren para rato, nomás que no se van a toquetear con el monito, pero que Eren va a vivir, va a vivir, se los dice alguien que una experta en crear drama solo para que ustedes se enganchen con mis historias, so, olviden lo que dije recién, el punto es... ES EL FUCKING PROTA! Caramba, como creen que la Llama lo va a matar con una balita? Al super tatakae recargado con tres poderes bien pijos, eh? Ya, tranquilicense, volveremos a ver a Eren chingándose a todos, incluso al mundo, ya verán.

Bueno, ahora hablemos del fic (?) Espero alguien tenga ganas de leer la actu, jajaja. Ahora el número de capítulos se fue a 16, creo que ahí finalizamos, che, así que vayan disfrutando de los últimos capítulos de Circus, aaah, me hace tan feliz ver cómo lo cuidan y lo quieren, lo ven? Circus ya no es mío, es de ustedes, en este sencillo acto les estoy entregando a Circus para que lo mimen, lo cuiden y se llevan una partecita de mi corazón (Luna, tú tienes corazón?), claro, que tengo, pinches maleducados.

Si hasta aquí les saqué una sonrisa, bien por mí, lo he logrado, iré a postularme para ser la próxima Thanos, si gano a todos los que están suscriptos a mi canal (qué se fumó Luna?) digo a Wattpad y FF les daré el cuerpo deseado y millonarios, solo esperen tantito que consiga el guantelete. Muy bien, nos vemos en la próxima, espero que voten, comenten y me dejen sus preciosos reviews, CIERTO! Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su bonito review en el capítulo pasado y que entre hoy y mañana vana recibir mi respuesta one by one, lo jurito.

_***Agatha Cris **_

_***K Guz**_

_***Evan5Lee**_

_***luisamargotp**_

_***Guest 1**_

LAS AMO, REALLY HARD!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Lemon así rabioso y veloz, porque me gusta, porque puedo y porque mis huevos dijeron simón (Luna, tú no tienes huevos), ah, no? Ya van a ver si no tengo... Cierto, las advertencias, hay un buen de fluff así como para que se empachen y al final yo pueda clavar mi puñal de angustia muajajaja... Mentirita, lo decía jugando, hay un pequeño altercado, muy pequeño. Como siempre, traten de ponerse en los zapatos de los personajes. YA FUERON ADVERTIDOS! Se vimo, chau.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR: Este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi cariño para Vientoyhielo, aquí en Wattpad, sé que escribe sobre la OTP así que sean tan amables de visitar su perfil y darle mucho amorssss. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HERMOSA!

.

.

_**"Nuestras ilusiones no tienen límites; probamos mil veces la amargura del cáliz y, **_

_**sin embargo, volvemos a arrimar nuestros labios a su borde".**_

_**René de Chateaubriand**_

.

.

Eren estaba boqueando a un costado, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Levi volvió en la bicicleta y le dio una vuelta alrededor antes de frenar.

—Hombre, que no aguantas nada, ¿no haces ejercicios acaso? —se burló el contorsionista que se veía fresco como una lechuga.

—Este camino es todo en subida, joder, me arden los pulmones.

—No exageres, yo hago dos horas la mayoría de las veces.

—Mi bicicleta no es de carreras —se quejó.

—OK, te prestaré la mía, anda cambiemos.

A los quince minutos Eren se detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a decir?

—No doy más, esto es una puta tortura.

—Que blandito, bueno, regresemos, el camino de vuelta será más sencillo, anda.

Llegaron a la casa, Farlan no estaba, desde que Eren iba a diario el rubio se encerraba en su pieza o se iba por ahí.

—¿Vamos a tomar un baño? —ofreció Levi.

—Sí, pero no aquí.

—¿No aquí?

—Iremos a mi departamento.

—_"¿Levi, qué quieres hacer?, no sé, lo que tú quieras, ¿quieres conocer mi departamento?, sí, claro, podría ser"_. ¿Y qué es eso de tu departamento?

—Ya sabes cómo soy, si te subes a mi auto no puedes renegar de que decida secuestrarte. Tengo un departamento en los suburbios, es un condominio, lo alquilo de manera temporal, una inmobiliaria se encarga de eso, pero este mes está libre así que creo que es una buena oportunidad para ir y estar tranquilos.

—Si tienes un departamento propio, ¿por qué te quedas con tu madre?

—Porque me mima, es la típica madre consentidora y me encanta.

—¡Qué afortunado! —expresó con auténtica alegría—. Bien, deja que arme mi mochila y vamos.

Una vez listos se pusieron en marcha. En poco menos de un cuarto de hora llegaron a un coqueto complejo de departamentos, había una bonita piscina que parecía de una revista de arquitectura, estacionamiento privado y lujosos detalles. Subieron al ascensor hasta el quinto piso y siguió a Eren hasta el número 507 donde abrió y pudieron entrar.

Levi intentó no verse tan sorprendido, pero ¡vaya! Era en verdad asombroso. El living tenía una alfombra cuadrada en la zona del estar, peluda y de color tiza, arriba un juego de mullidos sillones color mostaza, la pared de un lado en color terracota y del otro en un color blanco marfil, todos los colores combinaban de manera armoniosa y equilibrada. Había un bonito balcón con una de las puertas abiertas, Eren la cerró y prendió la calefacción. Había spots distribuidos en el techo que el daban un aire cálido al lugar, un televisor plano empotrado en la pared y un sistema de audio que encendieron para poner música suave. Un par de cuadros con unas manchas rojas y amarillas que no se entendían bien completaban la decoración.

—Wow, sí que te permites ciertos lujos, ¿eh? Es muy… a tu estilo, creo.

—¿Te gusta?

—No sé mucho de decoración, pero es, no sé, bonito, se ve acogedor. Puedo dar mis apreciaciones luego, la verdad quisiera bañarme cuanto antes.

—Pues vamos.

Levi estaba emocionado, estaba dentro de sus planes disfrutar de bañarse junto con el moreno. Cuando llegó hasta el baño quedó impresionado. Había una tina redonda, grande de color vainilla, el piso de porcelanato negro y los azulejos en las paredes igual, por las aberturas en la tina se dió cuenta que era un jacuzzi. Mierda, el recinto gritaba ¡lujo! con fuerza. Eren puso el tapón y abrió el grifo para que se llenara. La presión era increíble así que lo hacía de forma rápida.

—Elije las sales —le dijo señalando una repisa donde había unas botellitas muy lindas.

Levi no sabía cuál tomar, nunca había tomado un baño de espuma, solo los conocía por las películas. En el frente no había indicaciones por lo que procedió a agarrar los frascos abrirlos y olerlos. Eligió uno que tenía un aroma fresco como a colonia inglesa, era de color blanco y se lo alcanzó a Eren porque no tenía idea de las cantidades. Una vez con la espuma formándose procedieron a desnudarse. Había ánimos de tocarse, pero primero querían lavarse apropiadamente.

—Vaya, faltan toallas, ve metiéndote, iré a traer.

—De acuerdo.

El agua caliente le abrazó el cuerpo y fue una deliciosa sensación porque el clima estaba frío y los músculos cansados por la reciente actividad. Tomó la ducha de mano y se mojó la cabeza. Buscó la barra de jabón pero solo encontró una botella de jabón líquido. Se quedó mirándola y finalmente puso un poco en sus manos, recordó que cuando era pequeño su madre lo ponía dentro de un fuentón de plástico verde que oficiaba para el baño, para mantenerlo entretenido frotaba el jabón entre sus manos y luego haciendo un aro con la mano, soplaba para formar burbujas, entonces él reía a más no poder.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo, eh? —se giró al escuchar a Eren, el lugar estaba lleno de burbujas flotando.

Eren dejó las toallas a un costado y se metió junto con él, estaba un poco apretado pero en términos generales podían bañarse sin muchos problemas. Luego de ayudarse a lavarse las cabezas mutuamente, hicieron una competencia para ver quien hacía más burbujas en un minuto, Levi contó cuarenta y cinco para Eren, quien juraba que eran más y que le estaba haciendo trampa, cuando fue su turno, Eren le reventó varias y dijo que esas no contaban, se salpicaron agua y se rieron como dos críos.

Había cierto lado infantil que Levi mostraba muy de vez en cuando y que contagiaba a Eren que tenía su propio lado aún más infantil que él. Tuvieron que secar el piso porque habían salpicado bastante y luego de secarse y estar frescos, Levi se acercó para besarlo y sentir la cálida y hermosa piel de Eren. El más alto quería evitarlo, no quería caer tan fácil en sus encantos, ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Era imposible. Se fueron a la habitación y terminaron en la cama, para entonces eran cerca de las ocho.

—Deberíamos cenar —habló Eren, mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

—Mmm, sí, tengo ganas de comer... carne, tú carne para ser más precisos.

—Ya, yo también, pero... Entras a las diez y si no nos ponemos en marcha, irás sin cenar, y no. Además, tengo algunos ingredientes, para... ¿dónde estás tocando?

—¿No te gusta?

Eren lo giró contra la cama y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo más.

—Sí, pero mejor vamos a cenar, no quiero que vayas sin comer.

—Eren, ¿estás evitando que lo hagamos?

El más alto se acostó a su lado y miró hacia el techo pensando en una respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi, sentándose.

—Erwin dijo que seguramente no habría nada más entre nosotros aparte de follar y eso de alguna forma me molesta.

El prostituto se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego se empezó a carcajear con fuerza, Eren se giró y lo observó sorprendido.

—Tú sí que eres tonto, en serio, eres gerente de marketing pero —volvió a carcajearse—, eres bien estúpido, él gigantón te dijo eso para boicotearte. Está bien, voy a respetar tu fuerza de voluntad pero en serio... ¿cómo puedes creerle? —se acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios, el hombre parecía confundido—. Tenemos buena química y eso es genial, eso no es malo, es parte del todo que podemos tener, hay risas y complicidad, ganas de vernos y hacer cosas, así que no le des con el gusto y hagamos esto a nuestra manera.

Se puso de pie y terminó de vestirse, Eren se acercó sonriendo.

—De verdad, tu discurso me terminó convenciendo.

—Oh sí, las mejores cosas las hago con mi boca —dijo guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua mostrándole el piercing con aire divertido.

—Ven aquí.

—Chit, no, no señor "hay que cenar", ahora te jodes —dijo antes de escabullirse hacia la cocina.

Levi decidió preparar unas pastas con una salsa casera, Eren ayudó a rebanar las verduras y demostró que tenía bastante talento para las artes culinarias.

—Si algo es sexy en un hombre que sepa cocinar —dijo mientras tiraba las pastas en el agua hirviendo. Eren se quedó mirándolo un rato desde una esquina, Levi mordisqueaba un pedazo de pimiento crudo mientras revolvía la salsa que perfumaba el ambiente de manera doméstica y agradable. Era más bajo y menudo, con sus piercings y su undercut violeta, su amor a los unicornios y las burbujas, su alegría fácil y esa sonrisa auténtica que solo era para él.

—¿Te gustan las pastas al dente o más cocida? ¿Tienes mantequilla?

—Como a ti te gusten están bien, ahí en la nevera en el cajón de los lácteos.

—Oye, sirve algo fresco, muero de sed, ¿tienes albahaca?

—No, las especias están en esa repisa, pero no recuerdo tener eso, ¿qué quieres tomar?

—Whisky on the rocks —Eren lo miró curioso—. Solo bromeo, dame agua fresca.

—Por cierto, ¿usas pantuflas?

—De vez en cuando, ¿por? ¿Me vas a regalar un par?

—Es probable, toma —dijo alcanzándole un enorme vaso de agua fresca.

—Gracias, pon la mesa que comemos en cinco minutos.

Eren acomodó la mesa y sacó un vino blanco dulce para acompañar la cena. Fue un momento ameno, reconfortante.

—Debo irme ya, ¿podrás con la vajilla o es demasiado para tu culo mimado?

Eren se levantó y tacleó a Levi que estaba a un costado mirando su celular y lo tiró en el sillón, aplastándolo con su peso.

—Listo, has sido atrapado por el gran maestro Pokemon, ahora eres mío y debes obedecerme.

Levi se puso completamente lánguido y no se movió en absoluto, Eren pensó que estaba bromeando, pero luego de zamarrearlo un poco se asustó de verdad, lo giró y no supo cómo pero Levi lo dió vuelta en un ágil movimiento dejándolo sobre su regazo y le azotó el trasero un par de veces con una fuerza increíble.

—¡¿A quién carajos le llamas Pokemón, gerente de pacotilla?! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar cuantos pares son tres botines!

Gritaron y se prodigaron unos almohadonazos bien fuertes hasta que cayeron agotados en el sillón.

—Mierda. Eres bastante fortachón —se sorprendió Eren.

—Ah, sí y eso que contigo no apliqué toda mi fuerza, no quiero lastimarte. Joder, se me hace tarde, llamaré un taxi.

—No, deja yo te llevo. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora sales?

—Hoy salgo a las cuatro.

—¿Quieres venirte? Tengo un unicornio que me gustaría que montes —dijo levantando las cejas y Levi se echó a reír con ganas.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de mejor no tener sexo? ¿Tan rápido abandonas tus principios?

—Cuando te tengo cerca es fácil olvidar todo.

Levi se trepó a su regazo y se besaron con ganas, tuvieron que despegarse a regañadientes, ya eran las nueve y media. Eren lo acercó en su auto.

—Vendré a buscarte.

—No hace alta, Farlan de seguro trae mi moto, ¿puedo estacionarla allá, no?

—Dije que vendré a buscarte, a ver si te me escapas.

Se besaron un poco más y Levi bajó del auto para entrar al antro. Estaba de un humor maravilloso, incluso sabiendo que tenía dos turnos esa noche. Tendría que tomarse un energizante para poder llegar y estar con Eren, pero qué importaba, era capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo corriendo de lo bien que se sentía.

Estuvo en la barra hasta las dos, Farlan se acercó a conversar un poco, otra vez se había peleado con Karina pero no le quiso decir el motivo. Trató de animar a su amigo y le estuvo haciendo bromas y molestándolo para que no se deprimiera. Rápidamente se cumplió la hora y dejó el lugar para atender al primer cliente de la noche, era un tipo un poco peludo en el cuerpo pero calvo en la cabeza, de cejas unidas color oscuro y ojos miel. Hablaba poco y según le dijo hace poco había descubierto que era gay. Se conformó con una mamada y un poco de charla con una cerveza de por medio. El segundo era un hombre obeso, que transpiraba mucho y que tenía miedo a desnudarse. Era un comerciante importante de la zona, dueño de una cadena de frigoríficos, antes de que fueran a la acción se tiró *una línea, le ofreció a Levi pero lo cierto es que el contorsionista hacía rato que no probaba ningún tipo de drogas, solo fumaba de tanto en tanto.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo su trabajo, el hombre quedó sumamente satisfecho y le dijo que con seguridad volvería. Lo halagó y se mostró muy amable con él. Luego que terminaron bajaron. El tipo, que se llamaba Charles, se sentó con Nile en su mesa a beber y le pidió a Levi que se quedara un momento. El más bajo quería irse de inmediato pero sabía que Charles podía convertirse en un potencial cliente importante así que debería aguantar un rato para beber y animarlo. El hombre le pidió que se sentara en su regazo y obedeció ante la atenta mirada de Nile. Presenció como le compraba droga y como siempre se hizo el distraído.

Eren no pudo con su genio y había ido un rato antes, le escribió a Levi pero no recibió respuesta, de manera que decidió entrar, siempre lejos de la mesa de Nile o la barra donde estaba Farlan, pero atento a lo que sucedía desde un rincón oscuro. No le gustó nada lo que vió.

Observó en silencio, esas manos tocando el cuerpo de Levi... no, no de Levi, de Circus. Esa sonrisa llena de sorna que le había conocido la primera vez, como cuando había ido a su encuentro en la casa que compartía con Erwin, ahora se daba cuenta de esa máscara que solía usar para sus clientes. Incluso esa vez que lo vió con Erwin también, usaba esas expresiones tan plásticas y ensayadas. Era una persona muy desagradable la que tenía encima, un tipo gordo y calvo de aspecto desaliñado que al reírse hacía que se moviera su estómago enorme y abultado. Carajo, quería ir y derribarlo de un puñetazo, no debería haber ido tan temprano, le ganó la ansiedad y las ganas de estar con él y ahora se estaba comiendo un combo triple de celos y descompostura. Levi estaba semi sentado en esas piernas rollizas y el tipo no dejaba de meterle mano en el trasero, tuvo que salir y esperar afuera porque llegó un punto en el que era imposible aguantarse.

Finalmente diez minutos después recibió un mensaje de Levi pidiéndole disculpas por la demora y que ya estaba saliendo. Llegó corriendo al auto, su beso con sabor a cerveza y colonia extraña impregnada en su ropa. El prostituto comenzó a hablarle muy animado de cosas del trabajo, de la barra, y gente que tuvieron que sacar porque estaban metiéndose mano en medio de la pista, pero lo cierto es que Eren se sentía aturdido y en verdad no estaba prestando atención.

—¿Eren?

—Lo siento, me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿decías?

—Que si tenías hambre, podemos comer algo.

—La verdad no, pero si quieres compramos algo antes de ir a mi departamento.

—No, no tengo hambre, solo sed, Nile me obligó a beber con un cliente aunque no tenía ganas, igual solo fueron dos cervezas.

Eren apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Llegaron y subieron al lugar. Apenas cerraron la puerta Levi acorraló a Eren desesperado por besarlo. Pero el hombre lo detuvo por los hombros.

—¿Podrías bañarte, por favor?

—Uh, pero lo hice en Hottes, ya me bañé.

—Sí, pero, tienes perfume a colonia en la ropa.

—Oh, pero es mía, bueno, no mía es de Farlan que me prestó un poco, estoy limpio, en serio.

—Báñate de nuevo, por favor.

Levi retrocedió algunos pasos y se refregó las manos.

—OK, lo haré, ya regreso.

—Y dame tu ropa la lavaré.

—¿Y andaré desnudo?

—No es mala idea —dijo aflojando su mal humor y lo besó en la frente—. Te prestaré ropa mía.

Levi se metió en el baño y abrió la ducha para que se fuera calentando, luego se miró al espejo, estaba un poco preocupado, se examinó el cuello y el cuerpo, no recordaba que le hubieran dejado marcas, pero era mejor asegurarse. No, no había nada. Bueno, mejor se bañaba rápido, consideraba que estaba super limpio, siempre era muy cuidadoso con el aseo de su cuerpo, pero no quería discutir con Eren.

Al salir había un delicioso té de hebras esperándolo en la mesa del comedor, estaba tibio y dulce, justo como le gustaba. Eren tomaba un café, luego de un par de sorbos dejó la misma en un rincón y lo tomó de la cintura para sentarlo en la madera, Levi tenía una toalla al rededor de la cintura.

—¿Y la ropa que ibas a prestarme? —preguntó en medio de la guerra de besos de la que era protagonista, mientras dejaba la taza a mitad de la mesa detrás suyo.

—No la vas a necesitar, al menos por ahora.

Empujó su trabajado torso para que se acostara en la mesa, abrió la toalla y le besó los muslos, mordisqueando y lamiendo, logrando estremecerlo por completo, a la mierda Erwin y sus palabras, tenía unas ganas imposibles de poseerlo, de hacerlo SUYO, de marcarlo hasta lo más profundo. Besó sus ingles, mientras lo masturbaba despacio, Levi estaba completamente entregado, empujó sus piernas para poder acceder a su trasero. Su entrada estaba un poco roja e irritada y eso le hizo burbujear el vientre de celos. Lamió a discreción y lo escuchó gemir de gusto mientras su lengua lo lubricaba, coló un dedo y se dió cuenta que estaba suave y caliente por dentro. Se puso de pie y escupió sobre su miembro luego de quitarse los pantalones.

—Es-espera, tengo preservativos en la mo-moch-¡oye!

Eren presionó la cabeza contra su entraba y lo miró con seriedad.

—Déjame sentirte al natural, vamos.

Levi tenía los pómulos calientes, respiraba agitado y asintió mientras se relajaba para la intromisión, la verdad es que a el también le gustaba esa sensación y con Eren se lo iba a permitir. Se fundieron perfectamente, ah, había extrañado eso de sentirse uno con Eren. Levantó el torso con ayuda de sus manos, mientras el más alto iniciaba un balanceo glorioso y la fricción de sus pieles lo hacía tocar el cielo. Enredó sus piernas en el torso del moreno y se abrazó a su pecho para poder besarlo. Quería transmitirle todos sus sentimientos a través de ese simple gesto. Eren lo levantó en el aire y lo llevó hasta el respaldar del sillón donde lo dejó con las pompas en alto para volver a introducirse despacio, le encantaba escuchar sus jadeos, adoraba hacerlo disfrutar. Luego de un rato Eren se sentó en el sillón con Levi a horcajadas, con el control en sus manos el prostituto se movió de una forma que hizo a Eren morderse los labios de satisfacción más de una vez.

El de ojos verdes le acarició las caderas y apretó sus nalgas, pero entonces a su mente vinieron esas imágenes del tipo gordo haciendo lo mismo y sintió incomodidad de inmediato, joder, ¿justo ahora tenía que acordarse de eso? Levi acerco su cabeza y le besó el fornido cuello, hundió sus dedos en el cabello achocolatado y algo largo, impregnándose del aroma de Eren, el perfume más perfecto y delicioso del mundo, al menos así lo sentía.

—Oye, ah, puedes ponerte un poco rudo, no me molesta —le susurró seductoramente y Eren pudo hundirse en el erótico clima de nuevo.

Lo dejó de rodillas en el sillón, las manos apoyadas en el respaldar y se paró detrás, agarrándolo de la cresta con fuerza le dió duro y parejo por un buen rato, sus pieles chocando y produciendo sonidos jugosos y sucios. Levi trataba de no dejar que su voz escalara demasiado alto, estaba disfrutándolo a pleno. Le pidió más y más fue lo que recibió. Se masturbó al ritmo de las estocadas y le pidió que fueran a otra parte porque no quería manchar el costoso sillón y ya estaban bastante transpirados, así que se fueron a la cama, quitaron el edredón y siguieron haciéndolo de manera apasionada y salvaje. En cierto momento Eren le mordió sobre el hombro cerca del cuello con verdadera fiereza. Levi gruñó y lo empujó mirándolo desconcertado.

—¡Hey, eso duele!

—Lo s-siento, lo siento.

—Joder, tómalo con calma, por favor.

—S-sí.

Pero no estaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo, ver esa marca en la piel blanca le hacía bien, si por él fuera le tatuaría su nombre por todas partes. Terminaron en posición de misionero, ambos agotados pero contentos. Eren acabó sobre el abdomen plano y musculoso de Levi junto con él. Se quedaron boqueando y recuperando la respiración, Levi estaba destruido, hubiera deseado ponerse a dormir de inmediato, pero fue a tomar una ducha rápida para limpiarse. Eren cambió las sábanas y entró después de él. Cuando regresó a la cama estaba profundamente dormido.

Se acostó a su lado y lo cubrió para que no tomara frío. Vio el celular en la mesa de luz y no pudo con su genio, lo tomó entre sus manos, pero luego se arrepintió y lo dejó en su lugar. No podía hacerle eso, estaba mal. Debía confiar, de todas maneras lo peor ya lo sabía, que se tiraba tipos por dinero, la mayoría grotescos, ni siquiera podía imaginarse como lo hacía. Suspiró, ya no quería pensar en eso. Tal vez podía ayudarlo a conseguir otro trabajo, sí, eso sería genial. Si Levi conseguía un trabajo normal, honesto, decente, entonces todo se podría arreglar, iba a proponérselo cuanto antes. Se durmió abrazándolo por la cintura, notando como sus cuerpos se acoplaban de manera perfecta, ¿estaba enamorándose? La respuesta fue que sí, no podía seguir negándolo, ¿y Erwin? No quería pensar en él ahora. A los pocos minutos se durmió sin problemas.

Los siguientes dos días se vieron un poco menos por los horarios de trabajo de Eren, pero apenas salía se juntaban para cenar, se quedaba hasta ir a Hottes y al salir Levi se tomaba un taxi hasta su departamento y compartían un poco más hasta que Eren se iba a trabajar.

—Hasta que por fin te dignas venir, bastardo —lo recibió Farlan con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, lo siento, te tengo descuidado, no te molestes. Te plancharé la ropa antes de irme.

—¿Cómo estás con tu novio?

—No somos novios, aún, pero estoy más que seguro que tenemos un buen futuro por delante.

Farlan miró el morado apareciendo por el borde del cuello de la camiseta amarillo patito con conos de helado en el frente y tiró de la misma.

—¿Y eso?

—Nada, es un poco posesivo y quiso dejar su marca, algo así.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un maldito perro? Como sea, ¿cuándo hablará de una vez con el novio y finalizará esa relación?

—No lo sé, pero supongo que será en poco tiempo.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides? Ese es tu problema, Levi, siempre dejas que los demás decidan por ti.

—No quiero presionarlo.

—No lo haces, simplemente te das tu lugar, sino eres como su amante de turno y nada más y por la sonrisa que te veo y la alegría, para ti es mucho más que eso. Hazte respetar, carajo.

—Confío en él.

—Sí, como confiaste en los otros dos bastardos que te hicieron de todo.

Levi miró a su amigo con seriedad y Farlan suspiró.

—Lo siento, estoy de malas, no me hagas caso. Me peleé con Karina, definitivamente.

—Oh, lo lamento, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Ayer.

—Hey, si quieres me quedo contigo hoy.

—No, no, ve con tu príncipe azul, aunque para mí es un sapo verde musgo.

Levi se acercó y Farlan lo abrazó con fuerza, le devolvió el abrazo, había descuidado un poco a su amigo.

—Te extraño, ven de vez en cuando, no dejes que te monopolice —le pidió el rubio con la voz afectada.

—Lo haré, estás bien marica ¿eh? Apenas me fui un par de días —trató de sacarle una sonrisa pero no obtuvo resultados.

Farlan se alejó un poco y le dedicó una intensa mirada, Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Eres muy importante para mí, pase lo que pase te cuidaré, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

El más bajo asintió sintiendo que el ambiente se estaba enrareciendo. Farlan se acercó y besó su mejilla con profundo sentimiento y lo soltó. Levi sacudió la cabeza y se fue a planchar, había una montaña de ropa.

Esa noche fue a cenar con Eren, tenía franco y esperaba que pudieran disfrutar juntos. Se fueron a un restaurante bastante alejado de la ciudad, casi en las afueras, discreto y privado. Comieron faisán con salsa de remolachas y arándanos, una combinación extraña pero suave y delicada. A ambos les gustó mucho. No estaban con ganas de comer postre por lo que se pidieron un café.

—Armin estuvo hablando conmigo —dijo mientras le ponía un poco más de azúcar a su taza, Levi bebía de la suya en silencio, tenía cara de cansado—. Me hizo preguntas sobre ti, como si eras de confianza y esas cosas.

—¿Me quiere contratar?

—Es probable, me pidió una copia de tu título secundario, y luego quiere ver si puedes ir a conversar con él una tarde.

—Oh, es que, no tengo —Eren lo miró enarcando una ceja—. No tengo título secundario. No terminé mis estudios. Cuando tenía diez fue cuando mi madre desapareció, unos amigos me ayudaron como hasta los catorce pero después se fueron, así que no tenía tutor o alguien que fuera a la escuela a inscribirme y esas cosas, en realidad no tenía a nadie, así que empecé a trabajar.

—¿Prostituyéndote? —preguntó con los ojos desencajados y Levi se rió suave.

—Ay no, Eren, no exageres. Fui a trabajar para mantenerme, hacía limpieza en un teatro —notó la exaltación del otro y bajó su mirada a la bebida frente a él—. Luego hice shows de contorsión y recién cuando estaba pisando los dieciocho, bueno.

—Es un poco... no sé, cuando menos extraño, digo, estás sano, podrías haber elegido otra cosa.

—Bueno, vivía en la calle, no es como si hubiera tenido un abanico de profesiones para elegir —se cruzó de brazos y la punta de sus pies comenzaron a repiquetear por los nervios, en verdad le incomodaba la charla.

—Ya sé que no es fácil encontrar un trabajo estable, menos si no tienes siquiera el secundario terminado. No te estoy juzgando, ¿OK? Es que... como sea, volviendo al tema de tus estudios, ¿nunca pensaste en terminarlos?

—Sí, pero solo hay una escuela nocturna y me choca con los horarios de Hottes.

—Levi, tú, ¿realmente quieres dejar de prostituirte o no?

—Gano bien con esto, no tengo muchas otras habilidades más que limpiar y no se gana demasiado con eso, lo sé por experiencia.

—Bueno a veces hay que... sacrificarse un poco, ¿no?

—Tal vez solo sea mi impresión pero, ¿estás molesto por algo? Porque si estás molesto sería mejor que lo dijeras, no me gustan las indirectas.

Eren suspiró, bebió un trago y luego lo miró con seriedad.

—Sí, estoy molesto, mucho. Escucha yo quiero... es obvio que hay sentimientos aquí, mutuos. Me tomé un tiempo con Erwin, porque necesitaba pensar, reflexionar, no sé, no puedo estar con él porque pienso en ti, no lo puedo evitar. Aunque también he sido egoísta y he pensado solamente en mis necesidades, por eso, yo quiero saber si podemos... no lo sé, quiero algo serio contigo. Pero no voy a mentirte, ni mentirme, hay cosas que no me gustan, aunque tampoco sé muy bien como manejar esto, me jode verte con otros tipos, será tu trabajo, todo lo que quieras pero me jode. Quisiera que no tuvieras que... ya sabes, vivir de esto.

—OK, tú quieres que tengamos algo más serio, ¿entendí bien? —Eren asintió y se cruzó de brazos—, pero para eso yo tendría que trabajar de otra cosa.

—Un trabajo normal.

—Escucha, Eren, yo estoy ganando de mil a mil doscientos dólares mensuales en Hottes y eso si no me esmero demasiado con los servicios, no digo que sea una fortuna, pero es muchísimo más de lo que podría sacar, no sé, lavando copas o sirviendo comida en algún restaurante, y no es que este trabajo me vuelva loco, pero estoy muy cerca de comprarme mi propia casa, vengo ahorrando hace más de ocho años y realmente me falta muy poco. Es un objetivo demasiado importante para mí.

—¿Y acaso con un trabajo normal no podrías costear lo que te falta?

—En los trabajos que tú llamas normales, aunque para mí mi trabajo lo es también, con suerte alcanzo los quinientos o seiscientos, descontando los gastos de alquiler y comida no llegaría ni a guardar cien dólares por mes, lo que significaría que debería trabajar por al menos diez años más para llegar a tener mi hogar. Si consiguiera un trabajo que me diera lo mismo o algo cercano a eso, bueno, lo pensaría.

—¿Cuánto estás ahorrando por mes exactamente?

—Depende, a veces un poco más o poco menos, pero por lo general unos quinientos dólares.

—Listo, te los daré yo.

—¿Qué? No, no, no voy a permitir que me mantengas o me des dinero.

—Entiendo, prefieres ir y seguir acostándote con tipos —le soltó como reproche y con una seriedad densa instalada en sus facciones.

—No, Eren, yo no disfruto esto, solo es un medio a través del cual puedo llegar adonde quiero, una vez que tenga mi casa ya podré pensar y elegir otra cosa. Entiendo si es demasiado para ti.

—Sí, lo es. Esperaba un poco de tu colaboración, digo, si no te gusta, como dices y pregonas, sería lo más lógico que intentaras conseguir otra cosa. Tal vez en el fondo sí te gusta después de todo.

—OK, veo que este tema lo es todo para ti.

—No lo es todo, pero es realmente importante, ¿o tú estarías bien si yo saliera con otras personas?

—Yo no salgo con los clientes, simplemente les doy un servicio y ya.

—¡Te los follas, joder! —soltó ya sin poder aguantárselo mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño cerrado, algunas personas alrededor se giraron y miraron disimuladamente. Hubo una pausa incómoda y el prostituto habló.

—En los doce años que tengo dedicándome a esto, Eren, esta es la primera vez que tengo una historia con un cliente, doce años y no creas que no faltaron oportunidades u ofertas, pero yo nunca tuve ningún interés. Sé que no me conoces del todo, pero no soy de abrirme, de contar mi vida, de relacionarme con desconocidos, jamás los beso, a veces ellos simplemente me tratan como un artefacto, no hay afecto de por medio, apenas un poco de respeto y a veces ni siquiera eso. No sé qué te imaginas, pero deja de hacerlo. No dejaré este trabajo, mal que te pese, antes que tú tengo un propósito en esta vida y no renunciaré a él, jamás, se lo debo a la memoria de mi madre. Una vez que tenga mi casa o que consiga otro trabajo donde pueda ganar aproximadamente lo mismo, solo entonces dejaré de hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo pero así me conociste y esto es lo que soy.

Ahora las palabras de Erwin le pesaban aún más, sería mentirse decir que podía dejar pasar esto o ignorar la situación. No lo haría, ya le jodía bastante y se pondría peor, se conocía.

—Eren —Levi disimuladamente puso una de sus manos en la rodilla más cercana del hombre—, ponlo de esta manera, que yo te pidiera a ti que dejaras tu puesto de gerente y que lavaras platos porque tu trabajo interfiere con nuestra relación, ¿lo harías?

—No es lo mismo, no compares nuestras situaciones.

—Es solo un ejemplo, por un momento también piensa en mi, me estás pidiendo que cambie mi vida por ti.

—Lo hago, si hubiera pensado en ti, en tu seguridad no estaríamos hablando al respecto. Estás expuesto a malos tratos, violaciones, enfermedades, hasta podrías terminar contagiándome algo.

—Hago mi chequeo sanitario una vez por mes, estoy completamente limpio, soy fuerte.

—La vez pasada te golpearon duro.

—Lo que sucedió el otro día no es lo habitual, sé defenderme.

—Por ahora. Esa vez que estábamos borrachos lo hicimos sin protección, así que ya ves, te puede pasar.

—Antes no parecía molestarte tanto —dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

—Antes no te veía como una pareja, pero parece que el amor a tu... "trabajo" es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

—Eren, no seas infantil. No amo este trabajo pero sé un poco coherente también, me estás pidiendo que modifique mi vida por una relación en la que no hay estabilidad asegurada, ¿no te parece un poco injusto? Solo sabes exigir, nos vemos cuando quieres, todo debe ser a tu manera: "vamos a ver si apruebas este examen para ver si me quedo o no contigo", y si yo no cubro tus expectativas en estos días, si no actúo como un muñeco que sigue tus órdenes, adiós. Debes ceder un poco también, ninguna pareja en el mundo tiene la vida comprada, siempre hay roces, problemas pero cada uno pone de su parte para que todo salga lo mejor posible, es eso lo que quiero, sin embargo siento que todo el tiempo me estás juzgando y me estás midiendo con una vara de... moralidad o algo como eso. Ni siquiera te he pedido que terminaras con Erwin, porque confío en ti ¿No podemos simplemente amarnos y ya? ¿Puedes ver más allá de todo este entorno de mierda en el que estoy? ¿Puedes verme, Eren? Solo a mí, tal como solo yo te veo a ti, ni a Erwin, ni tu vida perfecta, solo a ti.

—No, no puedo —se sinceró el otro, Levi alejó su mano—. Lo siento, de verdad, pero esto es lo que soy también, un tipo que se cabrea y se vuelve loco de celos, yo no... no puedo con esto.

—Entiendo.

—¿No vas a intentarlo siquiera? —le preguntó el más alto notándose la creciente molestia que portaba—. Simplemente vas a darte por vencido, sin considerar ni siquiera un poco modificar tu... manera de ganar el dinero, ¿es así?

—No dije que no pudiera intentarlo, pero como veo las cosas no creo que sea posible encontrar un trabajo mejor, no en lo inmediato al menos.

—Armin te puede dar un trabajo decente.

—No quiero deberle favores a nadie, ¿y qué pasará si no le sirvo? Porque sé que me tendrá a prueba un tiempo y si no soy lo que espera me dejará en la calle. Además no tengo título secundario, no sé qué debería hacer o si estoy capacitado para ello.

—Yo no puedo creer la cantidad de excusas que puedes crear solo para salirte con la tuya —dijo refregándose la nuca molesto.

—¿Excusas? Yo no estoy poniendo excusas, estamos hablando de mi vida, disculpa por querer tener un poco de control sobre la misma.

—Claro. Bien, entonces supongo que hasta aquí llegamos —soltó de manera tajante, Levi sintió que una creciente angustia le oprimía el pecho.

—¿Hasta aquí llegamos? —repitió sin creérselo del todo.

—No vas a cambiar de opinión, eres terco, estás cerrado con este asunto y para mi no es algo menor, así que no hay más nada para decir. Estoy un poco decepcionado, sí, yo pensé, no sé, pensé que serías diferente.

Eren sacó su billetera, dejó el dinero de la cena y la propina debajo de su taza y se puso de pie, Levi lo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me voy. Adiós Levi, fue lindo mientras duró.

—¡Eren! —se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento pero el hombre lo ignoraba completamente—. ¡Espera, carajo, no me dejes hablando solo! ¡Eren!

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, y elegiste ese trabajo de mierda antes que a mi, bien, entonces aquí se termina todo —le respondió enojado antes de subirse al auto y arrancar. Algunas personas en el estacionamiento miraban a Levi de reojo y cuchichearon a sus espaldas.

Estaba aturdido aún, no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿realmente se había ido y lo había dejado botado? Suspiró y se fue caminando a la avenida para tomarse un taxi o algún autobús que lo llevara a su casa. Bueno, Eren era impulsivo, nada nuevo, con seguridad se le enfriaría la cabeza y una vez que estuviera calmado podrían hablar mejor, no debía desesperarse. Siempre supo que ese hombre era arrebatado, debía darle tiempo, con seguridad volvería a buscarlo como siempre lo hacía. Pero entonces se haría de rogar, no se la pondría tan fácil esta vez... Joder, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era imposible, apenas el otro lo envolviera en sus brazos se entregaría como la estúpida enamorada que era por dentro y se deleitaría con esos besos que le dejaban temblando las rodillas. Se sonrió ante esa visión y decidió que mejor iba a descansar. Tenía una propuesta para hacerle a Nile y tenía fe de que sería algo nuevo y que le haría ganar bastante dinero, y quien sabe tal vez podría dejar los servicios.

A la media hora que no había una puta alma en la ruta -además que se estaba congelando el trasero-, decidió regresar al negocio y pedirle a la recepcionista si no podía llamarle un taxi, carajo le saldría carísimo, pero quedarse varado en esa ruta desolada no era una opción. Ya se las cobraría a Eren, sí que sí.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	13. Difícil de olvidar

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, ahora sí mis amores, agarren sus pañuelitos! Jajajaja broma, broma, pero no tanto. Ya saben que estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic, así que se vienen cositas pesadas, aguanten un poco (además los vengo entrenando desde hace rato no?). Creo que termina en el capítulo 16 o 17 jajaja, estoy viendo si divido ese capítulo o no, así que ya queda capítulos más del bonito de Circus y el cara de lechuza.

Gracias por sus comentarios, reviews (el capitulo anterior tuvo uno solito, muchas gracias Guest), votos, dibujos y todo lo que han hecho por mí. Me hacen feliz. Por cierto les debo una disculpa grande como una casa, que como se me alargó el fic el Riren prometido para este capítulo pasa para el 16 (vamos que no es tanto, solo deben esperar semana y media), perdón Sabi, sé que lo estabas esperando con ansias, espera tantito más, valdrá la pena.

Ahora sí, con mucha calma, no se enojen con nadie, ¿pueden intentarlo? Les pregunto a todes, si les regalaran un viaje tó pago a alguna playa por dos semanas, con crucero incluido, ¿dirían que no? Bueno, paciencia con todos los personajes, repitero pónganse en sus zapatos y disfruten del show, que Circus les trae muchas emociones nuevas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Angustia, tristeza, decisiones erróneas, niños nunca tomen decisiones cuando estén enojaditos. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

_**"Yo aquí, escribiéndote. Tú allá, borrándote".**_

_**Jaime Sabines**_

.

.

—Nile, ¿tienes unos minutos?

Circus había llegado temprano, bastante, tenía intenciones de hablar al respecto, hacía tiempo que lo venía pensando pero nunca se había animado, hoy tenía toda la seguridad del mundo e iba a aprovecharla.

—Ven a la oficina, tengo que controlar una entrega.

Circus sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, seguro serían pastillas, o bolsas con polvos, cartones de LSD, algo de eso. Ingresaron y se sentó cruzando las piernas, Nile encendió un puro y mientras contaba unas pastillas, le hizo señas con la mano para que hablara.

—Bueno, yo he estado pensado, que tienes un escenario que muchas veces se desperdicia, quiero decir, solo los fines de semana vienen bandas importantes y el resto de los días los pocos que hacen stand up no lo usan más que una o dos horas cuando mucho, entonces... ¿qué opinas de que te ofrezca un show que a la gente le puede interesar mucho?

Nile levantó la vista y dejó de contar, tomó una bocanada profunda y la saboreó, inclinó su cuerpo sobre la mesa y lo miró interesado.

—Continúa.

—Bien, ya sabes que trabajé en un teatro hace un tiempo, era una especie de circo, pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces es verdad, pero yo nunca dejé de practicar lo que sabía, entonces pensé, ¿qué tal si hacemos un show que sea exclusivo de Hottes?

—Me gusta, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Contorsión.

—¿Ah?

—Un show de contorsión, si me preparo puedo hacer algo que realmente atraiga, además la inversión es mínima, un par de trajes, una bonita máscara y unos bastidores para poder afirmarme, son super simples de hacer.

—No lo sé, pensé que ibas a proponer un show de striptease, eso es llamativo, y además podríamos poner al resto, a Nanaba, a Reiner, a Hitch.

—Ya, pero el striptease es algo tan común, todos los bares lo tienen, ha perdido un poco su efectividad, así que yo pen-

—¡Striptease con contorsión!

—¿Puedes dejar el striptease de lado un momento? Escucha, ya nadie hace contorsión, los circos se están extinguiendo, a menos que mires un video por internet que nada tiene que ver con la experiencia en vivo y en directo, anda, sé de lo que hablo, escucha déjame intentar, si ves que no atrae gente, listo no jodo más, pero yo creo que sí, tengo un gran talento, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Bueno, sin duda sería una buena promoción para ti, quiero decir tal vez llames la atención de más clientes, perdiste unos cuantos en este tiempo y tienes que reponerte, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

—Lo sé.

—Mira, nos conocemos hace bastante, sabes que no obligo a nadie —Levi enarcó una ceja—, ya, tuvimos uno que otro roce, es lo normal, pero yo no te he reclamado la gran cosa, nunca te grité, ni te forcé, el punto es que podrías estar haciendo mucho dinero y te lo estás perdiendo. Escucha, Hitch la semana pasada se hizo quinientos dólares, quinientos dólares, todo para ella solita —le deslizó una bolsa de pastillas hasta donde estaba—. ¿Qué dices?

—No, no quiero meterme en eso, Nile.

—Tu nuevo cliente, Charles, ya sabes el bodoque está deslumbrado por ti, él consume de la *blanca, me ha dicho que tiene su propio dealer, pero estoy seguro que si tú le ofrecieras él aceptaría sin dudar. Es un adicto, le compre a ellos o me compre a mí no cambia su situación, pero oye, cambiaría mucho la tuya.

—Lo pensaré.

—No, no lo pensarás, se lo vas a ofrecer Levi. Si lo convences de que acepte te daré ese show que quieres hacer, veremos qué tanta gente convocas y eso, pondré un derecho de espectáculo de cinco dólares, como para que llame la atención y de acuerdo a la recaudación vemos los porcentajes. Aquí tienes —dijo lanzándole una bolsa de tres gramos—. No hay otro camino.

—Joder.

Esa noche estuvo a punto de escribirle a Eren pero ¿qué caso tenía? Seguramente seguiría enojado y por cómo se había portado debería ser el gerente quien pidiera disculpas, mordiéndose los dedos prefirió esperar, mejor que fuera el otro quien se contactara. Lo malo es que ya lo estaba extrañando, que puta mierda, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo blando que era cuando de amar se trataba. Tal vez sería que muy pocas veces había dejado que alguien se metiera en su corazón y esa constante necesidad de afecto y cariño hacía que se adhiriera como lapa a cualquiera que le tendiera la mano. Bueno, no cualquiera, Eren era tan hermoso y tan gentil, lo llevaba a lugares lindos, lo acariciaba, lo cuidaba, lo hacía feliz. Tomó su celular y se entretuvo mirando la colección de fotos que había conseguido en esos días, uf, había una donde estaba mirando de frente a la cámara con esa mueca de molestia, ah, un Eren enojado era tan malditamente sexy, tanto que casi besa la pantalla. Estaba tan agradecido, tanto.

Luego recordó que esa noche se iría a dormir solo y le pesó bastante. Apenas habían estado compartiendo la cama como cuatro o cinco veces, más que suficiente para que sus niveles de dependencia crecieran a pasos agigantados.

—Circus, tienes un turno, ve con Nile —le habló Farlan luego de empujarlo con la cadera.

—Sí, ya voy.

Esa noche se fue con Farlan, llegaron, encendieron la calefacción y el rubio fue a hacer chocolate caliente para ambos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te vas con tu príncipe encantador hoy?

—No, tuvimos un altercado.

—Oh, eso explica tu cara de cachorro abandonado. No quise decirte nada hoy en la barra, pero si quieres hablar...

—El que debería hablar eres tú, yo solo tuve una diferencia de opiniones con Eren, pero ya se le pasará, nada grave. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió con Karina?

—Bueno, pues, se puso un poco paranoica, esa es la verdad y no sé, me alteré, le grité, mi gritó y se enojó mucho.

—¿Por qué discutieron?

Farlan rodó los ojos y se quedó callado, Levi se acercó.

—¿No confías en mí? —le dijo el de cabello oscuro buscando sus ojos celestes.

—Ella te tiene unos celos que son de no creer, esa es la verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, dice que yo soy irracional, que te cuido demasiado, que no parece una actitud amistosa, bla, bla, digo podríamos haberlo arreglado, si ella hubiera sido más coherente y no tan obstinada, pero no. Me pidió que te echara de la casa —Levi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Farlan fue al microondas que estaba sonando para sacar las tazas con la bebida caliente y les agregó unos pequeños malvaviscos—. Le dije que estaba loca, jamás haría eso, no tiene sentido.

—Wow, a mí nunca me cayó bien, pero no sabía que me aborreciera tanto, siempre traté de ser cordial con ella.

—Lo sé, es por eso que en un momento de la discusión me presionó, "o él o yo, tú elijes", eso me dijo. No tuve ni que pensarlo —afirmó Farlan mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, Levi estaba en shock.

—O-oye, sé que somos amigos pero, yo no quiero que pierdas tu oportunidad con ella, Far, es la mujer con la que quieres casarte. Escucha, si me das un tiempo puedo buscar dón-

—NO —respondió tajante—. No lo haré. El amor no es una competencia de quién da más por el otro, se da en la medida que uno pueda y hay cosas que no se negocian, que se deben respetar, si ella no está dispuesta a ceder en la misma manera que yo lo hice con muchas de sus cosas, entonces no.

—Joder, sé que no es mi culpa pero... me siento un poco culpable.

—Tranquilo, ya pasará.

—Tal vez puedan hablar de nuevo, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez, cuando se le pase esa maldita locura. En fin, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, tal vez no me dolió tanto ahora porque ya pasé por esto, no sé, es como si mis sentimientos se hubieran enfriado, me duele claro, no me resulta indiferente, pero no tengo ganas de deprimirme y llorar como la otra vez. No sé qué me sucede, a veces me desconozco.

—Bueno, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte reza el dicho, probablemente estás generando inmunidad a estos desplantes.

—Sí, tal vez. Como sea, ¿qué te sucedió a ti? Y, no me vayas a decir nada que te pongo el chocolate de sombrero.

Levi sonrió y bebió un poco de su taza, pintándose sobre sus labios de marrón.

—Fuimos a cenar en el restaurante de _Los Flamencos_, ¿sabes cuál te digo? —Farlan asintió—. Es un lugar hermoso, todo estaba bien hasta que él me dijo que quería algo serio conmigo pero solo si cambiaba de trabajo.

—Mmm, bueno, me sorprende que no te lo haya pedido antes —su amigo lo miró desconcertado—. Se nota a la legua, es un tipo posesivo. No te lo dije la vez pasada, pero te lo digo ahora y no es por echar leña al fuego, pero me parece que necesitas saberlo. La otra noche que vino, el miércoles creo, nos cruzamos un momento en la cocina, creo que fue antes que ustedes salieran por la tarde y me dijo que mantuviera mi distancia.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, sus palabras exactas fueron: "son solo amigos, entonces compórtate como un amigo, agradecería que mantuvieras la distancia".

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Farlan se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, no me pareció demasiado importante, de todas maneras haré lo que me salga de los huevos, distancia mis pelotas. Entonces, te dijo que sería tu novio pero solo si cambias de trabajo.

—Sí, fue así. Le dije que gano muy bien en estos momentos. Hice cálculos, vi unos chalets hermosos en la zona oeste de la ciudad Es un barrio privado, son casas con techo de loza a dos aguas, tejas verdes y el pasto crece brillante y suave ¡Oh! Y tienen una plaza enorme, con ciclovías, así que se puede hacer ciclismo sin molestar y sin tráfico que te interrumpa. Como está sobre una colina alta, tienes una vista espléndida de la ciudad más abajo y cuando amanece o atardece se ve todo el paisaje, los ventanales son amplios así que entra luz de todas partes. Quiero vivir allí, Far, y quiero tener un perro también, que me reciba moviendo el rabo y me salte en las piernas con alegría.

—Suena lindo. Puedo ser tu perrito hasta que puedas cumplir tu sueño, tengo un muy lindo rabo por si no lo sabes —soltó sugestivamente mientras sonreía con picardía.

—Tsk, qué idiota. El punto es —soltó un suspiro—, que estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi sueño, puse mis ahorros en un plazo fijo del banco, con los intereses que saco mensualmente y lo que puedo juntar de lo que gano, tal vez si hago un esfuerzo en tres o cuatro años al fin podré comprar mi casa. En cambio si tomo un trabajo como empleado de comercio, en el mejor de lo casos tendré que esperar casi diez años más y, no, no quiero. Hablé con Nile, le dije que puedo hacer shows de contorsión en Hottes, de verdad puedo hacer un número tan bueno que a lo mejor puedo ganar más dinero.

—Hey, esa es una excelente idea —apoyó Farlan sonriendo.

—¿Verdad, que sí? Así que yo pensé que cuando le cuente a Eren tal vez él se tranquilice un poco. No quiero perderlo, Far, pero tampoco puedo rescindir mi objetivo, así que voy a dar todo de mí.

—¿Nile te dijo que sí?

—Bueno... algo así. Quiere que le venda *merca, que le consiga un cliente dijo y entonces dijo que iba a dejarme.

—Ya veo, bueno, a todos nos presiona con eso, sé lo que piensas al respecto, la verdad es que se gana bien, pero es una jodida mierda. Vender hace que consumas tarde o temprano. A mí me estuvo jodiendo a principios de mes, le dije que no, pero luego tuve menos servicios, se los estuvo pasando a Mike, ya sabes cómo es.

—Es un hijo de puta.

—Exacto. Pero bueno, solo es un cliente ¿no? Vas a conseguirlo pronto, realmente me encantaría verte haciendo un show, estoy seguro que vas a dejarlos con la boca abierta.

—Eso espero, daré todo de mí.

—Bien, iré a acostarme, ¿vienes a dormir conmigo? —Levi dudó un poco—. Karina no vendrá, al menos por ahora -y tal vez sea definitivo-, y Eren no tiene porqué enterarse. Cama frío o cama caliente, ¿qué eliges?

Levi se aventó el último trago de chocolate y siguió a su amigo.

—Cama caliente.

Charles estaba sentado con Nile esa noche, lo había saludado en la barra y a cada rato le pedía tragos, tenía un turno con el hombre y la bolsa con cocaína reposaba en su bolsillo, era ahora o nunca. Durante el servicio cuando lo vio sacar su polvera usó su máscara más seductora y le ofreció la mercadería del antro. El hombre dudó, pero ante las risas y caricias de Circus terminó aceptando. Quedó maravillado con la calidad el producto y le aseguró que pediría más, pero solo si el prostituto compartía una línea con él. Levi se puso serio, hacía muchos años que había superado esa adicción. Había caído por una temporada, casi un año, cuando notó que se volvía incontrolable él mismo luchó para salir y lo había logrado. De todas maneras una línea no era nada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Acaso tú no consumes lo que vendes o qué te sucede? —apuró el cliente.

Circus sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, se agachó y tomó el tubo para aspirar, era el precio para convencer a Nile y realmente lo deseaba con todo su ser. Eso era, debía concentrarse en los shows de contorsión ¿Quién sabía? Capaz y luego con dedicarse solo a eso podía dejar de prostituirse y entonces ya no tendría ningún problema para vivir su amor a pleno. No se diga más, haría hasta lo imposible para dar lo mejor de sí en el escenario, trató de animarse y pensar positivamente. La línea se sintió como un reguero de pólvora dentro de su nariz, casi lo hizo lagrimear y Charles, el cliente, se rió groseramente ante el evento. Sin dudas era de una pureza bastante alta.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

—No, pero hace mucho que no, no consumía.

La incomodidad duró unos segundos, para dejarle paso a esa sensación de comerse el mundo. Fue como una inyección de confianza y alegría dentro de su sistema nervioso central, su pulso se aceleró, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando consumía. Una línea y desaparecía la tristeza, la infelicidad, dominaba esa euforia tan conocida. La próxima hora retozó con su cliente de una manera casi obscena,pero es que se sentía tan bien. Cuando bajó de los reservados con una sonrisa imposible de borrar fue derecho a hablar con Nile, entonces llegaron a un acuerdo, que en dos semanas haría un show de al menos media hora, luego se fijarían en los detalles respecto al vestuario, la música y todo lo demás.

Bailó en la barra con Farlan y con Reiner, sirvió y preparó la mayoría de los tragos, su amigo notó en seguida el cambio pero no dijo nada. A eso de las tres y media un rato antes de terminar la jornada, toda la euforia se esfumó de un plumazo para darle paso a una pequeña depresión. Se tomó tres whiskys seguidos para aminorar el impacto. Cuando salieron Farlan le pidió conducir y le entregó las llaves con docilidad. Se aferró a la cintura de su amigo y cuando llegaron anduvo detrás de él como una sombra.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando lo vio con el celular en la mano mirando fijamente la pantalla, entonces se lo quitó—. No te sientes bien, no es el mejor momento para que hagas esto, espera hasta mañana a estar con la cabeza más despejada, recuerda lo que hiciste la otra vez y luego te arrepentiste.

—Claro, tienes razón, es solo que... que lo extraño mucho, Farlan tu crees, ¿tu crees que él me extrañe también?

—Estoy seguro que lo hace.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me ha escrito? ¿Por qué no vino a buscarme? Ya pasaron casi cinco días, ¿es mucho o es poco? Ya no sé qué pensar, solo no quiero que me olvide.

—¡Ah, qué dices! No te va a olvidar —lo tomó del rostro viendo como Levi se hundía en la tristeza, sin duda la droga lo había dejado más vulnerable que de costumbre—. Es imposible olvidarte; ven a dormir conmigo, sé que no es lo mismo pero no te voy a dejar solo.

Al otro día se sintió descompuesto, un notable dolor de cabeza lo atormentó por casi una hora hasta que se le pasó del todo. Se instaló en el living de la casa mientras ponía música pop alegre a volumen alto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Farlan mientras se aparecía desde la cocina, comiendo de pie de un bols con cereal y yogurt de vainilla.

—Estoy armando la coreografía de la presentación.

—¡Genial! Yo no sé nada de esto, no tengo ni la más pálida idea pero si puedo ayudarte con algo dime y lo haré con gusto.

—Gracias, de hecho voy a necesitar tu opinión cuando lo termine.

—Podrías fijarte en Youtube, tal vez encuentres ideas o cosas nuevas de gente que hace ese tipo de shows.

—Oh, tienes razón, debería fijarme.

Se concentró por completo en su objetivo, se abocó a practicar duramente para desempolvar sus técnicas, si bien sentía que le estaba costando, tampoco fue tan difícil recuperar su plasticidad natural, no era era algo que iba a lograr en poco tiempo, le llevaría un par de meses, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para armar una presentación que lo dejara bien parado hasta que pudiera hacer trucos más complejos. Armó un show con música tántrica que hizo preparar por un conocido suyo que trabaja como sonidista. Hacerlo todo solo era bastante difícil, pero lo bueno fue que mantuvo su mente ocupada. Farlan tenía razón, pudo sacar algunas buenas ideas de otras presentaciones que vio y quedó bastante conforme con su propia elección.

A la semana ya tenía los bastidores para pararse de manos sin embargo había perdido mucha de su fuerza de brazos debido a que durante los últimos años se había abocado de lleno al ciclismo, tendría que esforzarse al máximo y combinar con algunas posturas que le hicieran salir del paso. Pasó de tres a cuatro horas diarias ensayando, la última semana sobre el escenario de Hottes, todo fue un poco apresurado pero pudo tenerlo listo.

Pasaron un par de días más y su debut estaba muy cerca, tenía muchas ganas de que Eren viniera a verlo, le hacía ilusión que pudiera apreciar con sus propios ojos su "otro talento", había ensayado y trabajado muy duro para hacer una performance que, estaba seguro, deslumbraría a la gente, y su primer show quería dedicárselo a él, quería verlo sorprenderse y que lo aplaudiera, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de su capacidad, ¿podría lograrlo? Se tenía mucha fe. Con esa idea en mente decidió poner su orgullo de lado y le escribió para invitarlo, había hablado con Nile para que le diera una mesa en primera fila frente al escenario y tenía tres lugares. Uno para Farlan, otro para su amiga Petra y la restante que esperaba pudiera usar Eren.

Notó con sorpresa que lo había bloqueado de Whatsapp y Telegram, le desconcertó en un primer momento, pero se dijo que nada era mejor que hablar las cosas de frente y decidió llamarlo, pero todas las llamadas le entraban a la casilla de voz. Chequeó el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde, ya debía estar en su casa con seguridad, horario laboral no era, ¿lo habría bloqueado para llamadas también? A veces Eren era bien cabeza dura. Le pidió el celular a Farlan y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Guardó el contacto y se fijó en la foto de perfil de Whatsapp que lo dejó helado. Eren estaba en una especie de playa, visiblemente bronceado. Había una frase en su última actualización hacía tres días: **_"Olvidar para estar mejor"._**

Bueno. Tal vez fuera una foto vieja, ¿quién sabe? No era prudente sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Al día siguiente, antes de entrar a Hottes fue directamente a buscarlo al departamento, pero se encontró con que estaba siendo alquilado por un alemán, de manera que después de pensarlo mucho se aventuró a casa de su madre, necesitaba hablar con él, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, eso le pasaba por haber esperado, debería haber seguido a su instinto y haber actuado antes, ahora la ansiedad lo consumía por completo. Si era necesario le pediría disculpas por haber sido tan terco, no importaba, solo quería arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo la realidad con la que se encontró fue un nockout directo al corazón. La dulce Carla lo atendió con gentileza y él se presentó como un amigo.

—¿Eren? No querido, él volvió a su casa con Erwin, la semana pasada creo.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué no le escribes?

—Lo hice pero... eh, no le llegan mis mensajes.

—Ya veo, ¡cierto! Disculpa, tengo la cabeza en las nubes, olvidé mencionarte que se fueron de luna de miel a las Bahamas por dos semanas, seguramente por eso no te atiende, creo que vuelven el veinte más o menos, después de esa fecha lo vas a encontrar seguro, tal vez me llame en estos días, ¿quieres que le diga algo? ¿Era algo urgente?

—No, no era nada importante, gracias de todas maneras.

—Lamento no haber sido de ayuda.

—No se preocupe, no es culpa suya, ya lo hablaré cuando regrese, gracias —le dijo sonriendo acartonadamente.

—Adiós, querido, maneja con cuidado —dijo la mujer al ver la moto estacionada en la entrada.

—Sí, lo haré.

Todavía faltaba una hora para entrar a su turno en Hottes, de manera que manejó hasta el paraje más desolado que conocía, un baldío que no quedaba muy lejos de su ubicación actual y una vez allí encendió un cigarrillo, sus manos temblando, ¿realmente era así? Lo había sacado de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eren siguió viviendo como si nada hubiera sucedido mientras él se ilusionaba y creaba castillos en el aire ¿Tan débil era el amor que se tenían? ¿Tan frágil? Se sentía devastado. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, volver a ese día y decirle que sí, que trabajaría de albañil si se lo pedía, estaba tan arrepentido, es que estaba tan seguro que tendría otra posibilidad de hablar con él, pero no, no le había dado chance de nada. Sentía ganas de llorar pero se las aguantó, tenía que trabajar y de ninguna manera iba a llegar con el rostro destruido. Manejó hasta el antro, estacionó la moto y fue a ver a Nile.

—Hey, siempre que vienes temprano es para pedir algo.

—Diste en el clavo —dijo con una sonrisa bastante rota.

—Aquí tienes —dijo alcanzándole una bolsa de tres gramos—. No te preocupes por el precio —lo detuvo al verlo agarrar la billetera y luego lo miró con los ojos llenos de codicia—. Considéralo un favor de mi parte, Circus, luego podrás devolvérmelo cuando yo necesite otro favor, ya sabes como es esto, una mano lava a la otra. Por cierto, Charles no quiere venir más a los reservados, ya sabes que es bastante especial, tiene un *bulín por el Parque Rose, es linda zona, quiere que vayas todos los sábados, dos horas, pagará trescientos y el taxi, ¿qué dices?

—Sí, está bien, llena mi agenda todo lo que puedas, estoy seguro que muchos preguntarán por mí después del show.

—Ese es mi chico —dijo Nile refregándose las manos y anticipándose a la lluvia de billetes que vendría—. ¿Cuántos puedes manejar por noche?

—Tres.

—Wow, ¿seguro vas a poder? También vas a tener los shows.

—Solo sácame de la barra y deja que me vista como me parezca.

—Ya veo, supongo que irás por todo.

—Así es, iré por todo.

Se fue hasta el baño y sacó dos tarjetas de banco viejas que tenía guardadas para poder armar una línea sobre ellas, no tenía polvera pero ya se conseguiría una, tomó un billete de un dólar y lo hizo un rollo para poder aspirar con eso. Mierda, esto le traía tantos recuerdos desagradables, pero solo sería por un tiempo podía manejarlo no sería como la última vez, sería solo hasta que pudiera superarlo todo. Se miró al espejo.

—Yo también puedo olvidar.

...

A poco de volver de las vacaciones Eren vio la publicidad del show en el Instagram de Hottes. Anunciaban al gran Circus como estrella principal, aparecía Levi en un atuendo bastante sugestivo pero con una máscara de porcelana que emulaba un zorro, muy al estilo chino. Ya había empezado a brindar esos espectáculos hacía una semana aproximadamente y se había vuelto bastante popular, incluso en el whatsapp de "la banda", sus amigos sugerían que querían ir al show, pero él desistió de inmediato. Sin embargo sería mentirse decir que no sentía curiosidad. En el Instagram habían subido algunas fotos y los comentarios eran bastante entusiastas. Se fijó que Levi usaba un traje de maya que se le adhería como una segunda piel, de un color que iba del plateado al azul marino, en la parte de las piernas unas medias transparentes, llevaba una peluca corta platinada, las uñas pintadas de azul y unas botas bucaneras que le llegaban a los muslos con un taco imposiblemente alto, ¿cómo es que hacía todo su show con semejante atuendo encima?

Se lo pensó mucho, hasta que finalmente le pidió ayuda a Armin, el rubio se negó al principio, pero luego aceptó acompañarlo para que no "cayera en la tentación". Fue así que el viernes por la noche compraron la entrada temprano antes que se terminaran y se metieron. Buscaron una mesa que estuviera en un rincón alejado y no los dejara muy expuestos. Buscaron la que estuviera más lejos de la barra donde estaba Farlan, a Levi no lo veían por ninguna parte. hasta que el show comenzó cerca de las dos. Hubo un número de stand up, dos cantantes aficionados que hicieron de teloneros con unos covers bastante bien logrados y finalmente el show principal.

Colocaron una barra en el escenario, como las de pole dance y desde ese instante Eren tuvo un mal presentimiento. Dejaron los bastidores y otros artefactos más como una bola plateada tamaño mediano, unas rosas negras y una pequeña tarima. Las luces bajaron y la música cambió a una lenta, ralentizada, pero con un marcado compás por detrás. Todos los reflectores lo enfocaron, estaba en la parte más alta del tubo de pole dance enganchado solo con sus piernas enfundadas en esas botas bucaneras de color negro. El público contuvo la respiración cuando aflojó su agarre y se vino al suelo de inmediato para detenerse a poco de tocar el suelo suelo mientras hacía un saludo muy teatral y todos aplaudían aliviados.

Armin y Eren no despegaban sus ojos del escenario. Hizo un par de movimientos pulcros y difíciles en la barra, se notaban los músculos de sus brazos tensos y marcados. Llevaba la peluca plateada, pero esta vez la máscara le llegaba hasta la mitad del rostro, cubriendo hasta la nariz, pero dejando los labios y mentón libres. Una vez que terminó su sesión en la barra. Le acercaron un micrófono y le habló al público con su potente y grave voz.

—Bien, necesito colaboración del público, un hombre fuerte y alto, por favor.

Muchos levantaron la mano sin embargo señaló al frente suyo.

—Tú, sí, tú, el de negro, ven por favor, te ves bien fornido.

Todos miraron en dirección del hombre vestido completamente de negro y con una máscara igual a la de Levi pero en negro. Eren lo reconoció al instante, Farlan. El chico subió ágilmente al escenario. Entonces comenzó una especie de baile sensual y lento con el que Levi se trepó encima de su amigo para ejecutar un par de posiciones bastante difíciles, principalmente usando sus piernas que enredaba fácilmente en el torso ajeno. Fue vitoreado, silbado y aplaudido en diversas ocasiones. Armin notó lo serio que estaba Eren. Una vez que terminó aplaudieron a Farlan que se bajó del escenario y entonces empezó la parte más difícil del show. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos complicados y precisos con la bola rodándola sobre sus hombros, levantándola con sus pies y durmiéndola en su nuca, todo con esos tacos imposibles. El público aplaudió muy conforme. Hasta que empezó la parte más pesada del acto.

Con movimientos sugestivos se subió a la tarima pequeña se acostó boca abajo apoyado con sus antebrazos y el torso levantado, y con una habilidad increíble comenzó a levantar sus piernas hacia arriba, logrando la posición que se conoce como de escorpión. Los espectadores estaban asombrados, considerando que se necesitaba una plasticidad y una fuerza en el vientre olímpicas. Circus parecía hacerlo sin problema alguno. Siguió arqueándose hasta colocar los pies a cada lado de su cabeza mientras sonreía como si no le costara en absoluto. Se comenzó a empujar con los brazos hacia atrás, algunas mujeres se taparon el rostro impresionadas y luego se fue enderezando hasta quedar de pie. Tomó una rosa negra y la dejó en el suelo, y luego comenzó a bajar hacia atrás haciendo "una araña" perfecta, para luego meter su cabeza por el hueco de sus piernas, parecía ser de arcilla, bajó la cabeza y agarró la flor con la boca, para luego seguir girando con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y quedar en una perfecta vertical.

—Wow, es en verdad muy impresionante —dijo Armin sonriendo y aplaudiendo a la par de los demás.

Luego se subió a dos bastidores que tenían cuadrados de madera en las puntas, primero se puso tiza en las manos y luego afirmándose con sus manos hizo la vertical, se notaba que esto requería de toda su fuerza y concentración, al ritmo de la música hizo diversas figuras con sus piernas, arquéandolas hacia adelante o hacia atrás logrando emocionar a todos que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Terminó haciendo un perfecto split en esa difícil postura y finalmente descendió con un par de movimientos elegantes. Un presentador hizo aparición pidiendo ovasión para Circus y finalmente se retiró.

Demoró unos veinte minutos en quitarse el atuendo completo y vestirse con su ropa, Nile se acercó al camerino que tenía habilitado.

—Bravo, fue una gran espectáculo, te estás volviendo popular. Oye, hay un tipo que te ha pedido para ahora, ¿lo podrás atender?

Levi lo miró, estaba destruido.

—Dice que pagará el doble.

—¿Quién es?

—Spencer Fortes, el secretario del Senador Bridges —se acercó y le dejó una bolsita sobre el regazo.

—No, no quiero.

—Es un regalo, para celebrar el éxito.

—Nada que venga de tu parte es un regalo —dijo extremadamente serio.

—No seas desagradecido, Circus. Quédatelo, que si no es hoy lo vas a necesitar después. Entonces, ¿lo atiendes o no? Te digo que te conviene, tiene conexiones importantes en la política, quien sabe, podría traerte buenos clientes.

—Lo atenderé, dame quince minutos para prepararme.

—OK, te estará esperando en el cuarto siete, no lo hagas esperar demasiado.

—No lo haré.

Estaba realmente cansado, pero Nile tenía razón, siempre los perros de la política eran clientes importantes. Agarró la bolsa y maldijo a la mierda que tenía por jefe, era bueno aprovechándose de su agotamiento. Se tiró una línea y se sintió genial para afrontar lo que seguía.

Spencer hablaba mucho, demasiado, lo aturdía con su diatriba y el noventa y nueve por ciento de la conversación era sobre él, su vida, sus logros, él, él, él. Así que Levi se dedicó a beber, al hombre le gustaba ostentar, así que pidió de todo, dos botellas de champagne y un whisky etiqueta roja. Bebieron bastante, hasta que pasaron a la cama, entre la cocaína y el alcohol Levi estaba más que complaciente. La tenía muy pequeña, pero el prostituto se las arregló para hacerlo sentir sensual y poderoso, cosa que al cliente lo puso feliz.

—Has sido una delicia, bombón —decía el secretario—. Pronto haré una fiesta muy exclusiva y me gustaría llevarte.

—Claro, haré todo lo que tú quieras Spens.

—Incluso podrías hacer un show privado para mí y mis amigos, se morirían de la envidia.

—Seguro, toooodo lo que me pidas.

—Tú eres algo bien especial, lo sé. Bien, ya le estaré avisando a tu jefe, por las dudas te doy mi tarjeta —dijo extendiéndole la misma que Levi tomó con la boca. El hombre le acarició una mejilla, terminó de vestirse y se fue.

Levi suspiró, guardó la botella de whisky en su mochila, que ya estaba abierta pero tenía más de la mitad de su contenido, se duchó como pudo porque el efecto de la cocaína estaba pasando y la cruda le estaba pegando con todo. Se vistió y se fue al estacionamiento. Farlan ya se había retirado porque tenía un servicio en la mansión de la vieja de los perros.

Salió tambaleándose por todo el alcohol ingerido y atravesó el estacionamiento hasta su moto, tomó el casco y se giró al sentir un carraspeo a sus espaldas, casi suelta el casco cuando notó que se trataba de Eren, quien lo miraba de una manera feroz, como si le debiera dinero.

—Oh, miren nada más —se despachó con esa sonrisita de sorna que el más alto detestaba tanto— es su "gran alteza" que desciende de las alturas para visitar a las ratas de la alcantarilla, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

—No vine por ti precisamente, estoy esperando a que Erwin salga —mintió descaradamente, lo cierto era que Armin lo estaba esperando en su auto del otro lado del lugar.

La primera bala había sido lanzada aún sabiendo que la otra parte estaba desarmada.

—Ah, ya veo, entonces discúlpame, mejor me voy antes de que venga tu novio y crea cualquier cosa.

—No tiene porqué, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, esto fue una desfortunada coincidencia.

—Yep, clarísimo.

Levi se giró y se sentó en su moto dispuesto a irse cuánto antes, sin embargo Eren no había terminado de largar todo su veneno, caminó y se le plantó frente al vehículo antes de que el más bajo se pusiera el casco.

—Pero ya que estamos, ¿por qué no nos ponernos un poco al corriente? ¿Tan mal andan los negocios que necesitas mostrar tu culo así, desesperadamente, arriba de un escenario?

—¿Mmm? ¿Así que viste el espectáculo? Y dime, ¿te gustó? —trató de mantenerse estoico y no dejarse llevar por el menosprecio del otro.

—Para ser honesto, no, dabas lástima, solo faltó que pasaras una gorra al final para recibir las propinas de los babosos que seguramente van a pajearse cuando tengan un momento a solas, todo gracias a tus movimientos vulgares. Pero bueno, de eso se trata ¿no? Promocionar la mercancía.

Levi quedó atónito ante esas palabras, un nudo le atravesó la garganta, de repente todo el alcohol ingerido había perdido su efecto, sin embargo se sobrepuso para poder contestar. Eren estaba completamente preparado para la guerra, de hecho eso estaba buscando, provocarlo, hacerlo reaccionar, pelear y morderse mutuamente hasta llegar a los huesos, Levi no.

—¿Sabes? No solo eres un destacado profesional del marketing, también tienes un talento excepcional para herir de manera mortal ¿No fue suficiente para ti, Eren? No solo me botaste como un preservativo usado, sino que además necesitas regresar y pisotearme hasta estar completamente seguro que pudiste reducirme a arenilla. Bien, felicidades, fue un éxito rotundo ¿ya estás satisfecho? Porque te aviso que puedes detenerte, Eren, no hay más nada que puedas destruir, ya lo destruiste todo.

Se colocó el casco con rapidez y retrocedió un poco ayudándose con las piernas para poder arrancar e irse. Eren se quedó con una granada en las manos, una granada de dolor que le explotó y lo atravesó desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Era un tremendo idiota, nuevamente Levi con su madurez y tranquilidad le pasaba por encima como un tsunami. Se había excedido, ciego de celos y estupidez. Entonces fue consciente de que no podría olvidarlo, eso no iba a suceder por más promesas que se hiciera. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado ocultándolo todo bajo capas y capas de reflexiones absurdas, obligándose a volver a ser el de siempre, cerrando sus ojos y pensando que todo se solucionaría de alguna manera mágica solo para darse con una dura pared. Volvió al auto, Armin lo miró con aspecto cansado, no era de trasnochar demasiado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?

—No —dijo con voz derrotada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo herí, dije cosas horribles porque... ufff —apoyó su frente en el volante.

—Porque te pusiste celoso —afirmó su rubio amigo—. Me doy cuenta de cómo son las cosas, pensé que sería algo pasajero pero ya veo que no. Escucha, yo quiero y respeto mucho a Erwin, pero soy tú amigo, no de él y creo que las cosas entre ustedes hace rato que vienen mal, sino pudieron afianzar su vínculo en el viaje que hicieron, que según me dijiste volvieron más peleados que antes, entonces creo que deberías pensar en... bueno, terminar la relación.

—No es tan fácil, a veces pienso ¿qué sucederá cuando el entusiasmo pase? Además Levi, él... Detesto que trabaje aquí.

—Bueno, ya te dije que puedo ofrecerle trabajo en mi negocio, tenemos una gran cantidad de ventas y necesito a alguien eficiente. Si así fuera tendría un trabajo estable, aunque la verdad no sé si gana mucho o poco con los shows que da, hoy estaba bastante lleno parece que le va bien. Solo que es un poco, eh, exhibicionista, pero bueno, no es como si se prostituyera.

Eren apretó los dientes y no dijo nada, mientras pudiera mantener "ese secreto" a salvo lo haría. No quería que juzgaran a Levi sin conocerlo previamente, las personas nunca tenían buenas ideas respecto a la prostitución. Además realmente tenía esperanzas de que su amigo le ofreciera un trabajo diferente, si Levi aceptara las cosas serían mucho más simples.

—Es un hombre honesto y trabajador —habló Eren—, solo que no ha tenido suerte, te agradecería mucho que lo tuvieras en cuenta ¡Diablos! Quiero ir a hablar con él.

—Calma, amigo, enfríate un poco, estás muy exaltado. Vamos a dormir, mañana podrás pensar mejor, nunca te salen las cosas bien cuando te exaltas.

Tenía razón, ahora mismo la había cagado en grande, quería cuanto antes ir a pedirle disculpas, pero lo mejor sería esperar y hacerlo en otro momento. Tomó el volante y arrancó para dejar a su amigo en su casa, luego se fue a la suya, pero no durmió con Erwin, desde que habían vuelto del viaje estaba instalado en la habitación de huéspedes. Tomó su celular y finalmente desbloqueó a Levi, le mandó un par de mensajes que nunca fueron leídos, no estaba bloqueado y además notó que Levi estaba en línea, lo que significaba que lo estaba ignorando. Bueno, no podía decir nada, se merecía mucho más que eso.

_"Conversemos, por favor. Me comporte cmo un rufían, lo se. Solo una charla, telo suplico"._

Se acostó a dormir suspirando pesado en la oscuridad del cuarto, ojalá al despertar obtuviera una respuesta positiva.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	14. Sonrisas Compradas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.

WOW! Qué quilombo con este fic, jajaja. Se armaron unos desbarajustes terribles. #TeamEren y #TeamCircus a full. Solo para que sepan, amo a Levi, pero estoy tratando de ser completamente imparcial. Ambos equipos tienen razones bien fundamentadas. Solo les pido que traten de ponerse en los zapatos del equipo contrario y traten de comprender ese punto de vista.

Eren fue criado en un contexto diferente, sin carencias económicas, con la convicción de que una pareja no puede tener relaciones con otras personas (aunque sea un trabajo y sea algo pago), viene de una relación espectacular con Erwin desde hace tres años con proyectos muy importantes a futuro (al menos hasta que supo de las andanzas del rubio), para él entender la situación de Levi y su forma de vivir es bastante difícil, tiene muchos prejuicios respecto a la prostitución y créanme está tratando, lo máximo que puede al menos, de entender a Levi. Como cualquiera de nosotros, se cabrea y de por si es impulsivo. Y vamos! No seamos hipócritas, quien de ustedes no aceptaría unas vacaciones de dos semanas en unas playas paradisíacas con un papucho como Erwin? Ya las tenían planificadas y con Circus las cosas no quedaron bien.

Por otro lado, esto para el Team Eren: Circus creció sin padre, con una madre que no tenía lugar fijo para vivir, eran bastante nómades, muchas veces dependían de los amigos de su mamá para poder tener un techo, a los diez años su madre desapareció, siguió estudiando como pudo hasta los catorce y luego se puso a limpiar un teatro, luego de vivir con tantas carencias se le presenta la oportunidad de ganar mucho más dinero vendiendo su cuerpo. Recuerden que solo tenía diecisiete años y nadie que le dijera si eso era bueno o malo, al contrario lo alentaron a seguir ese camino. Se aprovecharon de su juventud, por lo que quedó en las calles casi dos años, realmente la pasó fatal, sin estudios, sin un domicilio fijo, ¿tienen idea lo realmente complicado que es conseguir trabajo fijo? Incluso si se tratara de algo simple como lavar platos. Se acostumbró a que podía vivir medianamente bien prostituyéndose, en su cabeza siente que no tiene talento para otra cosa, su autoestima está disminuida, está tan necesitado de afecto que solo tuvo relaciones tóxicas, en su mente mientras le den un poco de atención puede aguantar cualquier sufrimiento.

Ahora, una vez presentados los dos escenarios, imaginen que son dos mundos completamente opuestos que están tratando de establecer una conexión, que están tratando de encontrar un equilibrio, lo cual es bastante difícil a menos que Levi cambie completamente su vida, ¿está enamorado de Eren? Sí que lo está, pero imaginen que alguien les pide que se queden con él cuando ya los ha defraudado antes, cuando aún no se decide del todo qué quiere hacer. Eren puede prometer cosas muy lindas (cómo darle dinero para su casa por mes), pero quien puede asegurar que puede sostener sus promesas en el futuro?

En fin, mucho análisis, pero se los dejo para que sean un poquito más flexibles con ambos. Y ojalá la autora-chan pueda encontrar la solución a semejante desmadre, jaja. Bueno, listo, los libero, disfruten mis amores.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Breve Zevi (why? porque puedo), parafilias, ah cierto el Zevi dedicado a Diosa de la Muerte (espero ganarme aunque sea un review como mínimo) porque ella me incitó a esto, es culpa de ella jajaja. bueno, qué más? Angustia, dolor, drama, soy Luna de Acero, qué esperaban? Enjoy, muack!

* * *

.

.

_**"Es más agradable levantar castillos en el aire, que sobre la tierra."**_

_**EDWARD GIBBON**_

.

.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, guardó su moto en el garage de la casa y se metió adentro, no pudo dormirse, hasta que escuchó que Farlan regresaba. Cuando fue a la cocina lo encontró mordisqueando una manzana antes de irse a dormir, desde que se había peleado con Karina si salía antes, como en esa oportunidad, se volvía por sus medios, las otras veces volvían juntos. Por lo general, el chico de ojos celestes siempre se quedaba esperando a que Levi llegara, realmente se había tomado en serio eso de cuidarlo.

—Wow, tu show estuvo ¡TRE-MEN-DO! Fue increíble, vas a tener que hacer muchos servicios, amigo, te comían con la mirada —comentó alegre, pero luego observó que Levi pasaba derecho a sacar un vodka sabor melón de una estantería, lo abrió y se empinó la botella, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos—. No me jodas, ¿fue a buscarte?

Levi negó y se sentó en el sillón recogiendo sus piernas luego de sacarse los zapatos, volvió a empinarse la botella. Farlan se sentó a su lado.

—Estás usando las que te regalé —dijo con la voz carrasposa mientras señalaba las pantuflas que emulaban unas patas de pato que el rubio ceniciento usaba.

—Son cómodas y calientes, les quise dar una oportunidad. Ahora... ¿qué sucedió?

—Hablemos mañana.

—No. Mañana estarás peor, porque eres como una maldita ardilla que acumula y acumula hasta que todo estalla. Así que no, cuéntame que tan malo fue.

—No puedo —admitió con sinceridad, estaba aguantando con todo lo que podía.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Levi volvió a beber y a tararear una canción melancólica, Farlan suspiró—. O me dices que te dijo o voy y le saco la verdad a putazos, porque ese hijo de puta me tiene hasta la mierda con sus idioteces.

—Hey tranquilo, que nadie ha muerto.

—Bien, iré a buscarlo —dijo haciendo el amago de levantarse y Levi tuvo que detenerlo, sabía que Farlan era bien cabeza dura cuando quería.

—Siéntate, no estoy para que me sumes más presión... simplemente no... no me dejes solo, con eso es suficiente —dijo para luego tragar y evitar largarse a llorar patéticamente.

—Le rajaré todo su bonito rostro a patadas, y lo haré cuando menos esperes, te lo juro.

—No, no lo harás. Joder, eres tan intenso. Salí al estacionamiento, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, y... —hizo una pausa mientras se notaba como intentaba contenerse—. Digamos que me dejó en claro lo mucho que le desagradó que me exhibiera en el escenario. No lo entiendo, pensé que luego de decir esa mierda iba a irse, hacer su vida, se supone que las pautas estaban claras, realmente no esperaba verlo de nuevo y definitivamente no esperaba que... dijera esas cosas ¿Soy tan estúpido? Pensé que le gustaría, ya no entiendo nada.

—¿Qué más te dijo? —Farlan se mostraba tranquilo por fuera pero en realidad por dentro explotaba de ira.

—Que le daba lástima, que era una manera lamentable de promocionar la mer-mercancía. Seguramente te ha pasado muchas veces también ¿no? Toda esa gente que te mira y antes de abrir la boca ya te están juzgando —Farlan bajó la mirada a su regazo, entendía a lo que se refería Levi—, te desprecian y simplemente sacan sus conclusiones estúpidas. Tantos, que en cierto punto uno se vuelve duro, puedes enfrentarlos o no y la vida sigue y deja de doler porque es gente sin entidad, sin peso en tu vida. Pero cuando esas palabras salen de... de alguien a quien quieres tanto, te destroza tan rápido y con tanta facilidad como si te hubieran arrojado dentro de una licuadora. Me siento como una basura, nunca pensé que él pensara eso de mí. Creí que él se sentiría orgullo de mis habilidades, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Sus pestañas negras se batieron con lentitud, mientras miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, era notable como lo traspasaba la tristeza.

—No somos basura —dijo Farlan con aplomo—. Allá ellos con sus prejuicios estúpidos. No robamos, ni matamos, hasta evitamos vender la droga de Nile, hacemos lo que podemos.

—No lo sé, hay momentos en los que siento que tiene razón, que tal vez no me esforcé lo suficiente por salir de esto. Francamente me da temor trabajar en algún lugar respetable y que se aparezca alguien y me haga quedar mal o haga una escena, o apostar a un trabajo y que al final me despidan, ¿qué puedo ofrecer? No sé hacer nada, salvo planchar o limpiar y por eso te pagan una mierda. Esto es algo seguro, al menos por ahora. Él piensa que yo lo disfruto —bufó con decepción—, no tiene la menor idea de cómo es, de lo duro que es a veces. Eligió a Erwin, está bien, yo puedo vivir con eso y resignarme a mi suerte, además era algo obvio que yo no tengo comparación con ese tipo, pero yo creía... yo no sabía que él me veía de esa manera.

—Muy bien, no se diga más, a partir de mañana haré lo posible por enamorarte —habló Farlan con tal seriedad que tomó desprevenido a Levi—, y entonces yo me pondré de novio contigo y listo, todos felices. Yo no te haré sufrir, abejita.

El de cabello negro cedió a una sonrisa y se acurrucó al lado de su amigo que lo apretó contra su cuerpo con un brazo.

—Gracias... oye, podemos llamar a Karina, podemos intentar eso de, ¿cómo era? ¿Poliamor?

—No, de ninguna manera te compartiré, serás solo para mí.

—¿Y me obligarás a dejar de dar servicios? —le siguió el juego un poco más animado.

—No, abejita, puedes dar los servicios que quieras, yo igual, total ambos sabemos que no se trata de nada especial, es un trabajo.

—Bueno, suficiente drama por un día, ve a dormir, yo haré lo mismo. Por cierto ¿abejita?

Farlan lo agarró del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Porque eres dulce como la miel.

—Tsk, idiota —se quejó haciendo una mueca de asco, luego miró a el vodka que había quedado sobre la mesa ratona.

—Deja yo guardo la botella, ve a acostarte, te despertaré para la cena, haré esos tallarines caseros que te gustan tanto.

—Creo que mejor nos casamos, yo si aceptaré tu anillo —bromeó antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación.

—Yo también aceptaré tu "anillo" con todo gusto.

Farlan comenzó a carcajearse y desde la habitación se escuchó la voz de su amigo.

—¡Eres bien marica!

Se fue a dormir, no quería pensar más, incluso pasó de tomar una ducha, sus ánimos estaban tan abajo que lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y no despertarse en varios meses. De manera que se quitó la ropa, se puso una remera limpia y se acurrucó bien tapado por las colchas. Pero cuando se despertó cinco horas después se sentía peor que antes. Menos mal que su celular estaba apagado porque lo hubiera llamado de inmediato; echó mano de unos antidepresivos que Nile le había facilitado y que tenía guardados hacía una semana. Fue a la cocina y los tragó junto a medio vaso de agua. Decidió bañarse mientras ponía el celular a cargar, hasta que salió las pastillas hicieron su efecto y se sentía relajado y sereno. Se lavó los dientes, se afeitó y arrojó un beso al espejo.

—Eres tan genial —se habló a él mismo—, te vas a comer el mundo esta noche, demuestra que eres más fuerte.

Cuando prendió el celular notó las cinco llamadas de Eren y una buena cantidad de mensajes, no los leyó, aunque abrió el chat para que le figurara como visto, eliminó la conversación y continuó con lo suyo. Se calzó sus leggins negras y una musculosa verde inglés, corrió la mesa en el comedor mientras ponía música adecuada y tiró una colchoneta para comenzar a calentar los músculos y estirar. Tenía exactamente dos horas para practicar y debía aprovechar al máximo, mañana tenía otra presentación. Farlan sacó la cabeza de la cocina, estaba cubierto de harina, miró a su amigo que estaba haciendo un split y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Salsa blanca o salsa roja? —le consultó.

—Salsa morada.

—No tengo *remolachas ¿Salsa verde de espinaca? Así estarás fuerte como Popeye.

—Si, abejorro, la salsa verde estará perfecta, ¡hmp! —dijo haciendo la vertical, la musculosa se deslizó un poco y se le vió el ombligo con el piercing.

—De acuerdo, abejita.

Al cabo de las dos horas de práctica, Levi volvió a ducharse. Se pintó las uñas de negro y estuvo mirando en su celular nuevas perforaciones para hacerse hasta que el rubio lo llamó para cenar. Se chuparon los dedos porque estaba delicioso.

—¿Nunca pensaste en trabajar en gastronomía? —preguntó el contorsionista.

—Mmm, sí, lo pensé. Me gusta cocinar y lo hago bastante bien, pero tampoco tengo la preparación adecuada, debería estudiar y especializarme un poco.

—Hay una academia en el centro de la ciudad, uno de mis clientes es chef y da clases ahí. Creo que iba a venir en la semana, si quieres le pregunto, no creo que sea demasiado caro y además dijo que tienen clases por las tardes.

A Farlan le brillaron los ojos, era cierto que le gustaba cocinar y lo hacía excepcionalmente bien, pero durante el tiempo que vivió solo se volvió un poco flojo y dejó de hacerlo. Con la llegada de Levi a la casa sus ganas habían regresado, además su amigo había bajado bastante de peso y eso le había preocupado. Verlo alimentarse con tantas ganas y disfrutar de su comida lo ponía contento, tal vez era hora de ponerse a estudiar algo, ya tenía veintiocho, no estaba para perder el tiempo.

Se fueron juntos a trabajar. Apenas llegaron se pusieron a ordenar la barra y traer las bebidas.

—¡Circus! —lo llamó Nile y el prostituto se acercó—. Hoy quédate en la caja, tienes dos turnos, hay un cliente nuevo que pidió que la higiene de tus pies sea impecable —el más bajo enarcó una ceja—, y el otro es el viejo Pixis, estaba ansioso por verte, quedas libre a las cuatro, entonces puedes irte si quieres.

—Oh, que generoso. Por cierto, no me dijiste cuantos vinieron al espectáculo ayer.

—Doscientos cincuenta, y ya que me lo recordaste, hubo cinco que preguntaron por ti, dos tomaron servicios para el sábado, los otros lo pensarán -son unos pelagatos de bolsillo roto-, y otro quería descargarse urgente así que se lo pasé a Reiner porque estabas ocupado.

—¿No era que este sábado tenía que ir a lo de Charles?

—Carajo, tienes razón, no lo anoté, ¿cómo se me pasó?

—Los años no vienen solos, tal vez necesites una secretaria.

—Bien, llamaré a alguno y lo cancelaré, total dijo que fueras a las dos, así que a las doce puedes atender uno aunque sea ¿no?

—Si. Ahora, doscientos cincuenta por cinco dólares son... mil doscientos cincuenta y eso sin contar todo lo que esa gente consumió, dijimos que era cincuenta y cincuenta, eso sería, seiscientos veinticinco.

Nile lo miró con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Eres bueno para los negocios.

—Solo quiero mantener las cuentas claras.

—Toma —dijo sacando la billetera y alcanzándole setecientos—, guarda el vuelto, tómalo como una "propina" de mi parte.

Levi sintió un escalofrío ante la mención de esa palabra, más no dijo nada y se guardó todos los billetes, estaba por retirarse pero Nile lo agarró del brazo con suavidad, le habló muy cerca del oído.

—Estás trabajando tan bien, Circus, estoy muy contento con tu desempeño, tienes muchos clientes nuevos así que empieza a ofrecer "los combos", tendrás un jugoso margen —Nile apretó su brazo—. No te estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas, te lo estoy ordenando ¿has entendido? Te trato mejor que la realeza, no lo niegues, eres la puta estrella de la noche, puedes beber lo que quieras, consumir de la mejor que tengo, hasta elijes los clientes, te doy un porcentaje cosa que no hice con nadie, jamás, y además cuido de que no te canses, es hora de que sienta tu agradecimiento, ¿no crees? Te lo había dicho antes, un favor por otro favor —Levi lo miró con seriedad—. Desde el lunes dejas la barra. Te quiero en mi mesa, tienes muchos turnos de todas maneras y los shows. Además hay gente que pagaría bien por algún show privado, tenemos que ver eso también, puedo acondicionar un cuarto de los reservados solo para eso.

—Yo no hago striptease.

—Pero los demás sí, te enseñarán y aprenderás. No te veo sonriendo, ¿por qué? Después de todo no pararás de recibir dinero por todas partes, ¿eso no te hace feliz?

Levi lo miró unos segundos más con una seriedad abrumante, pero luego cedió con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

—Eso es, Circus, solo hazme caso y todo irá muy bien. Ahora ve a cambiarte y ponte algo sexy.

—No tengo ropa de ese estilo.

—No te preocupes, no quiero que gastes tus valiosas ganancias —dijo con sarcasmo mientras marcaba su celular y escribía un par de mensajes—. le diré a Katya que venga y te pruebas alguna cosa linda, corre por mi cuenta.

—No usaré lencería, ya te lo había dicho antes.

—Usarás lo que se necesite no está a discusión.

—Es vulgar, ¿esa imagen quieres para Hottes? Tenemos cierta reputación.

—Me refería a los reservados, a cuando te veas en privado con los clientes, no necesito que se anden paseando en el salón con eso. Estaba pensando en hacer un *book de cada uno y pasarlo digitalmente a unos contactos importantes que tengo. Estás subiendo de categoría, querido, deberías alegrarte, en lo único que pienso de la noche a la mañana es en hacerte ganar dinero, además tú fuiste claro: llena mi agenda, ¿no era así?

—Dijimos que iba a elegir a los clientes.

—OK, tienes un punto, pero hasta ahora todos los que te reservé fueron buenos, además a veces estás ocupado y no puedo andar tomándoles fotos a todos para que tú los apruebes cuando lo que menos quieren es que los pesquen haciendo esto, debes confiar un poco más en mí.

—No atenderé a Erwin.

—Sí, eso ya lo arreglamos, ¿para qué lo traes a la charla?

—Sólo lo recordaba. Como sea, no tengo muchas opciones.

—Escucha, cambia tu actitud porque estás cabreándome, ninguno de tus compañeros tiene los privilegios de los que tú gozas —de repente su trato se volvió agresivo y Levi estaba intentando mantener la compostura y no mandarlo a la mierda.

—Tienes razón, puede que gane mucho dinero a partir de ahora pero es porque me lo merezco, hago cosas y atiendo ciertos clientes que ninguno de los otros tomaría, estoy ofreciendo tu porquería también para tu información, así que puedes pedirme las cosas de buena manera, nadie se está rebelando ni estoy diciendo que no haré todo lo que quieres que haga.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón, nos tratemos bien, así que cambia esa cara de culo mal follado. Katya dice que llega en media hora, te vas con ella y te pruebas todo lo que traiga, dile a Nanaba y a Rico que luego les toca a ellas, eso es todo, ya estás libre.

Levi salió y fue a sentarse en el área de la caja, no podía cambiar su expresión que era de completo fastidio. Farlan le hizo señas para preguntarle si estaba todo bien, le respondió, con señas también, que sí, que luego le contaba.

Una vez que llegó Katya fue a probarse la ropa, la chica proveía a varios antros de la zona, llevaba dos o tres valijas por lo que no hacía falta ir a visitarla, por la comodidad y la facilidad de los pagos es que le iba más que bien. Tuvo que quedarse con tres conjuntos que era lo que había pedido Nile, Levi sentía que le subía la bilis por el esófago, pero no dijo nada, se probó todo lo que había de su talle y se quedó con los conjuntos. Claro que también se probó varias remeras y pantalones que le quedaban excelente, todo era de alta costura y no eran nada baratos, de manera que eligió todo lo que le gustó y le dijo a Katya -guiño de por medio- que mandara todo a la cuenta del jefe, que se jodiera Nile. Se fue con su carga de ropa y la guardó en su casillero, decidió ponerse una remera cuello bote gris con unos vivos en el contorno de la misma en color plateado, lo que le había gustado de la prenda que tenía una caída espectacular, el cuello ancho le dejaba las clavículas expuestas y tenía mucho movimiento al caminar, algunas lentejuelas sobre el pecho reflectaban la luz del lugar y le daban un brillo llamativo.

Se miró en el espejo del baño de empleados y se encontró super sexy, recordó las palabras de Eren de que tenía mal gusto para la ropa, mal gusto sus huevos, estaba de infarto. Se puso un pantalón de gabardina rojo, uno de sus colores favoritos, que se le adhería perfectamente sin ser excesivamente apretado, era levemente más ancho en la botamanga y se quedó con las botinetas color crema que completaban el outfit equilibradamente. Se delineó los ojos, pero esta vez hizo algo diferente, usó el delineado de "gato", una vez Petra se lo había hecho en la peluquería porque estaba aprendiendo a maquillar y él se ofreció de modelo, aunque en ese momento le había parecido demasiado hoy no, hoy quería llamar la atención y no le importaba una mierda lo que el mundo pensara de su aspecto. El undercut lo tenía negro otra vez, tal vez era hora de volver a sus puntas azules o... rosas ¡Yey! Puntas rosas pastel, se emocionó de solo imaginarse cómo le quedaría.

Consideró también un aro en el labio, tal vez uno en la base del tabique de la nariz, sí, esos eran lindos, en la oreja quería hacerse un camino de perforaciones desde el lóbulo hacia arriba. Ya sacaría turno en Madness, el local donde siempre iba a perforarse. revisando en el fondo de su mochila encontró un labial color bordó y sonrió, hacía meses que no se pintaba, ¿y por qué no? Se puso un poco para darle vida a sus labios finos y rosas pálido. Le gustó el resultado y finalmente guardó todo para ir a la caja, no se puso el mandolín porque no iba a servir tragos y además quería estrenar la ropa por la que Nile seguramente lloraría al pagar, sonrió al pensar en ese momento, maldito manipulador.

—¡Qué producción! —el primero en alabarlo fue Farlan que lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo girar cual estrella de cine.

Rico le acomodó la remera para que cayera mostrando uno de sus hombros y Nanaba le sacó algunas fotos que luego le pasó por whatsapp. Iba a ser una buena noche, tenía una corazonada. El antro estaba lleno a más no poder, unos cuatro o cinco chicas le dejaron sus celulares anotados en unos papeles y dos hombres también, todos los tiró a la basura, al menos le servía para su ego que estaba henchido a más no poder.

A las dos lo reemplazó Farlan y se fue a esperar a un tal Zeke. Se acicaló los pies y lo esperó, el cliente llegó tarde, como a las dos y media.

Ya desde el saludo le cayó como una patada al hígado. Usaba unos anteojos bifocales que le quedaban horribles, un traje color caqui de los años jurásicos y olía a menta, pero no un aroma agradable y suave, olía como si hubiera licuado cinco quilos de menta y se los hubiera embadurnado por todo el cuerpo, además era por demás peludo, de hecho cuando se aflojó la corbata y se abrió los primeros botones de una camisa -que estaba transparente de tanto uso-, saltó una mata de cabellos largos rubios y morenos. Si algo le daba asco eran los tipos peludos, pero ni modo, tendría que apechugar con eso, ni que fuera la primera vez. El tipo hablaba hasta por lo codos, se reía de sus propios chistes y no parecía dispuesto a iniciar nada, así que él dejó que se despachara como gustase, mientras se bebía una cerveza y asentía de tanto en tanto como si le importara lo que decía. Zeke tenía una barba tupida y trataba de no pensar en toda la comida que le debía quedar pegoteada en esos pelos sucios.

—Tú no hablas mucho —dijo en un momento.

—Prefiero escuchar.

—¿Sabes? Te vi el otro día del show, wow, eres increíble, esa plasticidad. Pero voy a serte honesto, a mi me fascinan tus pies, mierda, esas botas apretadas y los tacos, tienes unas piernas cortas pero bien musculosas, ¿te quitas el pantalón?

—Sí, seguro.

—Despacio, despacio, date vuelta, eso es.

El tipo se relamía y respiraba agitado mientras se frotaba las manos, ya de ver que se le perlaba la frente de sudor Levi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por parecer a gusto. Le dió un buen show bajándose los pantalones de manera seductora, pero el cliente parecía decepcionado con su bóxer negro.

—Oh, pensé que ibas a tener algo más sexy debajo, en fin. Tírate en la cama y quítate los zapatos, hazlo lento.

Cuando se quitó la primera botineta el entusiasmo del hombre explotó como el magma de un volcán en actividad. Circus se impresionó un poco, el tipo -literalmente- babeaba al ver sus pies, se le escurría la saliva por esa barba asquerosa.

—¡Santa gloria bendita! ¡Es una obra de arte! —decía mientras tomaba la extremidad entre sus manos y la masajeaba con ambas manos. Levi notó la enorme erección del hombre dentro de esos horribles pantalones.

Comenzó a chuparle el pie de una manera grotesca, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo imposible para mantener la sonrisa mientras el otro hacía unos ruidos increíblemente desagradables. Seguía soltando halagos mientras le mordisqueaba el empeine y resoplaba como poseído, movía las caderas y Levi no sabía qué hacer más que esperar, tenía algunas cosquillas por la zona de la planta de los pies, sin embargo aguantó como pudo, era un profesional. El hombre no parecía calmarse, era un pervertido en todo el significado de la palabra. Se abrió la bragueta y sacó un pene venoso y grueso que estaba húmedo en la punta. No tenía prejuicios en cuanto a los gustos de las personas, pero había algo en ese hombre barbudo que le generaba mucho rechazo.

Se puso de pie, se quitó el saco y la camisa, sí, era muy peludo, pero al menos tenía un cuerpo trabajado, sin duda iría al gimnasio. Revolvió en un bolso que tenía y sacó unas medias de nylon de red en color fucsia.

—¡Póntelas! ¡Rápido! Sácate el bóxer, y luego póntelas.

Circus hizo caso al pedido, eran unas medias horribles si le pedían su opinión. El tipo se sacó los zapatos, pero no el pantalón y se sentó al medio de la cama con la espalda pegada al respaldar. El prostituto entendió qué hacer, se ubicó entre sus piernas, de espalda a la cama y con sus pies comenzó a masajearle el miembro. No era la primera vez que hacía eso y su flexibilidad y resistencia ayudaban perfectamente a la faena. El hombre estaba que convulsionaba del placer, Circus intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo y no en la cara del semi mono que tenía ahí en frente retorciéndose como pez fuera del agua. Pensó que sería más fácil, pero no, lo tuvo como quince minutos en la faena hasta que por fin acabó -haciendo unos sonidos como aullidos- copiosamente sobre sus pies. Un asco.

Aún faltaban como veinte minutos para que terminara el turno, y si bien ya había eyaculado, el tipo quería aprovechar hasta el último minuto -típico tacaño, porque dinero no le faltaba pero con tal de no gastar prefería usar la misma ropa hasta que se rompiera de vieja-. De manera que los siguientes minutos estuvo con el torso sobre la mesita del cuarto, mientras el tipo le chupaba las nalgas, muslos, los pies -obvio- y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, era como una babosa escurriéndose por todas partes. Circus se preguntaba de dónde le salía tanta saliva. Al fin se hizo la hora y pudo despacharlo, parecía bastante contento, pero lo cierto es que él estaba asqueado, no quería tener que volver a atenderlo.

Eran las tres y media, se dió una ducha y preparó su entrada para estar listo para Pixis, sin embargo Nile le mandó un mensaje, que estaba libre porque el viejo había cancelado y no iba a venir, que volvería la otra semana. Rodó los ojos, carajo, se había preparado para nada. Se vistió y tomó su mochila, sabía que Farlan estaría a full en la barra hasta la hora de cerrar, por lo que decidió retirarse a descansar. Pero cuando iba atravesando el mar de gente hasta la salida lo vio. Estaba con los ojos clavados en su figura, como si le estuviera haciendo la guardia. No podía ser.

—Puta mierda...

Apuró el paso para moverse entre todos y comenzó a empujar, tenía que llegar a su moto cuanto antes. Lo escuchó llamándolo a sus espaldas y no supo como pero en menos de cinco minutos alcanzó el exterior. No quería verse desesperado corriendo, así que apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su vehículo. Sin embargo antes de llegar lo tomaron del brazo.

—¡Levi!

Se giró componiendo la cara más indiferente que podía y enarcó una ceja mientras tiraba de su brazo para liberarse. Eren estaba agitado y con el rostro colorado como si se hubiera echado una carrera.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Oh.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No, estoy apurado —¿de qué carajos quería hablar de todas maneras?

—Por favor, necesito que me escuches, oye, espera, necesito disculparme.

Ah, claro, ahora venía de nuevo a pedir su perdón ¿y luego qué? Seguramente se lo follaría, le diría cosas dulces y él caería de nuevo, porque obvio estaba necesitado de afecto y era una presa fácil, entonces una vez que todo estuviera bien él vendría con sus exigencias o volvería con Erwin para dejarlo de nuevo solo. Porque así era Eren, egoísta ¿Valía la pena volver a caer por él? Volver a romperse de nuevo y sentirse una basura, una vil mercancía, porque eso era lo que Eren pensaba de él, ¿cierto? Una vil mercancía...

—...no debería haber ido, lo sé, lo sé, me arrepiento te lo digo de verdad porque...

_"Oh, está hablando otra vez"_, pensó mientras lo miraba, _"aunque no me interesa una mierda lo que tenga para decirme porque tarde o temprano lo olvidará y volverá a lastimarme, ¿por qué estoy aquí de pie fingiendo que me interesa lo que dice? Y no para de hablar, estoy cansado de esto ¿Qué es lo que busca? Follarme, seguramente, de todas maneras es lo único que le importa de mí"._ Suspiró y levantó una mano logrando que Eren se callara. Apretó los párpados y tragó duro, bien, podía hacerlo.

—OK, suficiente, no hables más —dijo para luego sonreírle de esa manera que hacía siempre con todos—. Ven un momento, no quiero que nos vean conversando aquí, puede traerme problemas.

Lo tomó de una de sus muñecas y tiró de él para llevarlo hasta la parte de atrás del depósito, Levi sabía que había una puerta que estaba rota y se podía ingresar, de todas maneras la parte de atrás el antro estaba cercada y había guardias de seguridad una vez que cerraban sus puertas así que nadie de afuera tenía acceso. Prácticamente arrastró a Eren y se metieron a ese lugar, estaba lleno de cajones de cerveza y cajas vacías, era un poco sucio pero era lo que tenían más a mano. Apenas entraron Levi tiró su mochila a un costado, le echó los brazos al cuello y le comió la boca con una pasión y unas ganas que tomaron a Eren completamente desprevenido, si bien en un principio no supo como reaccionar, al sentir el calor de la boca de Levi y su predisposición se acopló de inmediato, lo abrazó y lo besó hasta quedarse casi sin aliento. Podían hablar después.

Levi lo apretó contra una de las paredes y frotó su mano contra su endurecido miembro por encima de la ropa, Eren aprovechó para masajearle el trasero, mientras le besaba el cuello y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. El más bajo se volvió dócil y disfrutó de cada caricia, gimiendo y provocándolo, se acuclilló y le bajó la bragueta para sacar esa hermosa erección y comenzó a darle un oral magistral. En la oscuridad del cuarto, sin tener ese hermoso rostro al alcance de sus ojos podía convertirlo en un cliente más, claro que podía.

Cuando lo creyó suficiente se puso de pie y se desprendió los pantalones, a Dios gracias tenía dos preservativos en uno de los bolsillos, por lo que tomó uno y como pudo se lo colocó a Eren, luego con los pantalones y sus interiores en las rodillas apoyó sus manos en una de las paredes, menos mal y se había preparado para Pixis lo que facilitaría las cosas.

—Aquí, fóllame Eren, rápido.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, se le echó encima como un potro en brama y lo fue invadiendo un poco apurado y apretado, gimió fuerte, arañando la pared que se descascaró un poco. Una vez que lo metió por completo, aunque la posición era incómoda y tenía que estar en puntas de pie por la diferencia de alturas, las embestidas se comenzaron a sentir geniales. El hombre mordisqueó su hombro expuesto, besó y chupó su cuello. Levantó una pierna sobre una pila de cajones para poder afirmarse y lograr un mejor ángulo, mucho no podía moverse porque el pantalón en sus tobillos le dificultaba la tarea, pero de alguna forma lo logró bastante bien. Giró su cabeza y recibió el beso desesperado del otro. Disfrutó de succionar su lengua y jadeó con fuerza.

—Más, más, dame más —susurró con calor, dejando caer su cabeza lánguidamente hacia atrás. Eren le dio más. El cuerpo de Levi estaba mejor marcado que la última vez, debido a los shows y el entrenamiento, más fibroso, sus brazos más tonificados, más sensual y hermoso que nunca, el más alto quería perderse en ese mar de sensaciones que solo podía lograr con él.

El lugar era cerrado, estaba oscuro y con olor a humedad, a encierro, el calor estaba haciendo estragos y pronto sus pieles comenzaron a cubrirse de sutiles gotas de transpiración. Levi sacó una pierna de sus pantalones perdiendo una de las botinetas en el proceso, se giró y la guindó de la cintura de Eren cambiando el ángulo y enfrentándolo. Apenas se veían sus siluetas, en esa oscuridad solo reinaba el sonido de sus pieles chocando, los gemidos y las respiraciones descoordinadas.

Eren lo sentó encima de uno de los cajones, los agujeritos del plástico le estaban haciendo ver estrellas, pero se lo aguantó y puso sus tobillos en los hombros del más alto, mientras escupía en su mano y se masturbaba al ritmo de las estocadas, ¿cuánto habría pasado? ¿Veinte minutos? Probablemente, no estaba seguro, sintió como las manos del más alto se le metían dentro de la remera y le apretaban los pezones con tanta fuerza que le dieron escalofríos, joder, empezaba a acercarse, ¿sería suficiente? No podía pensar bien, estaba nublado entre el dolor, la incomodidad y ese placer arrollador que le subía por el vientre desparramándose hasta llegar a sus extremidades ¡Que buen polvo!

Se ayudó con sus brazos apoyando las palmas en los cajones que sonaban a cada movimiento de la cadera de Eren y levantó un poco su trasero para mover su cintura, uf, justo ahí. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, devolvió los esporádicos besos, le dijo algunas guarradas y cuando sintió que el otro resoplaba llegando a la cúspide del clímax volvió a masturbarse para acabar también, se manchó la mano pero evitó que su corrida le cayera en la ropa o en otra parte. Empujó a Eren para que saliera de él, se bajó sintiendo las piernas un poco amortiguadas, pero ya se iría esa sensación, mientras el otro se arreglaba, buscó su zapato perdido, llegó hasta su mochila, sacó una toalla de mano y se limpió la corrida como pudo, le daba asco tener que hacerlo con un trapo seco, pero bueno, no tenía muchas opciones hasta llegar a su casa. Se acomodó la ropa interior y el pantalón y se puso el zapato. Terminó de arreglarse la ropa, tomó su mochila y salió del cuartucho. Cuando estuvo afuera el horizonte ya se estaba aclarando, revolvió en su mochila y sacó un cigarrillo de un paquete que tenía a medio terminar, lo encendió y le dio una buena calada. Sintió a Eren a sus espaldas acercándose, podía escuchar su respiración aún agitada, lo abrazó desde atrás pero se alejó de inmediato para girarse y encararlo mientras terminaba de fumar.

—¿Ahora podemos hablar? —pidió Eren mirándolo con ¿cariño?

—Antes de nada debes pagarme, amigo, son cincuenta dólares —le dijo con total frialdad.

—¿Qué?

—Cincuenta dólares por el servicio —explicó mientras estiraba la mano esperando la paga—. Normalmente debería haberte cobrado antes, pero bueno, haré una excepción contigo.

Eren bajó la mirada al suelo, asintió y sacó la billetera para alcanzarle cien dólares, Levi sacó la suya y tomando un billete le entregó otros cincuenta de vuelto. El más alto lo miró con tristeza.

—Bueno, espero hayas disfrutado de la "mercancía", agradece que no debes pagarle la comisión a Nile, nos vemos —tiró el cigarro y se giró para irse pero Eren lo retuvo de nuevo del brazo.

—Vine aquí para hablar contigo, y no me iré hasta que lo hagamos, Levi.

—Primero: para ti soy Circus , segundo no me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decirme, NADA, podría haberte escuchado antes de que te fueras con tu prometido de luna de miel a no sé qué playas, ahora no, y tercero recuerda que no puedo atenderte dentro del antro, pero cuando quieras follar me escribes, mantendré mi oferta de cincuenta dólares por servicio, eso sí, si vamos a un hotel pagas tú, si tengo que tomar un taxi también y... eso sería todo, adiós.

Lo dejó ir, sabía que no lo escucharía por mucho que se lo pidiera, tendría que aguantárselas.

Levi se colocó el casco y regresó a su casa, aún le ardía el cuerpo, todos esos lugares donde Eren lo había acariciado, sus labios. Llegó, estacionó y entró, prendió la luz y se sentó en el sillón mientras se refregaba el rostro con las manos ¡Carajo! Dolía como un infierno, sabía que era lo correcto, cortar por lo sano pero ardía hasta en lo más profundo, ahora mismo quería estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, dormir con él y despertar con alguien que... que lo veía como un pedazo de carne a la venta. Sintió que miles de agujas le atravesaban el corazón. Manoteó su mochila y agarró la polvera que tenía ahora, volvió a guardarla y tomó la bolsa con los antidepresivos, sus manos temblaban, solo quería olvidarse de todo. Guardó las pastillas y una lágrima se soltó de sus ojos, no, tenía que ser fuerte, si seguía "anestesiándose" de esa manera nunca lo superaría. Se secó el rostro, carraspeó, inspiró profundo y se fue a dormir. El tiempo lo ayudaría, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Eren no pudo dormir, fue a trabajar y a la salida se fue a casa de Erwin, esta vez con una decisión tomada. Se sentaron y estuvieron hablando por más de dos horas. Ambos estaban muy afectados.

—Así que finalmente lo elegiste a él —dijo Erwin contrariado.

—Admito que siento cosas por Levi, pero lo cierto es que no estamos juntos, me ha rechazado. Esto no tiene que ver con él, tiene que ver con nosotros, no podemos seguir juntos Erwin, no volveremos a confiar el uno en el otro después de esto. No pudimos arreglarlo en el viaje, ni cuando volvimos. Te quiero mucho, eres una persona importante para mí, me siento agradecido en muchos aspectos, pero esta tormenta nos ha roto en pedazos. Lo siento, yo no puedo seguir haciendo de cuenta que todo sigue igual.

—Sí, tienes razón. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, sé qué me equivoqué, pero también sé que hice todo lo que pude, todo lo que pude por arreglarlo. Me duele mucho que no me hayas dado siquiera una oportunidad.

—¿Una? Nos dimos muchas, Erwin.

—Sí, pero yo no fui el que se enamoró de otro, ¿crees que no me dolió ver cómo dejabas de mirarme con amor? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí todos esos días que ibas a encontrarte con él dejándome completamente de lado?

—Tú lo sugeriste.

—¿Tenía otra opción, Eren? Es cierto, yo le pagué para que tuviera sexo conmigo, pero solo fue eso, dinero por sexo, nunca hubo citas, ni cenas, ni siquiera cariño, y sé qué cualquier clase de infidelidad duele, pero no tienes idea... —los azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, no tienes idea lo profundo que me heriste con tus actitudes. Hubo un error, pero también hubo miles de aciertos, miles de momentos hermosos, risas, compañerismo, cuidados y tú simplemente los alejaste de un manotazo.

—Yo no elegí enamorarme, y no fue un solo error, Erwin. Yo no lo hubiera conocido si tú no lo hubieras traído aquí, así que no hables como si fueras tan altruista cuando te consumía el morbo por verme follando con el chico que te tirabas por dinero, porque eso es lo que querías ver, ¿cierto?

Hubo un silencio espeso y ambos se tragaron sus lágrimas.

—Erwin, ya fue suficiente, no nos lastimemos más, no podemos volver atrás y no podemos arreglar lo que se ha roto en miles de fragmentos, es hora de seguir adelante.

El hombre se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, apenas podía hablar por todas las emociones que se le agolpaban en la garganta.

—Te amo, Eren, te amo muchísimo y lo siento mucho, lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento, Erwin. Discúlpame por haberte herido, ambos fuimos unos idiotas.

Esa noche Eren armó un bolso y se fue con su madre. Habló con la inmobiliaria para que no volvieran a alquilar su departamento, comenzaría a vivir allí. Le dijeron que aún quedaba un mes hasta que estuviera libre. Carla se quedó hasta tarde con él, consolándolo y animándolo, se sentía devastado. Le dolía el rechazo de Levi, tener que separarse de Erwin, lo había pensado muchas veces en su cabeza, pero una cosa era imaginárselo y otra muy diferente que estuviera pasando. No quería quedarse en la casa, porque sabía que conviviendo con Erwin terminaría aflojando y volviendo a sus brazos a buscar algo que ya no existía y no. Debía superar este momento, debía despegarse y pensar bien las cosas, necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

Circus llegó a casa de Charles, joder, que mansión se manejaba el gordito. Se había puesto la horrible lencería que le habían pedido, estaba muy molesto por eso, luchar con el liguero y la tanga que se le perdía en el trasero era una sensación espantosa. Como fuera, ya estaba ahí, debía pensar en todo el dinero que iba a ganar. Llevaba un par combos que el tipo le había pedido, solo esperaba que no se atiborrara con todo eso porque iba a terminar dos metros bajo tierra, era suficiente droga como para un grupo de personas.

Se bajó del taxi, acomodó su cabello que ahora lucía unas puntas rosas pastel que según su criterio le quedaban escandalosamente geniales, esta vez no se había pintado las uñas. Tocó a la puerta y enarcó una ceja al escuchar el alboroto. Eso era raro, Nile había dicho que mucho serían dos personas, pero allí parecía haber una fiesta. Efectivamente cuando entró se encontró con cuatro tipos en total que lo miraron como lobos hambrientos, su instinto se disparó.

—Esto no fue lo que acordamos —dijo poniéndose a la defensiva y Charles lo tomó con suavidad de un brazo para empujarlo hacia la cocina.

—Un minuto, muchachos, ya vuelvo con esta belleza.

Cuando estuvieron solos el hombre le habló, tenía una botella pequeña de cerveza en la mano y parecía que ya llevaba un rato bebiendo a decir por el hedor de su aliento.

—Escucha amor, somos gente tranquila, no te vamos a atar ni hacerte cosas raras, solo queremos verte moviéndote como sabes, un pequeño espectáculo que era lo que habíamos acordado y luego, uno por uno, bueno, te la metemos o nos haces unas mamadas, algo tranquilo, te vamos a tratar bien. Así como los ves, mis amigos son gente importante, puedes conseguir contactos interesantes.

—¿Algo tranquilo? ¿Cuatro personas?

—No te lo haremos al mismo tiempo, ni tampoco eso de dobles penetraciones, no es nuestro estilo, ya estamos grandes, mira yo soy el más joven, solo queremos divertirnos y aliviarnos. Te pago la diferencia.

—Deja que le consulte a Nile, yo no puedo decidir sin su consentimiento.

—De acuerdo, pregúntale cuanto más sería, seremos generosos —dijo mientras estiraba la mano y le tocaba el trabajado abdomen relamiéndose de gusto.

Llamó a Nile, no era un buen momento porque al parecer había un problema entre dos tipos que se agarraron a pelear por una señorita y se escuchaba un caos bien grande, le dijo que decidiera él, que si eran cuatro les cobrara un poco más del doble y ya. Lo pensó, por muy tranquilos que fueran, cuatro pollas no era poca cosa. El tipo sacó su billetera y le ondeó mil dólares como si nada frente a las narices, alcanzaba para la droga, para el servicio doble y aún así sobraban doscientos más.

—Todito para ti, amor, anda, sé buen chico.

Circus tomó el dinero y sacó la mejor sonrisa que mil dólares podían comprar.

...

El sol ya estaba alto cuando llamó al taxi, estaba destruido. Había sido una ardua tarea, pero lo habían tratado bastante bien, aunque era cierto que se habían emocionado en cierto momento. Tuvo que tirarse dos líneas y aceptar un par de tragos, les hizo un pequeño show de cortorsión sobre la mesa de roble de tres metros de largo que había en el salón, bajo ese juego de luces lleno de caireles de cuarzo y luego... hizo el resto del trabajo.

Se puso anteojos oscuros y salió cuando escuchó la bocina del taxi. Robert, uno de los invitados de esa noche y el único despierto a esa hora, lo acompañó a la puerta y sin dejar de decirle toda clase de guarradas le dio un beso en la mejilla junto a un apretón en una nalga para al fin dejarlo partir.

Respirar el aire fresco de la mañana fue una sensación de libertad, como si hubiera sido un esclavo hasta hacía poco y más o menos así era. A duras penas se acomodó en el vehículo, miró los diez billetes de cien dólares en su mano y un recuerdo muy amargo llegó a su memoria. Un recuerdo de sus primeros tiempos.

_Era joven y le faltaba aprender algunas lecciones. Había dos viejos que ya le habían pedido uno que otro servicio pero siempre en el auto de alguno de ellos. Nada fuera de lo normal, una mamada, una follada y a otra cosa. Siempre le pagaban con billetes de cincuenta dólares nuevos y planchados._

_Cierta vez le ofrecieron doscientos. Era mucho dinero para él que vivía en la calle prácticamente. Podría arreglarse con un hotel por una semana al menos, dormir y comer bien, tener un baño decente y comprar más preservativos._

_Claro que las reglas eran diferentes esta vez. Había que ir a una casa en las afueras, usar un atuendo bastante humillante y estar a disposición de esos dos degenerados. Levi nunca había estado con dos al mismo tiempo, tenía sus dudas pero venía de una temporada de pocos ingresos y realmente tenía ganas de dormir en una cama de verdad._

_El día que fueron a buscarlo tuvo un mal presentimiento, les dijo que mejor lo dejaban para otra ocasión, ya estaba arriba del auto negro de vidrios polarizados y los hombres se miraron entre ellos, le ofrecieron el doble, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera sospechado, pero le mostraron los cuatro billetes de cien y Levi aceptó sin pensárselo mucho._

_Se puso la ropa horrible que le dieron y dejó que lo maquillaran, se sintió como un payaso, pero bueno, solo debía aguantar un poco. Hasta que uno de ellos trajo las esposas, se negó pero ya era tarde, era mucho dinero, y además, ¿qué podía pasar aparte de follárselo un poco?_

_¿Qué podía pasar?_

_El Levi que ellos dejaron sentado en el cordón de la calle al alba era muy diferente de aquel que había subido esa noche al auto negro. Tenía el dinero en una mano, todo arrugado y apretado, mientras su rostro era un solo manchón de maquillaje barato y lágrimas, fue hasta la comisaría más cercana, le faltaba un zapato y temblaba como un cachorro mojado._

_El comisario no estaba, y los agentes de turno no le querían tomar la denuncia. Uno se sentó con él en un cubículo y le ofreció un vaso con agua y unas servilletas de papel. Le habló con seriedad, mientras escuchaba como un par a su espalda se reían de la situación._

_—Escucha, hijo. Es una acusación muy seria la que quieres hacer. A fin de cuentas tú te subiste por propia voluntad, tú aceptaste ir a esa casa que dices, tú diste tu consentimiento para que te esposaran y además aceptaste el dinero. Si tengo que hacer cumplir el reglamento, bueno, la prostitución es ilegal, debería encerrarte para empezar. Luego, te trataron un poco mal, a veces esto es así, tú sabes lo que estás haciendo y no vendes galletas para la caridad precisamente —encendió un cigarro y tirando el humo siguió hablando—. Es gente respetable, con influencias, no vas a lograr nada, porque no tienes pruebas._

_—Tengo marcas en mi cuerpo, estoy lastimado._

_—Cualquiera puede haberte hecho eso, eso dirán. Tienen abogados inteligentes, sagaces, te estoy dando un buen consejo, escúchame. Agradece que te pagaron y no te tiraron en algún baldío. Fue una mala noche, todos hemos tenido una alguna vez ¿Quieres un café?_

_Levi tenía las manos en puños y estaba conteniéndose las ganas de gritar, no podía hacer nada, no era nada para ellos, solo un chico que vendía su cuerpo por las calles y por eso merecía todo lo que le sucedía. Aceptó el café, luego se puso de pie y se retiró sin mirar atrás. Caminó hasta el hospital donde se hizo atender. Estuvo dos días esperando un turno hasta que pudo hacerse un chequeo de enfermedades venéreas y HIV que afortunadamente dio negativo. Igual lo peor de todo esto fue que los dólares eran falsos, así que de todo su calvario no obtuvo absolutamente nada, bueno en realidad obtuvo una cosa, una dolorosa lección._

_Luego de eso se fue del pueblo, se conocía, y estaba seguro que apenas tuviera la oportunidad no le temblaría la mano para matar a esos dos viejos asquerosos. Y no, no estaba en sus planes terminar en la cárcel por tan poca cosa. _

_La calle era dura para vivir, de manera que en la ciudad consiguió trabajo como lavacopas y si bien ganaba poco al menos comía regularmente y tenía para rentarse un cuarto. Hizo algunas presentaciones esporádicas en las plazas junto a unos chicos que hacían malabarismo, aunque no ganaban gran cosa, todo ayudaba. Pronto tuvo gente interesada en su cuerpo y volvió a venderse. Ya con más experiencia y más cautela pudo sobrellevarlo medianamente bien._

_Luego un contacto lo recomendaría en el antro de Nile donde entró como conserje y luego terminó ayudando en la barra esporádicamente. De a poco se fue haciendo con un lugar, un día por una apuesta terminó bebiendo demás y se subió al escenario donde todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con sus habilidades, fue entonces que Nile le vio futuro para que formara parte de su grupo de "chicos y chicas". Circus nunca había visto tanto dinero junto, pero más de una vez se emborrachaba para afrontar los turnos, hasta que se dio cuenta que cualquier día iba a morirse o lo iban a matar por no estar lo suficientemente lúcido para defenderse._

_Con el tiempo se fue aplacando, hizo un plan a largo plazo para comprarse una casa decente y se concentró en eso. Dejó de beber tanto y dejó de aceptar drogas, muchos clientes consumían y solían ofrecérselas. También sabía que Nile tenía su propia venta, de hecho se suponía que ellos debían ofrecer esa mierda, pero le había dejado claro que no era lo suyo, de tanto en tanto le insistía y le decía que se perdía jugosas ganancias, pero prefería evitarlo._

Llegó a su casa, Farlan estaba casi dormido sobre la mesa, apenas lo vio llegar se le acercó y lo zamarreó de los hombros.

—¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?! ¡Idiota! te llamé, te escribí, llamé a Nile y me dijo lo de los cuatro babosos, ¡hasta llamé a Eren! —estaba a un paso de largarse a llorar.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué carajos llamaste a Eren?

—Estaba desesperado imbécil, pensé lo peor, no contestabas —soltó lastimeramente mientras lo abrazaba.

—Ya, ya, se me acabó la batería, sabes que siempre olvido cargarlo, ouch, no me aprietes tanto, estoy destruido. Iré a bañarme, estoy bien, no voy a morir, creo. Despiértame para el almuerzo, te debo la comida desde el otro día, comeremos donde se te de la puta gana, yo invito, pero ahora déjame dormir y traéme un ibuprofeno estoy por romperme en cien.

A duras penas pudo ducharse y limpiarse adecuadamente. Se secó y cayó casi en peso muerto en su cama, acurrucado en el pecho de Farlan que estaba aliviado por tenerlo sano y salvo de regreso. El rubio le escribió a Eren para decirle que todo estaba bien. Luego miró a su amigo y suspiró, Nile estaba enredándolo demasiado, cuando despertara charlarían al respecto. Besó su frente y al fin pudo conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad.

.

Luna de Acero.


	15. Cuando yo quiera

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí vamos con la actualización del día, ansiosos! Les aviso que por un percance personal no podré actualizar el jueves, pero sí el viernes, ni modo tendrán que esperar un día más, los amo, pero los amo mucho más si me dejan un bendito review! O sus votitos y comentarios, gracias hermosos!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Capítulo neutral, creo que van a poder sobrevivir, ya crearon anticuerpos a mis publicaciones jaja. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

_**"El que se va sin que lo echen, vuelve sin que lo llamen**__**".**_

_**Anónimo**_

.

.

Farlan se reconcilió con Karina por novena vez, o décima, o la que fuera. Levi evitaba acercarse cuando ella andaba cerca, no quería malos entendidos, decidió reflotar la relación con sus amigos del pasado, especialmente con Petra que era tan linda con él. Por lo que decidió ir un domingo a visitarla.

—Las puntas de tu cabello se están desluciendo, demasiadas duchas, ¿es necesario lavar tu cabello cada vez? las tinturas no te duran nada.

—A veces se transpira mucho y no me aguanto esa sensación de suciedad.

—Estás más fortachón, ¿eh? Mira esos brazotes —dijo apretándole uno de los bíceps—. ¿Qué dices, repasamos el rosa, quieres un rojo o volvemos al azul? ¿Tal vez fucsia?

—No, volvamos al azul.

—Podrías probar el verde agua.

—No, mis esmaltes -la mayoría al menos- echan de menos el pelo azul.

—Tienes unas ojeras terribles, voy a hacerte una mascarilla humectante y una manicura. Adoro que me vengas a visitar, iré preparando la tintura.

Levi barrió el piso y se puso a limpiar los espejos y a acomodar los implementos, no podía sentarse y relajarse, tenía que estar siempre tocando algo. Petra había intentado enseñarle algunas cosas básicas de peluquería pero era un desastre, además eso de tocar cabellos le daba un poco de impresión. _"¿Ah, puedes chupar una polla pero no tocar una cabeza?"_, le había dicho casi indignada su amiga y tenía razón, pero el cabello humano, más si se tenía que humedecer le desagradaba en demasía.

Se arreglaron las manos mutuamente, la peluquería estaba cerrada puesto que no habrías los domingos así que estaban tranquilos mientras bebían un refresco de naranja.

—¿Y que pasó con el tipo ese que te gustaba?

—Nada, volvió con su novio o algo así.

—¿En serio? O sea, ¿en serio se está perdiendo de estar con el ser más glorioso de Hottes?

—Calla —le dijo tirándole una toalla de mano a la cabeza—. Deja de halagarme. Sí, bueno en su momento me pidió que dejara de dar servicios, pero siento que no sirvo para otra cosa. Ya ves, soy un torpe en peluquería, no terminé el secundario, solo sé pintarme las uñas, el cabello y chupar vergas, una joyita —bufó esbozando una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos tristes.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo, saliste de las calles, Levi, lo hiciste solo, eso es una gran hazaña.

—¿Salí realmente? Yo no siento gran diferencia, excepto que ahora tengo un lugar fijo donde dormir, pero sigo solo, vendiéndome, no sé si es porque ya cumplí los treinta y ahora las cosas me pesan más, envidio un poco a Farlan, digo Karina está loca, pero esos momentos que tienen donde se abrazan y se apoyan, no sé ni cómo explicarlo, desearía tener alguien que se preocupara así por mí, ¿no te lo dije?, me estoy volviendo viejo.

—¿Farlan volvió con Karina?

El móvil de Levi se iluminó con la llegada de un mensaje pero lo ignoró, estaba más interesado en la charla con su amiga.

—Si, por centésima vez, que se yo, se pelean, se amigan, se pelean, se amigan, ni un partido de ping pong tiene tantos rebotes.

—Oh, pensé que Farlan... bueno no sé... Y oye, ¿él no te gusta?

—¿Qué?

—Farlan, ¿te gusta? Es bien parecido, alto, de lindas facciones, además te comprende mejor que nadie.

Levi miró a Petra desconcertado y enarcó una ceja, luego de una breve pausa reanudó la conversación.

—Es que no entiendo, o sea, veníamos hablando de él y su novia y me saltas con esa pregunta salvaje, ¿por qué?

—Nada, yo solo digo, harían una linda pareja y no sé como será como novio, pero creo que sería lindo verlos juntos.

—Petra, hola, ¿perdiste la cabeza? —dijo riéndose con tranquilidad—, quiero muchísimo a Farlan, hasta dormimos juntos y todo -cuando se pelea con la novia al menos-, pero somos amigos solamente no lo veo potencial para pareja.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—¿Por qué insistes?

—Nada, nada, olvídalo. Oye, iré a la panadería, a esta hora sacan los croissants del horno y salen super crujientes y calentitos.

—No cambies de tema, ¿qué es lo que sabes? —dijo reteniéndola de la muñeca.

—Nada, solo fue un comentario al azar, eso es todo, PERO no puedes negar que Farlan es lindo, y se lleva mucho mejor contigo que con la novia.

—Es hetero.

Petra se sonrió, rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Levi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Nada.

—Mentirosa, se te colorearon las orejas, ¡me estás mintiendo!

—Ya, no armes escándalo, ush, yo solo digo que... que se cae de maduro que Farlan está coladito por ti. Anda, Levi, ¿me dirás que no te has dado cuenta? Y no me salgas con eso de heterosexual porque Farlan hace rato que probó rabo y le gustó mucho.

La afirmación de su amiga fue como una explosión en su cabeza, sintió sus pómulos arder.

—¿Qué Farlan, qué?

—Ya probó, hace rato.

—¿Cuándo? Es decir, bueno, una vez me contó de un servicio donde una señora le pidió que él con otro... pero siempre fue claro con que le costaría mucho estar con otro hombre.

—Ya veo, y si te digo que Farlan no tiene absolutamente ningún problema con eso, ¿lo considerarías?

—¿Considerar qué?

—Joder, salir con él, Levi estás super lento amigo.

—No, no, momento, no, es mi amigo, mi lindo amigo que siempre me apoya, yo no nunca vi a Farlan con esos ojos ¿Y de dónde sabes tú que él probó y todo eso?

—Una vez que salimos, un chico no dejaba de escribirle, Far estaba sentado a mi lado yo lo vi todo, y se fue a encontrar con él, cuando lo encaré a la siguiente salida, esa del antro donde le escribiste a ese tal Eren ¿recuerdas?, bueno, él estaba con Karina y no quise hacerlo quedar mal, pero en un momento que estuvimos a solas le dije que onda con ese chico y me sonrió con mucha picardía y me dijo que todo bien que la pasaron bomba pero que ahora estaba de nuevo con la novia, así que él mismo me confirmó las cosas.

—¡Carajo! Ese inútil no me ha contado nada sobre eso.

—Ya ves. Hey, no me delates, te conozco.

—No diré nada, pero bueno, aunque le gusten los hombres también eso de que pueda salir conmigo es otro cantar.

—¿Por qué no? Son compatibles, se llevan bien, solo deberían tener sexo y ver si les gusta, listo.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo... me gusta otra persona, Petra. Me gustaría decir que lo superé, pero no puedo, no aún. Pasan los días y en vez de sentir menos siento más. Mierda, no sé qué me sucede, estoy tan vulnerable que me doy asco a mí mismo.

—Ni qué decirte, amigo, el amor. Pero no hay desamor que pueda contra unas croissants crujientes, muero de hambre.

—¿Es un antojo? —dijo distraídamente, pero al notar un sonrojo de parte de su amiga abrió grande la boca—. ¿En serio?

—Tengo un atraso, de solo de una semana pero mañana voy a hacerme los estudios —contó sin poder aguantarse más.

—¡Joder! ¿Me harás tío?

Se abrazaron y giraron muy felices mientras festejaban el momento.

—Más vale que Oluo se te proponga de una vez.

—Eso no importa, casarse es de otra época, yo tampoco quiero, estamos bien así.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—¡Está feliz! Quiero asegurarme mañana, pero es como un pálpito, estoy casi segura, además me hice un test y dio positivo, quería contarte una vez que fuera al médico pero que va no me aguanté, quería que fueras el primero en saber después de Oluo.

—¡Qué locura! Estoy muy feliz por ti, quédate sentada iré a buscar yo los croissants.

—No me trates como lisiada, voy y vuelvo déjame estirar las piernas, ¿quieres algo?

—Está bien ve tú entonces, trae pan de naranja, pondré la tetera.

—De acuerdo.

Suspiró y se puso de pie para encender la estufa, que noticia más linda, sabía que Petra hacía mucho que buscaba tener un bebé, ojalá todo saliera le bien. Tomó su móvil y se quedó helado ante el mensaje de Eren.

**_"Hola, Circus, necesitoun servicio como hacemos?"_**

Suspiró con dolor, y llevó su dedo hasta las configuraciones del contacto para bloquearlo, pero por mucho que intentó no pudo hacerlo, realmente quería verlo, el problema era que luego terminaba destruido emocionalmente.

_"No puedo esta semana, mucho trabajo"_ —Fue lo que respondió.

_**"Entonces cuando?"**_

Carajo que era persistente, se mordió la uña del pulgar y luego respondió.

_"Yo te aviso cuando esté libre" _

Suspiró y se sintió orgulloso de su respuesta, eso es, debía mantenerlo al margen, ¿quería follárselo? Bien, que esperara sus ganas. Pero luego se desplomó en una silla cercana. Mierda. Quería verlo ya mismo, ¿a quién quería engañar? Sí, Eren era un hijo de puta que siempre le ofrecía cosas bonitas y después lo dejaba abandonado, era consciente de todos los pro y los contras... Y lo mismo quería verlo, que lo abrazara, que lo besara, que le hiciera sentir de nuevo esa sensación electrizante de que valía la pena estar vivo. El silbido de la tetera hizo que se pusiera de pie para apagarla y preparar las infusiones. Petra entró con dos bolsas de la panadería con los pedidos. Bien, ahora disfrutaría con su amiga, había tiempo de deprimirse después.

Eren bebió de su café, mientras se enjugaba un par de lágrimas. Erwin le había escrito temprano invitándolo a un evento de su empresa, un partido de Polo, supuestamente sin dobles intenciones aunque lo había rechazado educadamente. Lo extrañaba, no iba a mentirse, luego de tres años de despertar con Erwin a su lado, las mañanas se sentían bastante solitarias... y las tardes y las noches. Había momentos en que se arrepentía de haber terminado con ese hermoso hombre, pero luego le venía la lucidez y las cosas que habían sucedido y se daba cuenta que era lo mejor, aunque todavía doliera.

Ahora que estaba solo echaba en falta la compañía del rubio, notaba lo atento que era con él, las divertidas conversaciones mirando algún programa de política o actualidad, su compañerismo, lo mucho que lo consentía y ésto último era lo que más apego le había causado. Lo admitía, le gustaba que lo mimaran, que le dieran con el gusto, tal vez era una costumbre adquirida con los años de haber convivido con su madre. Cuando ella se divorció de su padre, Eren tenía ocho años y resintió mucho la falta de la figura paterna que luego vería muy esporádicamente, por lo que su madre se dedicó a llenar esa falta afectiva con todo tipo de lujos, regalos, era muy raro que le dijera no a algo que él quisiera, ahora que lo pensaba mejor Erwin se amoldaba a esa necesidad de sentirse consentido todo el tiempo. Que loco.

Y luego estaba Levi, con su madurez y su inmadurez también, que podía sonreír y ser feliz a pesar de haber pasado momentos muy duros. Definitivamente él no podría haber sobrevivido sin una madre a su lado, sin embargo Levi lo había logrado. No lo consentía, ni se doblegaba a lo que él le pedía, aunque no le había pedido gran cosa según su punto de vista, solo que dejara ese trabajo de mierda. Volvió a beber de su taza y sorbió por la nariz sintiendo la tristeza perforarle las entrañas ¿Le había pedido demasiado?

Recordó su mirada de preocupación esa noche en el restaurante, corriendo detrás suyo y pidiéndole que lo escuchara, pero él lo había dejado atrás porque estaba cegado por la ira. Ahora, mucho más lejos y mucho más sosegado podía pensar con mayor claridad ¿De verdad era demasiado lo que le pedía? Solo era un maldito trabajo... Un trabajo con el que Levi quería cumplir un sueño, una casa. Él tenía un departamento propio y ahorros en el banco, un auto moderno, no era la gran cosa, bueno había que admitir que ganaba muy bien -pero para eso había estudiado-, y además su madre lo había ayudado. De hecho el auto había sido un regalo de Erwin. Sin dudas era afortunado, al menos con respecto a lo económico. Se sentó y puso música romántica a reproducir en youtube desde su smart tv.

Se hundió en el sillón y trató de reflexionar. _"Si yo fuera un niño de catorce que no tiene padres, ni un lugar donde vivir, ¿qué haría?"_, pensó y pensó, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez hubiera hecho lo de Levi, tratar de ganar dinero limpiando o ayudando en algún lugar, o tal vez hubiera ido a un reformatorio, ¿qué tan malos podían ser esos lugares? Buscó su notebook y buscó "Hogares de acogida", y anotó algunas direcciones. Era domingo así que con la tarde libre podía ir a averiguar. No quería quedarse con dudas de ninguna clase.

Mientras se terminaba lo último que le quedaba del café recordó a Levi las veces que había estado en su departamento, todos los momentos que habían compartido, sintió escalofríos al recordar la última vez que lo hicieron en ese depósito de cajas y botellas y luego como le cobró la tarifa con la frialdad de un carnicero. No estaba diciendo que no se lo mereciera, pero había dolido en lo más profundo, no por el dinero, por su actitud. Lo trató como uno más de sus clientes -y lo seguía tratando así-. Era cierto, no era lo mismo el trato con un cliente que lo que le había dado a él. No quería ponerse ansioso, pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco cagado de miedo, ¿y qué si Levi nunca más volvía a darle una oportunidad? Aunque... ¿realmente quería una con un prostituto? Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, carajo, lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que hasta se estaba planteando la posibilidad de decirle que estaba bien si conservaba ese trabajo, total "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", ¿cierto? ¿Podía acostumbrarse a que tuviera ese trabajo sin que ello le afectara? ¿Podía?

Se terminó el líquido de su casa y se puso de pie para apoyarse contra el respaldar del sofá, luego tomó unas servilletas de papel para secar su rostro ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Solo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y olvidarse del mundo ¿Podía arreglar las cosas? Si en el hipotético caso, solo hipotético, de que pudiera aceptar lo que Levi hacía para conseguir dinero entonces ¿ellos tendrían una oportunidad? Y si no la tenían, ¿cómo hacía para olvidarlo y sacarlo de su corazón? Era un desafío enorme, conllevaba una madurez y un temple del que carecía, así que, ¿cómo hacer? ¿Debería guiarse por su corazón y jugarse del todo? Pero así había apostado con Erwin y luego todo se hundió como el Titanic, no había garantías en el amor, su reputación podía verse afectada seriamente, ¿y si se enteraban en la empresa que salía con un prostituto?

OK, tenía que tranquilizarse, en primer lugar él no era ninguna celebridad como para que le dieran tanta trascendencia, aunque trabajaba para una empresa de prestigio podía mantener cierta reserva sobre su pareja, lo había hecho con Erwin, de hecho muchos todavía no sabían que él era gay. Pero el tema con sus amigos se espesaba. Armin sabía quién era Levi y lo que hacía aparte de los shows de contorsión, era su mejor amigo y había sido muy comprensivo con él, ¿pero qué sucedería con los demás? Se conocía, bastaría que alguno hiciera un chiste fuera de lugar o se pasara de listo y se liaría a putazos, ¿eso podía suceder? Bueno, era una posibilidad. Sin mencionar sus paranoias, salir y que alguno mirara a Levi demás y pensar ¿lo hizo con éste, con aquel, ese de ahí será un cliente? Ni hablar si alguna de sus amistades ya tomaron un servicio o la gente con la que se relacionaba. Ah, joder, tenía que respirar y tranquilizarse -probablemente retomar la terapia-, estaba haciendo demasiadas suposiciones.

Levi le había dicho si no podía amarse y ya, simplemente ver que tan bien encajaban, apenas habían estado juntos por ¿cinco, seis? días solamente, no era lo suficiente como para saber si realmente podía funcionar, pero sí lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su ausencia le hacía daño. O tal vez eran demasiadas cosas juntas, el estrés de su trabajo, la ruptura con Erwin -todavía no terminaba le luto-, y ahora la distancia con Levi. Decidió llamar a su madre para almorzar con ella y por la tarde ir a visitar esos lugares de acogida para niños huérfanos, había realidades que habían estado muy lejos de la suya y quería saber cómo era realmente.

Por su lado, luego de pasar una tarde muy divertida Levi regresó a su casa llevando unos cupcakes de velvet rojo que eran los favoritos de Farlan. Al entrar un exquisito aroma a comida casera lo envolvió y lo hizo sentir reconfortado, además adentro estaba cálido. Saludó a su amigo y fue a investigar qué producía un olor tan atractivo. Había una suculenta carne de res al horno, con una especie de salsa estilo barbacoa y una bandeja con papas doradas y crujientes cortadas en rodajas y adobadas con perejil y ajo. Levi tragó en seco un par de veces y sus ojos brillaron emocionados, Farlan le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Pronostico que voy a repetir dos veces —aceptó su amigo entregándole la bolsa con los cupcakes.

—Genial, esto viene perfecto para el postre.

—Sí que te esmeraste.

—Tomé tu consejo, la semana pasada estuve averiguando sobre academias gastronómicas. Hay un curso intensivo de un año para Profesional Gastronómico, puedo pagarlo sin problemas, aunque son cuatro horas de lunes a viernes, pero creo que puedo acomodar mis horarios, hay refuerzos los sábados por la mañana en el Instituto Superior Ariston, ¿sabías que el nombre del instituto viene de un legendario chef griego de la antigüedad?

—Te noto emocionado.

—Lo estoy. Tal vez luego, si me va bien, pueda pensar en poner mi propio restaurante, bueno, ya sabes empezar de a poco, o con mis ahorros comprar alguna llave de negocio, no lo sé pero me siento bastante motivado. Quiero dejar Hottes apenas pueda.

—Oh, me alegro mucho que tomes esta decisión, sobre todo porque voy a comer muy bien mientras estudies al menos, te ayudaré a comprar los ingredientes y esas cosas.

—Serás mi conejillo de indias para probar los menúes.

—¡Si! ¡Genial! Comeré todo lo que me digas, todo sea por ayudarte.

—Qué gran sacrificio.

—¿No cocinaste demasiado?

—Viene Karina.

Levi hizo un gesto de molestia aunque trató de disimularlo. Farlan lo tomó de los hombros.

—Hey, ustedes dos son mis personas más importantes no pido que sean mejores amigos, pero solo si lo intentaran. Creo que si ella se diera la oportunidad de conocerte mejor cambiaría su forma de pensar.

—Far, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de tu novia, jamás la traté mal, pero es evidente que ella no me soporta y no me parece que sea lo mejor forzar las cosas. Comeré en mi habitación.

—Anda, ¿qué tanto es tantito? —dijo poniéndo su mueca de súplica y Levi sonrió—. Además, si te portas bien te daré un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?

—Sí, ayer fui al centro de la ciudad para comprar cuchillos, tablas, un mandil y otras cosas que me pidieron en el Instituto para empezar con las clases, mientras iba de un negocio a otro encontré una cosa que gritaba "Levi" a todo pulmón, tenían que ser tuyas, así que te las compré.

—A ver, dame.

—No, dije que después de la cena, anda, dame ese gusto.

—Dame mi regalo, cabrón, sabes que soy ansioso no me hagas esperar.

—¿Cenarás con nosotros?

—Lo intentaré, ahora dame.

Farlan fue a su habitación y trajo una bolsa grande, rústica, con el logo del local donde había comprado y unos papeles de seda color fucsia saliendo de adentro, Levi recibió el paquete enarcando una ceja y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, los regalos lo ponían demasiado contento.

—¿Qué es, cabrón? Ya de afuera me gusta mucho —Cuando lo abrió se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¡Joder! ¿Es en serio? —Luego comenzó a reírse como desquiciado y Farlan se contagió de su buen humor, entonces sacó el par de pantuflas más mullidas, gordas y peludas de color blanco con una cabeza de unicornio en el frente.

—¿Te gustan?

—¿Qué si me gustan? ¡Mierda! ¡LAS AMO! —Se quitó los zapatos de inmediato y se las colocó, le calzaban perfectamente y se sentían increíblemente cómodas.

—Lo sabía, tenían que ser tuyas.

—Mira, mira, mira —decía caminando hacia un lado y hacia el otro—. ¡SON LA PUTA PERFECCIÓN! Dios le alargue la vida al que inventó estas maravillas. Juro que te besaría en este preciso momento.

—Puedes hacerlo.

Levi se giró y abrazó con tanta fuerza a su amigo que le sacó un jadeo doloroso y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Tomó su celular y le sacó fotos a sus pies para mandárselas a Petra. Luego se sentó en la mesada y siguió apreciando su regalo mientras sus pies colgaban.

—Oye, Far, ¿tu crees que es difícil conseguir un buen trabajo? Quiero decir, en el supuesto caso que uno quisiera dejar de vender el cuerpo.

—Bueno, para ser honestos no sé si se podrá ganar tanto en otro lugar, además de que tener un horario fijo es... pesado aunque tampoco es algo imposible, es cuestión de adaptarse, supongo —dijo sacando la bandeja de papas del horno y dejándola sobre la estufa.

Farlan miró a Levi, su semblante estaba entre serio y triste y seguía mirando las pantuflas, como si estuviera reflexionando. Se acercó y le puso la mano en uno de sus muslos para atraer esa hermosa mirada gris.

—¿Estás pensando en dejarlo?

—No lo sé, a veces me pregunto si yo realmente... me conformé con esto, es decir ¿podría haber buscado otro trabajo, o simplemente hice esto que es a lo que estoy acostumbrado porque es más fácil? ¿Está mal?

—¿Estás son ideas tuyas o el cara de lechuza asustada te lo dijo?

—Hablamos sobre eso, en ese momento le respondí con firmeza, pero luego... reflexioné un poco. Vender mi cuerpo se me hace fácil, quiero decir más allá de uno que otro altercado con algún estúpido, no encuentro dificultad en hacer esto, no le veo lo malo, pero si tanta gente dice que está mal o le molesta ¿realmente está mal?

—Yo hago lo mismo así que mucho no puedo ayudarte, tampoco creo que sea algo tan malo, pero sí es algo que no podemos hacer toda la vida. Nos estamos poniendo grandes, ya ves que los clientes los prefieren lo más jóvenes posible por más que uno tenga experiencia, en tu caso es diferente porque haces todas esas cosas bonitas de la contorsión y eso te hace muy... exclusivo. Sin embargo, fuera de lo que ese intento de hombre te haya dicho, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres hacer, Levi? ¿Cómo te ves en el futuro? ¿Realmente quieres dejar Hottes o es solo para complacer a Eren?

—No lo sé. Mucho tiempo creí que dejarlo sería lo mejor, ¿me estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo? Eso es lo que pienso, porque Armin, el amigo de Eren, parece que me iba a ofrecer un puesto en su negocio, tiene un local de cosas de decoración. Entonces pienso, que aunque no terminé la secundaria si buscara tal vez conseguiría otra cosa y luego me aterra probar y que me vaya mal, ¿entiendes? Justo ahora estoy ganando muchísimo, por los shows más que nada y porque ahora me buscan mucho más que antes y también le estoy vendiendo su mierda a Nile y es irónico, porque nunca antes me había sentido mal haciendo esto y ahora... es como si...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad, Levi?

—Quiero ser alguien del que Eren se sienta orgulloso, no te enojes ni me retes, por favor, sé lo que piensas —dijo con la voz quebrada.

Farlan inspiró, retuvo el aire unos segundos y asintió, luego lo abrazó y Levi se dejó consolar.

—Escucha, entiendo como te sientes, pero no pongas a nadie por encima de ti, no lo hagas, si el día de mañana quieres probar otro trabajo, otra vida, o te quieres pegar un cuerno en la frente y ser un unicornio, no importa lo que decidas, pero hazlo por ti ¿lo captas? HAZLO POR TI, abejita, no lo hagas por nadie más, ni para contentar a otro, hazlo por tu bien. Y si pruebas un trabajo y no te va bien, estaré para apoyarte, no tengo cara de lechuza pero seré incondicional contigo, sé que lo sabes.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Farlan soltó a su amigo.

—Ya llegó la bruja.

—Levi.

—Sí, me portaré bien, papi —agregó guiñando un ojo y bajándose de la mesada—. ¿Puedo decirle orgullosamente que me regalaste éstas?

—Eeeh...

—Solo bromeaba, no lo haré... aunque me encantaría verla rabiar.

La cena pasó sin pena ni gloria. Levi trató de ser amable y cordial y no mirar a su amigo ni bromear tanto con él, Karina también se portó bien y luego se fue al trabajo. Farlan tenía el día libre y se quedó con su novia. Había tenido solo dos turnos tranquilos, había poca gente, por lo que aprovechó para practicar un poco su rutina para el show de los lunes, y se retiró a las cuatro. Llegó cansado como siempre y se tiró a dormir de inmediato.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se despertó escuchando un alboroto terrible, se refregó los ojos y mientras la resaca le mordía la cabeza se puso sus pantuflas de unicornio y salió a ver qué sucedía. Solo esperaba que no fuera otra de las peleas épicas entre su amigo y Karina, la última vez casi rompen el televisor por andar aventándose cosas. Pero no, eran dos hombres discutiendo y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando notó que uno de ellos era Eren. Farlan lo tenía agarrado de la solapa del abrigo, Eren apretaba los puños a un paso de soltarle una putiza al rubio. Todos se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a verlo.

—¿Qué carajos sucede? —preguntó mirando a un lado y al otro sin entender nada.

—Levi, al fin, este idiota no quería avisarte, es la tercera vez que vengo el día de hoy, te llamé pero tienes el celular apagado.

—Oh, olvidé ponerlo a cargar... ¿Tercera vez?

—¡Suéltame pollo mojado! —dijo Eren mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

—¿A quién coño le llamas pollo mojado? ¡Te voy a bajar todos los dientes cara de lechuza!

—¡Oye, no, no! —Levi tuvo que meterse en medio antes de que se armara la tercera guerra mundial.

—¡Vete, enfermo, idiota, vete de mi casa! —rugió el rubio enceguecido de ira.

—¡Deja de meterte en las relaciones ajenas! —le retrucó Eren que estaba siendo atajado con Levi—. ¡No eres su maldito novio!

—¡JA! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Tú tampoco lo eres, acosador! ¡BIPOLAR! ¡Un día lo quieres y otro día lo botas, enfermo!

—¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! —se impuso el más bajo con su voz de trueno.

—No lo escuches, Levi, siempre viene con el rabo entre las piernas pero luego vuelve a hacer lo mismo y lo sabes —continuó Farlan que respiraba agitado para entonces.

—Deja de meter tu nariz donde no te incumbe —apuntaló Eren.

—Me meto donde se me pega la gana, infiel, Levi es mi amigo y nadie impedirá que lo cuide.

—Joder, ¿pueden calmarse, carajo? —habló Karina que ya se empezaba a cabrear.

—No me iré hasta hablar contigo —le dijo Eren también exaltado, Levi suspiró.

—Bien, hablaremos, ven a mi cuarto.

—¡No! —quiso interponerse el rubio pero su novia se enfrentó.

—Deja que arreglen sus asuntos, Levi es un adulto, ¿lo sabías?

—Estaré bien, si preciso tu ayuda gritaré —dijo Levi para luego estornudar y regresar a su cuarto con Eren por detrás.

Cuando la pareja quedó sola en el comedor Karina se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya hablamos de esto, no eres su papá, deja de comportarte como idiota.

—No te pongas celosa de nuevo, te lo dije un millón de veces no tenemos esa clase de relación, es mi amigo y me duele lo que ese pedazo de idiota le hace, eso es todo.

—No lo sé, Farlan, a veces sinceramente no sé qué creer, me iré a casa, no me llames por hoy, quédate a disfrutar con tu amiguito —dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa y su campera para irse. Farlan no hizo nada para detenerla.

Estaba cabreado, quería romper algo. Odiaba que Levi fuera tan dócil, quería verlo enojado, que le diera un buen puñetazo en el rostro a ese estúpido. Pero no, siempre terminaba así, escuchándolo y con seguridad perdonándolo. Carajo, su novia tenía un punto y es que cada vez perdía la cabeza más rápido, detestaba verlo sufrir, la noche del show quería ir a asesinar a Eren, Levi jamás había estado tan roto que era imposible seguir indiferente. Pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Esto era una mierda.

.

By Luna de Acero


	16. Esclavo Obligado

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. AAAAAHHHH, los sorprendí, a que no? Les dije que actualizaba el viernes y pimba! Acá tienen, me adelanté un día. Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, me lo vienen maltratando mucho al Lechuzin, no es malo, PERO TAMBIÉN DENLE TIEMPO A REFLEXIONAR, CARAMBA! El hombre ha crecido en un entorno muy diferente a Circus, además acaba de terminar una relación muy importante, comenzar algo nuevo no es soplar y hacer botella. En fin, solo les digo que tengan paciencia, no hay soluciones milagrosas en este fic jaja.

Por otro lado además del #TeamLechuzin y #TeamCircus, se ha gestado un nuevo movimiento (XD) el #TeamFarlan, disculpen pero no puedo pasar más tiempo sin hablar al respecto, el señor Church parece que se ha ganado la simpatía de casi todos ustedes, incluso gente que ha estado comentando que prefiere que Circus se quede con Farlan y oigan... oigan... Mal que les pese ya saben que es de público conocimiento que la autora-chan AMA EL FARI (Farlan x Levi), but, mis amores, sepan que este fic fue pensado y escrito para una historia Ereriren (más Ereri que otra cosa), no puedo de la noche a la mañana hacer un final Fari, por mucho que ustedes me lo pidan y por mucho muchísimo que me guste a mí. NO WAY JOSÉ. Aquí hay un punto importante y es el siguiente lunaceros y lunaceras míos, Circus, el prota del fic, ha frienzonado al hermoso y bueno de Farlancito, no puedo hacer nada al respecto... excepto una cosita que me ha sugerido Cachi-sama, a la cual agradezco, y es que haga un final alternativo.

CHA, CHA, CHA, CHAAAAANNN! (redoble de tambores) Osi, osi, por primera vez en mi historia como fanficker voy a dar dos finales a una misma historia.

Por supuesto, primero y principal para la amada OTP, no hay discusión al respecto, Ereriren será y luego sí, retomando desde el capítulo 17 (el próximo) haré un final Fari y todos contentos, qué tul? Y bueno, oficialmente este fic terminará en dos capítulos más y luego el final alternativo. Soy la hostia o no?, en mexicano: Soy chingona o no?, en argentino: Soy la puta ama o no? Bueno, ya le paro al mame, como sea, gracias a everybody.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en abrir mi propio canal de iutuv (youtube) porque mis ovarios dijeron simón, pronto tendrán novedades. Será un canalcito así bien mamón para hablar de la OTP, consejos para fanfics y otras peripecias, espero que los que gusten me den su apoyo y así yo pueda saltar a la fama en vídeos... es broma kakakaka, no me interesa la fama, solo que Isayama haga el Ereriren canon, no es mucho pedir o sí? BTW en el próximo cap habrá lemon ardiente, el riren prometido y también ereri porque yolo.

Bueno, me tengo que ir al gym así que corto la bocha aquí, nuevamente gracias a todos por el apoyo a este fic, por los dibujos, compartir, debatir y ah! cierto! Con Sabi estuvimos pensando en hacer un "Ask Eren" próximamente, podrán hacerle preguntas al Lechuzín, Erencio va a responder y Sabi va a dibujarlo respondiendo, así que pronto van a poder interactuar con él.

CIRCUS! Si quieren preguntarle algo al hermoso cuerpo de plastilina del prota, les pido que en su review lo hagan o dejen aquí un comentario con la pregunta, en el próximo capítulo vendrán las respuestas. SE VALE TODO!

Fin del comunicado, fiuuu, nos vimo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

.

.

**_"La verdadera libertad individual no puede existir sin seguridad e independencia económica._**

**_Las personas que tienen hambre y no tienen empleo son la materia de la que están hechas las dictaduras"._**

**_Franklin D. Roosevelt_**

.

.

Eren se quedó sentado en la cama del prostituto, mientras Levi iba al baño a lavarse los dientes y arreglarse un poco. Tomó una de las almohadas y hundió el rostro aspirando el aroma tan ansiado. Mierda, lo había extrañado mucho. Volvió a dejar la almohada al sentir sus pasos, entró bostezando y cayó pesado a su lado rebotando en el colchón. Eren no dejaba de mirar su rostro. Tenía otra vez las puntas del cabello azul y un nuevo aro en el labio.

—Bueno, habla ¿no? Ya que jodiste tanto, interrumpiste mi descanso, cabreaste a mi mejor amigo, espantaste a su novia, en fin, espero que sea algo muy importante.

—Lo es, quiero pedirte disculpas —Levi lo miraba con indiferencia, de brazos cruzados—. Fui muy insensible y prejuicioso con… bueno con tu situación. Estuve pensando mucho estos días y-

—Ya, disculpas aceptadas, puedes ir en paz, no estoy molesto, no nos debemos nada ¿Algo más?

—Vamos, no seas así.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Tan frío.

—¿Qué quieres, Eren? De verdad creo que no hay nada más para decirnos.

—Lo admito, fui bastante demandante y egoísta, pensé solo en mi bienestar y no en lo que te estaba exigiendo, no debería haberme ido así.

—Oh, pero te fuiste, no solo te fuiste dejándome a mi suerte sino que te fuiste con tu novio de vacaciones, muy linda tu actitud.

—Ex novio, corté definitivamente con Erwin —le contó con tristeza en la voz.

—Ajá, ¿y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué te felicite?

—Te extrañé todo este tiempo —dijo agarrando su mano más cercana pero Levi la alejó de inmediato.

—No empieces de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces piensas que puedes jugar conmigo, Eren? ¿Acaso crees que siempre estaré dispuesto a perdonarte, aceptarte y volver a caer de nuevo? Ha sido igual desde el principio, te alejas luego de hacer todo tu berrinche y todo el daño posible, luego vuelves con tu cara de cachorro en apuros, pura miel y palabras bonitas, me engatusas y vuelvo a creerte, entonces algo no te agrada o las cosas no van como quieres y vuelves a patearme, ya estoy cansado de esto.

Eren lo abrazó para que no viera como se le aguaban los ojos, Levi puso sus manos contra su pecho intentando alejarlo con debilidad. Maldito fuera ese hombre y esa magia que tenía cada vez que lo abrazaba.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Levi. Traté de negarlo, de olvidarte, pero no puedo, te necesito en mi vida.

—Suéltame.

—No, no quiero. Ya… ¿no sientes nada por mí?

Finalmente el de cabello oscuro se zafó del agarre y lo miró con dolor.

—Deja de aprovecharte, todo lo que haces es tomar y tomar pedazos de mí pero luego te vas y me dejas en ruinas.

—No quiero irme.

—Ya es tarde, lo hubieras pensado antes.

—Por favor…

—No te creo, Eren. Vete, te lo digo de buena manera. Si tanto me quieres como dices, entonces me darás mi espacio, me respetarás y te irás.

—Bien, lo entiendo. Sé que tal vez no me merezco otra oportunidad, pero no me daré por vencido tampoco y… Estaba confundido, entiende que no era fácil para mi alejar a Erwin aún me duele, pero estoy completamente seguro que-

—También dijiste que estabas seguro antes, "vale la pena intentarlo", eso me dijiste, pero ante el primer escollo simplemente te diste por vencido y me dejaste atrás.

Eren compuso una mueca de tristeza y se quedó callado algunos segundos.

—Sí, lo hice, lo siento. Me enojé contigo y cuando me enojo simplemente no, no hago las cosas bien.

—Eres letal cuando te enojas. Yo tenía la ilusión de que te gustaría ver lo que soy capaz de hacer en el escenario, es decir, sí es un bar y Nile tiene sus sucios contactos, pero quería que vieras que puedo hacer otras cosas aparte de prostituirme. Sin embargo, ese día que fuiste con Erwin, que supongo que deben haberse reído de mí, me dijiste cosas horribles, sin necesidad. Tal vez yo no sea lo que tú esperas como pareja, pero jamás busqué lastimarte, Eren, no te escondí cosas, a pesar de que muchas veces me sentí herido te escuché cada vez, pero no es así contigo, hasta que no ves sangre salpicando no te detienes. Tú piensas, bueno es una rabieta, ya pasará y todo volverá a la normalidad y no, no es así, no puedes herirme y luego echar al olvido todas las cosas terribles que dijiste. Las palabras tienen un peso muy grande, una vez que salen de tu boca no vuelven jamás y siguen lastimando e hiriendo después de mucho tiempo, por lo que te pido que tomes este consejo de mi parte, la próxima vez piensa muy bien antes de decir las cosas, incluso si tú estás en lo correcto la manera en que lo expresas condiciona su veracidad.

El más lato tenía la cabeza gacha y escuchaba en silencio, reflexionando al respecto.

—Perdón, Levi, no pensé que mis idiotez te lastimaría tanto. Hice mal las cosas y yo... yo no fui con Erwin, ya estábamos bastante distanciados para entonces, fui con Armin. También lo siento por eso.

—¿Lo ves? Solo buscabas herirme.

—Estaba tan molesto, todas esas miradas sobre ti...

—Eso no justifica lo que dijiste, me hiciste sentir como un pedazo de carne siendo rifada. No entiendo porqué sigues mirando alrededor y no puedes mirarme solo a mí.

—Quiero intentarlo.

—Pues no será cuando tú quieras.

Eren apoyó su rostro en el hombro del prostituto y aspiró su perfume. Dolía tanto tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero era su culpa.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Dime qué debo hacer para recuperarte, por favor.

Levi suspiró, ¿qué mierda estaba preguntando esa atractiva y estúpida lechuza? Ni él sabía cómo arreglarlo, estaba resistiendo las ganas de dejarse besar y abrazar, era mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

—No vengas a alborotar a Farlan para empezar.

Le pareció escuchar un gruñido y se giró para mirarlo, Eren se alejó y miró al frente, luego sus ojos se encontraron. Ugh. Maldita cara de lechuza abandonada.

—No dejes que ese pollo mojado se aproveche.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te mira raro.

—¿No te parece que no estás en posición de decirme qué hacer con mi vida personal o qué personas pueden o no acercarse a mí? Solo digo.

—Me molesta porque tal vez tú lo ves como un amigo, pero él a ti no, de eso estoy seguro.

—Bueno no lo sé, tal vez sea como tú dices, entonces ¿qué pasaría si yo quisiera verlo de otra manera? —dijo con resolución mientras cruzaba los brazos y se mantenía estoico—. Además se lo merece, después de todo es el que siempre ha sido incondicional conmigo, jamás me ha juzgado, incluso cuando Karina le dijo que sería mejor que me echara de esta casa dijo que no, con seguridad él no me cambiaría por otra relación. Vaya ahora que lo pienso bien- —Se quedó callado al ver el semblante de Eren y sus ojos llenos de humedad, ¿en serio?—. ¿Eren?

—Sí, tienes razón, tienes razón en todo —aceptó con la voz afectada y una lágrima se desprendió de su ojos derecho, la cual limpió con rapidez—. Y me duele mucho también, no puedo decir nada para refutar que ese pejelagarto de pelo amarillo es un buen tipo, ya lo sé, en parte es mi culpa y aún así... aún así te quiero conmigo, ¿tú me quieres Levi o ya no? Dime la verdad —Le suplicó una respuesta sincera con la mirada.

—No mereces que te quiera pero no es tan fácil mandar sobre el corazón.

Eren lo miró esperanzado y acercó su cuerpo pero Levi se alejó al mismo tiempo.

—No tan rápido, vaquero, no te dije que te perdonaba, dije que no es tan fácil.

—¿Puedo intentarlo al menos?

—Eren, necesito tiempo y distancia, y aunque no lo creas tú también necesitas lo mismo. Ambos tenemos muchas cosas para reflexionar y despejar nuestra mente.

—No me respondiste, ¿puedo?

—Sí te respondí, te estoy diciendo que necesitamos tiempo para aclarar qué queremos.

—Te quiero a ti.

—Carajo —resopló frustrado—. Yo vengo con todo un combo de cosas que a ti te disgustan ¿ya lo olvidaste? A eso me refiero, hay que enfriarse, pensar bien.

—He pensado muchísimo estos días, te dije que puedo intentarlo.

—Claro y si no va como tú quieres, adiós Levi.

—De los errores se aprende, no volverá a suceder.

—No confío en ti, también me dijiste cosas muy lindas antes y luego no mantuviste tu palabra. No quiero que desaparezcas y luego enterarme que andas de vacaciones con otro, ¿siquiera pensaste en cómo me iba a sentir cuando me enterara?

—No, no lo hice, lo siento. Te debo una enorme disculpa por como me porté.

Levi se refregó el rostro y contuvo la respiración, luego cruzó sus piernas mientras pensaba lo siguiente que iban a hablar.

—¿Esas son pantuflas de u-unicornio?

Ambos las miraron y Levi se sorprendió de la reacción de Eren.

—Sí, me las regaló Farlan, ¿por?

—Carajo, quería hacerlo yo, pero, wow, son lindas. Aunque yo te hubiera comprado un par más lindo.

—Ajá, eh, bueno, volviendo a nuestra conversación… Yo no sé si estás arrepentido de verdad o qué, porque me has mostrado tantos Erens diferentes que ya no sé con cual estoy hablando, no eres digno de mi confianza, pero sería mentir decir que no siento nada por ti. Yo no sé qué hacer, esa es la verdad, necesitamos pensar las co... Hey, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme los pies?

—Lo siento.

—Bueno, suficiente, creo que sería mejor que te fueras ahora.

—Escucha, escucha, yo me iré ahora, está bien, pero por favor —se acercó y le tomó las manos de nuevo—, necesito que sepas que yo estoy dispuesto a… a…

—¿A qué?, dilo de una vez.

—Puedo intentar aceptar tu… trabajo. Lo haré.

Levi bajó su mirada y sacó sus manos de las del más alto.

—Adiós, Eren.

El otro se acercó aún más y tomó su rostro entre sus manos grandes para besarlo en la nariz. Ambos se miraron ansiando muchísimo unir sus labios, pero Eren no quería volver a ser el caprichoso de siempre, tenía que respetar la decisión de Levi por mucho que le doliera.

—No me rendiré y no te diré adiós, no aún. Y realmente me deslumbraste esa vez que actuaste, solo que estaba cegado por mis celos, esto es nuevo para mí quiero decir, me cuesta aún aceptar que otros te van a tocar y hacer más que eso, no puedo cambiar lo que siento respecto a eso de la noche a la mañana pero... quiero intentarlo. Nos vemos y aunque sigas lo contrario siempre serás Levi para mi.

Y al fin se fue, lo acompañó a la puerta, después caminó de nuevo hasta su cama y se sentó, le temblaba el cuerpo, era tan difícil resistirse, tan difícil. Escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta y con un "pase" aceptó que entraran. Era Farlan que fue a sentarse a su lado.

—El cara de lechuza se fue al fin, ¿estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo rechacé —Farlan sonrió, pero luego se percató de la mirada completamente perdida de Levi y se entristeció también.

—Eres fuerte, abejita, me llenas de orgullo.

—Gracias, abejorro.

—Oye, haré la cena, albóndigas y ensalada, ¿te prendes? —Levi asintió sin muchos ánimos, Farlan se retiró.

—Pero no me hagas comer con tu novia, no estoy de ánimos.

—Estamos solos, será una cena a la luz de las velas ¿qué dices? Pondré música de violines y te cantaré al oído.

—Bueno, así sí, y también me harás algo rico de postre.

—Todo lo que quieras. Descansa un poco más, cuando esté listo te aviso.

—Gracias, haces demasiado por mi, Far.

Farlan le despeinó el flequillo y le sonrió con amabilidad. Una vez fuera de su habitación el rubio se refregó la cara y se sintió un poco feliz y un poco culpable porque sabía que Levi no la estaba pasando bien. Había rechazado a Eren y… solo debía tomárselo con calma, con mucha calma. Sacudió su cabeza y se instaló en la cocina, haría un platillo que Levi se chuparía los dedos.

Esa noche el contorsionista lucía un poco apagado. Una vez que terminó con su show y los dos turnos, buscó a Nile que ya se estaba por ir, le pidió un momento para conversar.

—Excelente noche, Circus, vinieron más de ciento veinte, para un Lunes es un récord.

—Genial. Oye, Nile, escucha, quería decirte que trabajaré solo hasta Diciembre y luego, quisiera tomarme un par de meses.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido, terminó de colocarse su campera y se acercó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Voy a tomarme un tiempo luego de que terminen las funciones, necesito re pensar mi vida y necesito dos meses por lo menos.

—Ya veo, pero me parece estúpido, quiero decir, estás ganando toneladas de dinero y ¿vas a dejarlo? Me hiciste montar un show aquí, contraté gente, gasté en publicidad, vestuario, sonidista, luces, reformé el bar para que la gente pudiera sentarse, te incrementé la cantidad de clientes, ¿qué más quieres?

—Lo sé y estoy agradecido, en serio, pero no quiero dedicar mi vida entera a la prostitución, ya no tengo veinte.

—No nos estamos entendiendo, Circus —Esta vez Nile se puso serio y lo miró con molestia, cerró la puerta de la oficina para luego acercarse—. Yo invertí una fortuna en ti, tú trajiste la idea y me pediste el apoyo, ahora no puedes renunciar e irte como si nada. Te diré qué haremos, te puedo dar un día más de descanso en la semana y luego de diciembre, tus tres semanas de vacaciones reglamentarias. Luego vuelves y todo normal, todos contentos, ¿estamos?

—Es que... No sé si quiero regresar, Nile.

—Bien, parece que por las buenas no se puede contigo. No te estoy preguntando si quieres volver Circus, VAS a volver.

—¿Disculpa? Soy tu empleado Nile, no tu esclavo.

—No todo se puede meter dentro de la legalidad, querido ¿Acaso olvidaste toda la *merca que estuviste consumiendo? ¿Quién crees que paga todo eso?

—Bien, te lo pagaré, dime cuánto te debo y-

Nile lo tomó con rudeza de un brazo produciéndole dolor y acercó su rostro mirándolo ferozmente.

—Las cosas no se arreglan así. Eres la maldita estrella de este bar y no te vas a ir, porque si te vas las consecuencias serán muy serias, puedes terminar en la cárcel por muchos años por tráfico de drogas, por prostitución y robo por ejemplo, fabricar pruebas es bastante fácil y la policía está de mi lado, o tal vez tu querida amiga Petra tenga un accidente grave y su embarazo no llegue a término o tal vez atropellen a Farlan o ese noviecito que le quitaste a Erwin, quien sabe, muchas cosas malas pueden pasar. Así que, piénsalo, querido, yo seré bueno por esta vez —dijo soltándolo mientras Levi lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos—, y dejaré que lo pienses muy detenidamente, eres inteligente después de todo. Estoy seguro que mañana estarás con la cabeza más despejada. Bien, hasta mañana, Circus, descansa bien.

Y se retiró para dejarlo solo en el salón mientras su corazón latía frenéticamente. Esto era una mierda, tendría que haberse imaginado que Nile no lo dejaría irse, menos ahora que se había vuelto un icono de Hottes, y ahora había puesto en peligro a las personas más cercanas a él. Joder, necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba un abrazo, que de alguna milagrosa manera las cosas en su vida se resolvieran.

Volvió a su casa, se acostó y aunque estaba imposiblemente cansado le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Cuando se despertó y prendió su celular tenía varios mensajes de Petra donde le mostraba las ecografías y el ultrasonido donde se veía al bebé, Oluo salía a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, más feo que de costumbre. Y después tenía un par de fotos de Eren mostrándole pantuflas de color flúor, no pudo dejar de reírse por la ocurrencia, luego lo pensó mejor, ¿qué pasaba con Eren y su reciente fetiche con los pies? Que él supiera no había notado un fetiche ni nada anormal respecto a eso... Como fuera, le gustaban esas amarillo flúor todas peludas y acolchonadas y un abrazo. Se hundió entre el mar de colchas que era su cama. Puta madre, ¿porqué necesitaba tanto a ese idiota? Le respondió y Eren continuó la conversación de inmediato.

**"Podemos tomar un helado?"**

"Aún hace frío para un helado".

**"Esa es la idea, luego necesitarás que te dé calor".**

Al menos ahora no escribía como una garrapata con epilepsia, se quedó mirando la pantalla y pensando. Mierda, quería ser firme y decirle que aún era reciente todo, joder que ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que habían hablado y ya estaba considerando verlo de nuevo. "Vamos, idiota, no seas tan blando".

**"Entonces es un sí?".**

"Mañana no puedo, no quedamos en tomarnos un tiempo?".

**"No pretendo nada, solo verte unos ninutos, diez? quince? No pediremás".**

Ya estaba escribiendo como siempre, ¿estaría nervioso? Lo dejó en visto un largo rato, hasta que Eren le mandó una foto con cara compungida y un cartel que decía: Por favor. Levi se mordió el labio.

"Un café, no se me antoja un helado".

**"Lo que tú quieras".**

"Pero por la tarde, antes de que entre a trabajar, no puedo en otro horario".

Se conocía, si iban a tomar algo después del trabajo iba a terminar entregándose a sus brazos y no, tenía que evitar de alguna manera pasar demasiado tiempo con él, un rato solo para reponer energías y ya. Joder, sabía que se estaba engañando.

**"Cuando quieras, mañana entonces?".**

"Búscame a las siete".

**"Hecho ygracias".**

Se tiró de espaldas en el colchón, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Estaba contento otra vez, carajo, ¿es que nunca iba a aprender? ¿Pero a quién quería engañar?, quería verlo, desde ayer que estaba boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Luego sopesó un poco la situación y sus sentimientos se aplacaron del todo. Nile y su amenaza, hijo de puta. Parecía que tenía una maldición, que el destino jamás le dejaba disfrutar del todo. No podía seguir enredándose con Eren y exponiéndolo al peligro, pero... ¿qué hacer? No tenía puta idea cómo solucionar esto, pensó en contárselo a alguien, a Farlan o al tonto de Eren, pero sería peor, ellos lo defenderían, de seguro se lanzarían contra Nile sin dudarlo ni un segundo y las consecuencias serían peores. Estaba condenado a esa vida. Nunca se había sentido tan preso, tan esclavo como en esos momentos, ¿acaso no podía escapar?

Adiós sus sueños de una vida mejor, de conseguir otro trabajo, de... ser el novio oficial de Eren. Tenía esas ilusiones guardadas bajo siete llaves, era cursi e infantil y sabía que solo eran conjeturas de cuando su mente buscaba un escape a la realidad, sin embargo había mantenido un margen de esperanza pequeño, tan pequeño que era casi inexistente, ahora era completamente real que jamás sucedería. Nile nunca le daría su libertad, ahora menos que menos. Sabía del poder del comisario Zacklay y de todos los contactos con políticos, comerciantes y gente de poder. Nile sabía demasiados secretos sucios y también les vendía su porquería sería mu fácil hacer un par de llamadas y poner en aprietos a sus queridos afectos. Él no era nada, solo una marioneta a su servicio.

Suspiró. Tomó la bola de nieve que Eren le había regalado y la sacudió, se quedó mirando los destellos de brillo flotando en esa pequeña esfera entre sus dedos. Ese unicornio, allí dentro de la esfera de cristal tenía la vida perfecta, no podía ser lastimado, ni sus acciones podían lastimar a otros, había un solo problema, estaba solo. Abrió sus ojos al máximo que podía y se sentó mientras miraba la figura ¿Esa era la respuesta?

Le avisó a su amigo que no se quedaría a cenar, se dio una ducha (últimamente podía tomarse hasta tres y cuatro en un solo día), se puso su escandaloso pantalón rojo y una remera negra amplia que tenía una cruces grises en el frente. El frío estaba cediendo, pero igual se llevó una campera blanca con puños negros por las dudas. Se pintó las uñas de negro y en una de sus orejas se colocó un arete con una cruz, se calzó unos bonitos zapatos naúticos negros, se perfumó y salió de su habitación a pocos minutos que Eren llegara.

Farlan lo miró de reojo, estaba leyendo un libro de gastronomía, no dijo nada pero sintió como si una daga se hubiera alojado en sus entrañas.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando —se anticipó Levi.

—No dije nada.

—No hace falta, lo tienes pintado en todo el rostro.

—Solo ve y diviértete, si vas a aceptarlo solo disfruta, no tiene sentido que te hagas mala sangre. Y si nuevamente mete la pata, bueno, le romperé la cara y ni tú, ni toda la guardia civil de la ciudad me van a detener, solo quiero que lo sepas.

Farlan se sorprendió al sentir que Levi lo abrazaba desde atrás y apoyaba su frente en uno de sus hombros, su corazón se disparó a todo dar.

—Te quiero mucho, Far, gracias.

Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada cuando se escuchó la bocina del auto del cara de lechuza.

—Levi... —lo llamó Farlan y su amigo se giró para mirarlo. Tenía todas las palabras alojadas en la garganta.

Ahí estaba, la persona más importante en su vida a punto de irse con otro, hermoso como siempre, reluciente como una estrella que alumbra el firmamento, quería levantarse y abrazarlo, confesarle todos sus sentimientos finalmente, retenerlo y sacarlo de las garras del dolor, pero... no se vió reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —interrumpió sus pensamientos el contorsionista.

—Abrígate.

Levi enarcó una ceja y Farlan tomó el libro para volver a fingir que leía con atención.

—Lo haré, estoy llevando una campera, nos vemos en el antro.

—Sí.

Escuchó el clic de la cerradura cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Tomó su celular y fue a la galería, se quedó un largo rato repasando todas esas bonitas imágenes junto a su amigo, algunas con él durmiendo entre sus brazos. Finas lágrimas le descendieron por las mejillas. Cerró los ojos y deseó que esta vez ese idiota hiciera las cosas bien, que por una puta vez hiciera feliz a la persona que amaba, porque Levi merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, toda la felicidad que él no podía darle.

Entró al auto y se sentó, se saludaron casi con timidez y Eren arrancó. Levi lo observó de reojo, joder que estaba guapo. Para empezar se había peinado, su cabello estaba un poco largo así que se había hecho una pulcra coleta lo que dejaba su hermoso rostro despejado. Tenía una camisa celeste con los primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón color crema que iban muy bien con unos mocasines marrón claro, llevaba un reloj plateado muy fino y a decir por el aroma que perfumaba el auto había usado alguna colonia costosa.

Condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, lo cual le llamó la atención al más bajo. Eligió la heladería más concurrida y popular, no sin antes preguntarle sino prefería un café. Pero ese día el sol había salido, el aire estaba levemente cálido, así que Levi aceptó. Estacionó y entraron juntos. El de cabello oscuro pensó que tal vez comprarían helado e irían a disfrutarlo en algún lugar más relajado, pero no. Pidieron dos costosas y enormes copas heladas con un toque de licor y se sentaron en una mesa frente a un ventanal que daba a la calle. El más alto parecía muy a gusto.

—¿Qué tal tu copa San Pedro?

—Uf, muy buena, aunque me parece que nos excedimos, esto es muchísimo.

—Cuando era pequeño mi madre me traía a esta heladería los fines de semana. Claro que en ese tiempo no había tanta gente, la ciudad era más pequeña, atendía el dueño, quiero decir el que fundó este lugar. Recuerdo que me llamaba la atención el enorme bigote blanco que usaba, muy al estilo inglés. Era un señor muy amable, siempre le ponía una cereza a mi cono. "Para el campeón", solía decir, ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que le había echado el ojo a mi madre.

—Lástima que tu mamá no le dio una oportunidad, hubiéramos tenido helado gratis.

—Y, ¿cómo era tu madre contigo?

Levi revolvió un poco con la cuchara en la copa y se llevó una cucharada a los labios mientras pensaba.

—Lo que recuerdo es que era bastante... audaz. Decía lo que pensaba, no se le quedaba callada a nadie, nunca se daba por vencida, aunque no tuviéramos un hogar fijo y a veces apenas teníamos para comer, ella nunca flaqueaba, no sé como hacía pero nunca bajaba los brazos. Algo que era muy característico de ella es que siempre se despertaba de buen humor, sonriendo, y cantaba mucho —dijo con una suave sonrisa evocando esos recuerdos—. Le gustaba el flamenco, batía las palmas y cantaba a todo pulmón, era una mujer muy alegre.

—Bueno, tú también eres un luchador, creo que eso se lo debes haber heredado.

—Tal vez.

—Me dijiste que ella había desaparecido, ¿sabes lo que le pasó?

—No estoy seguro —su semblante se ensombreció de repente—. El último tiempo ella parecía que iba de un lugar a otro. Yo me quedé en casa de unos amigos de ella, unos hippies muy amables, era una casa rodante en realidad. Ella se aparecía con dinero y les dejaba, me sacaba a pasear, a veces me traía ropa, me abrazaba y luego se iba de nuevo y así, hasta que un día no regresó. Ellos hicieron la denuncia en la policía pero... nunca supimos que le había sucedido. Estoy seguro que jamás me hubiera abandonado así que... debió pasarle algo malo.

—¿Nunca intentaste buscarla?

—No tenía muchos recursos, luego de más grande cuando quise investigar un poco ya no quedaban pistas, perdí contacto con nuestros amigos y en ese pueblo nadie la recordaba.

—Debió ser duro para ti.

—Bueno, ella me había enseñado a ser bastante independiente, claro que había momentos en que la extrañaba, pero luego me fui haciendo a la idea de que debía salir adelante por mí mismo.

—Disculpa —dijo una chica picándole el hombro a Levi—, lamento interrumpir pero, ¿tú eres Circus? ¿El contorsionista de Hottes?

El hombre se sorprendió, la chica estaba con dos amigas más y lo miraban como un ídolo.

—Eh, sí, soy yo.

—¡Wow! ¡Tu show es increíble, somos tus fans! —exclamó una de sus amigas y las tres sonrieron mientras se emocionaban—. ¿Puedes tomarte una selfie con nosotras, porfa?

—Claro.

—¿Puedes sacarnos la foto? —le preguntó una a Eren que les sonrió de inmediato y asintió.

Con santa paciencia Eren les sacó fotos con los tres celulares y todas le agradecieron mucho y se fueron contentas.

—Vaya, te estás volviendo popular.

—Bueno, no sabría decirte, no soy de salir mucho de día, soy más como un vampiro.

—Un vampiro muy sexy —dijo Eren guiñándole un ojo—, y que usa cruces, grrr.

Se rieron y Levi se quedó pensando en que no le gustaba mucho eso de ser reconocido en todas partes. No terminaron las copas, eran demasiado grandes, por lo que Eren lo invitó a dar un paseo en su auto.

—¿No sabes manejar?

—Solo motocicletas, nunca tuve un auto.

—Puedo enseñarte.

—Bueno, eso me interesa, ¿cuánto me cobrarás por las lecciones? —lo provocó Levi, tenía la mirada afilada y expectante.

Eren sonrió y revoleó los ojos, pero decidió portarse bien.

—Nada, nada, será gratis.

—Te aviso que soy duro para aprender.

—Tengo mucha paciencia.

El más bajo le dio un empujón juguetón con su cuerpo y le habló indignado.

—¡Vil mentiroso! Eres lo más impaciente que existe, y mimado.

—Bueno, bueno, contigo puedo serlo lo prometo, además se me da muy bien esto de enseñar, lo juro —luego se acercó y le susurró con voz divertida—. Aunque no creo que necesites instrucciones sobre como mover bien la palanca.

—Uff, no tienes idea lo bien que la muevo, podrías quedar asombrado.

—Vaya, ¿eso es una propuesta? Me gustaría ver esas habilidades tuyas.

Levi apuró el paso y se le adelantó haciéndose el desentendido, pero lo cierto es que ambos estaban emocionados, haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por no besarse o ir más allá. Cuando Levi acordó ya eran las nueve y diez, jodido tiempo que avanzaba demasiado rápido. Compraron unos hot dogs en la plaza y siguieron conversando y riéndose.

Le gustaba esto, de poder caminar al lado de Eren sin andar escondiéndose como cucarachas. Tranquilos, disfrutando, sin pensar en futuros complicados, sin miradas inquisidoras ni juicios de valor innecesarios. Eren le había mostrado su peor lado, como también él lo había hecho y al fin podían avanzar para conocerse mejor, sin máscaras, sin maquillaje, originales por completo.

—¿Nunca te conté que me atraganté con una salchicha? —dijo Eren sacándolo de sus pensamientos, por unos segundos lo miró pensando que se trataba de una broma pero el otro no se reía—. Fue lo peor que me sucedió, casi me muero, me tuvieron que hacer reanimación, al parecer me había broncoaspirado.

—Gracias a Dios no te moriste, ya me imagino los titulares que hubieran salido: "Hombre gay muere por no masticar bien la salchicha" ¡Bum! Trending Topic en Twitter, Instagram y Facebook, memes, parodias y un grupo de gays protestando por la falta de sororidad.

Eren lo miró sorprendido y luego ambos comenzaron a reírse hasta que les saltaron las lágrimas. terminaron su menú callejero y el más alto se ofreció para llevarlo al trabajo.

Cuando llegaron aún faltaban unos minutos.

—Bueno, gracias por la comida y la nota de color con tu casi muerte, estuvo divertido.

—Sí, oye deberíamos ver lo de las clases de manejo, es en serio y estuve investigando un poco, espera —dijo revolviendo en sus bolsillo hasta que sacó un panfleto y se lo dio—. Es un instituto privado, Paradis, allí puedes estudiar y te dan tu título secundario, incluso tienen cursos avanzados, es muy accesible, cincuenta dólares al mes y puedes cursar por las tardes o a distancia. No estoy diciendo que lo hagas es solo que me pareció... bueno, no sé, tal vez te interese.

—Oye, esto es genial, no sabía que había institutos privados, pensé que solo se podía cursar en los públicos, gracias, llamaré y veré como es la modalidad a distancia, en verdad siempre quise terminarlos, aunque no sé si me dé la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Eres muy inteligente, además hoy en internet encuentras de todo: información, tutoriales, análisis, monografías, pero si aún así te cuesta yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Levi sonrió tibiamente y apretó el papel entre sus dedos, de verdad le gustaría cerrar ese ciclo en su vida. Observó a Eren que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no había intentado nada, ni había hecho ningún movimiento, le gustó bastante su actitud y se moría por abrazarlo, pero era demasiado pronto ¿o no?

—Estás hermoso —dijo Eren con sentimiento y Levi se sorprendió por el halago tan honesto—. No solo hoy, quiero decir, siempre eres hermoso.

—Antes no pensabas lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, la primera vez que nos vimos creo que dijiste que no se te pararía conmigo, estaba en la cocina pero escuché perfectamente esas palabras salir de tu boca.

—Sí, bueno —Suspiró y se rascó la nuca—. Estaba muy nervioso y cabreado ese día y me la agarré contigo, por cierto también lamento haberte puesto incómodo.

—No sé, no sé, yo solo veo que los perdones, los "lo siento" y los "discúlpame" se siguen acumulando y acumulando, vas a tener que hacer mucho más que solo mover tu boca para resarcirte, cara de lechuza.

Eren echó una carcajada y luego del momento humorístico se puso más serio y miró a Levi.

—Estoy tratando de hacerlo.

—OK, vas por buen camino, no te desvíes esta vez, gigantón. Entonces, ¿cuando me vas a enseñar a mover la palanca?

—¿Mañana, puedes? Yo salgo de trabajar a las seis, así que tú dime.

—Empecemos el lunes mejor, puedes venir a las ocho, ¿con una hora es suficiente?

—Mejor a las siete así... puedes practicar más.

—Siete y media, y te encargarás de la cena, nada de comida chatarra por favor, no quiero perder mi grácil figura.

—Por mí puedes ponerte pachonchito y lo mismo me vas a gustar.

—Cuantos halagos, pero necesitas esforzarte más. Bueno, se hace tarde, me iré.

Levi se giró para abrir la puerta pero se detuvo, giró y se acercó al otro que contuvo la respiración emocionado, pero solo recibió un lindo beso en la mejilla. Sonrió y Levi al fin abrió para irse, como sabía que seguramente Eren no le sacaría los ojos de encima se giró y le guiñó un ojo sacándole la lengua.

El más alto se mordió el labio inferior, Levi tenía razón, tenía que esforzarse y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Probablemente nunca volviera a tener una oportunidad y por ninguna causa desperdiciaría ésta. Debía ser paciente, una de las cosas que más le costaba en este mundo, pero por él valía la pena. Claro que sí.

Una vez dentro Circus se fue a arreglar, ya la noche empezaba cuesta arriba porque en una hora tenía el primer turno. Se miró al espejo y se arregló el cabello mientras recordaba lo bien que se había sentido estar con Eren, sin presiones de ningún tipo, siendo honestos y conociéndose mejor. Le gustó todo lo que hizo por él ¿cómo es que enamorado de una persona se la pudiera amar más? Joder, qué difícil era mantener a raya sus sentimientos, ¡qué ganas de decirle que lo fuera a buscar! Pero no, tal como le había pedido a Eren que fuera paciente él también tenía que serlo. Faltaban tres días para su clase de manejo, que era solo una excusa -más obvio imposible-, para poder verse de nuevo.

De repente su sonrisa se derrumbó. Sí, todo era muy lindo y probablemente lo estuviera disfrutando mucho pero tenía que tomar una decisión drástica y no podía ser tan irresponsable como para no decírselo a Eren. Tendría que hacerlo la próxima vez que se vieran, eso era lo correcto, aunque le doliera en el alma.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	17. El mañana está muy lejos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy bien, llegamos a casi el final del fic, que tristeza siento que esto ya se termine, con ustedes ha sido una gran revolución en muchos sentidos y estoy muy feliz de que me hayan acompañado. En dos capítulos más se termina esta historia que trajo tantos comentarios, debates y aperturas mentales, ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA DE TODOS USTEDES, MIS AMORES!

Las respuestas al Ask Eren y Circus las va a estar dibujando Sabine (FB) visiten su página en Facebook que es una artista maravillosa, una vez que los dibuje se los voy a publicar aquí, así que esperen un poquito, los personajes ya han respondido. Gracias por la paciencia por todo el amor y el cariño, me siento en verdad colmada. Ahora si al fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Lemon: RIREN! Cumplo con lo prometido, para todos aquellos que aman el Ereri y dicen que el riren les da escozor... denle una oportunidad a esto, más allá de los roles son Eren y Levi amándose. Y si no les gusta pueden evitarlo, está al final. Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

**_"Solo imagina lo precioso que puede ser arriesgarse_**

**_y que todo salga bien"._**

**_Mario Benedetti_**

.

.

Eventualmente el lunes llegó. Tenía una ansiedad enorme, pero en apariencia estaba muy calmado. Había tenido un fin de semana agobiante. El sábado Charles lo esperó con dos amigos, pagaba bien, pero siempre había alguna sorpresa "extra", eso sí, siempre con mucho respeto, pero es que su cuerpo tenía un límite y eso que él entrenaba a diario y todo.

Llevaba una hora con Eren en una parte apartada de la ciudad, con poco tránsito para poder practicar. Estaba un poco amedrentado porque el coche ese era bastante lujoso y no quería hacer alguna maniobra que los pusiera en peligro o que dañara esa máquina. Trató de concentrarse, estaba tenso, pero trató de enfocarse en las instrucciones y las siguió al pie de la letra.

—Estás un poco... ¿brillante? —preguntó Eren mirando sin ningún disimulo el esbelto y musculoso cuello.

—Oh, es que el sábado hubo una función, Nanaba, una de mis compañeras, dijo que bajo las luces sería mejor destacar algunas partes con purpurina y carajo, es una maldita mierda que no se sale, no me molesta tanto en el cuerpo, pero quedó toda la ropa llena. Farlan me regañó porque puse mi ropa del show con unas camisas suyas en el lavarropas y bueno, también anda brillando.

Ambos se rieron y eso relajó un poco el ambiente.

—Ahora sigue derecho por aquí, pasa a tercera y aprieta un poco el acelerador, ¿sientes como el motor te pide más?

—Más o menos, tu auto bastante sensible, como el dueño.

—¿Yo soy sensible?

—Meh, dramático más bien, sensiblón digamos.

—Qué cruel. Por cierto, hice tres tipos de ensalada para la cena, aparte de sensiblón soy buen cocinero, todo natural y sano como pediste. En la curva reduce un poco, pon la luz de giro.

—Oye, se usar la luz de giro, bien, estoy hambriento, ¿dónde vamos a comer?

—En casa de mi madre, la semana que viene queda libre mi departamento y ya me mudaré definitivamente ahí.

—¿Cenaremos con tu madre? —dijo un poco sorprendido.

—No, dijo que tenía una obra de teatro, que iba a ir con el estúpido de su novio. Ahora detente en la banquina un momento.

—¿Estúpido novio? ¡Joder! —Tratando de frenar el auto se le detuvo.

—Debes soltar más suave el embrague o te sucede eso, tranquilo, no viene nadie, arranca de nuevo. Sí, todos los novios que tiene son unos idiotas, estúpidos, malparidos.

—No jodas, ¿celas a tu madre también?

—No la celo, la cuido, es un desastre para elegir parejas.

—Complejo de cofElektracof.

—Es perfectamente normal, si tu madre estuviera contigo harías lo mismo.

—Si tú lo dices... Bueno, esta vez me salió mejor.

—Lo haces bastante bien, solo necesitas un poco de práctica.

—Averigüé en el instituto, fueron muy amables, el mes que viene inicia un nuevo módulo y lo tomaré.

—Eso es genial.

—Farlan está cursando una maestría en gastronomía y está muy entusiasmado.

—Ajá, ahora arranca de nuevo, iremos hasta el semáforo y doblaremos ahí para volver.

—Ya estoy entusiasmado, tal vez debería ver la posibilidad de comprar un auto.

—Tengo un contacto que tiene una concesionaria, les hicimos una campaña bastante exitosa de publicidad y quedamos en muy buenos términos, cuando quieras me dices y le aviso para que vayas.

—Gracias, sería genial.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas más ya estaban por ser las nueve de manera que Levi le cedió el volante a Eren quien condujo a casa de su madre. Llegaron a la lujosa residencia y el prostituto entró como si estuviera pisando vidrios, mirando a todas partes como gato asustado.

—Hey, tranquilo, estamos solos y de todas maneras mi madre es buena como el pan, así que no te preocupes.

—Bien, como digas.

—Ponte cómodo, pondré la mesa y cenaremos.

Tal como le había dicho puso las tres ensaladas junto a un suave vino blanco y una botella de agua fresca. La vajilla era de fina porcelana y todo alrededor era lujoso y apabullante. Levi por primera vez comenzó a tomar consciencia de la forma en que Eren vivía -o había vivido al menos-. ¿Cómo sería una vida entre tanta fastuosidad y derroche? Llegar cada vez y tener a tu madre preocupada por ti, contar con su protección y consejos. Hasta el momento solo se había concentrado en él mismo, en su austeridad, en lo difícil que había sido su vida, sus carencias y traumas, inconscientemente había adoptado un papel de víctima y se había compadecido mucho, pero nunca se había puesto en los zapatos de Eren.

Bien era sabido que el dinero no hacía la felicidad y que si bien era más fácil vivir en una economía holgado eso no implicaba que todo hubiera sido lindo y bueno para el otro. Eren les sirvió a ambos y Levi rompió el mutismo que se había instalado desde que ingresara.

—¿Aquí vivías antes?

—Sí, hasta hace unos... ocho o nueve años atrás, porque cuando estudiaba me fui al distrito central por unos cinco ¿o fueron seis? algo así, igual nunca me acostumbré al ritmo desesperante de la gran ciudad, además extrañaba mucho a mi madre, mis amigos, así que eventualmente volví.

—Se nota que ustedes son muy unidos.

—Bueno, ella hizo de todo por mí, siempre se preocupó de mi bienestar y también sufrió mucho cuando me fui, la verdad prefiero tenerla cerca. De pequeño no compartíamos tanto, ella vivía de viaje en viaje, tiene un puesto en el directorio de una financiera. Incluso hubo cumpleaños en los que no pudo estar presente, así que el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre hacíamos cosas juntos. En cierta manera es como que se sentía culpable de que yo estuviera solo.

—¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

Eren hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno él... formó otra familia, tenía una vida paralela, digamos, eso fue el motivo principal del divorcio, pero una vez que se fue nunca se dignó volver. Tampoco necesitábamos de su asistencia, fue un verdadero cabrón. Le guardo algo de rencor, no por mí, sino por toda la culpa que generó en ella, en fin, cosas de familia, ex familia en realidad. También quería preguntarte con respecto a tu padre.

—Nunca lo conocí, mi madre tampoco le dijo a nadie quien era, así que... Al menos tú tienes una cara a quien culpar —ambos sonrieron y Eren levantó su copa.

—¿Un brindis?

—¿Motivo?

—Que estés aquí es más que suficiente.

Levi carraspeó y chocó suavemente la copa con Eren, quien luego le agarró la mano más cercana, se miraron unos segundos, maldito hombre tan hermoso y seductor.

Ambos se sorprendieron y se giraron cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, era Carla.

—Hola, amor —dijo contenta mientras se acercaba—. Oh, estás acompañado. Ah, tú eres el que vino la otra vez ¿no? —dijo acercándose a la mesa.

Levi asintió mientras quería perderse en lo más profundo de la tierra, Carla lo miró un buen rato hasta que Eren habló.

—Mamá, te presento a Levi, Levi ella es mi madre.

—Sí, la conocía cuando vine la otra vez, ¿cómo está?

—Túteame, Levi, no me hagas sentir más vieja de lo que estoy.

—De acuerdo, pero no digas eso si hasta pareces la hermana de Eren.

—Que halagador. Momento, estoy segura que vi tu cara antes, ¿pero dónde?

El contorsionista se quedó de piedra mientras sentía ganas de correr del lugar.

—Debe ser de esa vez que vino, mamá.

—No, tengo una excelente memoria, ¡ya sé! —dijo de repente sobresaltando a los hombres—. Tú haces un show ¿cierto? Dolores no deja de hablar de ello, es en un bar, claro me dijo que fuéramos a verlo, ¿bailas o algo así?

—Contorsión, es un show de contorsión —respondió el más bajo cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

—Ah, eso.

—¿Qué pasó con tu salida al teatro? —preguntó Eren curioso.

—Se canceló, mejor, estoy cansada, ¿tú cocinaste? —preguntó a su hijo mirando las ensaladas y las copas.

—Sí, ¿quieres comer con nosotros?

—¿No los interrumpo?

—No, para nada, igual ya en un rato debo ir al bar para un show —dijo Levi.

—Oh, entonces los acompaño, ¿hoy tienes show? ¿Habrá entradas todavía? Me gustaría ir.

—Mamá, acabas de decir que estás cansada.

—Bueno, tomaré un café y ya, ¿podemos ir a verte, Levi?

—S-sí, claro, estoy seguro que debe haber entradas aún.

—Entonces no se diga más, iremos, hacía rato que no salíamos ¿verdad, amor? —habló dirigiéndose a Eren que estaba pálido.

—Mañana tienes que trabajar y yo también, vayamos un fin de semana mejor.

—Oh, vamos hijo, no es el fin del mundo, podemos desvelarnos un poco, ¿a qué hora es la presentación? —le dijo a Levi mientras Eren buscaba una copa para su madre.

—Normalmente es a las doce,y dura cuarenta minutos más o menos.

—Bueno, como mucho volveremos a la una o dos, estaremos bien. Dolores se morirá de la envidia —comentó riéndose y luego tomó un sorbo del exquisito vino.

Levi notó sus uñas cuidadas, las joyas de oro y brillantes que adornaban sus manos, cuello y orejas, y él ahí con sus piercings y tintura azul, se sintió un poco cohibido.

—Y bueno... —Habló luego de una breve pausa la mujer—, ¿en qué andan ustedes?

Eren casi escupe la comida y Levi se quedó mudo.

—Joder, mamá, no seas indiscreta.

—Anda, que ya somos adultos, amor, él te vino a buscar el otro día y lo invitaste aquí pensando que yo no iba a estar, algo sucede, díganme la verdad, ¿están saliendo?

El prostituto revoleó los ojos y abrió la boca pero luego la volvió a cerrar, Eren estaba rojo de vergüenza.

—Basta, no te metas en asuntos ajenos.

—Como sea, Erwin nunca me agradó —le soltó por lo bajo a Levi que intentaba no desmayarse del cringe.

—¡Mamá!

—Bueno, creo que mejor me retiro, tengo que prepararme y se hace tarde. Gracias por la cena, lamento irme así.

—Te acerco —se ofreció Eren.

—No, llamaré un taxi —dijo sacando su celular para marcar.

—Yo te llamo uno de confianza —ofreció Carla mientras sacaba su iPhone.

Afortunadamente el auto llegó bastante rápido y luego de un saludo un poco forzado Levi se fue, no sin antes prometer que les conseguiría dos entradas esa misma noche.

—Joder, ¿por qué eres así? —la regañó Eren.

—¿Así cómo?

—Presionando todo el tiempo, nos estamos conociendo y no te diré más nada, por favor te pido que si te cruzas con Levi no lo hagas sentir incómodo.

—¿Y yo qué hice? —Eren suspiró y la mujer se llevó un bocado a la boca, luego de traga habló—. ¿Qué diferente, no? Digo, es tan diferente de nazi rubio.

—Mamá, no hables así de Erwin, por favor, sabes que no me gusta.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Y es contorsionista...

—Basta, o no iré contigo.

—Qué dramático, hijo. Tranquilízate, me cae bien. Oh, ahora que lo pienso, cuando te vino a buscar le dije que te habías ido de luna de miel con Erwin ¿metí la pata?

—Bueno... tú no sabías nada.

—Dios mío, le debo haber partido el corazón.

—No fue tu culpa, fue la mía, además yo aún no estaba del todo decidido.

—Eren Jager, ¿saliste con los dos al mismo tiempo?

—Una palabra más y no vamos. Corta esta conversación.

—Pórtate bien, que yo recuerde no te enseñé a ser así.

—Lo estoy haciendo, y tú saliste con Shadis y con el viejo Reeves al mismo tiempo también, así que no te vengas a hacer la moralista.

La mujer lo miró indignada y no dijo más nada, tomó su copa y la llenó de vino.

Ambos fueron a Hotters y Circus tuvo la actuación más incómoda de su carrera, sin embargo Carla quedó impresionada y feliz con la misma. Luego del show lo buscaron en la barra y se deshizo en halagos para luego retirarse al fin junto con su hijo.

—¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba con el cara de lechuza? —preguntó Farlan mientras se acercaba.

—La madre de Eren.

—¿Tu suegra?

—No es mi suegra.

—Oh, creí que a estas alturas estarían ya de novios, además si ya te presentó a la madre-

—No, no estamos de novios, tampoco lo estaremos —dijo con seriedad y Farlan lo miró de reojo.

—OK, eso ni tú te lo crees.

—Dame un respiro, en serio.

—Circus —lo llamó Reiner—, Nile quiere que vayas a su mesa.

—Luego hablamos —le dijo a su amigo y se fue.

Tuvo que ir a hacer dos show privados y atender dos turnos. Terminó cerca de las cinco y estaba agotado. Algo estaba cambiando en él,lo había notado en ese ultimo tiempo, tal vez sería por la cantidad de trabajo o porque empezaba a darle repulsión la forma obscena en que los hombres -y algunas mujeres- se lo comían con la mirada. Excepto al inicio y en muy contadas ocasiones, nunca se había sentido incómodo, sin embargo ahora le empezaba a costar más. Estaba muy cansado, harto de que lo usaran y abusaran de él. Harto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Farlan esa madrugada que llegaron del trabajo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se hundía en el sofá. No podía contarle lo de Nile o sería un gran problema, sin embargo esa preocupación lo estaba consumiendo día a día. De solo pensar que Eren, Farlan o Petra salieran lastimados por su culpa lo tenía realmente deprimido.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —dijo su amigo sentándose a su lado mientras apretaba su hombro.

—No.

—¿Eren te hizo algo?

—¿Por qué siempre que me ves así le hechas la culpa? OK,OK, puede que antes él haya metido la pata. Pero ahora se ha portado muy bien, de verdad.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Alguna vez te sentiste cansado de todo?

—¿De todo? Te refieres... ¿a los servicios? —Levi asintió—. Bueno, yo no atiendo tanta gente como tú, pero sí, la verdad es que a veces es una mierda.

—Tal vez nos estamos haciendo viejos.

—Tal vez, ¿quieres dejarlo?

—Estoy muy cansado.

—¿Hablaste con Nile? —Levi no respondió solo se quedó mirando el piso—. Ya veo, joder, no te la pondrá fácil, está muy entusiasmado con tu popularidad.

—Lo sé.

—Escucha, lo que sea que decidas hacer, cuenta con mi apoyo.

—Sí, gracias, abejorro.

Las siguientes dos semanas casi se veía a diario con Eren, no solo eran clases de manejo, estaban matizadas con charlas sobre sus vidas, gustos, relaciones del pasado, pudieron conocer mucho más del otro de una manera natural, relajada, no volvieron a cenar en la casa de la madre de Eren. A veces comían en alguna plaza, en el auto, hasta que Eren se mudó a su departamento, entonces trasladaron allí las cenas. No pasó mucho hasta que volvieron a besarse, una que otra vez, casi con timidez. Levi sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo el tema, tenía que ponerse serio y hablar con Eren de una vez por todas, las cosas estaban avanzando de nuevo y debía ponerles un freno sino quería volver a caer y arrastrar al otro en el proceso.

Una noche antes de irse al antro Eren se estaba bañando, Levi había lavado los platos y tocaron la puerta. Sin dudas sería alguien conocido o no lo hubieran dejado ingresar al complejo de departamentos. Se preguntó si sería prudente abrir, pero le pregunto a Eren quien apagó el agua de la ducha.

—Salgo en un momento, debe ser mi primo, quedé en prestarle una tablet gráfica porque la suya se arruinó, ¿puedes abrirle hasta que salga? Dile que me espere.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando abrió la puerta ambos se quedaron perplejos. Un horrible hombre de barba, rubio y de anteojos bifocales lo observó de arriba abajo antes de saludar.

—Hola, ¿se encuentra Eren?

—Hola, sí, pasa, se está bañando —dijo Levi más serio que de costumbre y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El hombre entró y lo miró con descaro sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Levi miró hacia el pasillo y luego a Zeke que ya le estaba mirando los pies sin disimulo.

—Escucha, hagamos de cuenta que no nos conocemos ¿entendiste? —le susurró con molestia y el hombre parpadeó desconcertado, luego se rascó una oreja.

—¿Eres el nuevo novio de Eren?

—Cierra la boca.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y salió Eren con el cabello un poco despeinado y la piel algo rojiza por el reciente baño.

—Hey, Zeke, ¿cómo estás? Dame un momento, ya te traigo la notebook, ¿quieres beber algo?

—Sí, ¿una cerveza?

—Sírvete del refrigerador, te presento a Levi —dijo señalando al prostituto que estaba duro como una tabla.

—Sí, ya nos hemos presentado.

—Bien, ya regreso.

Zeke dejó su horrible y maltratado maletín sobre el sillón y se fue a la cocina, Levi pensó que esto era terrible ¿por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerle pasar momentos incómodos?, joder. El hombre mono -por la cantidad de pelos-, volvió con dos cervezas y le ofreció una a Levi quien negó el ofrecimiento.

—Mierda, que afortunado es mi primo —le soltó con zalamería y a Levi le hirvió la sangre.

—No te me acerques esperpento, solo di alguna cosa inconveniente y te juro que con la navaja que tengo en mi bolsillo te arranco los ojos, no estoy jodiendo.

—¿Eren sabe lo que tú haces por las noches? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, pero Levi lo ignoró.

Eren regresó con una mochila y la máquina con sus cables e implementos y notó de inmediato la incomodidad en el lugar.

—Bueno, aquí tienes, la verdad ya no la uso, pero igual cuídala por favor, no comas encima como siempre haces.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré, gracias primito, me salvaste la vida.

A Eren no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le echó el rubio a Levi quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con cara de indiferencia.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está la tía Dina? —habló para quebrar el silencio horrible que los envolvía a los tres.

—Bien, aún no se cura ese resfrío que le agarró de la otra vez, por cierto te manda saludos, llamará a tu madre para ir a visitarla cuando se sienta mejor, eso dijo.

—Permiso, voy al baño —dijo Levi para poder retirarse de una buena vez.

Zeke le clavó la mirada hasta que se perdió por el pasillo.

—Oye, más respeto que está conmigo —soltó a modo de advertencia Eren.

—Tranquilo, solo estoy apreciando el paisaje, menudo bombón te conseguiste,¿eh?

—Sí, es mi novio y detesto que lo estén mirando de esa manera, respétalo.

—Mira, yo no quiero sembrar cizaña ni nada primito, en serio, pero... ¿sabes a lo que se dedica ese chico, no?

—Lo que Levi haga o deje de hacer no es tu maldito problema Zeke y si no te importa tenemos un compromiso en breve, así que lo siento pero ya deberías irte.

—Claro, claro, ya me voy. Gracias de nuevo y... que aproveches —soltó sonriendo burlón. En dos segundo Eren lo estampó contra la pared agarrándolo de la solapa de su traje.

—Repite eso.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, ¿qué bicho te ha picado? No dije nada malo.

—Vete, ahora, que no estoy en mis cabales.

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo siento, me voy, me voy.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró se giró para encontrarse con la mirada culpable de Levi que estaba de pie a un costado de la mesa.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo, pero luego inspiró fuerte y contó hasta diez para calmarse, Levi solo miraba el piso—. Lo siento, lo siento, olvídalo, no necesito que me respondas, no debería haber preguntado.

Lvi tragó en seco y tomó su mochila, sentía que no podía mirar a los ojos al más alto, quería perderse dentro del drenaje, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos del hombre a su alrededor, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y al fin pudo mirarlo a los ojos. No había reproche, ni molestia en los ojos de Eren y eso lo sorprendió mucho.

—¿Me disculpas?

—Eren, yo no... no pidas disculpas, al contrario, yo soy el que se siente mal y-

—No lo hagas, ya pasó. Me molesta la situación, no te voy a mentir, pero no estoy molesto contigo, es tu trabajo y dije que iba a tratar de entender, es lo que estoy haciendo. No voy a juzgarte, ni voy a decirte nada al respecto, esto es algo que puede suceder, ya, lo olvidemos —y volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Levi estaba profundamente conmovido, dejó caer la mochila y se aferró al torso de Eren intentando que las emociones no se le desbordaran de los ojos, ¿esto era real?

—Gracias, Eren... gracias.

...

Eren se había mostrado paciente -tal como había dicho, que casi no parecía él mismo-, amable, tranquilo. No lo había atosigado, aunque se había ofrecido una que otra vez para buscarlo a la salida del antro cosa que Levi rechazó, y ahora sentía como era cautivado, como si una corriente lo arrastrara inevitable a ese destino que tenía un par de ojos verdes y hermosos. Fue una noche en que Eren estaba de pie apoyado contra el respaldar del sillón de su sala mirándolo con cariño y embobado que decidió no dilatar más las cosas. Ya había pasado un mes desde que iniciaran ese ritual de manejo y cena y la verdad es que no necesitaba practicar más nada, ambos sabían que todo era una excusa.

Esa noche habían terminado de cenar y lavar la vajilla, estaban conversando tranquilos y ya en media hora Levi tenía que partir.

—Dame una oportunidad, por favor —dijo Eren con voz suplicante—. Quiero formalizar contigo, esta vez voy en serio.

—No dejaré este trabajo, Eren —le dijo con la voz en un hilo, no quería hundir más a ese hermoso hombre, no si Nile podía hacerle daño.

—Lo sé, está bien, lo entiendo. Me cuesta pero quiero hacer el esfuerzo, porque quiero estar a tu lado.

—Mereces alguien mejor.

—Contigo es suficiente, contigo me siento completo.

Levi se alejó y lo miró con dolor y seriedad, no podía lastimarlo, no le nacía hacerlo, ¿cómo hacer para poner a todos a salvo? Nile no lo dejaría irse, nunca. O al menos lo retendría todos los años que pudiera sacarle provecho.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eren con sus ojos enormes y llenos de luz, preocupado por el semblante de Levi.

—No podemos estar juntos, no como pareja.

—¿Por qué?

—No sería justo para ti, entiendo como te sientes, de verdad, al fin lo entiendo y yo no puedo cambiar esto, será doloroso, tragarás tu dolor y lo esconderás por mí, hasta que en algún momento explote y nos destruya y no... Yo también te quiero, pero no es suficiente.

Estaba siendo completamente honesto, si bien al principio pensó que Eren exageraba, cada vez entendía más y más la situación. Muchas veces en la soledad de su cuarto se imaginó cómo sería si fuera Eren el que se dedicara a dar servicios, tal vez al principio no le parecía tan malo, pero con el correr de los días al conocerlo mejor, conocer su entorno -incluso a su madre-, fue entendiendo esta "exclusividad" que para él era tan importante. Y a medida que lo comprendía mayor era su aprehensión hacia las actividades que realizaba para ganar un par de billetes.

Acarició el rostro de Eren con sus manos que estaban un poco frías y unieron sus labios sin poder evitarlo, porque se atraían sin remedio. Eren lo miró con tristeza.

—Puedo sacar un préstamo por lo que te falte para comprar tu casa, tengo muchos ahorros y-

—Eren.

—¡Escúchame! Lo pensé, realmente lo hice, quiero ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño, y luego si tú quieres puedo ayudarte a conseguir otro trabajo, no te estoy diciendo que te lo regalaré, podrás pagármelo como puedas. Piénsalo, no me digas que no.

—No tengo nada para ofrecerte, Eren. No puedo darte la fidelidad que esperas, no soy digno de andar contigo por la calle, no soy el novio que le presentarías a tu madre o a tus amigos con orgullo. Tal vez Erwin tenía razón y lo único que tenemos aquí es buen sexo.

—No, no es así, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—No quiero intentarlo, lo siento, no puedo. Eres genial, en serio, no podría pedir más, pero no es justo para ti.

—Dije que quiero intentarlo, de verdad no te pediré que dejes esto, aunque mi oferta sigue en pie y-

—Me iré, Eren.

El hombre lo miró en silencio sin entender.

—Te diré la verdad, no me gusta ocultar las cosas, menos a ti. No voy a quedarme en esta ciudad, no voy a entrar en detalles pero aquí estoy acabado, mi reputación, mi trabajo, es algo que me perseguirá hasta que me muera. Hablé con Nile, le dije que quería tomarme unos meses y... no va a dejar que me vaya. Barajé todas las opciones posibles, irme es lo mejor. Otro lugar, empezar de cero. Aunque lo intentara aquí, después de tantos años todos me conocen, donde sea que vaya salpicaré a todos con lo que hice, no quiero eso para ti. Nile, es un hombre poderoso, con decirte que el comisario Zacklay está a sus pies, tiene contactos pesados, enfrentarlo no es una opción. Cuando me vaya dejaré de tener contacto con ustedes, con todos. Entiende que es lo mejor y cuando digo irme no es a la próxima ciudad, debo irme lo suficientemente lejos como para que Nile no me encuentre o esto no se terminará.

Eren lo miró con seriedad y luego bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sabía, ¿él te obliga, cierto?

—No te metas en esto, hablo en serio, no es broma. No es como si me obligara, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo cuando quiera, no ahora, por eso, lo mejor es irme.

—Y... ¿cuándo piensas irte?

—Tal vez después de Diciembre.

—Falta mucho para eso.

—Seis meses, pasarán rápido. Puedo tener mi titulo secundario para entonces, juntar suficiente dinero y... tratar de empezar de nuevo.

El más alto estaba en silencio, las cejas fruncidas.

—Eren —tuvo que tomar su rostro para que lo mirara—. Oye, no pienses en hacer ninguna estupidez, hablo en serio. Si realmente te preocupas por mí, no hagas nada, promételo. Eren, por favor, prométeme que no harás ninguna idiotez.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Bueno, tengo que irme se hace tarde.

—Un momento, el único motivo por el cual no podemos hacer algo juntos ¿es porque te irás?

—¿No te parece suficiente? —dijo alejándose mientras tomaba su mochila y guardaba su celular y su cargador.

—No.

Levi suspiró y rodó los ojos, luego miró a Eren. El hombre estiró su mano en su dirección, Levi lo miró con recelo, se hizo el distraído unos instantes pero al final se acercó con cautela y puso su mano sobre la extendida. Lo capturó de inmediato y tiró hacia él para envolverlo con su brazo libre. Pegó su frente a la del más bajo ¡Carajo! Quería irse, quería correr pero también quería quedarse, quería besarlo y decirle tantas cosas. Eren lo besó primero y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Demasiado fácil, no podía resistirse. Farlan iba a reprenderlo, joder. Le echó los brazos al cuello, no se iba a quedar con las palabras en la garganta, no, no se iba a guardar nada. Eren se había separado, no había nada que evitara lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Eren, sé lo que piensas de mí, de la gente que trabaja con su cuerpo como yo —Levantó la mirada y se la sostuvo con seguridad, con firmeza—. Sé la clase de pensamientos que rondan tu cabeza, sé que te avergüenza, yo lo he pensado mucho, traté de verlo con tus ojos, y no te estoy culpando, hasta que te conocí yo nunca pensé que hacer esto estuviera tan mal, pensé que solo era cuestión de ignorar a la gente y sus dedos acusadores. Ahora ya no pienso lo mismo, ya no quiero que otros me toquen, cada día me cuesta más seguir haciendo de cuenta que todo sigue igual. No solo elijo irme para huir de Nile o porque tengo miedo de que les haga daño a ustedes, lo elijo porque ya... no quiero esta vida. Quiero intentar vivir con decencia, con tranquilidad. No sé si pueda lograrlo, pero quiero intentarlo. Ojalá te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, no quiero mentirte, no quiero que intentemos nada porque me iré y nada cambiará eso.

—¿Ya puedo hablar? ¿O vas acaparar toda la charla?

—Está bien, habla.

—Esto es demasiado duro para mí, es... demasiada información, aún no puedo procesar todo, necesito tiempo, pero también necesito decirte algo ahora mismo. Pase lo que pase, te quedes o te vayas mis sentimientos no cambiarán. Te amo, Levi —El más bajo sintió escalofríos a través de toda su columna mientras escuchaba a Eren, cuyos brazos lo apretaban con mayor seguridad, sus ojos parecían reflejar fuego—. Faltan seis jodidos meses, sí te estás volviendo popular, sí me jode tu trabajo, sí hay miles de obstáculos y siguen apareciendo sin parar, pero tú eres más importante que todo esto. Me tragaré mi orgullo, haré lo que sea, solo no me alejes, por favor.

—Eren...

—Dolerá igual si hoy me dejas o dentro de seis meses, entonces al menos déjame estar cerca de ti este tiempo, por favor.

—No, no dolerá igual será peor, lo sabes.

—Lo sé y aún así quiero estar contigo, tú también... tú también quieres, no lo niegues más.

Capturó su rostro entre sus manos fuertes y grandes y lo besó con fuerza, determinado. Levi sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas y la respiración se le aceleraba, quería detenerlo y a la vez quería seguir ahí en sus brazos, ¿porqué tenía que ser tan difícil? Estaba feliz y triste, era una explosión de emociones que no podía ordenar.

Eren, el oasis en el desierto de su vida, lo había lastimado pero también se había reivindicado, lo seguía queriendo cada vez más, no sabía si le estaba diciendo la verdad aunque era imposible no creerle cuando sus ojos lo miraban con tanta seguridad. Le besó el rostro con suavidad, con infinita ternura, provocándole un mar de emociones que nacían desde la boca del estómago y se desparramaban hacia todos los extremos de su cuerpo. Sí, él también quería, ¿para qué mentirse? Eren siguió besándole el cuello, le abrió la camisa un poco para lamer y succionar sobre el piercing de su clavícula, Levi cerró los ojos, estaba en puntas de pie, perdiendo un poco la razón, le desarmó la coleta y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera amarronada y lacia. Sus bocas colisionaron, como el encuentro de dos mundos que se estrellaban, que se fragmentaban y se mezclaban logrando dar nacimiento a un espacio desconocido, la creación de una nueva galaxia. Una galaxia naciendo del fuego apasionado que se acrecentaba a cada momento. Nuevas estrellas, soles y lunas, atmósfera desconocida expandiéndose y creando un paisaje irreal, únicamente para ellos dos.

Sus bocas se separaron un momento y Levi se despegó con rapidez para tomar su celular y escribirle alguna excusa a Nile, que estaba descompuesto y vomitando, que no podía ir, luego apagó el aparato, sin pronunciar una sola palabra Eren lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró al cuarto. La luz de afuera entraba por la ventana cubierta por la fina cortina traslúcida, suficiente para poder apreciarse. Volvió a besarlo mientras el amor se les salía de los poros, mientras los envolvía como un remolino caliente y húmedo. Se desnudaron mutuamente en un ritmo entre apresurado y no tanto. Los besos escurriéndose por todas partes. Eren lo acostó de espaldas sobre el colchón y se trepó para volver a besarlo, esa boca hermosa, fuente inagotable de sus deseos, sus pieles rozándose desnudas y libres. Levi quiso incorporarse para complacerlo pero Eren lo retuvo apretando sus hombros y negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor, esta vez, déjame a mí.

Sonrió sutilmente y se dejó hacer lánguido y dócil, expectante y entregado. Eren lo cubrió con un manto de besos, desde la punta de los dedos de su mano al cuello, descendiendo por esa perfecta anatomía hasta el precioso ombligo. Esta vez no había ningún pensamiento pesimista, no se imaginó ni recordó a otros que ya habían conocido los rincones de ese cuerpo tan maravilloso, absolutamente nada podía interrumpir o manchar ese momento. Solo Levi, solo él, solo su amor. Se estiró rápidamente hasta su mesa de luz y del cajón sacó un pomo nuevo de lubricante. Mientras lo abría lo observó, ahí desparramado en su cama, un pequeño pedazo de paraíso solamente para él, le sonrió enamorado y luego de poner un poco del líquido en su mano se agachó para atender la erección de esa criatura fantástica. No podía explicar lo mucho que disfrutaba de escuchar esos lascivos sonidos que Levi podía hacer con su voz ronca y grave, mientras él comenzaba a preparar su propia entrada. Así como Levi se estaba entregando por completo, así quería hacerlo él también.

Mientras lamía, succionaba suave y con provocación, sentía espasmos de placer al sentir como dos de sus dedos resbalaban perfectamente hacia su interior. Estuvo varios minutos en la faena, se deleitó mordisqueando, besando y degustando esas firmes y torneadas extremidades que el contorsionista tenía, ¿cómo es que podía ser tan perfecto? Se incorporó un poco y se sentó sobre las caderas del prostituto que abrió los ojos, mientras resoplaba quedo, sorprendido ante el cambio, Eren hizo una mueca de superioridad y luego se levantó un poco para tomar el pene del más bajo y enfilarlo a su abertura. Las manos de Levi patinaron por los muslos bronceados y firmes para posicionarse en su cadera, su mirada nublada por el erotismo del momento. Eren se dejó caer lento, despacio, tramo a tramo, relajó su cuerpo y poco a poco pudo albergarlo en su apretado y caliente interior.

Levi masajeó la estrecha cintura y muy lento comenzó a moverse, Eren quedó maravillado con la fuerza de ese menudo hombre, se abandonó a las sensaciones y comenzó a cabalgarlo primero suave y luego incrementando su rapidez, boqueando y suspirando pesado, disfrutando a más no poder de esa unión. Levi se sentó de repente, acomodó las piernas del más alto a sus costados y abrazándolo por la cintura comenzó a embestir desde esa posición haciendo que ambos cuerpos se mecieran y se sumergieran en un placer arrollador, sus pelvis chocaban apretadamente y Eren sentía que iba a estallar de gozo en cualquier segundo. La boca del prostituto se prendió a sus tetillas y las estimuló con experticia logrando hacerlo jadear. Se afirmó del cuello mientras el sudor comenzaba a escurrirse y sus cabellos se mojaban paulatinamente.

Un universo exclusivo para ellos, lejos de los problemas, los reclamos, la realidad triste y agobiante.

—Te amo tanto, Le-Levi, ah...

Sus miradas se enredaron en algún momento y sus labios se buscaron con desesperación. Se internaron en un bucle de infinitos colores, fundiendo sus pieles, sus almas, sus ansias, colmándose mutuamente y dejando marcas invisibles pero imposibles de borrar. El amor los atravesó, anidó en sus corazones y se multiplicó a través de sus besos y caricias hasta hacerles perder la razón, los vació y volvió a colmarlos, los dejó ciegos y a la vez les permitió verse debajo de las capas de prejuicios, fachadas y enseñanzas, todo quedó atrás, menos lo que sentían, menos ellos, fueron capaces de crear un lugar donde eran inaccesibles para otros, un lugar que solo les pertenecía porque ellos mismos lo habrían creado.

Eren cayó de espaldas en la cama y aprisionó al objeto de sus deseos con sus largas piernas, lo abrazó y lo amó hasta no tener más fuerzas y aún así su corazón nunca dejó de galopar alocado y furioso, exultante de nuevas sensaciones, colmado, pleno. Una vez que las brasas quedaron desparramadas y resoplando, se abrazaron y se acompañaron hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

Al siguiente día Eren lo despertó con un fastuoso desayuno pero a pesar de que moría de hambre, Levi sintió que había traicionado sus principios al ceder tanto terreno con Eren,¿qué había pasado? ¿No se suponía que debía cortar de raíz la relación? ¿Por qué era tan débil?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta el pan tostado? Si quieres puedo ir a la panadería, digo, si te apetece otra cosa.

—No, no es eso, es que... Eren, no cambiaré de opinión, debes saberlo.

Hubo una larga pausa, el más alto tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró con amor.

—No me alejes, Levi, nuestros sentimientos son realmente fuertes y lo sabes.

—No lo niego pero-

—Qué mierda importa lo que pase mañana, podemos morir hoy mismo, nadie conoce el futuro, solo sabemos que nos quedan seis meses al menos, ¿por qué privarnos de disfrutarnos? Y sí ese es todo el tiempo que puedo compartir contigo en esta vida, pues entonces que así sea, ¿no piensas igual?

Levi apretó sus párpados en una mueca de dolor y Eren lo abrazó contra su cálido torso.

—Por favor. No pensemos en el mañana, no aún.

Se aferró a Eren con fuerza, escuchó su corazón agitado y se concentró en ese presente, brillante, hermoso, perfecto.

—Es una locura.

—No, nunca me he sentido más cuerdo que en este momento. Acéptame y ríndete de una vez.

Eren buscó su mirada y Levi abrió sus ojos, un poco húmedos y aún preocupados.

—Está bien, tú ganas... me rindo.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	18. Quédate conmigo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. OMG! Ante último capítulo, aaaaaahhh! Menos mal porque tengo otras cosas que escribir y terminar, es tanto pero tanto que ya no sé por donde empezar, ajio, ajio. No les voy a decir nada pero mañana van a tener una novedad bien bonis, eso creo al menos y ah! sicierto, les pido disculpas por la demora de este cap, es que me tildé, ajio, ajio. En compensación les traigo un capítulo bastante largo.

El final, final, requete final queda para el próximo domingo, lo siento, lunaceros, tengan paciencia que no es tanto.

Gracias de nuevo y como siempre, por apoyar la historia, ser tan amables y buenos conmigo y... no sé, gracias por todo, todo, todo. Sean felices, no sufran por el canon (se va a llorar a su rincón emo).

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIALES:** A LOS DOS DIBUJOS HERMOSÍSIMOS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO (si están leyendo en FF deberían chequear mi perfil en Wattpad para verlos LunaDeAcero7), el primero lo hizo **andrearubioromero**, muchísimas gracias preciosa! Es un Circus muuuy sexy. El segundo de la dios **Fa Teufell (FB)**, que corresponde a una parte de este capítulo para que puedan visualizarlo mejor, espero lo disfruten y babeen como yo, ajgdajdgajdfgasjfsf. Gracias a ambas, las adoro!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias:** Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, leer con discreción. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Lemon, contenido R18, lenguaje explícito. Advertencia de violación, no es explícito pero hay mención. Eso es todo, amikos!

* * *

.

.

_**"Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado." **_

_**Alfred Tennysen**_

.

.

Eren se despertó y se encontró con la figura de Levi durmiendo profundamente a su lado, la felicidad le latigueó desde el estómago desparramándose a diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Tenía puesto un pijama con osos, había determinados detalles que lo sacaban de onda, porque, hombre, un tipo de más de treinta que se prostituye y toda la cosa duerme como un niño de 4 con un pijama con un estampado por demás de ñoño. Pero, eran justamente esos detalles los que le gustaban tanto, despertaban un sentimiento de sobreprotección muy fuerte en él, sobreprotección que su novio no necesitaba, lo sabía de sobra, el chico había sobrevivido a la dura vida de las calles. Y sin embargo ahí dormido y hecho una bolita, con su pijama infantil... ¿cómo no iba a querer uno mecerlo entre brazos como si fuera un bebé?

No podía creer que ahora eran oficialmente novios, después de tantas vueltas, idas y venidas. Se sentía bien con su decisión, aunque no todo era color de rosas porque el tema del trabajo de Levi lo seguía volviendo loco, aunque se venía aguantando bastante bien las cosas.

Se acercó en silencio, porque a pesar que Levi podía estar dos días sin dormir, los ruidos fuertes lo despertaban de inmediato. olfateó sobre su nuca, en la base de ese precioso rapado que tenía y sintió el fuerte olor a jabón, a limpio tan característico de él. Hacía dos meses que habían formalizado y Levi boyaba entre su departamento y la casa del gusano amarillo ése -prefería ni siquiera nombrarlo-, de hecho le había dado un juego de llaves porque a veces sus horarios estaban demasiado complicados. Además aunque Eren había insistido de ir a buscarlo al antro luego del trabajo, Levi le rogó que no lo hiciera -sobretodo para despistar a Nile y para evitarle celos innecesarios-, se manejaba con su vehículo y además no quería que Eren estuviera interrumpiendo su descanso. De manera que dejaba su moto en el estacionamiento privado del complejo y luego subía para entrar. Era más cómodo si tenía su propio juego de llaves.

Se levantó, se dió una ducha y cuando salió Levi estaba terminando de poner la mesa con el desayuno, tenía los ojitos achinados por el sueño, había llegado después de las cuatro y eran recién las siete y media, era obvio que estaba fulminado, pero ahí estaba, de pie tratando de agasajarlo con un desayuno solo para poder compartir algunos minutos con él, sonrió conmovido.

—Joder, tienes esas... esas cosas puestas en los pies.

—No puedes decir ¿pantuflas? —dijo mientras se cubría la boca para atajar un bostezo, ambos se sentaron a la mesa—. Anda, ya lárgalo, se que algo te traes con estas cositas peludas, siempre que las uso, siempre, no les sacas los ojos de encima —luego mordió una tostada con queso crema encima.

Eren se quedo en silencio y endulzó su café, revoleó los ojos, carraspeó un poco y luego lo miró con seriedad.

—Quisiera que usaras pantuflas que yo te haya regalado.

—No es cierto, ¿todo esto es por celos?

—No... no completamente, aunque admito que me molesta un poco que justo esas pantuflas te las haya regalado el cara de pollo.

—Ya, regálame otras y asunto arreglado, dejaré éstas en casa de Far y las usaré allí, y ¿puedes intentar dejar de llamarlo así, por favor? Es decir, somos adultos y Farlan es una muy buena persona, siempre se ha portado excelente conmigo. Es importante para mí que ustedes intenten tolerarse, no digo que se hagan los mejores amigos, pero-

—Cuando él deje de llamarme cara de lechuza —le cortó el discurso Eren, luego mordió una tostada molesto.

Levi intentó no reírse pero no pudo evitarlo, el más alto lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Es que, a ver tus ojos sin duda se destacan, uno cuando te mira es como que luego aprecia el resto de tu bella humanidad, pero lo que siempre se lleva el protagonismo es tu mirada.

—Deja de mentir.

—¿Ah? Yo no estoy mintiendo, es absolutamente cierto, tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya conocido y conocí muchísimos.

Eren cedió a una sonrisa y su ego se estiró como un gato dentro de él, contento y reconfortado, pero Levi notó esos preciosos ojos posándose de nuevo en sus pies, no jodan, ¿Eren tenía ese fetiche también? ¿Era un mal de familia?

—Bueno, ya, ¿qué sucede con mis pies?

—Si te lo cuento te reirás —aseguro Eren mientras bebía de su taza.

—No lo haré, cuéntame —joder, entonces sí tenía un fetiche.

—Cuando recién nos conocimos y me dijiste que te gustaban los unicornios debo admitir que me pareció algo en verdad... un poco extravagante -o perturbador-, como sea por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en esa revelación que hiciste y justo pasaba por una tienda donde tenían unas adorables pantuflas de unicornio, similar a ese par barato y ordinario que estás usando —Levi se rió internamente, realmente Eren no podía con sus celos—, y tal vez por un segundo, o dos, te imaginé usándolos y eso fue todo, por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando te los vi puestos.

—Anda, suelta toda la sopa algo más imaginaste, pervertido.

—No soy un pervertido.

—Lo eres, lo eres —dijo picándole una mejilla con su dedo índice, Eren lo miró de reojo—. ¿No me tienes confianza? Quién sabe, si puedo conocer los detalles tal vez cumpla con tu fantasía —agregó, mirándolo seductoramente.

Eren bajó la mirada y apretó los labios un momento, tratando de no ponerse rojo.

—Tú en una cama con sábanas de raso blancas, desnudo y con... —señaló hacia las pantuflas y Levi se quedó en shock por unos segundos, el más alto se tapó la cara esta vez rojísimo.

Levi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme -le llevó casi un minuto- para no largar una estruendosa carcajada, porque le parecía algo bastante simple, pero se notaba que Eren era tímido para hablar de sus fantasías. Luego consideró que era un honor ser parte de las fantasías de Eren, de echo saber eso le subía la temperatura. Tomó una tostada y comenzó a untarle manteca mientras miraba a Eren de esa manera en que le decía con sus ojos rasgados "estoy caliente". El gerente aún estaba un poco colorado por la confesión anterior pero pronto entro en clima conectándose con las intenciones del prostituto.

—Joder, tengo que ir a trabajar, no me tientes.

—¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada —habló con fingida inocencia, mientras lamía el borde de su taza.

—¡Cht! Pórtate bien —amenazó Eren señalándolo con el dedo índice como un padre regañón.

Levi le tomó la mano y metió ese índice a su boca para succionarlo con lascivia, mientras no dejaba de mirar al más alto quien sintió que su miembro se despertaba en medio de sutiles espasmos, quitó su mano e inspiró fuerte.

—Tengo una junta muy importante —dijo poniéndose de pie—, pero apenas termine en la oficina me voy a cobrar todas y cada una de estas... provocaciones, ya verás. Espérame desnudo y listo en la cama, porque voy a llegar y ¡ffss! —hizo la onomatopeya de una flecha surcando el aire y Levi sonrió complacido—, hago un clavado desde la puerta de entrada hasta tus piernas, es tu culpa provocaste a la bestia.

—Uy, que miedo —dijo Levi mientras cruzaba sus fabulosas piernas con su parsimonia habitual.

—Vamos a repasar todo el kamasutra, al derecho y al revés, vas a rogarme piedad —Continuó con su acto mientras se colocaba el saco y tomaba su mochila de cuero negro, se quedó unos segundos mirando a su pareja que estaba mordisqueando su tostada—. Me hace muy feliz tenerte en casa —luego sacó su celular y le sacó una foto.

—Oye, tengo la cara llena de migas y estoy echo un desastre, ni siquiera terminé de dormir.

Eren se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla, besó su nariz y luego sus labios.

—Eres perfecto, siempre —dijo para dirigirse a la puerta—, y ya sabes, me esperas desnudo y con las piernas abiertas.

—Claro, tigre.

Apenas Eren puso llave a la puerta del lado de afuera, Levi se abrazó y contuvo un grito de alegría. Se pellizcó la mejilla, sí, era real, estaba tan contento que era capaz de llorar, ¿cómo era posible que hubieran terminado así cuando hasta hacía no mucho tiempo atrás todo parecía destinado a diluirse? Esa noche no tenía show, pero tenía turno con el desagradable de Charles, si bien los sábados debía ir a su casa (donde siempre eran tres o cuatro, cosa que no le contaba a Eren), de vez en cuando iba a Hottes y le pedía un streptease o alguna mamada, también estaba un tipo que se hacía llamar The Champion y que le gustaba ser pasivo pero tenía mal aliento -como cuando mezclas comida para perro barata con huevos podridos-, y además había otro nuevo que vaya a saber uno con qué mierda le iba a salir.

No quería pensar en clientes, ni en funciones, ni en nada que no fuera el lindo de Eren, dormir y despertarse con él a su lado. Se puso a ordenar las cosas del desayuno para dejar todo limpio antes de volver a la cama, necesitaba un par de horas de sueño más y luego levantarse a entrenar. Mientras lavaba las tazas y guardaba todo iba fijándose en cada pequeño detalle, hasta esa grieta debajo del asas de la taza de Eren, quería recordar todo, cada segundo a su lado. Día a día se acercaba la inevitable despedida, esa que lo quebraría en miles de fragmentos, pero no iba a sufrir por anticipado, no, ahora podía disfrutar y eso iba a hacer.

Durmió cerca de tres horas más y se levantó. Comió una fresca ensalada de verduras de hojas verdes, atún y un poco de arroz, tomó agua mineral y las siguientes dos horas estuvo dedicado a su rutina de ejercicios. Para cuando terminó eran recién las tres de la tarde y aún faltaban largas cuatro horas para que Eren volviera, decidió salir e ir a comprar cosas para la alacena, quería cocinar junto a Eren una deliciosa cena, tal vez alguna carne rellena... tal vez debería ir a visitar a Farlan y de paso pedirle una receta o cocinar con su amigo y traer la carne ya lista. Sí, eso sonaba bien, tomó su móvil y le escribió.

_"Abejorro, estás disponible? Te extraño"_

**"miren quien se acuerda de q tiene casa"** \- recibió a los pocos segundos y le sacó una sonrisa - **"yo no te extraño nada"** \- y luego le mandó una selfie donde le estaba sacando la lengua.

_"Vuelve el perro arrepentido..."_

**"no lo se, no tengo mas miel para tí abejita... como sea, viens ahor o voy a buscarte?"**

_"Yendo"_ \- Levi le mandó una selfie donde hacía una mueca como un puchero.

—Carajo, ¿por qué eres tan lindo? —dijo el rubio, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Se sentó en sillón del living mientras repasaba en su celular todas las fotos que tenían juntos, había una que adoraba entre todas, era de Levi delineándose frente al espejo.

Se la había sacado a escondidas, estaba hermoso con una maya plateada para uno de sus shows, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y la luz fría de los focos parecía deslizarse por su rostro como agua cayendo de una cascada. A veces la ponía de salvapantallas. Hubiera querido decirle la verdad, confesarse adecuadamente pero ya había perdido su oportunidad, Levi ahora era muy feliz y vivía su perfecto idilio amoroso con ese imbécil. La semana anterior había salido con una hermosa mujer pelirroja, interesante y joven, pero apenas le contó a lo que se dedicaba le dijo que ella no podía aceptar eso. No estaba sorprendido, sorpresa hubiera sido que le hubiera dicho que no le importaba. Más allá de la experiencia se dió cuenta que no estaba listo para intentar iniciar algo en ese momento. Tenía que calmar sus sentimientos antes y aunque le doliera este alejamiento de Levi lo ayudaría.

A la media hora se apareció en la casa, radiante y con esa sutil sonrisa que le quedaba tan bien a su rostro. Se abrazaron contentos y luego volvieron a salir para hacer las compras pertinentes. Levi quería hacerle una carne asada a Eren, por lo que eligieron un buen corte, compraron algunas verduras y volvieron. Pusieron música y si bien Farlan fue el que más trabajó también involucró a Levi.

—Mueve tu precioso culo, abejita, es para TU novio, te recuerdo.

—Ya, ya, estoy pelando las papas mira.

—¡Eres un desastre!

—Bueno, estoy aprendiendo, esto de las verduras asadas no es mi fuerte, pero puedo hacer unas ensaladas geniales, o arroz o fideos.

—Ahora lávalas de nuevo para sacar el exceso de tierra y las cortas en rodajas finas de uno o dos centímetros.

—¿Cómo haré eso? ¿Tengo que medirlas?

—¿Cómo vas a medirlas? No, es a ojo, así más o menos —dijo mostrándole con el cuchillo, pero cuando vio que estuvo a medio centímetro de rebanarse un dedo al cortar la primera rodaja le quitó el cubierto de inmediato—. Deja, deja, inútil, lo haré yo. Anda, ve a plancharme alguna camisa o a doblar las toneladas de ropa limpia que están en el lavadero.

Levi lo miró de reojo con seriedad pero no dijo nada, se puso un mandil blanco que estaba a mano, se fue a su cuarto, se ató un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, agarró un plumero y volvió a la cocina.

—Disculpe, patroncito —dijo con un gracioso acento para lograr el efecto deseado—, ¿usté quiere que le plumeree la esquinas también? Le puedo friegar lo suelos, blanquiar la ropa, ievarle la bolsa del mercadito, abrirle la puerta para ir a jugar, lo que usté quiera patrón.

Farlan se detuvo de cortar y comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—Sí, ¿qué tal si me friegas ésta? —dijo tocándose la entrepierna y Levi hizo una mueca escandalizado.

—Pero patrón, eso es acoso setsual, aléjese o le doy con el plumero.

—Ya Rosita, vaya al lavadero a encargarse de la ropa y más le vale que haga bien su trabajo, ¡joder! —dijo saltando porque Levi le había dado con el palo del plumero en el trasero, bastante fuerte.

—Cabrón, ¿cuándo hice mal los menesteres de la casa? Iré a arreglar un poco porque de verdad que esto es un chiquero si no estoy, y más te vale que esa cosa te salga rica.

—Sí, patroncita.

—Así me gusta —dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras y yendo al lavadero a encargarse de la ropa, Farlan lo miró yéndose y sonrió contento. Realmente lo había extrañado.

Esa noche Levi llegó con una bandeja cubierta de papel aluminio, casi quemándose los dedos y la colocó en el horno para darle el último toque. Eren ya estaba en el departamento y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

—Mmm, eso huele genial, ¿lo hiciste tú?

—Sí, bueno, con ayuda, bastante ayuda, pero quería agasajarte.

—¿Ayuda de quién?

—De mi mejor amigo.

—Oh, espero que no le haya puesto veneno.

—No seas así, yo lo estuve supervisando, está perfecto.

—Oye, estás muy lindo —los celos lo mordieron por dentro de solo pensar que estuvo toda la tarde con el rubio, pero sabía de sobra que nada pasaba entre ellos, al menos del lado de Levi.

—¿Insinúas que a veces estoy feo? No respondas, ¿qué trajiste?

—Me encargaré del postre —dijo sacando un bizcochuelo, una crema y otros ingredientes.

—¿Es un postre o un rompecabezas?

—Anda, no es tan complicado, vamos a armar este pastel, quería algo más casero, se nota que estamos en sintonía porque tú también te encargaste del plato principal.

Luego de lavarse las manos y disponer de todo, tomaron el bizcochuelo y lo partieron en tres partes, en un relleno usaron crema chantilly (tuvieron que buscar en un tutorial como prepararla) con duraznos de lata en trozos y en la parte de arriba pusieron nutella y avellanas. El problema fue la decoración. Estuvieron buscando una manga como por veinte minutos y al final tuvieron que conformarse con una bolsa para salir del apuro. La rellenaron y cortaron uno de los bordes para usarla para decorar el pastel. Eren, con una habilidad que ni él sabía que tenía comenzó a hacer un excelente trabajo.

—Joder, eres muy bueno para esto —se sorprendió Levi al ver la habilidad de Eren decorando el pastel.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

—No, no, soy un desastre, lo arruinaré.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el timbre del departamento y se miraron.

—Debe ser Gustavo, el casero, esta mañana le pagué las expensas y le dije que me alcance el recibo a la noche, no sé cuantas veces le dije que me lo dejara bajo la puerta, pero no siempre toca el timbre.

—Yo lo recibo, no te preocupes —se ofreció Levi, que sacó un poco de la crema de la manga con el índice y se lo metió a la boca antes de abrir la puerta de entrada.

Ambos se quedaron freezados, Erwin afuera y él dentro. El rubio tenía un vino fino colgando de una de sus manos y se notaba que había puesto esmero en vestirse y arreglarse.

—Oh... —Soltó Erwin mirando a Levi a los ojos y sin saber qué decir, el más bajo solía reconocer la mirada de aquellos que tienen el corazón roto—. ¿Está Eren?

—Sí, ya le aviso —dijo dudando si dejaba la puerta abierta o la cerraba.

Caminó hasta la cocina para avisarle al pastelero provisorio.

—¿Era Gustavo?

—No, es Erwin, vino a hablar contigo.

—¿Qué?

Levi se encogió de hombros y Eren suspiró, dejó la manga de lado y se lavó las manos, parecía un poco molesto. Luego fue a atender. Levi se sirvió un poco más de vino y bebió un trago. Que carajo, eso había estado tan extraño ¿Vino a ver si podía arreglar las cosas con Eren? Duh, obvio, no iba a venir a pedirle una rebanada de pastel. Eren... ¿él extrañaría a Erwin aún? Bueno, no era fácil olvidar una relación, si bien ahora estaban juntos sabía de sobra que él se iría y entonces, ¿volvería con su ex?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, no quería pero lo cierto es que una vez que dejara todo atrás Eren estaría en todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz al lado de una persona, pero todo era tan complicado. La reciente separación de Eren, su trabajo, el que pronto se iría, parecía como si el universo se complotara para separarlos. Lo tomó por sorpresa un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Concentrado? —Era Eren que traía la botella que antes tenía Erwin en la mano y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya hablaron?

—No había nada de qué hablar, aunque insistió en que le aceptara la botella, es mi vino favorito.

Levi miró el presente unos momentos, él no sabía eso, ¿cuántas cosas no sabía de Eren aún?

—¿Te pusiste celoso? —dijo a sus espaldas y luego lo besó en la nuca, Levi bufó despacio—. Hey, eres el único para mí.

Levi abrió sus labios para decirle que él también, pero entonces se dió cuenta que no podía, no al nivel que Eren siempre esperaba al menos, por lo que se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

—Pondré la mesa —avisó dejando la copa y yendo al cajón de los cubiertos.

Abrieron el balcón y una leve brisa agradable ingresó al salón, prendieron algunas velas e intentaron tener una cena romántica, pero las velas se apagaban y terminaron por prender las luces bajas del lugar. El más alto comenzó a contar una anécdota acerca de su infancia y las vacaciones que pasaba con su madre en playas paradisíacas. Levi escuchaba atento y por un minuto imaginó qué se sentiría pertenecer solo a una persona, no tener que dejarse tocar, o tener sexo con otros, solo estar con esa única persona y nada más. Poder estar a su altura, poder caminar tranquilos en la calle lado a lado sin tener que andar escondiendo el rostro por si un cliente llegaba a descubrirlos, vivir sin estigmas, sin que lo señalen. Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Eren se sintió tan lejos de él y su luminosa sonrisa, como si lo taparan miles y miles de litros de agua barrosa y fétida.

—¿Levi?

—Sí, lo siento, me desconecté un momento.

—¿Estás bien?

Asintió mientras el nudo en su estómago se hacía más grande y molesto. Bebió un poco de agua y movió algunas verduras de su plato con el tenedor.

—Oye —Eren tomó su mano más cercana y lo observó con preocupación—. No te sientas intimidado por Erwin, lo nuestro terminó hace rato, yo no tengo ninguna duda al respecto.

—¿Eh? No, no estaba pensando en eso, de verdad, mi mente se fue lejos —Miró al reloj y ya eran las nueve, tenía que entrar a la once y ya podía sentir el rechazo que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo como una brea caliente. Más clientes, más servicios... más suciedad.

—Por cierto, quería preguntarte si es posible que el otro viernes pidas tu franco o no sé que arregles con Nile, es que verás Sasha cumple años, va a hacer una fiesta con sus amigos más cercanos, con la banda como le decimos y... bueno yo, quería que me acompañaras.

Levi abrió un poco sus ojos algo sorprendido.

—Si, quieres, o sea no te sientas en la obligación.

—Pero... van a estar tus amigos más cercanos.

—Sí, justamente creo que es una ocasión ideal para que te conozcan, ellos ya saben que salgo con alguien es importante para mí que los conozcas, pero solo si tu quieres.

Levi estaba mudo, era un enorme paso el que Eren quería dar, pero ¿y si alguno de sus amigos lo conocía de Hottes? No quería ensuciar la reputación de Eren.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy, ¿vendrás?

—Tu amiga, ¿no se enojará? Digo, es su cumpleaños.

—No, de hecho es una de las más ansiosas por conocerte, me dijo que te llevara y lo pensé y me dije, sí, creo que estará bien, es un buen momento.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más alto que se acercó para besar a su bonito novio.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mi —luego miró el vino que había traído Erwin que reposaba sobre la mesa—. Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

—No me molesta —sonrió con tranquilidad Levi, siendo honesto porque confiaba en Eren.

Así que disfrutaron del vino -que por cierto era muy bueno- y bromearon mientras el más alto le daba un masaje de pies y contaba anéctodas de la banda y las locuras que hacían cuando eran más jóvenes y solteros, se conocían hacía muchos años, algunos desde la escuela secundaria.

A Levi le costó conseguir un viernes libre, pero luego de mucho negociar con Nile pudo lograrlo. Fue así que al siguiente viernes Levi fue a visitar a Petra quien lucía orgullosa su pancita de casi cuatro meses, era pequeña, pero se notaba porque la chica era delgada y menuda. Le contó que ya sabían que sería varón y que con Oluo peleaban seguido por decidir el nombre, le contó que además había incorporado "tupper-sex" a la peluquería (implementos para adultos, dildos, lencería erótica, trajes, lubricantes y artículos varios), le pidió que la ayudara a testear la calidad y le regaló una bolsita con un par de cosas que Levi aceptó a la fuerza, la verdad no era de usar juguetes pero no sonaba mal intentarlo con Eren.

Hizo un cambio de look realmente importante y luego regresó al departamento donde ya tenía separada la ropa para ponerse. Se quitó el piercing del labio, y algunos de las orejas, se limpió el esmalte azul que tenía desde el día anterior y se puso la aburrida ropa, un jean negro clásico, una camisa blanca y un sweeter celeste. Cuando Eren llegó casi se cae sentado de la impresión, llevaba el cabello mucho más corto, completamente negro.

—¿Pero qué? —Se acercó y lo miró desde todos los ángulos posibles—. ¿Dónde está mi novio?

—No exageres, idiota.

—No lo hago, es que wow, ¿por qué tantos cambios?

—No quería ser el bicho raro de la reunión, solo eso.

—No lo eres, no digas eso, me gusta todo lo que usas, incluso cuando te pintas las uñas —dijo tomando su mano y mirándola—, ahora pareces que vas a una entrevista de trabajo para monaguillo de la catedral.

Levi lo empujó y bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Mejor no asustarlos de entrada, ya para la próxima me pondré algún atuendo de los shows con mis botas cabareteras y la máscara.

—Genial, ¿compraste un regalo? No hacía falta.

—¿Cómo no? Es el cumpleaños de tu amiga, maldito tacaño. Por cierto, no sé si le gustará, como dijiste que le gusta la carne compré un set para parrillas, tiene cubiertos de acero inoxidable, varios cuchillos muy lindos y un par de tablas de roble, ¿crees que le guste?

—Creo que le fascinará. Bueno, vamos.

Levi se quedó pegado al suelo y Eren notó sus nervios, se acercó y le besó los labios.

—Todo saldrá bien, yo estoy orgulloso de ti, con cualquier look que uses.

Le sonrió de regreso y más confiado fue detrás del más alto. Fueron en el Camaro de Eren, quedaba relativamente cerca, en un barrio pintoresco, a Levi le brillaron los ojos al ver las bonitas casas con techo a dos aguas y tejados naranjas. Algún día su casa sería como esas. Estacionaron y tocaron a la puerta y el primero en aparecer fue un tipo alto con las raíces más oscuras que las puntas de su cabello rubio, quien saludó a Eren con mucha confianza y luego lo saludó a él con una sonrisa extraña. Ingresaron y le presentó al resto de la banda. Connie, Armin y su novia Annie, Rico la novia de Sasha y finalmente a la cumpleañera. Levi le entregó el presente y la chica se puso loca de la alegría. Rico rodó los ojos.

—Mira amor, con esto podré hacer muchas, muchas parrilladas —comentó Sasha exaltada, pero su novia parecía molesta. Levi miró a Eren pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

—Oh, es que Rico es vegana y Sasha, bueno, si ella pudiera comería carne todo el día a toda hora.

Menuda pareja pensó Levi sonriendo divertido, a veces el amor era caprichoso y estúpido... duh, miren quién hablaba. Eren le tomó una de sus manos enredando sus dedos de manera natural, mientras le acercaba una bebida de la isla que había entre la cocina y el comedor. El más bajo aceptó, tenía un color entre rojo y naranja y sabía a frutas, era levemente dulce y con alcohol, muy agradable. A pesar de que su rostro estaba tranquilo los nervios eran como un mar de hormigas que lo devoraba por dentro. Sin embargo el grupo era muy agradable y trataban de incorporarlo a las charlas.

Luego de comer algunas rebanadas de pizza casera, jugar un par de partidas de UNO (donde lo humillaron ante su falta de práctica, pero se divirtió de lo lindo), tener que aguantar los alaridos de Sasha y Connie en una especie de karaoke improvisado ya se había hecho bastante tarde. El clima festivo estaba instalado y la verdad que se sentía como uno más del grupo, quería ayudar a Eren que estaba levantando los platos y los vasos para llevarlos a lavar, pero lo detuvieron Sasha y Annie.

—Déjalo que se encargue, puede hacerlo solito —soltó la de cabello castaño y se le instaló al lado.

Eren terminó de llevar las cosas mientras Jean las lavaba, se quedó a su lado un momento mientras bebía una cerveza.

—¿Y? ¿Qué onda con la chica esa japonesa? —preguntó Eren.

—Ahí estamos, no es japonesa, tiene sangre de japoneses, algo así, es bellísima te lo juro es como un diamante en el desierto.

—Bueno, avanza.

—Estoy en eso, bastardo. Por cierto...

—¿"Por cierto" qué? —preguntó al ver que se quedaba callado. Jean dejó de lavar un momento y lo miró serio.

—Oye, no te lo tomes a mal pero... mmm, esto es incómodo no sé cómo decírtelo.

—¿Tiene que ver con Levi? —dijo yendo al grano y con mirada imperturbable. Jean asintió—. Si te refieres a que trabaja en Hottes, ya lo sé, no tenemos secretos.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿pero tú si sabes lo que realmente hace, cierto?

Eren contuvo la respiración, sabía que la intención de Jean era buena, era un muy buen amigo pero se estaba cabreando desmasiado rápido, no quería perder el control.

—Sí, Jean, se prostituye, lo sé. Ahora sacaré el resto de las pizzas —respondió cortante mientras abría el horno. Su amigo decidió no volver a mencionar el tema.

Sin embargo durante el resto del encuentro Eren estuvo más que incómodo, solo quería que se terminara de una vez, que le cantaran el feliz cumpleaños a Sasha para poder irse a la mierda de allí. Levi lo notó tenso, nervioso, las conversaciones no fluían bien y algo intuyó que tendría que ver con él. Se sentía fatal porque no quería que Eren tuviera una mala noche. Trató de ser amable, cordial -aunque no tenía ganas de conversar en absoluto puso todo de sí-.

—¿Es verdad que haces shows de contorsión? —preguntó con mucho interés Annie la novia de Armin, una bonita rubia que por su seriedad no siempre caía simpática pero en realidad era muy interesante.

—Sí —respondió apretando su vaso de refresco tratando de mantenerse amigable, miraba de reojo a Eren que no paraba de beber cerveza y eso lo ponía inquieto.

—¿Desde cuando lo haces? —preguntó Jean mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Annie en los coquetos sillones del salón.

—Bueno, desde muy pequeño, empecé con clases de yoga y eso, pero luego fui descubriendo otras habilidades. Trabajé en un teatro un tiempo, pero la paga no era muy buena así que me fui y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra.

—Yo también quiero saber la historia —dijo la cumpleañera mientras se sentaba al lado de Levi. Eren estaba detrás de ellos apoyado en un pilar bebiendo.

—Por lo visto te va bien, ahora, ¿no? —continuó Annie—. Mucha gente va a tu show según escuché, yo quiero ir con Armin un día de estos.

—No les prometo nada pero veré si puedo conseguirles algún descuento —ofreció Levi sonriendo con suavidad.

—Es mi cumpleaños, consígueme una entrada gratis —suplicó Sasha haciendo un puchero.

—Cuando no, garroneando algún descuento —se quejó Rico, la novia de la cumpleañera y varios rieron.

—De acuerdo, prometo que conseguiré un par de entradas para ti —accedió Levi y ella lo abrazó contenta.

—Me caes mejor que... bueno que otros novios que hubo —le susurró Sasha y le sacó una sonrisa al de cabello azul.

—Debes entrenar duro para los shows —notó Jean al ver los músculos marcados del más bajo.

—Bueno, sí, es una disciplina exigente, hay que estar en forma.

—¿Puedes abrirte de piernas así completamente? —preguntó Sasha muy intrigada.

—¿Un espagat? Sí, claro, los hago todo el tiempo.

—¿Puedes hacernos una pequeña demostración? —pidió Annie muy interesada.

—Oigan, ya estuvo, si quieren verlo pueden ir a Hottes —intervino Eren con notable molestia, Levi se puso de pie.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, es normal. Puedo hacerles una demostración si quieren.

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados y ayudaron a quitar las cosas de la mesa, Rico le consultó a Levi sobre la música a poner y eligieron una electro bien prendida. El hombre se sacó el cinto y las zapatillas y se trepó arriba, Eren se sentó en una silla y se relajó un poco, tenía que hacerlo. Además todos estaban sonriéndole a su novio, aunque aún le rehuía la mirada a Jean. Pero luego se quedó mirando a ese chico bajito y talentoso que le había robado el corazón.

—¡Wooowww! —exclamaron cuando lo vieron parado de manos, y luego levantó una en el aire.

Luego hizo un par de movimientos muy impresionantes, un escorpión invertido que se transformó en una araña y finalmente con el torso en la mesa puso sus pies sobre su cabeza. Sasha gritó como desquiciada abrazando a Rico y Annie se reía abiertamente, Eren notó que Jean también participaba, que a pesar de saber todo no hizo a menos a su pareja, ni comentarios inconvenientes, ni nada.

Hubo aplausos, risas, gritos y saltos luego de la demostración de Levi que se bajó con mucho estilo de la mesa. Eren le acercó un nuevo vaso con refresco por el esfuerzo realizado y Levi lo aceptó mirándolo con cariño. Luego de eso estuvieron juntos, Eren siempre con un brazo por encima de sus hombros. El más bajo estaba tan feliz, sentía que encajaba muy bien con el grupo, todos eran en extremo agradables.

A eso de las cuatro se volvieron caminando por la avenida, no estaban lejos del departamento de Eren, tal vez a unos dos kilómetros y el frío se había ido, estaba terminando la primavera y estaba comenzando el verano, se sentía un clima agradable. Luego de un rato Levi sintió la enorme mano de Eren tomando la suya y lo miró sorprendido.

—Les caíste bien a todos y eso que no es fácil caerle bien a la banda. Me sorprendió que viniera Annie, ella casi nunca asiste a nuestras juntadas.

—Eren... ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—No sé, tal vez es idea mía, pero me pareció que algo había sucedido en la fiesta.

El más alto se quedó un momento callado y al fin habló.

—Jean sabe lo que haces, me refiero a... los servicios y trató de advertirme, sé que su intención fue buena pero... me gustaría decir que lo puedo superar y que no me molesta que uno de mis mejores amigos lo sepa pero... No quiero que te ofendas, ¿OK? Estoy haciendo lo posible, realmente me estoy esforzando —Levi notó como el apriete de su mano se intensificaba y pudo sentir toda la frustración y el dolor de Eren.

No dijeron más nada hasta que llegaron al complejo y entraron al departamento. Recién entonces Levi se acercó para hablar.

—Lo siento —dijo con verdadero sentimiento—. Es mi culpa.

—No, yo soy el que lo siente, es que... quisiera de verdad decirte que no me importa, que no me afecta pero lo hace, perdóname —susurró mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, has echo mucho, me lo has demostrado todo este tiempo, y yo... ya no lo soporto. Estuve pensando que, no creo que llegue a aguantar hasta fin de año, tal vez sería mejor que me fuera antes.

Eren intensificó su abrazo mientras su corazón se aceleraba, aun quedaban dos meses, dos jodidos meses, de solo pensar en que llegaría el momento en que no vería de nuevo a Levi su pecho se cargaba de angustia.

—No te vayas aún, lo siento, yo... aprenderé y...

—Eren —lo besó con sutileza en los labios y le acarició el contorno del rostro.

—No quiero perderte, Levi

No tenía palabras para responder a eso, así que simplemente se aferró a su cuerpo, sin ánimos ni ganas de pensar en nada más. Él tampoco quería perderlo. Ojalá pudiera nacer de nuevo y empezar otra vez, elegir de otra manera, aunque fuera un humilde barrendero, cualquier cosa sería mejor. Se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Eren buscándolo desesperado, le respondió de inmediato pero le supo a dolor, a que la separación se estaba volviendo real y comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado, ¿pero estaba arrepentido? Miró los expresivos ojos de Eren mirándolo con amor. No, imposible, no se arrepentiría nunca.

—Gracias por amarme y por permitirme amarte, Eren, vamos al cuarto.

Ambos estaban exhaustos como para permitirse una ronda de sexo, decidieron posponerla para el siguiente día, total que Eren iba a trabajar medio día nada más y Levi tenía que entrar a las diez a Hottes, lo que les dejaba un montón de horas para deleitarse, por lo que luego de desnudarse Levi se acurrucó en el pecho de Eren y en pocos minutos estuvieron durmiendo plácidamente.

Al día siguiente se despertó pero Eren ya se había ido, sin embargo le había dejado tostadas tapadas en la panera y la mesa lista para que desayunara, sonrió contento. Luego del desayuno se afeitó, se rasuró las axilas, la entrepierna y las piernas, tenía que ir a la horrible casa de Charles. Si bien Nile seguramente ya había hablado con el obeso comerciante de seguro más de uno iba a haber. Pero ya qué, al menos tendría sexo candente y delicioso con ese dios que tenía por novio, ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir mejor.

Tomó unas gotas de aceite de almendras y lo mezcló con un humectante corporal para embadurnarse y tener la piel hidratada y agradable para su chico. Notó que la piel le quedaba levemente brillosa y le gustó eso, luego le llegó un mensaje de Eren donde le decía que la mañana se le hacía imposiblemente larga y no veía las horas de ir con él, que estuvo a punto de despertarlo antes de irse, pero prefirió dejarlo dormir. De repente Levi tuvo una brillante -igual que su piel- idea.

Lo pensó y lo pensó y al final se decidió. Abrió su mochila y sacó algunos de esos juguetes y artefactos que Nile les había comprado a todos, ¿qué creía que eran? ¿Una sucursal andante de e-Bay? Como fuera, de paso los testeaba. Tomó su celular con mucha seguridad y por las siguientes dos horas procedió a crear cuatro vídeos cortos (como de medio minuto cada uno), pero increíblemente candentes, al igual que un par de fotos bastante pornográficas. Editó todo con una aplicación que se había descargado y una vez que quedó medianamente conforme decidió seguir con el siguiente paso. Volvió a mirarlos para asegurarse de que ningún detalle saliera mal.

—Carajo, estoy brutal, bueno, aquí vamos.

_"Hey, cómo va el trabajo?"_ \- le mandó a su novio que justo estaba batallando con unas planillas.

**"Hola amor, aburrido a merte, por suert solo quedan 2 horas para irme al ccarajo "**

_"Puedo animarte un poco? o estás muy ocupado?"_

Eren frunció levemente el ceño y se quedó mirando la pantalla con la mente en cortocircuito.

**"Animarme? bueno, intntalo"**

Levi sonrió del otro lado y mandó el primer vídeo.

Empezaba con un primer plano del sillón de su living y luego Levi enfundado en un short bastante apretado negro de jean, y usando un crop top masculino de color negro con una frase en blanco que no llegó a leer caminó frente a la cámara de frente y de espaldas. Las porciones de blanca piel que podían apreciarse estaban levemente brillosas como si se hubiera untado aceite o algo como eso, los músculos tensos y marcados eran una delicia. Luego del paseo se sentaba en el sofá y cruzaba sus fabulosas piernas, en sus pies llevaba un par de borcegos militares de color negro haciendo juego con el atuendo y terminaba con una mirada profunda a la cámara.

—¿Eren? —dijo Gabriela entrando al despacho para dejarle unos documentos—. Aquí están los legajos que faltan firmar, te los dejo aquí.

—Sí, por cierto Gaby, durante la próxima hora no me derives llamadas, ni citas, tengo... una llamada privada que hacer y me llevará un buen rato.

—De acuerdo —asintió la chica y se retiró.

Eren se puso de pie, cerró las persianas del ventanal que daba a su oficina y puso seguro en la puerta, entonces volvió a la conversación.

**"Eso s todo? No me siento animado aun"** \- le envió solo para provocarlo y Levi rió al recibir el mensaje.

_"Oh, eso me hiere, voy a tener que ponerme más audaz entonces"_

Y mandó el segundo vídeo. Levi se desabrochaba el short y se bajaba la bragueta de manera tal que se veía el inicio de su entrepierna, lo que daba a entender que no estaba usando ropa interior y en un sugestivo movimiento levantó el crop top por encima de sus tetillas y se las retorció mientras su espalda caía sobre el respaldar del sofá. Subió sus perfectas piernas al sofá, juntas y apretadas y una vez allí las extendió hacia arriba para luego comenzar una apertura que se detuvo a medio camino. Hizo una mueca con su rostro de fastidio y señaló el short. Entonces de un brinco se puso de pie y mirando a la cámara de una manera muy seductora comenzó a bajarse el short, pero justo cuando iba a aparecer la parte apetecible el vídeo terminó.

Joder.

Eren tenía tremenda erección en esos momentos, mientras respiraba agitado, tuvo que aflojarse la corbata y prender el aire acondicionado porque el calor se hacía insoportable. Recibió un mensaje de Levi.

_"Eso te animó un poco? O sigo participando?"_

**"Sigue, sigue, estoy duto"** \- renegó por su error y volvió a mandar:

**"*duro"**

_"Mmm, no lo sé, tal vez si me lo pides amablemente"_ \- presionó con coquetería.

**"Mi amor, por favor, dejame ver ese hrmoso qlo que tienes, asi?"**

_"Bueno, no se pueden pedir peras al olmo, te mandaré más material en quince minutos"_

—Hijo de... —soltó Eren, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se apretaba disimuladamente la entrepierna, la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de volver a las planillas ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Los quince minutos se le volvieron demasiado largos y ya estaba a punto de protestar pero al minuto diecisiete le llegó el tercer vídeo.

Levi estaba sentado, notó esta vez que su piel brillaba en ciertos sectores haciendo que se viera apetecible y tentador. El piercing de su ombligo hacía que los ojos de Eren se focalizaran en ese aro, como si Levi lo hubiera adivinado se tocó por encima del mismo y tiró de él con seducción a la vez que entornaba los ojos y abría la boca con sutileza para dejar escapar un jadeo. El gerente había perdido la capacidad de hablar y reaccionar, tenía su celular firmemente agarrado con una mano mientras la otra se metía dentro de su pantalón sin poder aguantarlo más. Recién entonces notó que Levi tenía el cabello húmedo, los ojos delineados y esa mirada que lo calentaba sobremanera. Deslizó el short por sus piernas llenos de músculos marcados, pero fue cuando estiró las piernas hacia arriba que la mandíbula de Eren cedió del todo.

Se podía ver su perfecto y blanco trasero (que tenía un único lunar cerca del muslo derecho, pequeño y redondo) pero en medio de este a la altura de su rosada entrada había en cambio un corazón de acrílico de color rojo con bordes plateados, evidenciando que se trataba de un plug anal, uno muy erótico por cierto. Levi sonrió de lado y se terminó.

—¡Carajo! —dijo casi aspirando la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca.

**"Me vas a volver loco, salrde ya mismo de la ofic y te voy a coger hasta quedar seco"** \- ya no pensaba en lo que escribía, estaba muy cachondo.

_"Eren Junior ya está suficientemente animado, mmm?"_ \- respondió.

**"Est a hinchado y babeante tal como te gusta"**

Levi se carcajeó de la respuesta, pero decidió provocarlo más, porque eso se había propuesto y mandó el último vídeo.

En el mismo sentado en el sofá, con la espalda contra el respaldo, abrió sus piernas hacia los costados de manera pausada y calculada, una vez abierto como un compás llevó una mano para atender a su erección, mientras la otra tomaba el corazón y tiraba hacia afuera retirando el plug, dejando ver su entrada sensible y pulsante. El plug era como una bola de acero que terminaba en una especie de punta, era corto y pequeño, con total maestría lo acercó a sus labios para pasar su lengua por toda su extensión y finalmente metérselo a la boca. Lo sacó dejando un hilo de saliva desde el artefacto a sus labios y lo llevó de nuevo a su entrada donde jugo a meterlo y sacarlo algunos segundos hasta meterlo de nuevo mientras soltaba un gemido electrizante.

Adiós neuronas de Eren. Decir que dejó todo el trabajo tirado es una forma de contarlo. Mientras se cubría elegantemente con el saco la tremenda erección que tenía entre las piernas, se retiró diciéndole a Gabriela que le había surgido una emergencia y más rápido que un bombero se fue a apagar las llamas de la pasión que Levi había provocado en él.

Cuando entró al departamento, resoplando como león hambriento, se encontró con Levi cuyo pecho estaba encima de la mesa del comedor, todo desnudo y con su trasero en pompa. Cerró la puerta y puso llave, mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa que parecía quemarle. Para cuando llegó hasta él le apretó las nalgas y las separó un poco para poder apreciar ese artefacto bien incrustado en su novio.

—Mierda, te voy a follar ya mismo —le avisó mientras tiraba del implemento para sacarlo y reemplazarlo por su pene de inmediato.

—¿No será "te haré el amor", señor estoy apurado?

—Te haré el amor —dijo quitando al fin el plug y un poco de lubricante salió de una manera indecente—, te lo desharé y te lo volveré a re hacer, joder, te amo tanto.

Tomó su pene erecto y venoso y comenzó a insertarlo sin miramientos, Levi se había preparado más que suficiente así que lo recibió sin problemas, albergándolo de manera apretada y deliciosa. Largó una especie de ronroneo hasta sentir los testículos de Eren chocando con su entrada. Comenzó a embestirlo rítmicamente, mientras manoseaba todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, incluso capturó el miembro de Levi y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas.

—¡Ah, mierda, más, más Eren, maldita sea! ¡Dame más fuerte!

Y más fuerte le dió. En la siguiente hora ensuciaron la mesa con saliva, semen y sudor, solo para irse a la cama donde Levi lo montó una y otra vez, no se cansaban de amarse, de probarse, de explorar la pasión más absurda, más burda, más animal. Jamás podría comparar lo que Eren le hacía sentir, era como si pudiera flotar, como convertirse en un arcoiris luego de una tormenta estival, eso era, él era el agua y Eren el sol, elementos que al fundirse provocaban este hermoso arcoiris que los dejaba sumergidos en la satisfacción más profunda.

Eren le acabó en la boca en su tercer orgasmo y recién entonces decidieron, de común acuerdo, tomarse un descanso porque estaban hechos polvo. Luego de una ducha rápida, comerse unas hamburgesas que pidieron al delivery -aguante la comida chatarra-, se fueron a la cama, ya eran pasadas las cinco y la luz cálida entraba por una rendija de la ventana e invitaba a hacer una siesta. Se tiraron en la cama, desnudos y se taparon apenas con la sábana. Eren deleitó sus ojos con esa fantástica criatura que reposaba a su lado, tan perfecto y hermoso, una punzada en el corazón le recordó que era probable que en menos de tres meses no volviera a verlo más... Lo atrajo contra su pecho, aunque hiciera calor, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, lo más cerca posible...

Esa noche Levi tenía a su cabeza en las nubes. Estaba en la mesa de Nile como siempre con tres idiotas que estaban medio ebrios y que no sabían si pedirse un turno, un baile, drogarse o qué. Suspiró disimuladamente y bebió de una cerveza mientras su mente divagaba sobre Eren, Eren y Eren. Nile había sacado unas pastillas y las había puesto, no tenía idea que eran, alguna mierda nueva, en fin. Parecía estar negociando con esos idiotas. Quería irse a la mierda de una vez pero faltaban dos horas más.

Suspiró y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sostener la sonrisa acartonada que era casi su marca registrada cuando uno de ellos le habló al oido y le madreó el trasero groseramente.

—Vamos, vamos —lo incitó el colorado de cabello revuelto señalándole las pastillas, Nile lo miraba de manera taciturna, ¿tendría que tomar una de esas? Puta suerte.

Tomó una y se la llevó a los labios y se la tragó, mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Los clientes aplaudieron, compraron el resto y fue con ellos a uno de los cuartos de baile que fue lo que pidieron. Joder, que noche de mierda, ¿por qué no se terminaba de una buena vez? Fue a cambiarse, se miró al espejo luego de ponerse esa vergonzosa vestimenta y por primera vez vio a un hombre triste. Sus manos temblaban y los primeros efectos de la droga se hicieron sentir, no era el consabido éxtasis y adrenalina, era más bien como caminar dentro de una piscina, se le hacía difícil respirar. Se dirigió al pequeño escenario y no supo ni cómo ni quien puso la melosa canción que sonaba tan fuerte que parecía que le habían metido un parlante dentro de la cabeza. Se afirmó del caño con ambas manos para no irse al suelo, su frente se perló de sudor frío y sus pies apenas seguían sus órdenes.

Sintió varias manos trepando por sus piernas e intentó quitarlas, pero no tenía fuerzas, cayó arrodillado mientras resoplaba. Lo levantaron como un muñeco de trapo y lo llevaron a una mesa de pool que había a un costado, ¿desde cuando tenían mesas de pool ahí adentro? Sintió unos besos húmedos y desagradables sobre su cuello, más manos tocándolo por todas partes, empujó para quitárselas de encima.

—Ba-basta, oi, no, nooo, m-mierda...

Comenzaron a desnudarlo, quería gritar pero no podía,¿acaso se había desmayado? ¿Esto era una pesadilla? Sintió un cuerpo apretándolo contra la madera, voces lejanas y alguien resoplándole en la cara. Sacó fuerza de donde pudo y se incorporó, gruñó y tiró algunos golpes sin poder enfocar bien, recibió varios de vuelta, pero no sentía dolor, era como si su cuerpo no funcionara del todo, lo giraron con brusquedad y lo dejaron de boca al paño verde. Arañó el mismo y trató de levantarse, pero parecía como si tuviera a alguien sentado en la espalda. Le agarró hipo, no podía respirar bien, sentía la cara húmeda, se tocó con una mano el rosto y notó que le salía sangre de la nariz.

—¡Ba-basta! —trató de gritar, le tiraron con saña del cabello—. ¡Nile! ¡NILE!

Sentía que lo empujaban como si quisieran fundirlo con la madera, carajo que era incómodo.

Farlan estaba en la barra y había visto como se metían esos tres al salón de baile con Levi, le pareció raro, por lo general solo iba una sola persona, además no estaba el guardia en el pasillo como era la costumbre, pero probablemente estuviera en la entrada por algún disturbio o sacando a algún borracho. Nile seguía en la mesa y les estaba dando pastillas y merca a las chicas. Ya llevaban como veinte minutos, mejor iba a chequear, su instinto le decía que algo turbio sucedía.

—Rei, cúbreme un segundo —pidió y el rubio lo miró de mala gana.

—No te puedes ir, esto está reventando —se molestó, pero a Farlan no podía importarle menos.

Se escabulló en un descuido del jefe que estaba más abocado a que vendieran su mierda y se metió al pasillo de los dos salones de baile, entró a uno pero estaba vacío, había una puerta que conectaba con otro y decidió colarse por allí. Cuando entró quedó en shock, esos hijos de puta. Se enfureció como nunca en su vida, todo su lado racional y tranquilo quedó completamente enterrado y se les fue encima como una turba.

.

By Luna de Acero


	19. Hasta que la vida nos reúna

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y al fin el primer final... Porque ya saben que después haré el otro con el Farlancito bebé ganando. Bueno, no voy a decir ni explicar porqué no lo subí antes, lo subo ahora, perdón a todos aquellos que se quedaron esperando.

Una dedicatoria más que especial para **Cachi Cachita**, que hoy es su cumpleaños. Querida, espero que esto te haga feliz aunque más no sea unos breves minutos, oajlá pudiera regalarte un baúl lleno de felicidad, sonrisas y alegría para que puedas tener mejores días. Te quiero muchísimo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.

**Advertencias**: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), lenguaje adulto, palabras altisonantes, situaciones adultas, contenido R18, enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_"Levántate y levántate de nuevo,_**

**_hasta que los corderos se conviertan en leones."_**

**_Robin Hood_**

**_._**

**.**

Farlan cuando se enojaba era letal, pocas veces se había enojado en su vida. Esta era una de ellas.

Al que estaba sometiendo a Levi lo agarró primero metiéndole una certera y potente patada en las costillas, empujándolo con toda su fuerza y derribándolo en el suelo, ahí nomás aprovechó para darle otra buena patada en la entrepierna, el tipo aulló y quedó tendido. De inmediato los otros dos se le fueron encima, recibió unos buenos golpes pero también repartió de los suyos, a uno lo dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo en la sien. El tercero era enorme le sacaba una cabeza de altura pero era flaco, le costó bastante pero luego de unos revolcones se lo sacó de encima. El primero se puso los pantalones y doblado de dolor se fue del lugar.

Agitado, respirando exaltado, recién pudo concentrarse en Levi que estaba sentado en el suelo temblando y completamente aturdido, la cara ensangrentada.

—Le-Levi, ¿que te sucede? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Levi! —Se quitó su buzo y se lo colocó, trató de que se pusiera de pie pero el más bajo no tenía fuerzas, parecía que no entendía lo que sucedía, ¿lo habían drogado? Respiraba entre ahogos como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

Al fin Nile entró al ver salir al primer cliente y miró el panorama, a los otros dos hombres, el que estaba desmayado y el otro que intentó salir tambaléandose, pero lo capturó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta una silla donde lo dejó sentado.

—¡¿Pero qué coño pasó aquí?!

—¡Ayúdame, cabrón! —gritó Farlan desquiciado—. Llama a una ambulancia, ¡llama ya! ¡No puede respirar!

En menos de media hora lo estaban ingresando a emergencias del Hospital Saint Peters. Lo estabilizaron, le pusieron oxígeno y luego de que Farlan estuvo completamente seguro que su amigo estaba fuera de peligro llamó a Eren desde el celular de Levi. Nile lo llamó para saber como estaba todo, pero no le contestó, solo le mandó un mensaje para que supiera que lo estaban atendiendo y estaba grave pero fuera de peligro. Exageró el cuadro pero quería que el viejo le diera unos días de descanso al menos. Una vez que pudo empezar a calmarse se largó a llorar de los nervios y el estrés de lo sucedido ¿Y si no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Y si no llegaba a tiempo? Levi hubiera muerto asfixiado.

Revolvió la mochila de Levi y sacó un paquete de pañuelos para secar sus lágrimas, recién entonces sintió que le dolía arriba de su ojo derecho y la mandíbula, tenía los nudillos con moretones, pero lo único que podía pensar es en que Levi estuviera bien.

Eren llegó cerca de quince minutos después, el rostro desencajado y asustado, encontró a Farlan con los ojos rojos y el rostro golpeado.

—¡Farlan! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

—Oye, tranquilo, no lo sé bien, al parecer se descompensó por una reacción... no sé lo que dijo el médico algo como una reacción alérgica, no lo sé y bueno mientras estaba descompensado los clientes con los que estaba se aprovecharon, pero yo los detuve antes de que fuera peor.

—¿Antes de que fuera peor? ¡¿Peor cómo?! —Eren lo sacudió de los hombros con las venas de su frente perfilándose siniestras.

—Ya, cálmate, Eren, los detuve y pude sacar a Levi para que lo asistieran, eso es lo importante ahora.

—¿Lo violaron?

Farlan hizo una mueca de dolor y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, Eren sintió que la ira le bullía desde el estómago como el magma de los volcanes a punto de estallar.

—Uno de ellos...

—¿Quiénes, quiénes eran?

—No lo sé, nunca los vi antes, eran nuevos.

—Me lo dirá Nile, por las buenas o por las malas.

Farlan lo detuvo aferrándose a uno de sus brazos y lo estampó contra una de las paredes del hospicio.

—¡Ya cálmate, idiota! ¡Levi nos necesita aquí, ¿entiendes?!

—Señores, ¿qué sucede? —dijo un enfermero acercándose mientras un guardia aparecía por el pasillo.

—Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, es que... estamos un poco nerviosos necesitamos saber cómo está su, su marido y mi mejor amigo —dijo Farlan tratando de conservar la calma.

—Bueno, ya le dijeron que debe aguardar.

—Por favor, ¿podría preguntar de nuevo? Su marido acaba de llegar y eh, está muy nervioso, por favor.

—¿Cuál es el paciente?

—Ac-ackerman, Levi.

—Esperen aquí y por favor no levanten la voz.

—Sí, sí, lo sentimos.

Cuando el hombre se retiró Farlan soltó a Eren.

—Nos necesita aquí —Le repitió—. Irte a las manos con Nile empeorará las cosas. Esperemos a que Levi esté bien, luego vamos a pensar en qué hacer, anda, siéntate.

Eren fue y compró café para los dos. Luego de más de media hora en silencio apareció uno de los médicos.

—¿Parientes de Levi Ackerman?

Se pusieron de pie y fueron con el galeno.

—Bueno, está estable, en terapia intermedia, le hicimos un lavaje de estómago y le dimos antialergénicos, al parecer tuvo una reacción adversa a los barbitúricos, no podemos catalogarlo como alergia, necesitamos más análisis y estudios, pero podría decirse que es una especie de efecto colateral inesperado. Está estable, descansando, después que recobre la consciencia veremos si ya podemos darle el alta.

—Necesito verlo —pidió Eren—, soy el marido.

—Yo soy el primo —se sumó Farlan y el médico los miró a ambos.

—Ya veo, bueno, no es hora de visitas, deberían esperar a las nueve por lo menos —Eren miró el reloj que marcaba las cinco—. No se preocupen, está controlado y muy bien atendido, pero lo mejor es que descanse sin interrupciones ahora. Si se despierta antes les avisaremos de inmediato. Y por cierto, lo aconsejable sería que no vuelva a consumir ninguna de esas sustancias hasta que no detectemos específicamente de donde viene el daño.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo Farlan mientras que Eren quería treparse al techo de la ansiedad.

Se sentaron en la cafetería del hospital y se pidieron un par de bebidas calientes. Eren estaba con el rostro contrito y preocupado.

—¿Barbitúricos? ¿Levi se droga?

—No. No por voluntad propia al menos.

—Me vas a contar todo Farlan, no me dejes con ninguna duda.

—Se cae de maduro, Eren, es un antro, nos prostituimos, es obvio que la droga también corre. Por eso te dije que no debes meterte con Nile, es un tipo en verdad desagradable, lo detesto, pero lo cierto es que él maneja una de las redes más importantes de consumo de la ciudad, tiene conexiones con gente de mucho poder, ni se te ocurra ir a la policía porque los tiene a todos arreglados. Siempre está pidiendo que le vendamos su mierda, podemos resistirnos hasta cierto punto pero luego él te obliga, y si la vendes eso te lleva a consumir, es así.

Eren estaba paralizado con la información que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Tú también lo haces?

—De vez en cuando, si no queda otra.

—Levi...

—Levi se está haciendo famoso, muchos políticos, comerciantes y gente importante lo han estado frecuentando, en esos círculos es en donde más se consume, yo solo lo vi vender merca.

—¿Merca?

—Cocaína, pero bueno tal vez Nile lo mandó con pastillas, no lo sé, por lo general son los mismo clientes quienes te invitan y no puedes negarte, es así

Eren se refregó el rostro, esto era mucho peor de lo que creía. Ahora entendía porqué Levi quería desaparecer de ese lugar. Nile no iba a dejarlo ir, era un hecho, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, comprendiendo el trasfondo de la situación, Levi estaba huyendo de una monstruosa maquinaria que lo estaba triturando, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta lo grave que era? Igual se aguantó todo y decidió no hacer más drama del que ya había. Si había droga de por medio era obvio que las cosas se ponían muy peligrosas. Si Levi no hubiera llamado tanto la atención... pero es que él quería ganar dinero "honestamente", que ironía, que por ese objetivo se hubiera metido en tanta mierda hasta el cuello.

Levi no se despertó hasta ocho horas después y estaba bastante decaído, lo bueno es que Farlan lo había encontrado a tiempo de manera que los daños en su cuerpo no eran tan severos, la nariz levemente hinchada y un moretón en la quijada, aunque sabía que le habían golpeado el estómago también. Eren se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó con suavidad, Levi suspiró aliviado y se dejó cuidar. Farlan estaba sentado del otro lado sosteniendo una de sus manos. Luego de un rato miró a ambos y les sonrió.

—Soy afortunado, gracias a los dos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Eren preocupado, a lo cual el de cabello negro negó.

—Estoy bien, me jodió la descompensación o les hubiera sacado la mierda a todos.

—El médico dijo que sería mejor que estuvieras en observación por las siguiente veinticuatro horas —indicó Farlan, mientras se ponía de pie—. Nile dijo que te tomaras un par de días, que luego iba a ponerse en contacto. Yo iré a comprar agua, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, gracias, por todo.

Farlan asintió y los dejó a solas.

—Me asusté mucho —confesó Eren refregando la mano de Levi.

—Yo también. He pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, estuve en situaciones realmente malas, pero pensé que había logrado cierta estabilidad, me confié demasiado, pensé que no volvería a estar así de vulnerable, subestimé esto.

—Creo que... —Eren inspiró porque le costaba mucho decir lo que realmente opinaba, miró a su enamorado a los ojos y lo soltó—. Creo que no debes esperar más para irte, Levi. Las cosas no se van a poner más fáciles y para Nile eres una máquina de la que sabe que obtendrá muchas ganancias, no soporto la idea de que vuelvas a ese infierno, que estés expuesto a estos peligros, gracias a Dios hoy pudiste salvarte, estuvo Farlan y te ayudó, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si él no se percataba de que estabas en problemas?

Eren se emocionó e inspiro de nuevo para no largarse a llorar, pero lo cierto es que después del shock inicial ahora le empezaba a pesar lo acontecido. Levi había estado a punto de morir, porque si Farlan no lo encontraba tal vez el shock anafiláctico que atravesó por lo que sea que le dieron a ingerir con seguridad no lo hubiera superado. No podía permitir que volviera a estar en una situación como esa. Levi seguía callado, mirando algún punto perdido de la pared al frente.

—Yo no, no fui consciente de todo el peligro que pasas, y no es justo que sigas aguantando algo que ya no quieres hacer —Levi lo miró con tristeza—. No quiero que te vayas y lo sabes, pero tampoco es justo para ti, ahora lo entiendo.

Se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó, Levi se aferró a él, sabía que tenía razón. Ya no podía seguir alargando la situación.

Al siguiente día Eren y Farlan estuvieron acompañándolo cuando se retiró del hospital. Estaba en buenas condiciones de salud en general, los golpes aún visibles, no quedaba otra cosa que esperar. Llegaron a casa, Levi les pidió que salieran a comer a algún lugar, necesita aire. Así que fueron en el auto de Eren hacia un lago cercano, Farlan por momentos se sentía como la tercer rueda -en realidad ERA la tercer rueda— pero es que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría Levi en la ciudad y si lo había invitado era por algo, así que no quería perdérselo, no cuando sabía que eran las últimas horas que tendría con Levi, al menos hasta que la vida los volviera a reunir.

Jugaron a las cartas, habían llevado una pelota de fútbol pero Levi no estaba del todo repuesto, Eren hizo trampa y lo descubrieron por lo que fue abucheado, luego estuvieron cerca de una hora y media para prender un fuego para hacer carne asada, se notaba que eran chicos de ciudad, luego abrieron algunas latas de cerveza y contaron anécdotas graciosas, claro que Farlan y Levi tenían muchas en común, pero Eren no se quedó atrás, sacó un repertorio de accidentes en sus variadas vacaciones alrededor del mundo que maravilló e hizo reír a los otros dos.

Al volver fueron a un centro comercial, Eren le compró un lujoso bolso de viaje, al igual que ropa de marca y un llavero con un pegaso.

—Ya te regalaron unicornios, así que...

Levi sonrió y aceptó todo de buena gana. Luego el contorsionista entró a una tienda que vendía ropa e implementos para bebé y se puso a elegir varias cosas. Farlan miró a Eren y le susurró por lo bajo con voz dramática.

—Ya lo embarazaste.

—Por supuesto, después de todo soy su marido.

—¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes, par de demonios? —Los enfrentó Levi—. Far, necesito pedirte un favor. Haré que envuelvan todo esto, quiero que se lo entregues a Petra.

—Claro.

—Me hubiera gustado estar para el nacimiento del bebé —Tomó una tarjeta que había en un estante junto a la caja registradora, tomó una lapicera y le dejó un mensaje.

_"Querida amiga: Hoy por muchos motivos me tengo que ir, pero quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, nadie va darme el estilo que merezco, ahora tendré que conformarme con pura mediocridad. Gracias por las horas de charlas, risas, lágrimas, reproches y limpieza. Me voy sabiendo que al fin estás formando esa amada familia que buscaste por tanto tiempo. Siento envidia del retoño, tendrá una madre grandiosa. No puedo prometerte nada, pero por si acaso sácale muchas fotos y si alguna vez volvemos a reunirnos me las enseñarás todas. Sé feliz, no te detengas en las tristezas, ni los traspiés, todo pasa, así que sé feliz. Hasta que la vida lo decida, con cariño, tu conejillo de indias, L"._

Puso la tarjeta en la enorme bolsa y sacó dos pequeños gatitos de peluche que había separado, uno blanco y otro negro.

—Esto para ti —dijo dándole a Farlan el blanco—, y este para ti —Y le entregó el negro a Eren.

—Oh, gracias, siempre soñé con tener... un gato blanco —dijo Farlan fingiendo emoción.

—Yo sé porque me regalaste el negro —dijo Eren mientras iban saliendo del lugar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Farlan intrigado.

—Pues, ya saben la fama de los "negros".

Farlan enarcó una ceja y Levi comenzó a reírse tanto que se tuvo que apoyar en la pared porque le empezó a doler el estómago.

—Esas risas no abalan tu teoría, mi amigo —Se burló Farlan palmeándole la espalda a Eren.

—¿Quieres ver?

—Calla, que asco.

—Ya basta, por favor —Suplicó Levi mientras le saltaban las lágrimas.

Luego volvieron porque Levi estaba agotado. Antes de llegar a casa Farlan tomó un taxi y prometió regresar pronto. Al cabo de unas dos horas volvió con un sobre que le entregó a su mejor amigo.

—¿Y esto?

—Documentos falsos, pensé que sería prudente que saques pasajes que no estén a tu nombre, también deberías... cambiar tu aspecto, un poco.

—Sí, también lo había pensado usaré la ropa que compré con Eren. Gracias, Far, pero... ¿Vladimir? joder, ¿por qué no un nombre más feo?

—Ensaya un acento ruso, te ayudaría y Vladimir es un nombre lindo.

Levi miró a Eren que negó enérgicamente.

—Ustedes dos pueden chuparme bien el... unicornio —dijo Farlan antes de levantarles el dedo anular—. Ahora, Vladimir, voy a preparar un poco de té negro, ¿quién se apunta?

Ambos aceptaron el ofrecimiento y Levi aprovechó para bañarse. Se demoró más de la cuenta y Eren fue a tocarle la puerta para ver si estaba bien, Levi dijo que sí, luego escucharon el calefón encendiéndose otra vez porque había abierto la ducha de nuevo, se miraron preocupados pero decidieron esperar al escucharlo cantar. Cuando salió ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Levi se había recortado el cabello casi al ras, se había rasurado a los costados y se dejó apenas un poco más largo arriba de la cabeza, al estilo hipster, eso no era todo, se había sacado todos los piercings, excepto el de la lengua. Luego con un poco de base y un delineador se había hecho algo de ojeras y realmente estaba diferente, al menos no era fácil reconocerlo a la primera.

—¿Qué tal? El estilo Vladimir en todo su esplendor, aunque falta la ropa entallada y formal aún.

Eren y Farlan seguían con la boca abierta. Su novio fue el primero en opinar mientras se acercaba.

—Con cualquier estilo eres deslumbrante —dicho lo cual tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo románticamente.

—Bueno, bueno, te me calmas semental —Intervino Farlan—, para tu información Vladimir es heterosexual, enviudó hace un año y tiene cuatro retoños.

Levi comenzó a reír.

—No hay problema, adoptaré a todos, también puedo adoptarte si quieres —Respondió a Farlan sumándose al juego.

—Claro, papi, siempre y cuando mantengas mis gustos y me pagues el alquiler.

—Pídele a tu madre, sabandija.

Los tres se rieron por un largo rato. Tirándose más pujas sobre la "nueva" relación familiar.

—Chicos —dijo Levi inspirando e invitándolos a un abrazo grupal—, gracias, gracias por todo, me hacen muy feliz.

Fue a su habitación, abrió el costoso y bonito bolso y comenzó a juntar aquellas cosas que realmente le parecían valiosas, después de todo no tenía tanto para llevarse. Carajo. la bicicleta era una puta maravilla que había armado de a poco con piezas que fue comprando a su gusto, sería una pena perderla, pero ni modo. Guardó un par de fotos y un par de adornos tontos a los que les tenía un afecto tremendo, y claro sus pantuflas de unicornio. Farlan tocó a su puerta y le dejó pasar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó solícito.

—La verdad no, no puedo llevarme la moto, ni la bicicleta... tampoco te puedo llevar conmigo, ja —Levi se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a la nada.

Farlan cayó pesadamente a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta ese momento había tratado de mantenerse estoico, de no ceder a la tristeza. Si bien tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez se volverían a ver, no estaba demasiado seguro de cuando, podían pasar meses, tal vez años, y justo en ese preciso momento estaba siendo consciente de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su compañía, a su amistad, a estar pendiente de animarlo, que aunque su amor no sería correspondido tenía permitido tocarlo, conversar, incluso a veces dormir con él, nunca había tenido una relación tan estrecha y duradera con nadie, ni siquiera con Karina.

Le estaban arrancando un pedazo de su vida, de su familia del corazón, lo estaban destrozando, pero era mejor así, él era fuerte, tenía que serlo, Levi merecía una mejor vida, mejores oportunidades, salir de toda esa podredumbre y putrefacción, merecía ser auténticamente feliz. Lo besó en la mejilla, Levi tenía su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros, era tan sencillo como girar su cabeza y tomar sus labios... pero no, ¿cómo iba a destruir todo lo que tenían por un deseo egoísta? No, debía mantener todo intacto y tal vez, algún día volverían a verse y a charlar y disfrutar como los buenos y mejores amigos que eran. Esto era más que suficiente.

—Te tuve diez años... ¿cómo no te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo antes?

—No hables como si me fuera a morir, solo me iré lejos, pero quiero verte de nuevo, aunque te cases con Karina.

Ambos se rieron afablemente.

—Pase lo que pase siempre serás mi abejita —Le susurró rascándole juguetonamente la cabeza mientras estrechaba el abrazo.

—Y tú mi abejorro.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo que se despegaran, era Eren con semblante serio.

—No quiero molestar, pero deberías apurarte. El tiempo apremia.

—Claro.

Farlan se puso de pie y miró a Eren de reojo, el cual lo estaba atravesando con una mirada más filosa que un pico de agua congelada, su mirada apuñalaba. Joder que el tipo era posesivo... Bueno, tenía razón en serlo, tal vez para Levi la situación no era tan evidente -nunca lo era- pero para Eren estaba más que claro. De todas maneras a esas alturas debería entender que él no representaba una amenaza, estaba más concentrado en la repentina despedida que debería afrontar, dolía mucho.

Eren se sentó al lado de su novio y lo abrazó.

—Estaré esperando, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

—Lo sé, pero también sé que tiene que pasar mucho mucho tiempo hasta que sea medianamente seguro.

—No importa cuánto lleve.

—No puedo pedirte eso, no me esperes —dijo entre susurros y Eren afianzó el agarre—. Si llega algo mejor a tu vida, simplemente agárralo.

—Deja de darme consejos de vida como si fueras un sabio.

—Más sabio que tú, seguro.

—Como sea, ven conmigo esta noche.

—Tú solo quieres sexo sucio y marrano —soltó con picardía bufando divertido.

—No, quiero tenerte conmigo todo lo que pueda, eso es todo. No tendremos sexo, te estás recuperando.

Levi rodó sus ojos y meneó su cabeza.

—Esto no ha sido nada, estoy más que bien, el tipo apenas pudo llegar a ponerla y no muy bien, si te contara las que tuve que pasar, así que deja de poner excusas porque lo haré contigo, quieras o no.

Eren acarició su mejilla y lo miró preocupado.

—No quiero imaginar todo lo que tuviste que pasar...

—Igual, ya no importa, ahora tendré la oportunidad de dejar todo esto atrás.

Levi se movió para que pudieran mirarse y le acarició el rostro, Eren era tan hermoso, nunca se cansaría de mirarlo.

—Te encontraré —dijo su novio.

—Eso sonó demasiado *stalker.

—¿No puedo buscarte?

Levi suspiró, agarró su mano y luego besó sus nudillos.

—No lo hagas, estaré intranquilo sabiendo que lo haces. Y como te conozco y eres increíblemente cabeza hueca, te pido que si es cierto que me amas no lo harás.

—No puedo prometerte eso...

Eren lo abrazó, no quería seguir escuchándolo.

—No lo entiendes —susurró Levi aceptando el abrazo—, no vas a encontrarme, Eren. Escucha, de alguna manera yo... te haré saber dónde estoy, pero pasará mucho tiempo hasta que eso suceda, ¿puedes esperar al menos eso? Eren... —Buscó su mirada y el hombre ya tenía las pestañas húmedas.

—¿Y tú puedes prometerme que cumplirás?

—Lo prometo.

Al poco rato decidieron partir al departamento de Eren, pero usando los nuevos documentos Levi ingresó desde su celular a una página de ofertas de vuelos y eligió su primer destino, luego allí vería de empalmar a otro lugar por tren y luego cruzaría el océano en otro vuelo, siempre con esa identidad falsa que Farlan le había conseguido.

—Bien, vamos.

Se dió un fuerte abrazo con Farlan mientras Eren esperaba en el auto.

—Deshazte del móvil antes de subir al avión.

—Lo haré, gracias por todo.

—Soy ateo pero, rezaré por ti.

—Todo suma, hazlo, abejorro.

Farlan lo besó en la frente y se quedó mirando como subía al auto de Eren. Estuvo atento a mirar a todas partes por si había gente vigilando pero no notó nada raro. Estaba preocupado a muerte, rogaba que Levi pudiera alejarse lo máximo posible. Fue hasta su habitación y se tiró en su cama, abrazando su almohada donde aún permanecía el perfume de la persona que se había ganado su corazón.

Ya era tarde, más de las once de la noche. Apenas atravesaron el portal Levi se colgó de del cuello de Eren y le comió la boca en un beso demandante y húmedo. El más alto quería hacerle de todo, como siempre, pero tenía miedo, porque aún todo era muy reciente y aunque Levi le había dicho que estaba bien se sentía un poco culpable. El contorsionista quiso meter su mano dentro del pantalón de Eren mientras empezaba a llenar la sala con sus mejores gemidos, pero lo detuvo.

—¿No deberíamos cenar? —preguntó para ganar tiempo y Levi enarcó una ceja, se quitó su remera y se desprendió los jeans provocativamente.

—¿Qué tal si me comes a mí?

—¡Joder! Sí, pero...

—Deja de dudar tanto, te deseo, Eren, si te preocupa la cena pedimos una pizza luego, anda.

Lo empujó hacia el sillón pero luego cambió de opinión y lo agarró del brazo con rudeza para arrastrarlo hacia la mesa.

—Aquí es mejor, ¿cierto?

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Claro! Pero me sentiría mejor si me hicieras el amor, ahora mismo, por ejemplo.

Se terminó de quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior, al igual que las zapatillas y las medias. Se sentó sobre la mesa en la cabecera y abrió sus piernas obscenamente. Eren tiró a la mierda su autocontrol y fue de inmediato para abrazarlo y besarlo por todas partes.

—¡Te amo tanto!

Besó y lamió todo lo que encontró a su paso, se entretuvo en sus tetillas y Levi dejó salir toda su sensualidad a flote, que era mucha e intensa, descendió por ese torso blanco y dulce y su lengua jugó un poco con su ombligo y su piercing de ahí. Levi se sacudía en sutiles espasmos, hundía sus dedos en la cabeza de Eren, echaba su cabeza atrás y disfrutaba a más no poder. Eren tenía el poder de borrar todas las marcas, las cicatrices que no se veían pero seguían allí desparramadas por doquier, sus manos y su boca aminoraban todos los dolores, funcionaban como paliativos para olvidarse de toda la mierda que había vivido.

Su amor lo purificaba, lo volvía transparente y lleno de luz, cerraba los ojos y sentía a ese fuego desparramándose por toda su anatomía. Se sentía como volar, se fundía en la pasión más bendita y se volvía liviano, como una pluma empujada por la brisa de la primavera. Podía dejar todos sus pecados y la suciedad tan lejos, tan hundidos en el fango. Eren estaba besando en su ingle ignorando a propósito su entrepierna, le gustaba hacerlo desear, sonrió complacido, podía esperar todo lo que él le pidiera y quisiera, especialmente hoy, rogaba al dios Cronos que le concediera alargar ese tiempo de intimidad lo máximo posible.

Llegó hasta las puntas de sus pies haciéndolo tiritar de satisfacción y volvió a subir por su otra pierna delgada pero musculada. Levi metió su dedo e índice en su boca y los llevó profundo hacia atrás en su garganta para cubrirlos de su saliva más espesa y cristalina, luego se dirigió a su entrada para comenzar a prepararse, pero Eren lo tomó de la muñeca y la alejó de su objetivo. Levi abrió los ojos y lo miró curioso, Eren negó con la cabeza y con expresión de malcriado.

—Lo haré yo, tranquilo.

—Hijo de puta —Lo insultó entre sonrisas entrecortadas porque tanta lascivia lo ponía impaciente.

Su novio se desnudó despacio frente a sus ojos y aunque lo había visto muchísimas veces desvestirse para él, nunca iba a cansarse de ese espectáculo, inspiró un par de veces para calmarse y se incorporó sobre la mesa para sentarse, Eren se acercó y lo abrazó con todo el amor que era capaz, Levi cerró los ojos, apretó su cadera con sus piernas y lo abrazó en retorno. Un acto tan simple, parecía como si fuera suficiente para juntar todos los pedazos en los que se hallaba distribuido, los juntaba y los restauraba, con ese simple gesto.

Sintió la angustia trepando por su garganta y conquistándole los ojos, intentó mantenerse estoico, siempre había podido hacerlo, era un profesional, jamás ningún cliente o alguna de sus ex parejas lo había visto vulnerable, pero hoy no tenía ganas de fingir. Eren besó su rostro, su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas, su barbilla, cada pequeña porción con delicadeza y tranquilidad y entonces ya no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más. Sus lágrimas desbordaron y apretó los dientes para atajar lo que pudiera, aunque no quería, no esta vez. El empresario acarició su espalda con dulzura y parecía que cada toque iba quitando un filtro a su alma, desnudándolo como nunca antes se había mostrado con nadie.

—Ya, conmigo puedes —le susurró Eren en su oído y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer, y de hecho eso sucedería, en un par de horas.

Los lamentos le llenaron la boca y salieron despedidos por sus labios, mojó el pecho de Eren que nunca dejó de acunarlo y sostenerlo.

—Podría haber sido diferente, yo, yo solo seguí adelante, porque no sirvo para otra cosa —Soltó entre más y más sollozos, se quejaba bajito, como si no quisiera molestar.

—Eso es lo que te hicieron creer, eres talentoso y fuerte, has aguantado todo esto, tú solo. Te admiro, quisiera ser la mitad de fuerte que tu.

—Tengo miedo, no quiero perderlos, lo único bueno que conseguí —Tomó aire y se refregó los ojos pero no podía detener el dolor—. Siempre vuelvo al mismo punto, es una pesadilla que nunca termina.

—Levi —Agarró su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo—, jamás nos vas a perder, solo... haremos una pausa, eso es todo.

Cerró los ojos y asintió mientras lloraba más y más. Se dejó consolar, esa noche más que cualquiera de todas las noches de mierda que hubiera vivido necesitaba que Eren lo consolara, necesitaba sentir su amor en lo más profundo y oscuro de su pecho, allá donde la luz no llegaba, donde todos los monstruos y los terrores nocturnos se lo comían por dentro. Solo quería un poco de paz, tranquilidad por un puto día, pero ni eso iba a tener, al menos no por ahora.

Eren agarró un rollo de servilletas de papel que había sobre la mesa y secó su rostro entre más besos y halagos, de manera que en menos de lo pensado Levi se calmó, tenía su nariz roja y los ojos un poco hinchados.

—Ah, arruiné el humor.

—No te preocupes me repongo rápido —Bromeó su novio y acercó su rostro para besarlo suave, lento, exquisitamente.

—Amo tus besos.

—Solo son buenos si los recibes tú.

—Oh, pero qué galán, eso me gusta, ¿cómo no lo hacías antes, cabrón?

—No sé, lo siento, hoy me siento inspirado.

—¿Pido una pizza?

—No, te voy a cocinar.

Levantó su camisa y lo vistió como si fuera un precioso muñeco tamaño real, abotonó la misma mientras se echaban miradas candentes.

—Me gusta mucho verte desnudo —Confesó Eren—, pero hay algo muy sexy en hacer esto también. Ahora arriba —Y lo levantó estilo nupcial con algo de esfuerzo.

—Soy pesado.

—Puedo, puedo.

Lo llevó a la cocina y lo dejó sobre uno de los banquitos.

—Oye, ¿no me darás ropa interior siquiera?

—No te hará falta en unos momentos.

—Pésimo servicio, quiero el libro de quejas.

—Yo te daré tu libro de quejas —dijo Eren mientras le hacía cosquillas y Levi se retorcía de risa. Cocinó una salsa pomarola simple, pero muy bien adobada, fileteó un poco de carne de res y luego puso una pasta fresca rellena de mozarella a hervir. Todo mientras cantaban y jugaban, Levi probando el sabor para que estuviera a su gusto. Lo llevó a la cama y lo dejó ahí, puso todo en una bandeja y sacó un vino para acompañar.

—¡Joder, está delicioso!

—Mejor que una pizza por delivery, ¿eh?

—Eh...

—No seas cabrón.

Se rieron hasta terminar y Eren puso una película luego de llevar los trastos, Levi se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

—¿Cuándo nos ponemos cochinos? —Consultó antes de bostezar.

—¿A qué hora sale tu avión?

—A las cinco de la tarde.

—Tenemos tiempo, disfrutemos de esto ahora, te despertaré temprano, desayunamos y entonces tiraré todo lo que esté sobre la mesa y te follaré ahí hasta quedar seco.

—¡Aw, que romántico!

—Como a ti te gusta —dicho lo cual le dio una buena nalgada para reforzar su punto.

—No discutiré eso.

En menos de media hora Levi cayó dormido, tantas emociones juntas lo habían agotado. Aprovechó para mimarlo, olerlo, besarlo por donde pudiera, puso la alarma, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y se unió a su descanso.

Se levantó antes de que sonara la alarma, lo dejó bien arropado y fue a la cocina para hacer un desayuno memorable, la última vez que desayunarían juntos, pero no quería pensar en eso. Estuvo alrededor de una hora donde quemó los wafles, quemó las galletitas de avena y finalmente se rindió para hacer unas tostadas francesas que le quedaron bien. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y cuando estaba terminando de poner la mesa Levi apareció, vistiendo aún su camisa, algo entreabierta y con aire sexy.

Le corrió la silla para que se sentara y lo atendió muy bien.

—¿Qué es esto? Se ve rico —dijo Levi señalando su plato.

—Tostadas francesas, probé otras cosas pero fracasé, esto me salió de lujo.

—Mmm, sabe delicioso, tienes que pasarme la receta.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Levi se puso de pie y se sentó a ahorcajadas de Eren, las sillas de algarrobo tenían que resistir el peso de ambos, esperaba que si.

—Bueno, ya no esperaré más.

—No pensaba hacerte esperar —dijo masajéandole el trasero con ganas y apretándolo contra su cadera donde su entrepierna se notaba empalmada y ansiosa.

Se devoraron las bocas, dejaron salir todo el deseo y las ganas de tocarse, de morderse y disfrutar de sus cuerpos que tan bien se llevaban. Eren deslizó su mano entre las pálidas y cremosas nalgas solo para descubrir que su orificio estaba suave y lubricado.

—Oh.

—Ya estoy listo, lechuza, dame con todo lo que tengas —Le dijo con lascivia sobre el oído antes de lamer por el contorno de su oreja.

Se levantó un poco para ayudarlo a que deslizarle el pantalón pijama y los interiores hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Se agachó para tomarlo con su boca aunque no necesitara estimulación porque ya estaba erecto y con la punta brillante, pero quería consentirlo y además sabía que Eren disfrutaba a más no poder de sus mamadas.

A los pocos minutos sin poder aguantar ya, volvió a la misma posición a horcajadas sobre Eren y tomando su pena con su mano derecha lo enfiló a su anillada entrada, relajó las caderas y fue metiéndolo despacio. Era cierto que estaba recuperado, así que no hubo dolor ni incomodidad, menos ahora que estaba ardiendo de ganas de sentirlo completamente en su interior.

Buscaban aire, se besaban, se acariciaban con torpeza, hasta que luego de una breve batalla de minutos lo tuvo bien metido hasta la base, tuvo que detenerse un momento para disfrutar de esa deliciosa sensación, mientras Eren jadeaba y le masajeaba las caderas con brusquedad, ninguno podía agantarse.

Eren fue el primero en ondular la cadera e impulsarla hacia arriba y Levi se acopló a ese movimiento, se guindó de su cuello y poniéndose en puntas de pie subía y bajaba su cuerpo mientras su próstata era friccionada con violencia.

—¡Carajo! ¡Ah!

Arañó la espalda de su novio mientras se empalaba y gruñía de la satisfacción. En cierto momento sintiendo que el estómago bajo se le ponía tenso Eren se puso de pie de golpe tomándolo por sorpresa y empujó las cosas del mantel haciendo caer una taza y un plato, pero no podía importarle menos. Lo depositó con algo de fuerza, lo empujó por el pecho para que su espalda quedara sobre el mueble y lo agarró con firmeza de la cintura. Desde ese ángulo tenía una vista privilegiada de como sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez.

El pene de Levi se balanceaba, arqueaba su cadera y gemía con ganas mientras rasguñaba la mesa y clamaba por más.

—¡E-Eren, ah, ya no, a-acabo!

Su novio incrementó las estocadas y disfrutó de cómo el contorsionista se venía manchando su pecho profusamente, ver su rostro rojo y cargado de erotismo fue lo único que necesitó para acompañarlo un par de minutos después, Levi lo atenazó con sus piernas y se incorporó para fundirse en un beso descarado y necesitado.

—Bueno, esto si que fue un buen inicio —Halagó Levi y Eren rió.

—Hasta que me quede seco te dije.

Lo hicieron una vez más en el sillón, eso si poniendo una toalla para no mancharlo con sus fluidos y luego de un descanso de una hora se fueron al cuarto, para cuando terminaron de recrearse ahí era la una de la tarde y hacía algo de calor. Fueron a ducharse y luego salieron a almorzar a un restaurante cercano porque Eren insistía que era genial y lo era. Comieron un jugoso filete de res a las finas hierbas, con algún acompañamiento muy gourmet, Levi no retuvo ningún nombre porque las sonrisas de su novio le robaban todas las energías, la atención y los pensamientos.

Caminaron de la mano por la plaza, conversando y siendo felices en su propio mundo, sin importarles las miradas poco discretas, los insultos por lo bajo o la indignación de la gente. Eran intocables, y se tenían el uno al otro. Alrededor de las tres tuvieron que regresar, Levi tenía que estar por lo menos a las cuatro en el aeropuerto y Eren lo llevó, pero no dijeron nada durante el trayecto.

Levi se quedó admirando el paisaje por última vez y una vez en el aeropuerto se despidieron. Eren no sabía que avión abordaría, pero no sería prudente que los vieran juntos por ahí, se sabía que los aeropuertos siempre estaban llenos de policías y ser cautos era lo mejor. Alagaron la despedida en el auto donde Levi tiró el chip de su celular por la ventana.

—Bien, ya debo irme.

—Sí. Esperaré que te contactes.

—Si te digo que no lo harás de todas maneras.

Eren apresó sus manos y lo miró con seriedad.

—Lo prometiste.

—Sí, y lo haré, no te preocupes.

Se acercó, se dieron un último y dulce beso, y se fue con el hermoso bolso que le había comprado.

Estuvo en silencio, sentado, una vez que hizo el chek-in hasta que lo llamaron para el pre embarque. Una vez acomodado en el avión, mirando por la pequeña ventana como se alejaba de esa ciudad donde había echado tantas raíces que ahora tiraban de su interior a medida que se iban desgarrando y cortando, volvió a sentirse vulnerable, secó un par de lágrimas y se dijo:

—Adiós para siempre, Circus, gracias por todo.

.

By Luna de Acero.-

**Nota de autora:** Muchas gracias por esperar, mis amores, gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, prometo que en breve haré el segundo final, por ahora tendrán que conformarse con esto, je. Por cierto, el martes subiré un pequeño epílogo para todos los que quieran saber cómo le fue a nuestro hermoso Levi en su nueva aventura, será un drabble (1000 o 1500 palabras), pero con eso vamos a darle un final completo.

Sin ustedes yo o sería nada, otra vez GRACIAS!


End file.
